The Evolution Series
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Denise. Suivez l'évolution des personnes passant d'étrangers à amis... et plus ?
1. Chapter 1 : First Impressions

**Evolution**** : First Impressions**

_by Denise_

**Auteur**** : Denise**

Traducteur : Aybarra

Ratings : K+

Catégorie : AU, Drame, Aventure

Pairing : pas d'info

Spoilers : Torment of Tantalus

Saison : 1

Résumé : Suivez l'évolution des personnes passant d'étrangers à amis... et plus ?

DISCLAIMER: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Sci-fi and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the

author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author

**Note de l'auteur** : Mes remerciements à Arnise pour avoir été ma béta, les filles sur le chat pour avoir toléré mes incessantes manigances, et Jess sur pour les merveilleux reviews. Ils ont fait des merveilles pour me faire continuer pendant que j'écrivais ce monstre.

Note du traducteur : C'est du pur AU, donc si ce n'est pas votre tasse de thé, passez votre chemin, mais vous manqueriez quelque chose ! (sans rire !^^). Chaque chapitre est une sorte de 'tag' d'un épisode (sauf le dernier), mais avec en bonus, comme le résumé l'indique, l'évolution des relations entre les personnages, en particulier, bien sûr, Sam et Jack. Car, ne l'oublions pas, c'est quand même une fic ship, même si c'est distillé à dose homéopathique, lol.

Un grand merci à Sam star et à Bibiche pour leur aide.

Bonne lecture !

ooOoo

« Mon Général, où est-il dit dans le règlement qu'une équipe SG DOIT être constituée de quatre membres ? » demanda Jack en s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises.

« Jack, vous avez été très élogieux concernant le Major Feretti dans vos rapports, » dit le Général George Hammond, en soupirant alors qu'il se penchait sur son bureau. « En fait, dans celui de la semaine dernière, il me semble me rappeler avoir lu qu'il était prêt pour commander sa propre équipe, » dit-il.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Mais en quoi le fait qu'il ait sa propre équipe signifie-t-il que je doive baby-sitter un bleu tout juste sorti des jupes de sa mère ? » demanda Jack. « Daniel, Teal'c et moi on s'entend parfaitement. »

George secoua la tête. « Et la prochaine fois que vous vous retrouverez coincés sur une planète avec un DHD en panne ? » demanda-t-il, se référant d'un ton plein de sous-entendus à leur dernière mission, presque désastreuse.

« Nous nous en sommes sortis, » dit Jack, se hérissant un peu aux mots de l'homme. C'est vrai que cela avait été sinistre et, il fallait le reconnaître, très chaud. Fort heureusement, Ernest et Catherine étaient arrivés à comprendre comment partir d'Héliopolis avant que le palais entier ne s'effondre dans la mer.

« C'est exact. Et vous vous en seriez sortis encore plus facilement si vous aviez eu quelqu'un avec vous qui savait comment la Porte des étoiles fonctionne, » dit George.

« Teal'c sait. »

« Teal'c pense encore aux goa'uld comme à ses dieux et voit leur technologie comme de la magie, » rappela George. « Jack, le Capitaine Carter est l'un des plus éminents experts de la Porte des étoiles, » dit-il. Il tendit à Jack un dossier et Jack l'ouvrit, jetant un œil aux feuilles dactylographiées à l'intérieur.

« Alors pourquoi n'est-il pas allé à Abydos ? » demanda Jack, se demandant pourquoi, si ce type était un tel expert, il n'intégrait le programme que maintenant, plus de six mois après son commencement. Il ferma le dossier et le posa sur ses genoux, ne se donnant pas vraiment la peine de le lire.

« Le capitaine n'était pas disponible à ce moment-là, mais maintenant, elle l'est, » dit George.

« Elle ? » Jack haussa les sourcils, ne manquant pas le changement de genre. « Non seulement je vais me coltiner un crâne d'œuf, mais je vais avoir un crâne d'œuf femelle ? »

« Avez-vous un problème avec les femmes officiers ? » demanda George.

« Personnellement ? Non, » dit Jack. « Mais, avec tout mon respect, monsieur, vous n'avez pas passé la Porte. Le droit des femmes n'a pas fait un tabac là-bas. »

« Nous avons des femmes officiers dans d'autres équipes, » rappela Hammond.

« Oui, c'est vrai, mon Général, » acquiesça Jack. « Et, jusqu'à maintenant, les choses ont été ok. Mais croyez-moi, monsieur, si nous avions eu une femme avec nous, cette mission avec les Mongols se serait passée très différemment. »

« Sans doute, » concéda le Général. « Néanmoins, le Capitaine Carter sera dans votre équipe. Vous feriez bien de vous habituer à cette idée. »

« A vos ordres, mon Général, » dit Jack en se levant. Il salua le général de la tête et quitta la pièce, poussant un soupir une fois qu'il eut fermé la porte. Ce n'était pas juste. Il n'avait pas envie de s'habituer à quelqu'un d'autre.

Oui, Charlie méritait d'avoir sa propre équipe. Pour être sincère, il le méritait depuis le début. Et Jack avait signalé ce fait dans ses rapports de mission plus d'une fois. C'était juste qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi au fait que si Charlie obtenait sa propre équipe, il aurait un nouveau coéquipier.

De son point de vue, SG-1 était suffisamment bizarre comme elle l'était. Si Daniel ne suffisait pas, il y avait tout ce truc sur le fait que Teal'c était un alien. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était une fille bégueule, ou pire, une gouine castratrice.

Il atteignit l'ascenseur et fit glisser sa carte magnétique pour appeler la cabine. Il savait qu'il devait mettre au courant Daniel et Teal'c à propos de leur nouveau coéquipier, mais il n'était tout simplement pas d'humeur. Elle n'était pas censée arriver avant demain, il aurait donc tout le temps qu'il voudrait demain matin.

ooo

Le Capitaine Samantha passa de poste de sécurité en poste de sécurité, son bouveau badge, fraîchement plastifié, lui donnant accès à la base top secrète. La tête droite, elle sourit aux différents gardes, espérant que le vieil adage était vrai. Si vous donnez l'impression de savoir ce que vous faites, les gens ne vous remettront pas autant en question que si vous montrez des hésitations.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était enfin là. Pendant plus d'un an, Cheyenne Mountain et le SGC avaient été pour elle comme Los Angeles et Hollywood serait aux yeux d'un aspirant acteur.

Les deux dernières semaines avaient été incroyablement chargées. Elle avait déménagé de San Diego et, grâce à l'aide non négligeable du Général Hammond, trouvé une petite maison à louer à quelques kilomètres de la base.

Heureusement, ou peut-être malheureusement, elle ne possédait pas beaucoup de meubles et manquant de temps et d'argent pour faire les magasins, elle avait meublé la maison avec ce qu'elle avait trouvé dans les boutiques au profit d'œuvres de charité.

Une partie en elle voulait s'intégrer davantage, mais l'autre partie avait peur se trop se laisser aller. Elle prévoyait que ceci soit un nouveau départ, une chance de mettre son passé derrière elle et de prendre enfin son destin en mains.

Mais s'il y avait une chose qu'elle avait apprise de la vie, c'était que le destin était une créature capricieuse et qu'il se rebellait souvent contre les tentatives de le contrôler.

Elle descendit dans les profondeurs du SGC, suivant les instructions du Général Hammond, pour se rendre à son bureau. Le protocole exigeait qu'elle se présente devant le commandant de la base et découvre précisément comment et où on l'avait affectée.

Elle frappa à sa porte, incapable de nier le soulagement qu'elle ressentit quand elle reconnut sa voix qui l'invita à entrer.

Elle s'avança devant son bureau et se mit au garde à vous, faisant un salut impeccable. « Capitaine Carter au rapport, mon Général. »

Il la salua à son tour, lui faisant un sourire de bienvenue. « Sam, asseyez-vous, » invita-t-il. « Comment se passe l'installation ? » demanda-t-il lorsqu'elle fut assise.

« Très bien, monsieur, merci, » dit-elle, toujours incapable de se détendre complètement maintenant qu'ils étaient à la base. Le Général Hammond était peut-être un vieil ami de la famille et un camarade d'armes de son père, mais il était néanmoins son supérieur. Et la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était de démarrer des rumeurs de favoritisme.

« Bien, » répondit-il. « Vous avez une réunion avec votre nouveau supérieur, le Colonel Jack O'Neill, dans une heure, » l'informa-t-il. « Vous avez été affectée à son équipe, SG-1. » Il lui tendit un dossier. « Il y a quelques résumés à l'intérieur concernant vos coéquipiers, le Docteur Daniel Jackson et Teal'c. »

« Teal'c ? » demanda-t-elle. « C'est un nom étrange. »

« Teal'c est un Jaffa, un alien, » expliqua-t-il.

« Comme ceux qui ont attaqué le SGC il y a six mois ? » demanda-t-elle en ouvrant le dossier.

Il acquiesça. « Oui. Teal'c est passé de notre côté. Il a aidé l'équipe du Colonel O'Neill à s'échapper et on lui a offert l'asile. J'ai confiance dans le fait que vous n'avez pas de problème à travailler avec un alien et un civil, » dit-il d'un air pleins de sous-entendus.

« Je ne pense pas que je sois en position d'avoir un problème avec quoi que ce soit, » répondit-elle. « Si vous pensez que c'est là que je serai la plus utile, monsieur, alors c'est là que je dois être. »

Il rit doucement. « Vous auriez dû vous engager dans le corps diplomatique, » dit-il. « Je pense que vous et le Colonel O'Neill vous entendrez très bien. » Il s'adossa à son fauteuil. « Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de femmes officiers ici, nos installations ne sont donc pas comparables avec les autres bases. » On frappa à la porte et Hammond fit signe à la personne d'entrer. « Sergent Westerholm vous fera faire la visite, Capitaine. » Sam se leva, faisant un signe de tête au sergent. « Quand vous aurez fini de lui montrer la base, conduisez-la au bureau du Colonel O'Neill. Elle a une réunion avec lui à 10h, » ordonna-t-il.

« A vos ordres, mon Général, » dit la femme.

« Rompez et bonne chance. »

Sam salua et quitta la pièce, se dépêchant pour rester à la hauteur du jeune sergent. « Je peux vous emmener aux vestiaires, » dit la femme. « Nous y gardons les treillis. » Elle passa en revue Sam, remarquant son uniforme de cérémonie, une tenue appropriée pour rencontrer son supérieur. « Le général n'est pas trop à cheval sur le fait de porter l'uniforme, à moins que vous ne faisiez partie du personnel administratif, » dit-elle, précédent Sam vers les ascenseurs. « Le Général Hammond est assez cool. Pas certains généraux aux culs serrés que j'ai connus, » dit-elle, faisant entrer Sam dans la cabine.

« Il n'y a qu'une douzaine de femmes ici, sans compter les infirmières, » continua-t-elle. « Et je pense que seulement trois autres dans les équipes SG, donc bien que les gars semblent nous respecter, nous devons partager. »

« Partager ? »

« Les vestiaires, » expliqua-t-elle. « Nous avons des signes sur la porte. Si vous devez vous doucher ou quoi que ce soit, vous devez juste vous assurer que la pièce est libre et mettre le signe. Les gars resteront dehors, ou iront en trouver une autre. Bien que, beaucoup d'entre nous, on se change dans les toilettes dames. »

Les portes s'ouvrirent, les déposant sur un niveau qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui que Sam venait de quitter. « Ils ne cessent de nous promettre notre propre vestiaire, mais étant donné les probabilités, je n'y crois pas trop, » dit le Sergent Westerholm.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à une porte intitulée 'Vestiaire' et y frappa, appelant à voix haute. Ne recevant aucune réponse, elle tourna un écriteau plastifié qui pendait par une ficelle pour laisser paraître 'Femmes à l'intérieur' et ouvrit la porte. « Jusqu'à maintenant, nous n'avons pas eu d'exhibitionnistes, mais on ne sait jamais, » avertit-elle. « Le Général a dit que pour autant que vous préveniez, vous êtes couverte. Mais je suggérerais que vous utilisiez le verrou. » Elle montra du doigt un petit crochet et un anneau. « S'ils sont vraiment déterminés à rentrer, ils le feront, mais c'est généralement suffisamment dissuasif. »

Elle ouvrit une armoire et montra quelques treillis. « Je vous laisse trouver votre taille. Nous pourrons aller voir l'intendant pour vous en avoir d'autres. La plupart du personnel vient en civil et se change ici. Et je parlerai à Siler pour vous obtenir un casier, » dit-elle. « Je vais vous attendre dehors, ensuite je vous ferai faire le tour du propriétaire avant de vous emmener au bureau du Colonel O'Neill. »

Elle sortit de la pièce, laissant Sam seule. Poussant un soupir, Sam s'affala sur un banc, fixant la pièce standard autour d'elle. Elle était là. Malgré elle, elle eut un petit rire, levant la main à sa bouche pour étouffer le son. Bon sang, elle était finalement là.

ooo

Jack O'Neill lut attentivement le rapport devant lui, se préparant pour leur prochaine mission. Au moins ils avaient eu droit à une facile pour familiariser un bleu : le voyage jusqu'à Hanka pour observer un trou noir serait du gâteau. Surtout pour une théoricienne en astrophysique.

Il ne savait que penser d'elle. Tout dans son dossier semblait prouver qu'elle était un bon candidat pour cette base. Bien sûr, certains trucs là-dedans suggéraient aussi qu'il y avait un petit quelque chose dans son transfert.

Il y eut un coup à la porte et il regarda sa montre. « Bien, elle est ponctuelle, » marmonna-t-il, fermant son dossier. « Entrez, » dit-il plus haut.

La porte s'ouvrit et elle entra dans le bureau, s'arrêtant devant lui et se mettant au garde à vous. « Capitaine Samantha Carter au rapport, mon Colonel, » dit-elle, les yeux fixés sur le mur derrière lui.

« Repos, » dit-il après quelques secondes, prenant le temps d'étudier sa nouvelle coéquipière. Elle était grande, plus grande que la normale pour une femme, et un peu maigre. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coupés courts, arrivant juste au-dessus de son col.

Elle modifia sa position, se mettant au repos, comme prête pour une inspection. Quelqu'un avait mis une sacrée couche d'amidon dans sa gaine. Elle allait probablement passer la plus grande partie de la mission à lui citer le règlement. « Alors, quand est-ce que papa viendra faire une petite visite ? » dit-il, cédant à ses plus bas instincts.

« Monsieur ? » Elle lui jeta un regard, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Combien de temps avant que je doive faire faire le tour du propriétaire au bon général ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, mon Colonel. Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis Noël. Mais si vous voulez, je peux vous donner son numéro de téléphone et vous pourrez l'inviter, » dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse, un éclat mauvais dans les yeux.

Jack secoua la tête, riant doucement. « Pour l'amour du ciel, asseyez-vous, » dit-il.

« Mon Colonel ? »

« Assis. » Elle s'assit sur la chaise devant son bureau, sa posture détendue, mais toujours inconfortablement raide. « Alors, que fait exactement une théoricienne en astrophysique ? » demanda-t-il.

« Nous étudions la partie physique de l'astronomie, » répondit-elle d'une voix calme.

Il hocha lentement la tête. « Et la partie théorique ? »

« C'est assez difficile d'avoir un soleil dans son labo, alors nous nous retrouvons généralement à faire simplement des simulations basées sur ce que nous connaissons, » dit-elle. « Bien sûr, pour chaque chose que nous connaissons, il y en a une douzaine de plus que nous ne connaissons pas, ce qui signifie que chaque expérience peut avoir un nombre sans fin de résultats. »

« Arrêtez, » dit-il. « Vous parlez comme ça pendant une mission et je vous fiche un rapport. »

« Mon Colonel ? »

« Pas de babillage, ça me donne mal à la tête, » dit-il. « Ok, avec des mots de deux syllabes ou moins, pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »

« J'ai été transférée ici, » dit-elle.

« Et ? » demanda-t-il, faisant de son mieux pour l'ébranler. « Beaucoup sont transférés ici. Aucun dans mon équipe. »

« Eh bien, monsieur, sans moi, vous n'auriez aucune raison d'avoir une équipe, » répondit-elle.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« En fait, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Vous auriez une raison d'avoir une équipe, c'est juste que vous n'auriez pas grand-chose à faire, » se corrigea-t-elle.

« Vous voudriez bien vous expliquer, Capitaine ? »

« Sur Abydos, vous avez trouvé un cartouche : il contenait un grand nombre d'adresses de Porte. »

« Exact, Daniel l'a trouvé. Nous avons rapporté les adresses, les avons introduites dans l'ordinateur et, voilà, nous avons un Programme. »

« Tout à fait, » acquiesça-t-elle. « Sauf que les adresses que le Docteur Jackson a rapportées n'étaient que partiellement utiles. »

« Partiellement ? »

« Elles étaient, elles sont, correctes. Mais quelle que soit la personne qui les a écrites il y a des milliers d'années, elle n'avait pas saisi le concept de dérive stellaire. La théorie est que le DHD est capable de compenser… »

« Nous n'avons pas de DHD, » interrompit-il.

« Exact, c'est pourquoi j'ai écrit le programme qui prend en compte la dérive stellaire. S'il n'y avait pas cela, seule une fraction des adresses du Docteur Jackson marcheraient, » dit-elle.

« Et cette capacité nous sauvera les fesses quand des aliens furieux tenterons de nous tuer ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, » reconnut-elle. « Mais je suis niveau trois au combat corps à corps et je suis tireuse d'élite, » répondit-elle.

« Très bien, Capitaine. Nous avons une mission demain, je vous enverrai une copie du rapport, » dit-il. « Vous passerez le reste de la journée à vous installer. » Il regarda sa montre. « Il est probable que Daniel et Teal'c déjeuneront dans à peu près une heure. Rejoignez-moi au mess et je vous ferai les présentations. » Il lui tendit un dossier. « Hammond vous a aussi réservé un labo. Voici la carte d'accès. C'est au niveau dix-neuf. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, passez-moi un coup de fil. »

Elle lui prit le dossier et se leva. « Merci, monsieur. »

« Nous partons à 8h demain. Ce qui veut dire que vous devrez être dans la salle d'embarquement, en tenue et prête pour 7h50, » avertit-il.

« Je serai là, mon Colonel. Merci. » Elle quitta la pièce et il la regarda partir, secouant légèrement la tête. Elle était peut-être une tête d'œuf, mais au moins elle avait de l'esprit.

ooo

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Sam leva la tête, souriant lorsque Pete entra. « Salut, » appela-t-il, enlevant son manteau. « Comment s'est passé ton premier jour ? »

« Tu ne le croirais pas, » dit-elle, fermant le dossier qu'elle était en train de lire. Il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le canapé. « La base entière est tout simplement fantastique, » termina-t-elle.

« Ah oui, raconte-moi, » invita-t-il.

« Pete, tu sais que je ne peux pas. »

« Top secret ? »

« Oui. »

« Ok. Que peux-tu me dire ? »

« Humm… Je vais beaucoup voyager, » dit-elle. « La tenue est le treillis, donc je n'aurai pas à m'encombrer de collants ni de talons tous les jours. »

« C'est toujours un plus. Je déteste ça quand je dois porter des talons au boulot, » dit-il avec esprit.

« Arrête. » Elle lui donna un coup sur le bras en riant.

« Comment sont les gens ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ils semblent ok. Beaucoup d'hommes, pas beaucoup de femmes. »

« Ca peut être bien. » Elle le fusilla du regard. « Non seulement il n'y aura pas la queue aux toilettes dames, mais c'est un environnement riche de cibles, » taquina-t-il.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Shanahan. Comment était ton premier jour ? » demanda-t-elle, sachant qu'il fallait qu'il s'habitue aux règles de base. Pour la plus grande partie de l'année qui venait de s'écouler, il avait été son confident. La personne à qui elle avait parlé à 3 heures du matin quand un cauchemar l'avait réveillée. La seule personne à qui elle faisait suffisamment confiance pour être totalement honnête avec. Mais il fallait qu'il accepte de s'effacer maintenant. Il y avait une partie de sa vie dans laquelle il n'avait plus sa place.

« Pas trop mal, » dit-il. « Le capitaine est un peu con, mais ma partenaire est bien. »

« Quel est son nom ? »

« Roxanne Rivers. »

« Roxanne ? Et qu'est-ce qui se passe quand tu l'appelles Roxie ? »

« Elle me descend, » répondit-il. Sam rit, prise par l'humour contagieux de Pete. « En fait, elle se fait appeler Tracks. »

« Tracks ? »

« Tracks. Comme le chemin de fer. » Elle secoua la tête en le regardant fixement. « RR. Roxie Rivers, » expliqua-t-il alors que Sam s'efforçait de garder un visage impassible. « Je plaisante. » Il se leva. « Tu veux t'habiller ? »

Sam baissa les yeux sur son pantalon de survêtement et son t-shirt. « Je pensais que je l'étais. »

« Il y a une petite fête. Une sorte de 'bienvenue dans l'équipe', » expliqua-t-il.

« Pete, je dois être au boulot tôt demain matin, » protesta Sam.

« Il n'est que 17h30. »

« Et je dois me lever à 5h. »

« Tu dois manger, pas vrai ? »

« Oui. »

« De ce que j'ai entendu, cet endroit sert un steak d'enfer. On dîne et ensuite, on rentre tôt, » négocia-t-il.

« Et quand tu seras occupé à parler ? »

« Dans ce cas tu me donnes une tape sur la tête et traînes mes fesses hors de là. »

« Pete… »

« Allez. Ca te fera du bien de sortir, » dit-il. « Est-ce que tu ne disais pas la semaine dernière que le Colorado serait différent ? Que tu n'allais pas t'isoler et te couper du monde ? »

« Une soirée dans un bar avec une bande de flics n'était pas ce que j'avais à l'esprit, » dit-elle.

« Ce sera l'endroit le plus sûr de la ville. De plus, tu ne sais jamais quand tu auras besoin de faire annuler un PV pour excès de vitesse, » ajouta-t-il par-dessus son épaule en se dirigeant vers la chambre.

« Je ne fais pas d'excès de vitesse, » cria-t-elle avec indignation. « Pas souvent, » s'avoua-t-elle. D'accord, c'était vrai qu'elle avait faim. Et un steak était tentant. Et ce serait plutôt sympa de rencontrer les collègues de Pete dans un contexte privé plutôt que professionnel. « On s'en ira à huit heures, » cria-t-elle en se levant du canapé.

ooo

« J'ai invité quelques uns de ses amis, » dit Sara, résistant à l'envie de donner un coup de pied à son mari sous la table. Jack était distrait, mangeant son steak avec une fascination qui frôlait l'obsession. « Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir passer après le travail et rapporter le gâteau ? » demanda-t-elle. « Ils ont dit qu'il serait prêt après midi, mais si je veux décorer la maison avant que les garçons arrivent à deux heures, je n'aurai pas vraiment le temps. »

Le plan pour le douzième anniversaire de Charlie était d'avoir une fête autour de la piscine hors sol que Jack avait installée l'année dernière. Les garçons passeraient l'après-midi à nager et à jouer, puis Jack rentrerait et grillerait des hot-dogs et des hamburgers pour le dîner.

Cela allait être une journée parfaite. 'Si' elle pouvait obtenir l'attention de Jack juste assez longtemps.

« Bien sûr, je pourrais toujours demander à l'une des strip-teaseuses de le prendre. Cette Bambi à qui j'ai parlé paraissait assez gentille. Elle a dit qu'elle pouvait nous faire cinquante pour cent… dans l'intérêt des affaires futures. »

Jack prit une autre bouchée de son steak et Sara soupira. Elle prit un peu de persil de son assiette et le lança à travers la table, touchant le nez de Jack. « Hé ! »

« Tu m'ignores, » se plaignit-elle.

« Je suis désolé. C'est juste que… »

« Tu réfléchissais à ton travail, » finit-elle pour lui.

« Oui. » Elle haussa les sourcils d'un air interrogateur, l'invitant à poursuivre. Elle savait qu'il y avait des aspects de son travail dont il ne pouvait pas parler. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il pouvait lui dire pas mal de choses, pour autant qu'il n'entrait pas dans les détails. « Un nouveau est arrivé aujourd'hui, » dit-il. « Charlie va être promu à la tête de sa propre équipe et on l'a remplacé. »

« C'est super, » s'enthousiasma Sara. « Nous devrions l'inviter à dîner, pour célébrer. »

« Je suis sûr qu'il aimerait ça. »

« Quelque chose t'ennuie, » dit-elle, prenant conscience de son humeur. Une chose était que son mari n'était pas le genre subtil.

« C'est juste que… c'est une elle. »

« Quoi ? »

« Le nouveau membre de mon équipe, c'est une femme, » dit-il.

« Et ? »

« Et… Nous allons partir en mission, parfois pour plusieurs jours… »

« Jack, » interrompit-elle. « Est-ce que tu envisages d'avoir une relation sexuelle avec elle ? »

« Quoi ? NON ! » dit-il, le haussement de sa voix faisant tourner les yeux de quelques clients près d'eux.

« Alors je n'ai aucune raison de m'inquiéter, » dit-elle, cachant un sourire au comportement de son mari. Il y avait des fois où, malgré toute son expérience, il pouvait être si provincial. « Tu as déjà travaillé avec des femmes auparavant. »

« Oui, mais pas… » Jack reposa sa fourchette. « Sara, je n'ai jamais eu une femme dans une équipe qui va en mission pour plusieurs jours, » dit-il.

Sara rit doucement. Il avait probablement raison. Au cours des années, elle avait rencontré quelques membres de son équipe, et chacun d'eux avait été des hommes. Cela était raisonnable. Pour autant l'armée aimait à se décrire comme ouverte d'esprit, la plupart de ses unités d'élites étaient très fortement à dominante mâle. « Eh bien, à moins que ta mission soit dans une boîte de nuit, je ne pense pas avoir à m'inquiéter tellement, » dit-elle, écartant le sujet et réprimant le début d'un malaise qui la traversa.

Elle aimait son mari, elle avait confiance en lui. Et elle savait qu'il savait que si jamais il la trompait, elle lui botterait les fesses. « Tu sais, je crois que j'aimerais la rencontrer, » dit-elle, prenant une gorgée de sa bière.

« Quoi ? » Il la fixa, paraissant plus qu'un peu choqué par sa suggestion. Elle avait, certes, rencontré quelques uns de ses coéquipiers auparavant, mais elle préférait garder le travail au travail et ne l'encourageait pas à le rapporter à la maison.

Elle avait énormément de respect pour ce que faisait son mari pour gagner sa vie. C'était dangereux et quelque chose que n'importe qui ne pouvait pas faire. Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus élever leur fils entouré d'hommes dont le métier était de tuer. Elle haussa les épaules. « Eh bien, quand nous inviterons Charlie pour célébrer sa promotion, nous pourrions l'inviter aussi. En fait, invite les deux équipes. Tu pourras griller de la viande, ils pourront s'amuser dans la piscine… ce sera sympa. »

« Je pensais que… »

« Oui, » interrompit-elle. « Je sais. Nous ferons une exception. En plus, ce projet est visiblement important pour toi. Je pense que j'aimerais rencontrer les gens avec qui tu passes tant de temps. »

« D'accord, » accepta-t-il. « Je… euh… j'en parlerai à Charlie pour voir quel jour c'est ok, » acquiesça-t-il

Ils finirent leur repas et Sara s'excusa pendant que Jack payait l'addition. Elle traversa la salle de jeu, ayant à se faufiler près d'un grand groupe de gens, tous rassemblés autour d'un billard. Une grande blonde avait une queue en main et était penchée au-dessus de la table, se préparant à jouer.

Sara la regarda mettre la boule dans le trou et secoua la tête. Oh, le bon vieux temps, pensa-t-elle, entrant dans les toilettes. Elle termina rapidement ce qu'elle avait à faire et sortit, remarquant que la femme était toujours le centre d'attention du groupe.

Réprimant une pointe de quelque chose qu'elle se refusa à appeler regrets, elle retraversa le bar et retourna auprès de son mari, qui attendait près de la sortie. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un groupe d'admirateurs : elle avait un mari et un fils. Qui pouvait demander plus ?

ooo

« Alors, qu'allons-nous voir exactement quand cette éclipse commencera ? Je veux dire, c'est noir. Et c'est un trou, » dit Daniel, tentant de démarrer une conversation. C'était étrange de traverser la Porte des étoiles sans le Major Feretti. Il commençait tout juste à s'habituer à l'humour cocasse de l'homme, lequel s'accordait assez bien avec l'excentricité de Jack.

Le Capitaine Carter était différente, Daniel pouvait déjà le dire. Elle n'était pas grossière ni froide, mais était certainement réservée et en retrait.

Bien sûr, cela pouvait être attribué au fait d'aller en mission sur une autre planète avec un groupe de complets étrangers.

« Eh bien, il se pourrait que ce soit un trou noir, » dit Jack.

« D'accord, laissez-moi le redire d'une autre façon. »

« Non, Docteur Jackson, vous avez raison, en fait vous ne pouvez pas le voir réellement, pas la singularité en elle-même, elle est trop massive et même la lumière ne peut s'en échapper. Mais pendant la totalité de l'éclipse, nous devrions être capable de voir la matière tournoyer vers elle. »

« En fait, on appelle ça 'Disque d'Accrétion'. » Daniel et Teal'c fixèrent Jack tandis que le Capitaine Carter les regardait tous, son manque de familiarité ne lui permettant pas de comprendre la plaisanterie.

« C'est juste un terme astronomique, » s'excusa Jack. « Allons-y. »

Il leur fit monter la rampe et Daniel s'avança pour se tenir à côté de Sam. « Ce n'est pas si mal, » la rassura-t-il. « Juste un peu froid. »

« C'est le résultat de la compression que subissent vos molécules durant la milliseconde requise pour la reconstruction, » dit-elle d'une voix absente, ses yeux fixés sur le miroitement bleu de la surface.

« Bien sûr, » dit-il doucement, jetant un œil à Jack. Le Capitaine Carter s'arrêta en haut de la rampe, une main venant toucher la surface. « On peut voir les fluctuations de l'horizon des événements, » murmura-t-elle.

Du coin de l'œil, Daniel vit Jack avancer, donnant une petite poussée, propulsant le Capitaine dans la Porte des étoiles. »

« Jack… » protesta Daniel.

Jack haussa les épaules. « Nous n'avons pas toute la journée. » Il traversa la Porte et Daniel regarda en direction de Teal'c, notant que le Jaffa ne fit rien de plus qu'hausser un sourcil.

« Ca pourrait être drôle, » dit Daniel.

Il précéda Teal'c à travers la Porte, émergeant quelques secondes plus tard sur PX8-987, une planète appelée Hanka. C'est une jolie planète, tempérée et douce. Les habitants avaient un petit village à une courte distance de marche de la Porte et c'était là qu'ils allaient rester. Etant donné que la planète était sûre, le plan était que Jack escorte son équipe à l'observatoire et fasse les présentations, puis il retournerait sur Terre pour pouvoir être là pour la fête d'anniversaire de Charlie.

Le Capitaine Carter était pliée en deux sur le bord de la route et Daniel s'avança jusqu'à elle, inquiet. Jack se tenait à côté d'elle. « Oh, j'ai l'impression d'être malade, » gémit-elle.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû manger autant au petit-déjeuner, » dit-il, peu compatissant. « Allons-y. » Elle hocha la tête et se redressa. Jack se mit en tête, aussi Daniel marcha à côté du Capitaine.

La nausée était un effet secondaire commun du voyage à travers la Porte des étoiles, et généralement une chose à laquelle on s'habituait. « Ne vous faites pas avoir, » dit Daniel.

« Pardon ? »

« La première fois, il a dégueulé aussi, » dit-il, tentant de la rassurer.

Elle eut un petit sourire et hocha la tête. « Merci. »

Ils avancèrent, dépassant une plaque en bois. « Quelqu'un de SG-7 aurait dû être là pour nous accueillir, » dit Teal'c.

« Ils doivent être en train de préparer le télescope pour le grand spectacle, » dit Jack, se dirigeant vers le village, son pas nonchalant, ses mains posées lâchement sur son arme. Daniel le suivait, ses yeux étudiant ce qui les entourait. La Porte des étoiles était au milieu d'une grande clairière, pleine d'arbrisseaux et de buissons.

Alors qu'ils suivaient la route qui tournait, Jack se mit soudain à courir, s'arrêtant à côté d'un homme couché sur le bas-côté. Jack saisit son bras et le roula sur lui-même, reculant brusquement à la vue. « Oh, merde ! Très bien, MOPP Niveau Quatre(1). »

Daniel regardait avec horreur alors que Carter et Teal'c mettaient leurs masques, lui-même ne le faisant que lorsque Jack le força. « Très bien, Daniel, vous et Teal'c vérifiez le village. Voyez pourquoi personne n'a signalé la disparition de ce type, où tout le monde se trouve. Nous allons à l'observatoire. OK, on se bouge ! »

Jack et Carter partirent dans une direction et Daniel suivit Teal'c, leur environnement pacifique et pastoral devenant tout d'un coup âprement menaçant. Quel que soit ce qui avait tué cet homme, cela n'avait pas été un accident.

ooo

Sam descendit la route, le doux sifflement de l'air dans sa combinaison de protection faisant un contraste surréaliste avec ce qu'elle voyait. Elle pouvait voir les arbres se balancer dans la brise, les oiseaux voler, mais pas les entendre. C'était comme de regarder la télé avec le son coupé.

Jusque là, la mission était une horreur. Elle était censée être, eh bien pas amusante à proprement parler, mais sûrement pas quelque chose sorti tout droit d'un cauchemar. Pour l'instant, on aurait dit que toutes les personnes sans exception sur la planète étaient mortes. Ce qui faisait environ un millier. Un millier d'âmes qui avaient été tuées par un mal mystérieux.

« Nous sommes censés étiqueter les corps avec ça, » dit-elle, plus pour remplir le silence qu'autre chose. Ils avaient été briefés sur ce qu'ils devaient faire après que le Docteur Fraiser les avait examinés et déclarés sains.

« Ils savaient que ceci arriverait, » dit le Docteur Jackson, la voix troublée.

« Les autochtones ? » demanda Sam.

« Ils m'ont dit, quand nous sommes venus ici il y a trois mois, qu'avec les ténèbres viendrait l'apocalypse. Ca faisait partie de leur mythologie, et que leur avons-nous dit ? Que c'était juste une éclipse, et qu'il ne fallait s'inquiéter de rien. »

Ils arrivèrent à un groupe de cadavres et Sam se baissa, glissant une des étiquettes en plastique sur l'un des doigts raides de la femme. Elle se mit à s'éloigner quand elle aperçut un bref mouvement. Les buissons se balancèrent et elle s'en approcha, tentant de voir si c'était une personne ou juste un animal.

Elle baissa les yeux sur le cadavre, remarquant que l'étiquette en plastique n'était plus là. « Coucou ? » appela-t-elle. « Ce n'est rien, tu peux sortir. » Le reste de son équipe la rejoignit. « Je sais que je dois paraître plutôt effrayante avec ce masque, mais je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Ca va aller. Mon Colonel, il y a quelqu'un dans les buissons et il ne veut pas sortir, » dit-elle, réalisant tardivement à quel point ses mots paraissaient idiots.

Le Colonel se tourna vers Teal'c. « Montrez-lui votre visage. Essayez de paraître amical. »

Teal'c hocha la tête et s'avança dans les buissons. Contrairement au reste d'entre eux, il ne portait pas de combinaison de protection : sa larve goa'uld le protégeait de toute contagion qui pourrait se trouver dans l'air.

« Nous ne vous ferons pas de mal, » dit-il. « Je vous prie de sortir. » Sam resta en arrière, résistant à l'envie de le suivre dans les buissons. « Prenez ma main, » l'entendit-elle dire. Au bout de quelques secondes, il sortit, avec une petite fille. Sa petite main était enveloppée par celle massive de Teal'c et elle les fixait de ses yeux écarquillés.

« Bon travail, » dit le Colonel. « Ramenons-là à Fraiser. »

ooo

Jack était assis dans la salle du télescope se tournant littéralement les pouces. Qu'est-ce qui diable leur prenait autant de temps ? Ils avaient emmené la petite fille à la base plus d'une heure auparavant et ils attendaient encore pour savoir si elle allait s'en tirer ou si elle était porteuse de quoi que ce soit qui avait tué le reste de son peuple.

« Comment se peut-il qu'une seule personne survive ? » demanda Daniel. « Est-ce qu'il ne devrait pas y en avoir plus ? »

Jack haussa les épaules. « Peut-être qu'il y en a. Peut-être qu'ils se sont tirés et l'ont laissée derrière ? »

« Pourquoi feraient-ils ça ? » demanda Daniel.

« La peur peut faire faire des choix terribles aux gens, » dit Teal'c.

Jack aperçut le doc et Carter traverser le hall et se leva. « Doc ? »

« Eh bien, j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles. Les échantillons montrent que toute la zone est contaminée. C'est dans l'eau et le sol. La bactérie ne semble pas survivre à l'air libre, mais elle a une capacité unique pour survivre dans une variété d'environnements, » informa-t-elle.

« Ecoutez, hum, je déteste paraître égoïste, mais… »

« Vos tests sont bons, » dit Fraiser, rassurant Daniel.

« Et la petite fille ? » demanda Teal'c.

« Pas de signe d'infection et, par précaution, j'ai fait un ultrason pour m'assurer qu'elle n'était pas parasitée par un goa'uld. »

« Alors elle revient avec nous ? » demanda Jack. Le médecin acquiesça.

« Docteur, est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait rester un peu plus longtemps sans être en danger ? Je veux dire, nous sommes en sécurité maintenant, non ? » demanda Carter.

« Capitaine ? »

« Mon Colonel, l'éclipse aura lieu dans moins d'un jour. C'est notre seule chance d'utiliser cette fenêtre d'obscurité pour photographier ce trou noir avec le télescope. Ca pourrait changer le cours de l'histoire humaine. Je ne veux pas minimiser ce qui est arrivé ici, mais si nous faisons nos paquets et partons, SG-7 et tous ces gens seront morts pour rien, » dit-elle.

Alors que Jack regardait, la petite fille traversa discrètement le hall en direction du Capitaine Carter, ses mains se refermant autour du bras de la femme. Elle se cacha à moitié derrière elle, fixant Jack avec de grands yeux.

« Eh bien, vous ne resterez pas, » dit-il, ne voulant pas traumatiser davantage la petite fille en la séparant de la seule personne en qui elle semblait avoir confiance.

« Je resterai, je ne risque rien, » se proposa Teal'c.

« Oui, je resterai aussi, » dit Jack avec un soupir. « Daniel ? »

« Oui. »

« Je veux que vous repartiez avec elles. »

« Humm, Jack… et pour ce soir ? »

« Ce soir ? »

« La fête d'anniversaire ? »

« Oh. » Jack se passa les doigts dans ses cheveux. « Il faudra que vous appeliez Sara pour moi. Dites-lui que j'ai été retardé. » Il claqua ses doigts. « Oh, faites-moi une faveur. Parlez à Feretti, voyez s'il peut passer prendre le gâteau. »

« Mon Colonel, je peux… »

« Non, » l'interrompit Jack. « Vous, prenez soin d'elle. Sara comprendra… avec le temps, » dit-il, souhaitant qu'il en soit autrement. Il ne voulait rien de plus que de faire venir une autre équipe et de leur confier la mission, mais il ne pourrait pas le justifier. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le faire, il ne pouvait pas risquer la vie de quelqu'un d'autre juste pour pouvoir manger du gâteau avec son fils. « De plus, je ne veux pas rentrer à la maison tant que je ne suis pas certain que je ne suis pas porteur de ça, » dit-il, rationalisant sa décision.

« Monsieur, votre équipe est clean, » dit le docteur.

« Je sais, Doc. C'est juste que… Je resterai là avec Teal'c. Nous regarderons l'éclipse et ensuite on rentrera quand ce sera terminé. »

ooo

Teal'c assis dans l'observatoire, étudiait O'Neill qui luttait pour tenir à distance l'ennui. L'humain était assis sur des marches et, alors que Teal'c observait, ses mains bougeaient sans cesse sur son giron. « C'est amusant. Seulement huit heures à passer. Super, » maugréa-t-il.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas cette histoire de trou noir, » dit Teal'c, davantage pour alléger le sentiment de malaise de O'Neill. C'était une autre étrange habitude de ses nouveaux amis, le désir humain de nommer et d'expliquer tout ce qu'ils rencontraient plutôt que de simplement accepter son existence.

« Eh bien, un trou noir est ce truc… vraiment gros. Il… hum… eh bien, pour simplifier, c'est, euh… un trou… massif, là-bas, » dit-il.

« Je vois. »

« Ce qui se passe, c'est que tout est aspiré dedans, même la lumière, c'est pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas le voir. »

« Merci. »

« De rien. »

« Vous ne ramènerez pas l'enfant sur cette planète, » dit Teal'c après quelques minutes.

« Comment ? » O'Neill le regarda. « Non. Nous ne pouvons pas. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il serait… compatissant de lui trouver un foyer sur une autre planète, » poursuivit Teal'c.

« Probablement pas. » O'Neill haussa les épaules. « Nous essayerons de lui trouver un foyer d'accueil, » dit-il. Teal'c fronça les sourcils, ne reconnaissant pas le terme. « Nous trouverons quelqu'un pour prendre soin d'elle et l'élever, » expliqua O'Neill.

« Bien que je trouve le SGC suffisant pour mes besoins personnels, je ne pense pas que l'atmosphère soit appropriée pour une enfant. »

« Il faudra que ce soit quelqu'un de l'extérieur. Je parlerai à Hammond quand nous rentrerons. Voir s'il connaît quelqu'un avec assez d'autorisation pour l'adopter. »

« Peut-être que ce serait mieux si cette personne était quelqu'un du SGC, » dit Teal'c.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? » demanda O'Neill.

« Seul quelqu'un qui a travaillé au SGC pourrait réellement comprendre ce que l'enfant a vécu, » dit-il.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Mais Teal'c, qui au SGC a la capacité de prendre soin d'un enfant ? » demanda O'Neill. Teal'c se contenta de regarder l'homme, espérant que l'humain verrait la conclusion logique. « Teal'c ? A quoi pensez-vous ? »

« C'est souvent beaucoup moins stressant pour l'enfant, et les parents adoptifs, si cet enfant se retrouve dans un foyer qui en a déjà, »dit-il.

« Teal'c, vous ne suggérez pas que je la prenne ? » demanda O'Neill.

Teal'c haussa les épaules. « Très peu de membres du SGC ont des partenaires ou des enfants. Par conséquent, il y a très peu de foyers auxquels l'enfant pourra être affectée. »

« Oui, mais, Teal'c, je ne peux pas simplement ramener chez moi une enfant, » protesta O'Neill.

« Je ne suggère pas cela. Cependant, une fois qu'il aura été déterminé que l'enfant n'est pas simplement une victime différée à cette affection, et qu'elle se sera acclimatée à la Terre, il se pourrait qu'elle souhaite rechercher refuge avec une personne qu'elle connaît déjà, » dit-il.

« Elle m'a vu trois minutes, » protesta-t-il. « Et puis, elle préfère Carter. »

Teal'c resta silencieux. C'était vrai que l'enfant avait montré une préférence marquée pour le Capitaine. Cependant, il ne savait pas si c'était simplement à cause du comportement plus ouvert de la femme. Les enfants avaient une tendance naturelle à aller vers les femmes plutôt que les hommes.

O'Neill devint silencieux et Teal'c l'observa, remarquant que l'homme réfléchissait sérieusement. Peut-être, en présumant que l'enfant survive, elle pourrait faire son propre choix de la personne avec qui elle préférerait vivre.

ooo

Sam, assise sur le lit, passait ses doigts distraitement dans les cheveux de Cassie. Ce n'était pas juste. C'était… elle avait déjà tant subi, et maintenant, elle allait mourir. Quelle sorte de monstre a-t-il fait cela à un enfant ?

Cassie bougea et Sam la calma, espérant qu'elle continue de dormir. Ce serait probablement pour le mieux, si elle dormait jusqu'à la fin. Elle ne voulait pas s'avouer pour qui exactement ce serait le mieux.

Cassie ouvrit les yeux. « Maman ? »

« Coucou, » dit Sam, plaquant un sourire sur son visage. « Ca va ? »

« Je rêvais de ma maman, » dit-elle doucement.

« Ta maman te manque beaucoup ? »

Cassie hocha la tête. « Je suis fatiguée. »

« Dans ce cas, tu devrais te reposer. Ne t'inquiète pas : tout va s'arranger. Et quand tu iras mieux, je te promets de te montrer toutes sortes de choses vraiment merveilleuses sur cette planète, » dit Sam, réprimant toute culpabilité qu'elle ressentait à mentir. La petite fille avait déjà tellement perdu : Sam ne voulait pas que ses dernières heures soient remplies de peur.

« Promis ? »

« Promis. » Cassie tendit ses bras et Sam l'étreignit, la chaleur due à la fièvre de l'enfant s'infiltrant à travers son pyjama et l'uniforme de Sam. Sam la garda dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que la petite fille se détende, et s'endorme à nouveau. Elle l'allongea avec précaution et descendit du lit, sortant de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » Sam se figea un instant, surprise de voir que le Docteur Jackson l'attendait. Il avait trouvé une chaise quelque part et s'était installé dans le couloir, un journal plié à la hâte glissant des ses genoux lorsqu'il se leva.

« Ca va, elle dort. »

« Si vous voulez, je peux rester avec elle demain, pendant quelques heures, » offrit-il.

« Non, ça ira, » dit Sam.

« Okay. »

« C'est juste que… je veux le faire, » dit-elle, ressentant le besoin de s'expliquer.

« D'accord, mais je crois que ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est que vous n'avez pas à le faire seule, » dit-il d'une voix sincère.

« Merci. » Sam le quitta, son seul but étant d'atteindre les toilettes tout près avant d'éclater en sanglots.

ooo

« Et les Goa'uld ont empêché SG-7 de revenir nous avertir. Tout ça faisant partie du plan, » briefa Jack alors que SG-1 et le Général Hammond entraient dans la salle de briefing. Ils s'en étaient sortis d'un cheveu.

Teal'c et lui avaient quitté la planète juste au moment où le goa'uld que Teal'c appelait Nirrti attaquait Hanka. Ils n'avaient aucune possibilité de savoir si la prédiction de Teal'c concernant la bombe dans la poitrine de la petite fille était exacte ou pas, mais aucun d'eux ne voulait prendre le risque.

« Alors que faisons-nous maintenant ? » demanda Daniel.

« Teal'c, le Dr. Fraiser dit que cet appareil à l'intérieur de la petite fille est une sorte de minuteur. Vous êtes sûr que ça explosera si nous envoyons l'enfant à travers la Porte des étoiles ? » demanda Hammond.

« Nous ne devrions pas tenter cela, » dit Teal'c, faisant écho aux sentiments de Jack. « La Porte de la Terre est ce que le Goa'uld désire détruire. »

« L'état de Cassandra est conditionné pour se détériorer quand elle s'approche de la Porte des étoiles, » dit Carter.

« Très bien, je ne peux pas risquer la sécurité de cette montagne. Nous devrons l'emmener quelque part ailleurs, » dit Hammond.

« Et pourquoi pas le site de lancement nucléaire abandonné… » suggéra Jack.

« Bien. C'est juste à 20 minutes. » Hammond les quitta, se dirigeant d'un pas vif vers son bureau.

Il se saisit du téléphone rouge pendant que Jack attendait avec son équipe. « Ici le Major Général Hammond, passez-moi immédiatement le Secrétaire de la Défense. Dites-lui qu'il s'agit d'une question de vie ou de mort. »

Pendant qu'ils attendaient, Jack regarda Daniel et Carter. Ils étaient tous les deux étrangement silencieux, quelque chose qui, Jack en avait le sentiment, n'avait que peu de rapport avec la gravité de leur situation. Carter était particulièrement renfermée, ses yeux fixés sur la baie qui surplombait la salle d'embarquement.

Jack regarda Daniel, lui demandant silencieusement ce qui n'allait pas avec la femme. Daniel jeta un regard vers elle, puis regarda Jack. 'Plus tard', articula-t-il en silence.

« C'est arrangé, » dit Hammond, sortant rapidement de son bureau. « Ils vous attendront à l'entrée et vous escorteront jusqu'au bunker, » expliqua-t-il.

« Très bien, monsieur, » dit Jack en regardant son équipe.

« Je… je vais aller la chercher, » dit Carter, à voix basse. Elle quitta précipitamment la pièce et Jack se tourna vers Daniel.

« Daniel ? »

« Elle s'est attachée, » dit-il simplement.

« Super, » grogna Jack, pas surpris mais reconnaissant aussi que cela aurait été bien plus simple si les émotions de la femme n'avaient pas été impliquées. Remarquez, Jack ne savait pas s'il voulait travailler avec quelqu'un qui se ficherait comme d'une guigne qu'une enfant mourante. Il soupira. « OK, Daniel, allez l'aider. »

« Elle ne veux pas d'… »

« J'en ai rien à foutre, » interrompit Jack. « Allez l'aider. Nous vous rejoindrons à la surface. »

« Ok, » dit Daniel, partant précipitamment.

« Daniel ? » Il se retourna. « Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. »

ooo

Sam était assise à l'arrière du camion, le mouvement des roues la berçant légèrement. Cassandra, enroulée dans une couverture, était étendue sur elle et Sam trouva du réconfort dans son poids. Quelles sortes de monstres étaient ces goa'ulds ? Ils devaient être des monstres : seul un monstre utiliserait un enfant de cette façon.

Ils s'étaient servis d'elle, ils s'étaient servis de tout son peuple. Ils avaient transformé le sentiment inné de la compassion chez l'homme en une arme. Elle les détestait. Détestait qu'ils aient fait d'aussi horribles choses à Cassandra, détestait d'avoir été assez naïve pour se sentir concernée.

Le reste de son équipe était assis autour d'elle et elle ignora leur présence. Elle ne les voulait pas là. Elle ne voulait la présence de quiconque quand elle abandonnerait l'enfant, l'abandonnant quelque part comme un vilain secret.

Elle ne voulait pas de leurs regards compatissants, ne voulait pas voir la pitié dans leurs yeux. Stupide. Elle avait été tellement stupide. Le détachement. C'était ce que l'on vous enseignait à l'Académie. Les émotions n'avaient pas de place dans l'armée et elle avait laissé ses émotions se mettre en travers.

Le camion s'arrêta avec une petite secousse et elle raffermit sa prise, s'efforçant de maintenir son équilibre.

Le Colonel se leva et sauta par-dessus le hayon avant de le rabattre. Sam s'approcha du bord, le Docteur Jackson saisit son bras. « Laissez-moi la tenir pendant que vous descendez, » offrit-il.

Elle était prête à refuser, puis se rendit compte qu'elle ne pourrait jamais descendre sans risquer de tomber. Elle lui tendit Cassie et descendit du camion, la reprenant lorsque le Docteur Jackson la lui redonna.

Le Docteur Jackson sauta en bas, suivi de Teal'c, et tous les quatre entrèrent en courant dans le bunker. « Je la prends à partir d'ici, Capitaine, » dit le Colonel lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'ascenseur.

« Non, monsieur, ça ira, » dit-elle en rencontrant ses yeux.

« Très bien, » dit-il après un instant. « Cet ascenseur descend 30 étages à travers la roche. Ca prend environ trois minutes pour arriver au fond. Ca vous laisse quatre minutes pour commencer la remontée, » informa-t-il.

Sam hocha la tête et entra dans la cabine, fermant les yeux de soulagement quand les portes se refermèrent.

Elle pouvait le faire, se dit-elle. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était d'emmener Cassandra dans le bunker et de la coucher. Puis fermer la porte et – le paquet dans ses bras remua et Sam sentit son estomac se serrer. « Où allons-nous ? » demanda Cassie, sa voix faible et essoufflée.

« Rendors-toi, s'il te plait, » supplia Sam.

« Je ne suis plus fatiguée, » dit Cassie, bougeant de sorte que Sam dut la poser par terre. Oh, mon Dieu, non. Pas cela. Elle ne pouvait pas être réveillée. Elle ne pouvait pas… ils ne pouvaient pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle la laisse simplement là. Non, ce serait méchant, cruel. « Est-ce que tu pleures ? » demanda Cassie, et Sam remarqua ses larmes pour la première fois.

Sam secoua la tête, n'ayant pas confiance en sa voix. L'ascenseur s'arrêta et Sam en sortit, allumant la lampe électrique qu'elle transportait. Cassie la suivit lorsqu'elle ouvrit la grande porte, la lourde roue tournant facilement, malgré son âge.

La pièce était austère et nue, un mur bas en ciment le seul trait caractéristique. De la saleté, ou quelque chose y ressemblant, était entassée dans un coin et Sam devina que la pièce avait été une sorte d'entrepôt.

Elle mena Cassie jusqu'au mur et l'aida à s'asseoir dessus, resserrant la couverture autour de la petite fille. Il faisait froid dans le bunker, trop froid pour être confortable. Mais il n'était pas comparable au bloc de glace qui s'était formé dans le ventre de Sam. « Assis-toi là et repose-toi un moment, d'accord ? Je dois y aller, » dit Sam, tentant de ne pas effrayer Cassie plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Ca ne marchait pas : Sam pouvait voir la peur sur le visage de la petite fille.

« Tu as promis que tu ne me laisserais jamais seule, » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

« Je reviendrai, d'accord ? Je reviendrai, » promit Sam, une promesse creuse. Cassie hocha la tête, la croyant. « Tu es très brave, tu te rappelles ? »

Cassie hocha à nouveau la tête. « Je suis très brave, » répéta-t-elle.

« Je dois fermer la porte. » Sam se mit sur ses pieds et sortit de la pièce. Elle se retourna et regarda, l'image de la petite fille assise seule dans la grande pièce vide s'imprimant dans son esprit. Se faisant violence, Sam ferma la porte, tournant rapidement le verrou circulaire.

Cassie se mit à crier, la porte qui se refermait l'effrayant. « Sam ? Sam ? » hurla-t-elle. Se détestant à chacun de ses pas, Sam monta dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton menant à la surface.

L'ascenseur se mit en mouvement et Sam craqua, laissant sa douleur éclater contre le mur.

Ce n'était pas juste. Ce n'était pas bien. Elle n'était qu'une petite fille. Elle ne devrait pas être laissée toute seule pour mourir. Elle ne devrait pas mourir du tout. Elle devrait se natter les cheveux et jouer avec une poupée Barbie. Elle devrait glousser au téléphone avec ses amies et descendre la rue en vélo.

Elle ne devrait pas être enfermée pour mourir seule et abandonnée.

Mon Dieu, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu rester endormie ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu avoir au moins cette paix-là ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu mourir sur Hanka ? Pour pouvoir être enterrée avec sa famille, au lieu de l'être à des centaines d'années lumière.

Si seulement ils avaient pu la ramener chez elle. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas. Plus elle s'approchait de la Porte, plus elle était malade.

Sam s'arrêta, son cœur faisant un bond. Plus Cassie s'était approchée de la Porte, plus son état avait empiré. Et plus elle s'en était éloignée, mieux elle s'était sentie.

Elle se remit comme elle put sur ses pieds, ne se rappelant même pas s'être écroulée. Elle fonça vers le panneau de contrôle, tâtonnant pour le bouton d'arrêt. Elle devait retourner en bas. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser seule plus longtemps.

La cabine se mit à descendre et elle essuya les larmes sur son visage, la gorge nouée. Les portes s'ouvrirent et Sam se précipita à l'extérieur. Elle tourna le verrou et ouvrit la porte.

Cassie ne pleurait plus, mais était simplement assise-là, paraissant minuscule et malheureuse. Sam referma la porte alors que l'intercom crissa en se mettant en marche. « Capitaine Carter ? » entendit-elle la voix du Colonel. « Capitaine Carter ? »

Elle l'ignora, sachant qu'il allait lui dire quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre. « Sam ? M'entendez-vous ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix plus douce.

« Mon Colonel, je reste, » répondit-elle, sachant que si elle ne répondait pas, il serait dans l'ascenseur en un clin d'œil.

« Négatif, » répondit-il.

« Mon Colonel, elle est réveillée, » expliqua-t-elle, n'ayant pas de meilleure explication.

« Capitaine, Carter. Je vous ordonne de revenir ici, immédiatement. Immédiatement ! » ordonna-t-il, toute douceur envolée de sa voix. Sam l'ignora et s'avança jusqu'à Cassie, prenant la petite fille dans ses bras.

« Est-ce qu'on va mourir ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, nous n'allons pas mourir, » déclara Sam, sachant que même si elle avait tort, cela n'aurait pas d'importance.

« Nous sommes toutes les deux très braves, » dit Cassie, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans le bras de Sam.

« Oui. »

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi, » répondit Sam, prenant conscience qu'elle disait vrai. Elle aimait cette enfant. L'aimait autant que si elle lui avait donné elle-même la vie. Une chaude sensation de paix la balaya et Sam se rendit compte qu'elle s'en fichait de mourir. Elle était là, là où on avait besoin d'elle. Et mourir ne serait pas si mal, pour autant qu'elles étaient toutes les deux.

Elle s'assit là, sentant la chaleur du corps de Cassie pénétrer le sien. La pièce était silencieuse : il n'y avait pas d'autre son que celui de leurs respirations. Sam savait qu'elle devrait trouver cela sinistre et oppressant, mais elle trouva cela apaisant.

Cassie se lova contre elle, s'installant confortablement. Sam caressa doucement son dos, trouvant du réconfort dans cette action. « Je suis heureuse que tu sois revenue, » dit Cassie, la tête enfouie dans le cou de Sam.

« Moi aussi, » acquiesça Sam.

La montre de Sam bipa, le son résonnant contre les murs. Le bruit surprit Cassie et elle sursauta, s'écartant. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Sam sourit, changeant de position pour regarder le cadran de sa montre. Quatre zéros clignotaient. « C'est ma montre, » répondit-elle en souriant.

« C'est quoi une montre ? »

« Ca veut dire que nous allons nous en sortir, » dit Sam.

« Capitaine Carter, est-ce que vous m'entendez ? » sortit la voix du Colonel des haut-parleurs. « Sam, est-ce que vous m'entendez ? »

« On dirait qu'il a peur, » dit Cassie.

« Ca ne durera pas, » dit Sam, sachant que c'était l'heure de faire face aux conséquences. Et, assez étrangement, la pensée d'être accusée d'insubordination ne lui faisait pas peur, pas le moins du monde. Elle se dégagea de Cassie et se mit debout. Les mains tremblant légèrement, elle appuya sur le bouton. « Nous allons bien, il ne s'est rien passé. Je… c'est juste que je ne pouvais pas la laisser, monsieur, » dit-elle, ressentant le besoin de s'expliquer.

« Comment saviez-vous, Capitaine ? »

« Il m'est venu à l'esprit que la première fois qu'elle est tombée dans le coma, c'était quand nous l'avions approchée de la Porte des étoiles. Dès que nous nous en étions éloignées suffisamment, elle s'est réveillée, et j'ai su. » Elle haussa les épaules, regardant vers Cassie.

« Vous avez su ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton sceptique. Pas d'humeur à lui répondre, Sam abandonna l'intercom et retourna aux côtés de Cassie.

« Est-ce qu'on peut partir maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle. « Je n'aime pas être ici. »

« Moi non plus, » dit Sam. « Et je pense que nous pourrons bientôt partir. »

« Tu ne me quitteras pas encore ? » demanda-t-elle, sa main serrant la manche de Sam.

« Non, » dit Sam. « Je ne te quitterai pas. Plus jamais. »

ooo

Jack remonta l'allée, une douzaine d'arum dans sa main droite, son paquetage dans la gauche.

Ceci n'allait certainement pas être drôle. Il n'était pas juste en retard, il était en retard de deux jours.

Chose qu'il avait promise à Sara qu'elle n'arriverait pas.

Elle allait être fâchée. Et il ne lui en voudrait pas. Il avait brisé une promesse, encore. Juste comme il l'avait fait tant de fois dans le passé. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Cette fois, il n'aurait pas à mentir.

En fait, si les choses se passaient bien, cela pourrait être un tout nouveau départ pour eux.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il ouvrit la porte, plaquant une expression genre – je ne suis pas vraiment un salaud – sur le visage. Il entra, pas surpris de trouver Charlie assis sur le canapé en train de regarder des dessins animés.

« Papa ! » cria-t-il, se mettant tant bien que mal sur ses pieds. Il s'élança vers Jack, son boitement habituel encore plus prononcé.

« Salut, mon gars, » dit Jack. « Ca va ? »

« Il s'est surmené dans la piscine, » répondit Sara en sortant de la cuisine.

« Aah, » répondit Jack, son visage rougissant un peu à la réprimande dans sa voix. « Charlie, je te demande pardon d'avoir raté ta fête, » dit-il sincèrement. « Je... »

« Tu avais quelque chose d'important, » interrompit Charlie.

« Oui, c'était important, » acquiesça Jack. « Mais également une chose à laquelle je ne pouvais pas m'échapper. » Jack posa les fleurs sur la table et sortit de son sac un gant de baseball. « Tiens, je t'ai apporté ça. » Il tendit le gant à son fils.

« Je ne peux pas... »

« Si, tu peux, » interrompit Jack. « Le docteur a dit que tu devais exercer ton bras et ceci devrait le faire. » Il s'agenouilla et aida Charlie à glisser le gant dans sa main gauche raide.

Le bras et la jambe estropiés du garçon étaient le rappel physique du jour le plus horrible de la vie de Jack. Parfois, quand il rêvait, il revivait cet horrible jour, entendant à nouveau la détonation du pistolet, ressentant cette horreur écoeurante et effroyable lorsqu'il s'était écarté de Sara et avait grimpé l'escalier en courant, ne pouvant jamais courir assez vite.

Ses doigts étaient encore collants du sang de son fils même plusieurs heures plus tard quand le docteur leur avait parlé, annonçant l'horrible nouvelle. Coma. Dégâts au cerveau. Dix pour cent de chance de survivre. Charlie avait surmonté ces chances. Malgré les prédictions sombres du médecin, il s'était réveillé. Après qu'ils eurent prononcé que jamais plus il ne marcherait ou parlerait, Charlie avait à nouveau prouvé qu'ils avaient eu tort. Non, il n'était pas comme tous les autres garçons de treize ans. Et il ne le serait probablement jamais. Mais Jack était sûr que, avec assez d'efforts, Charlie aurait une vie aussi normale que possible.

« Tu utilises ta main droite pour lancer, » lui enseigna-t-il. « Il suffit juste que tu mettes le gant au bon endroit pour attraper la balle. Le gant fait tout le reste. Tu dois juste le placer là où il faut. » Charlie lentement hocha la tête, fixant d'un air sceptique sa main. « Je dois parler un instant à ta mère. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas montrer ton gant à Jeff. Ensuite, quand j'aurai fini, je viendrai et nous jouerons ensemble. »

« Ok, » acquiesça Charlie. Il se dirigea vers la porte, s'arrêtant juste pour saisir sa casquette.

« Fais attention en traversant la route, » cria Sara. Elle attendit que Charlie soit dehors et se tourna vers Jack. « Tu n'as pas à inventer une excuse, » dit-elle. « Je m'en fiche. »

« Sara... »

« Non. C'est juste comme avant. J'aurais dû le savoir. »

« Sara. Assieds-toi, » ordonna Jack, son ton brusque la prenant par surprise. Il la tira vers le canapé et la poussa doucement sur les coussins. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et prit une profonde respiration.

« Jack ? » interrogea-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien. Il faut juste que tu m'écoutes. Ce que je suis sur le point de te dire est classé top secret sous la section 11C9 de la loi sur la Sécurité Nationale. Ca veut dire que si tu dis à QUICONQUE ce que je vais te dire, ce sera de la trahison et ils pourront te descendre. »

« Ok, » acquiesça lentement Sara.

« Le Projet Bluebook, ce sur quoi je travaille, est le nom de couverture pour le Projet Porte des Etoiles. Nous travaillons sous le NORAD, dans une base secrète appelée le SGC. La raison principale de notre projet est une technologie alien appelée, de façon assez originale, Porte des Etoiles. »

« Tu as dis que... »

« Oui, la télémétrie radar de l'espace profond n'est qu'une couverture. La Porte des Etoiles est un anneau de métal de six mètres de diamètre capable de créer un trou de ver stable que nous pouvons utiliser pour voyager vers d'autres planètes. » Il fit une pause et la regarda, souriant presque à son expression stupéfaite.

« Je souhaiterais que tu sois resté avec 'c'est top secret, chérie', » marmonna-t-elle en se levant. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre donnant sur la rue et se tint là, son regard fixé sur l'extérieur. Jack resta silencieux, sachant qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour digérer ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

« D'autres planètes ? » demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

« Oui. »

« Combien, euh, sur combien es-tu allé ? »

« Humm... une douzaine, plus ou moins. »

« Une douzaine, sympa. »

« Sara ? »

« Pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu allais sur... d'autres planètes depuis quasiment un an et je DOIS le savoir maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle, haussant la voix.

« Tu dois le savoir maintenant parce qu'il te faut répondre à quelque chose que je veux te demander, » dit-il, se levant et la rejoignant à la fenêtre. Dehors, il pouvait voir Charlier jouer avec Jeff. L'ami de son fils était intelligent et compatissant avec Charlie. Il semblait avoir la capacité innée de savoir jusqu'où il pouvait pousser, physiquement, les limites de Charlie sans le blesser.

« Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu vas démarrer une colonie ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Non. Rien de ça, » la rassura-t-il. « La semaine dernière, nous sommes allés sur une planète qui avait été attaquée. Tout le monde est mort, excepté une personne. » Il passa les détails. Sara 'devait savoir', mais pas tout – du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte sa proposition. « La survivante était une petite fille. Nous pensons qu'elle a un an de moins que Charlie. Elle ne peut pas rentrer chez elle, tout le monde est mort, nous cherchons donc quelqu'un pour la prendre. »

« Sûrement qu'il y a des douzaines de... »

« Nous ne pouvons pas choisir n'importe quel foyer d'accueil. C'est une ALIEN, » rappela-t-il.

« Quoi ? Est-ce qu'elle a la peau verte ou quelque chose comme ça ? » demanda Sara, plaisantant à moitié.

« Non. Elle est humaine, juste comme toi et moi. »

« Alors... tu veux l'amener ici, » dit-elle, la compréhension se faisant jour.

« Oui. Chérie, nous avons plein de place et, si je me rappelle bien, nous voulions donner à Charlie un petit frère ou une petite soeur. »

« C'était il y a dix ans, » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Mieux vaut tard que jamais, » répliqua-t-il. « Ecoute, je sais que c'est une grosse décision et tout ça, mais... je pense que ça marchera. »

Sara secoua lentement la tête. « Je ne sais pas... »

« Au moins, rencontre-la, » négocia-t-il. « Mon équipe et moi allons l'emmener au parc demain matin. Tu pourrais t'y joindre, faire connaissance et décider à partir de là. »

Sara le fixa quelques secondes avant de soupirer et d'acquiescer. « D'accord. »

ooo

Sam frappa à la porte du Général. Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi nerveuse depuis des années. Bien sûr, cela faisait longtemps que tant de choses allaient dépendre d'une seule conversation.

« Entrez. » Sam entra dans la pièce. « Capitaine, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » salua-t-il, l'invitant à prendre un siège.

« Merci, mon Général, » dit-elle en s'asseyant. « Je voulais vous parler de Cassandra. »

« Le Docteur Fraiser m'a appris qu'elle s'en remettra complètement. »

« Oui, monsieur. Il ne s'agit pas de cela. »

« Oh ? »

« Le Colonel discutait du fait que nous devions trouver un foyer pour elle. »

« C'est vrai. »

« Et qu'il se pourrait que cela soit difficile à cause du caractère top secret du projet. »

« Oui. C'est pourquoi nous espérons que quelqu'un du SGC acceptera de la prendre, » acquiesça-t-il.

« Oui, monsieur. J'aimerais le faire, » s'expliqua-t-elle.

Le Général la fixa du regard pendant quelques secondes. « Je ne sais pas si ce sera possible, » dit-il.

« Monsieur ? »

« Le Colonel O'Neill a déjà exprimé son intérêt et son intention de l'adopter. En fait, je pense qu'il est en train d'en parler à sa femme en ce moment même. »

Sam secoua lentement la tête. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Pas une fois le Colonel n'avait montré le moindre intérêt envers Cassie. Et maintenant, tout d'un coup, il voulait l'adopter ? Ce n'était pas bien. Et ce n'était pas juste.

« Avec tout mon respect, mon Général, le Colonel connaît à peine Cassie. Elle et moi avons passé des journées ensemble et nous avons créé un lien, » dit Sam.

« J'en suis conscient, Capitaine. Votre relation avec la petite fille est tout simplement remarquable. Toutefois, je dois songer aux bénéfices à long terme pour elle, » dit-il. « Le Colonel O'Neill possède une grande maison dans un bon quartier. Sa femme ne travaille pas et peut rester à la maison toute la journée. Ils ont déjà un fils de l'âge de Cassandra et je pense que ce sera un bon environnement pour elle. »

« Mon Général, je... »

« Capitaine. Vous venez d'emménager ici il y a un mois. Vous n'avez personne dans votre vie pour vous aider et il y a le problème de votre passé récent, » dit-il d'un ton qui en disait long.

« Mon Général, c'était il y a un an, et en Californie, » protesta-t-elle. « Les choses ont changé depuis. »

« J'en suis sûr. Et je suis sûr qu'elles continueront à changer. Cependant, je pense que le Colonel O'Neill est le meilleur choix pour prendre soin de Cassandra. » Il se pencha par-dessus le bureau, sa voix s'adoucissant. « Sam, vous faites partie d'une équipe de terrain. Comment prendrez-vous soin d'elle quand vous serez off-world ? »

« Il y a Pete... »

« Qui a également un horaire chargé et imprévisible, » interrompit-il.

Sam commença à protester, puis ferma la bouche, prenant conscience que ce qu'elle était sur le point de dire, elle ne devrait pas le dire à un général, surtout pas à son supérieur.

« Puis-je faire la demande, monsieur, que, si Mme O'Neill décide de ne pas adopter Cassandra, je sois considérée comme candidate possible ? » demanda-t-elle, gardant délibérément sa voix calme.

« Votre demande sera étudiée avec soin, » répondit-il.

« Merci, » dit-elle d'un ton raide. Elle se leva et attendit qu'il lui donne congé avant de sortir de la pièce.

Elle espérait sincèrement que le général avait raison et que le Colonel était chez lui, parce que si elle le rencontrait maintenant, cela ne se terminerait pas bien.

ooo

Daniel s'assit à côté de Sam sur le banc du parc tandis que Teal'c se tenait derrière eux, attirant plus qu'un peu d'attention avec l'effroyable chapeau de cow-boy qu'il avait choisi pour cacher le tatouage doré sur son front. A une courte distance de là, Jack et Sara jouaient avec Cassie et Charlie, l'introduisant à cette invention humaine qu'était la balançoire.

« Alors, comment étiez-vous sûre, vraiment sûre ? » demanda-t-il, saisissant n'importe quelle conversation pour briser le silence oppressant. Sam avait été sombre toute la matinée, ne souriant qu'à Cassie, et même alors uniquement quand la petite fille regardait dans sa direction.

« Je n'arrive pas l'expliquer, Daniel, je le savais, c'est tout. »

« L'instinct maternel, peut-être ? » dit Teal'c.

Sam sombra dans le silence, ses yeux soudain rivés au sol. « Vous savez, je, euh, je pense avoir mangé un hot-dog pas frais, » marmonna-t-elle, se levant du banc.

Daniel l'observa partir, ne comprenant pas son étrange comportement. « Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? »

« Elle a parlé d'un hot-dog, » dit Teal'c.

Daniel se tourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils, pas sûr de savoir si le Jaffa était sérieux. C'était vrai que Teal'c apprenait encore les expressions terriennes, mais il était bien plus intelligent qu'il ne donnait l'impression.

Charlie cria et Daniel regarda vers l'aire de jeux. Les deux enfants jouaient ensemble, sautant sur le jeu de bascule alors que Jack et Sara surveillaient. « Il va la prendre avec lui, » déclara Daniel, sachant qu'il était totalement improbable que Sara se détourne de Cassie maintenant qu'elle avait rencontré la petite fille.

« C'est probable, » acquiesça Teal'c. « Mais je ne pense pas que c'est ce que le Capitaine Carter espérait. »

« Quoi ? » Daniel se retourna pour regarder Teal'c. « Oh, mon Dieu. » Il comprenait maintenant. « Elle voulait prendre Cassie avec elle. »

Daniel chercha du regard Sam, l'apercevant monter dans sa voiture, omettant de dire au revoir à quiconque. « Je ne savais pas. Et je ne pense pas que Jack le savait non plus. » C'était logique que Sam veuille prendre Cassie avec elle. Elles avaient formé un lien au cours des semaines passées. Et Daniel savait qu'elle s'était attachée. Il ne s'était simplement pas rendu compte à quel point.

« Probablement que non, » acquiesça Teal'c.

« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? »

Teal'c secoua silencieusement la tête.

ooo

Pete leva la tête lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, saisissant la télécommande pour éteindre la télé. « Salut, » dit-il lorsque Sam entra dans la pièce. « J'ai parlé à mon sergent aujourd'hui. » Il se leva quand elle passa à côté de lui. « Ils ont un programme de crèche. Oui, je sais que cette petite fille est plus âgée que la plupart des enfants qui sont en crèche, mais ils ont dit qu'elle pouvait venir et les aider avec les petits. Ca ne serait que pour l'été, quand elle n'est pas à l'école ou quand on travaille tous les deux.

« Je sais que tu as des horaires assez cinglés, mais si nous faisons ça bien, nous pourrons coordonner les jours pour qu'elle reste toute seule aussi rarement que possible. Les choses sont un peu serrées en ce moment, mais j'ai parlé à un de mes amis. Il pense que le grenier pourrait être terminé assez facilement. Elle pourrait avoir sa propre chambre et tout le reste. »

Il s'arrêta, réalisant soudain qu'elle ne répondait pas. « Sam ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Elle l'ignora, son regard fixé sur le mur d'en face. « Sam ? » Il s'assit à côté d'elle, prenant sa main dans la sienne. Cela lui rappela la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, couverte de sang, en partie le sien, sous le choc et assise, tremblante, sur un canapé usé.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait pareil. Il n'y avait pas de corps enveloppé dans un drap cette fois. « Sam ? Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Est-ce que Cassandra va bien ? Elle n'est pas à nouveau malade ? »

« Le Colonel O'Neill... » Elle s'arrêta et prit une profonde inspiration. « Il a une femme, un fils et une belle grande maison. Il aura même sûrement un chien, » dit-elle d'une voix sans inflexion. « Ce sera un foyer bien mieux pour elle que celui d'une femme vivant avec un homme, et qui a été accusée d'avoir assassiné son mari. »

« Oh, Sam. » Il l'enveloppa de ses bras. « Je suis tellement désolé. »

« Je la voulais, » murmura-t-elle. « Je voulais vraiment, vraiment la prendre avec moi. »

Il la serra dans ses bras, ses larmes se mêlant aux siennes. Ce n'était pas juste, tout simplement pas juste.

Fin

ooo

_(1) : MOPP (__**M**__ission __**O**__riented __**P**__rotective __**P**__osture) est un terme militaire utilisé pour désigner le port d'une tenue de protection dans un environnement toxique, par exemple en cas d'attaque chimique, bactériologique, radiologique ou nucléaire._

_MOPP Level 0 — Masque de protection à la ceinture. Tenue, gants et bottes accessibles._

_MOPP Level 1 — Port de la tenue et des détecteurs d'agents chimiques. Masque à la ceinture. Gants et bottes prêts. _

_MOPP Level 2 — Port de la tenue et des bottes. __Gants et Masque prêts. _

_MOPP Level 3 — Port du masque, de la tenue, et des bottes. __Gants prêts._

_MOPP Level 4 — Port de toutes les protections._


	2. Chapter 2 : Sacrifices

**Evolution : Sacrifices**

_by Denise _

_Spoilers : Solitudes_

_Saison : 1_

ooOoo

Daniel regard en direction de Sam, pas surpris de la voir fixer le mur d'en face. Il était habitué à la voir ainsi ces derniers temps, silencieuse et pensive.

Il était sûr que Jack avait remarqué ce changement au cours des six semaines passées depuis que Sara et lui avaient adopté Cassie. Remarquez, peut-être pas.

Entre les congés pris pour aider la petite fille à s'adapter et leur mission de secours des Tollan, les choses avaient été assez chargées. Sans mentionner toute cette affaire avec Harlan et ses machines humaines sensationnelles.

Et Daniel savait aussi que Sam avait gardé ses distances, refusant toutes les invitations de Jack pour passer du temps ensemble chez lui. Elle était restée délibérément à l'écart, et Daniel savait pourquoi. Non seulement sentait-il qu'être avec Cassie était douloureux pour elle, il savait aussi qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas gêner. Sam avait un lien étroit avec la petite fille, un lien qui rendrait probablement encore plus difficile pour elle la formation d'une relation avec sa nouvelle famille.

Daniel se demanda s'il devrait en parler à Jack, lui mentionner l'humeur de Sam. Remarquez, si Jack ne l'avait pas remarquée, ce n'était visiblement pas un grand problème.

La Porte se mit à tourner juste au moment où Jack entra dans la salle, Teal'c sur ses talons. « Prêts pour un séjour sensationnel sur P4A-771, les enfants ? » demanda-t-il en mettant sa casquette sur la tête.

« Oui, mon Colonel, » répondit Sam d'un ton consciencieux.

Jack ne parut pas remarquer son humeur et Daniel se fit une note mentale de dire quelque chose. Plus tard. Une fois qu'ils seraient rentrés. Il était peut-être novice avec tout ce côté militaire, mais il en savait assez pour savoir qu'il y avait un temps et un lieu pour toute chose. Et les conversations à caractère personnel n'avaient certainement pas leur place pendant une mission.

« La planète semble intéressante, » dit-il à Sam, décidant de faire ce qu'il pouvait pour aider à améliorer son humeur.

Elle était sans aucun doute déprimée et il ne la blâmait pas le moins du monde.

Il avait vu à quel point elle s'était attachée à Cassie et ne pouvait qu'imaginer à quel point c'était difficile, non seulement de la perdre, mais de la perdre au profit d'un coéquipier. Un coéquipier qui était son supérieur et à qui elle n'osait rien dire.

Oh, Daniel ne pensait pas que Jack userait de représailles ou quoi que ce soit. Mais Daniel avait appris assez sur Sam au cours des dernières semaines pour savoir qu'elle préférait ne rien dire que de risquer d'empirer les choses.

« Comment ? Oh, oui, » dit-elle, souriant légèrement.

« Vous savez, je déteste aller au ciné tout seul. Je n'arrive jamais à finir le popcorn. Vous voulez y aller avec moi quand on sera de retour ? » demanda-t-il, alors que le cinquième chevron s'enclenchait.

« Humm... »

« Deux amis qui vont au ciné, » précisa-t-il. « Pete peut même venir s'il veut. »

« Ca me semble bien, » dit-elle. « Le ciné. Pete peut se débrouiller tout seul. » Le vortex s'établit en une éclaboussure. « De plus, il fait les trois huit en ce moment. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis plusieurs jours. »

« Ca doit être dur, » dit Daniel, montant la rampe à côté d'elle. Jack et Teal'c étaient devant et Daniel ignora le regard irrité de Jack.

Sam haussa les épaules. « Ses horaires changent souvent. Le prix à payer quand on est le bleu. »

« Remuez-vous, les enfants, » avertit Jack, mettant un terme aux bavardages.

Sam rougit et devint silencieuse, jetant un regard vers Daniel. « Oops, » souffla-t-il silencieusement, content de voir que son geste la fit rire.

Ils suivirent Jack et Teal'c à travers la Porte, sortant à l'une des extrémités d'une longue allée de colonnes en pierre. Le ciel était d'un pourpre sombre avec des nuages gris tourbillonnants. « Plaisant endroit, » railla Jack, tournant sur lui-même en un lent mouvement circulaire alors que la Porte des étoiles se fermait. « Bien, où allons-nous ? »

« Le MALP indiquait... » Sam s'interrompit brusquement lorsqu'un brillant rayon de lumière passa par-dessus sa tête, la manquant de justesse. Elle se mit à couvert, saisissant le bras de Daniel pour le tirer avec elle.

« O'Neill ! »

« Tir de couverture ! » ordonna Jack, se mettant à genoux. « Daniel ! »

« J'y vais, » dit Daniel, se libérant et rampant vers le DHD.

Un barrage de rayons laser passa continuellement au-dessus de sa tête, suivi par l'écho des craquements des fusils de Jack et de Sam, ainsi que le sourd vrombissement de la lance serpent de Teal'c. « D'où viennent-ils ? » cria Sam.

« Ils tirent de tous les côtés, » dit Teal'c.

« Continuez à tirer. Daniel, ouvrez cette putain de Porte ! »

Daniel atteignit le DHD et se redressa, tentant d'atteindre les glyphes sans se faire démonter la tête. Il frappa de la paume de sa main chaque symbole, sans même sentir sa paume être meurtrie. Il appuya sur le centre de la pierre et leva les yeux : fixant avec stupéfaction la Porte des étoiles s'ouvrir en même temps qu'elle était touchée par plusieurs tirs de l'arme alien.

Il se baissa et remonta sa manche et tapa le code de l'iris. « Allez, allez, » marmonna-t-il en fixant le GDO. « Oui ! » dit-il lorsque la confirmation s'afficha. « Nous avons le feu vert ! » cria-t-il.

« Daniel, Teal'c, GO ! » cria Jack. Sam et lui étaient de chaque côté de l'allée, derrière une colonne. Teal'c était au milieu, accroupi mais exposé. Daniel voulut protester, dire qu'ils devraient tous y aller ensemble, mais il n'en fit rien.

A la place, il se mit tant bien que mal sur ses pieds, se précipitant vers la Porte tout en s'efforçant de courir et de rester baissé en même temps. D'autres tirs passèrent à côté de lui, certains passant à travers la Porte et d'autres la touchant.

Arrivant au vortex, il se jeta en avant, sachant qu'il allait avoir un foutu atterrissage.

ooo

Jack ouvrit lentement les yeux, essayant de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il s'était senti aussi mal. Où diable était-il ? Il tenta de se redresser, laissant échapper un grognement.

« Mon Colonel... » résonna la voix de Carter sur les murs.

« Carter... » Jack regarda autour de lui, s'efforçant de la voir.

« Essayez de rester allongé, je pense que votre jambe est cassée, » dit-elle, venant à ses côtés. Quoi qu'il soit arrivé, ça leur était arrivé à eux deux. Elle avait une petite égratignure sur sa joue.

« Oui, ma jambe est définitivement cassée. C'est une mauvaise nouvelle, parce qu'à moins qu'on ait refait la décoration de la salle d'embarquement, je ne pense pas qu'on soit encore au Kansas, » dit-il, jetant un oeil à ce qui les entourait. Ils étaient dans une sorte de caverne. Il faisait noir et froid, l'air était calme et sentait le renfermé.

« Daniel a dû se tromper dans l'adresse. »

« Se tromper ? Vous voulez dire que cet endroit n'est pas le bon ? Ah, pour l'amour du ciel. Où est-il ? » demanda-t-il, l'absence des deux autres coéquipiers se faisant jour.

« Il n'est pas là, monsieur. Teal'c non plus. »

« Non, il doit être là, » murmura Jack. Cela n'était pas logique qu'ils ne soient pas là. La Porte avait été ouverte. Teal'c et Daniel étaient passés en premier. Elle ne s'était pas fermée, donc cela voulait dire que Carter et lui devaient être au même endroit que les deux autres. Elle avait dû les rater. Peut-être qu'elle s'était cognée la tête trop durement. Il alluma sa radio.

« Oui, j'ai déjà essayé ça, » interrompit-elle. « Vous avez été inconscient pendant près deux heures. » Ok, alors il s'était peut-être cogné la tête plus durement qu'elle.

« Ils ont passé la Porte avant nous, » insista-t-il, tentant de donner un sens à toute cette pagaille.

« Je sais cela, je sais aussi que nous sommes seuls ici, où que ce soit, » acquiesça-t-elle.

« De la glace. Super. »

« Oui, je pense que nous sommes au fond d'une profonde crevasse d'un glacier. Leur Porte des étoiles a été envahie par la glace, probablement sur une planète en pleine ère glacière. Il y a un peu de lumière qui filtre par là-haut et il y a quelques fissures dans la glace, mais elles sont toutes trop étroites pour les suivre bien loin, » énuméra-t-elle. Elle soupira. « Nous avons un problème, mon Colonel. »

« Oh, mais non, » dit Jack, sentant le besoin d'alléger son humeur lugubre. Peut-être qu'elle avait raison et que leur situation était sinistre. Mais Jack savait par expérience que si elle se laissait gagner par cela, ils pourraient aussi bien sortir leurs pistolets et y mettre fin tout de suite. « Nous allons simplement entrer l'adresse de la Terre et réparer tout ça, » dit-il, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde. Il regarda autour d'eux, se demandant à retardement pourquoi, si la solution était si évidente, elle n'y avait pas pensé. « Où est le DHD ? »

« Pas trouvé non plus, » dit-elle.

« Oh, alors, euh, nous avons un problème. »

« Nous avons un problème, » confirma-t-elle.

ooo

Teal'c, assis à côté du lit, laissa les bruits habituels de l'infirmerie le baigner. Il n'était pas habitué aux émotions qu'il ressentait. La frustration et le malaise.

Il reconnaissait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour aider O'Neill et le Capitaine Carter jusqu'à ce que le Sergent Siler et son équipe réparent la Porte des étoiles. Et il reconnaissait que, même une fois la Porte des étoiles réparée, étant donné la résistance à laquelle ils avaient fait face, les chances de trouver ses deux coéquipiers en vie et en bonne santé diminuaient avec chaque seconde.

Sur le lit, Daniel Jackson remua et Teal'c se rapprocha.

« Teal'c ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie.

« La Porte des étoiles a eu une défaillance. Nous l'avons traversée à une trop grande vitesse, » informa-t-il.

« Jack et Sam ? »

« Ils n'ont pas suivi, » dit Teal'c.

« Si, ils ont suivi. Je le sais, » insista-t-il. « Ils étaient juste derrière nous. Ca n'a pas de sens. »

« Je suis d'accord. Dans quelques heures, une sonde sera envoyée de l'autre côté pour tenter de déterminer leur sort. »

Daniel Jackson hocha doucement la tête, portant une main à sa tête blessée. « Pete et Sarah ? »

« Daniel Jackson ? »

« Est-ce que quelqu'un a parlé à Pete et à Sarah ? »

« Je ne le sais pas, » dit Teal'c.

« Ils doivent savoir. » Il cligna lentement ses yeux, la gorge irritée.

« Notre mission ne devait pas se terminer avant deux jours. Et le Sergent Siler a informé que la Porte des étoiles sera opérationnelle bientôt. Ne devrions-nous pas attendre d'avoir une réponse définitive ? » suggéra-t-il.

« Vous avez peut-être raison, » acquiesça-t-il, se renfonçant dans son oreiller.

ooo

Sam tailla dans la glace, ignorant la façon dont les muscles de ses bras tremblaient. Essayer d'atteindre le DHD servait deux causes. Non seulement il pourrait leur permettre de quitter cette caverne des glaces, cela la réchauffait aussi.

Bien sûr, elle tenta d'ignorer le fait qu'elle taillait la glace depuis des heures. Elle avait froid, était mouillée, fatiguée et voulait rien de plus que de se rouler en boule et dormir quelques heures.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire cela. Le Colonel était blessé. Bien pire qu'il ne le montrait, elle le savait. Et s'ils sortaient d'ici, ce serait par son intermédiaire à elle.

Elle ne comprenait pas ses émotions conflictuelles. Elle devrait le détester, devrait être furieuse contre lui. Elle devrait considérer ceci comme une sorte de vengeance du karma pour lui avoir enlevé Cassie.

Mais elle ne le pouvait pas.

Elle DEVAIT les sortir de ce bordel. Devait ramener le Colonel à la maison à sa famille. Non pour Sarah. La femme était plutôt gentille et Charlie était un adorable garçon. Mais pour Cassie. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle revive cela. Elle venait de perdre toute sa famille, et elle n'allait pas perdre son nouveau père.

« La soupe est prête, » appela le Colonel.

« Juste un instant, j'ai presque fini, » dit-elle, donnant encore quelques coups à la glace.

« Venez, vous ne voulez pas que ça refroidisse, » insista-t-il.

Cédant au ton de sa voix, elle posa son couteau et se laissa glisser le long de la douce pente. Manger semblait une bonne idée. Le déjeuner... c'était il y avait bien trop longtemps. « Je ne savais pas que vous saviez cuisiner, » dit-elle.

« Je ne sais pas, mais ma glace fondue est irrésistible. »

« Merci. » Elle prit une gorgée de la soupe tiède en l'étudiant. Il était plus pâle qu'auparavant. Son front était ridé et ses lèvres pincées. « Mon Colonel, je devrais peut-être vous réexaminer, » offrit-elle.

« Non, je vais bien. Mangez, » dit-il, rejetant l'offre.

« J'ai réfléchi au pourquoi de la défaillance de la Porte des étoiles, » dit-elle, acceptant ses limites.

« Oui ? »

« Eh bien, nous ne comprenons pas totalement comment elle fonctionne, mais la théorie que nous avons, pour le moment, c'est que la Porte crée un trou de verre artificiel qui, on ne sait comment, transfère un faisceau de matière dans une direction le long d'un conduit extra-dimensionnel. Je pense que le faisceau de matière entre les Portes des étoiles a été redirigé, comme un éclair qui saute d'un point à un autre pendant qu'il se déclenche. Je pense que cela a un rapport avec l'attaque sur P4A-771. La Porte a probablement été frappée par suffisamment d'énergie au cours des échanges de coups de feu pour influer sur la direction du faisceau de matière avant que nous n'atteignions l'autre côté, » dit-elle, disant tout haut les pensées qu'elle avait ressassées pendant les dernières heures. Cela semblait idiot de tenter de comprendre le pourquoi et le comment... mais c'était mieux que de penser aux autres possibilités... le fait qu'ils ne vivraient jamais pour voir l'extérieur de cet endroit. « Mon Colonel ? » demanda-t-elle, remarquant que son regard était fixé sur le mur de la caverne.

« Je vous demande pardon, je n'écoutais pas, » s'excusa-t-il.

« Ce que je dis, c'est que nous avons dû sortir de la Porte des étoiles à une distance assez proche du réseau de la Terre, quelque part entre P4A-771 et la Terre. Maintenant, si les équipes de secours du SGC arrivent à la même conclusion, cela pourrait réduire de manière significative le temps de leur recherche. »

« C'est une bonne nouvelle, » murmura-t-il.

« Oui, » acquiesça-t-elle. Elle prit d'autres gorgées de soupe, avalant les petites nouilles. Elle détestait le bouillon de poule déshydraté. Pendant les premiers mois après la mort de sa mère, c'était l'un des rares trucs que son père avait été capable de cuisiner. Macaroni au fromage, soupe Lipton et les dîners devant la télé avaient été la colonne vertébrale de son enfance.

Pete avait l'habitude de dire qu'elle devrait penser à cela comme à de la 'nourriture de consolation'. Et peut-être qu'elle le ferait. Si la plupart de leurs repas n'avaient pas été un champ de bataille entre son père et son frère.

« Pete fait encore les nuits ? » demanda le Colonel après quelques minutes.

« Oui, » dit-elle. « Pendant encore une ou deux semaines, je crois. »

« Vous savez, Hammond ne les contactera probablement pas avant la fin prévue de notre mission, » la rassura-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Tout ce qu'il pourra lui dire, c'est que je suis en retard ou que je suis portée disparue, » dit-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils, tournant la tête pour la regarder. « Vous voulez dire qu'il ne sait pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr que non, » dit-elle, reposant son bol. « Le projet est top secret. »

« Wow. Je pensais que... »

« Je prends mon serment très au sérieux, » interrompit-elle, blessée qu'il puisse penser qu'elle prendrait son travail à la légère. S'il y avait une chose que son père lui avait inculquée, c'était que dans Top Secret, il y avait SECRET.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça, » dit-il. « Je pensais juste qu'avec Cassie et tout... je pensais que vous lui aviez dit. »

« Non, » soupira-t-elle. « Je lui ai dit qu'elle était une réfugiée, c'est juste que je ne lui ai pas dit d'où elle venait. Je voulais d'abord avoir la permission du Général... » Elle se mit debout. « Je devrais retourner travailler sur le DHD, » dit-elle.

« Carter... »

« Si je ne le fais pas marcher rapidement, nous n'aurons pas à nous inquiéter des annonces à la famille, » dit-elle, l'ignorant.

« Carter... »

« Merci pour la soupe, mon Colonel. Je dois retourner travailler. » Elle tourna le dos et retourna au DHD, l'ignorant. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu être coincée avec Teal'c ?

ooo

Daniel se tenait devant la grande carte vitrée, l'utilisant pour ordonner ses pensées. Sa tête pulsait et il lutta contre l'envie de se passer la main sur son front. Il savait que tout ce que cela ferait serait de rendre les points de suture encore plus douloureux. « Très bien, donc s'ils ne sont pas là, et qu'ils ne sont pas là... » marmonna-t-il, tentant de réfléchir malgré la douleur. De plus, la dernière chose dont il avait besoin était que Teal'c sente le besoin de le ramener à l'infirmerie. Daniel ne pourrait pas aider ses amis s'il était coincé là-bas.

« Il est possible qu'ils aient péri dans le vortex, » dit Teal'c, sa voix incroyablement calme.

« Oui, dans ce cas, ils sont morts. Je sais, j'y ai pensé. Mais s'ils sont en vie, s'il y a la moindre chance que cette défaillance les ait envoyés vers une autre Porte des étoiles... »

« N'était-ce pas le Capitaine Carter qui a dit que les combinaisons possibles se montaient à des millions ? » demanda Teal'c.

Daniel soupira. « Eh bien, il nous faut rétrécir ça, » insista-t-il. Il fixa les points blancs sur le panneau en verre. Tant d'endroits, tant d'endroits incroyables où Jack et Sam pouvaient se trouver. Comment pouvaient-ils les retrouver alors qu'il y avait tant d'endroits où chercher ?

« Mais, juste parce qu'il y a des millions de combinaisons, cela ne veut pas dire que chacune correspond à une Porte des étoiles qui fonctionne, » dit Teal'c.

Daniel se tourna pour le regarder, reconnaissant la tentative de son ami pour lui remonter le moral. « Oui, » dit-il doucement.

« Est-il prévu d'informer les familles du Capitaine Carter et de O'Neill ? » demanda Teal'c.

« Un jour, » dit Daniel. « Je pense que le Général Hammond va attendre, leur donner une chance de revenir. » Daniel fixa Teal'c, le défiant silencieusement de réfuter ses mots. Sam et Jack ALLAIENT revenir. Il refusait d'accepter toute autre issue.

ooo

Sam frissonna et tenta de se blottir davantage contre le Colonel. Seigneur qu'elle avait froid. Elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu chaud.

Elle glissa sa main entre eux et sentit son poignet, passant ses doigts sous la manche de sa veste à la recherche de son pouls. Il était faible, ce dont elle n'était pas sûre de savoir si c'était bon ou pas. Mais au moins il était là. Cela devait compter pour quelque chose.

Elle inclina la tête en arrière, tentant de voir le DHD. Elle devrait se lever, creuser à travers le reste de cette glace et voir si elle pouvait le faire fonctionner. Mais il avait raison, ils étaient restés éveillés depuis... un moment. Elle était fatiguée, plus fatiguée que lors de ses révisions pour les examens de fin d'année.

Et de plus, c'était un peu plus chaud ici.

« Capitaine, autant dans d'autres circonstances, je trouverais cela agréable. » Sa voix était basse, presque un murmure rauque.

« Chuuut, essayez de dormir, » dit-elle.

« N'est-ce pas ce que nous faisions ? »

« Vous étiez épuisé, vous avez perdu conscience. J'ai juste pensé que nous devrions combiner la chaleur de nos corps ou nous pourrions ne pas passer la nuit, » dit-elle, ressentant le besoin de s'expliquer. Il lui avait fait une peur bleue quand il s'était évanoui. Il avait juste tourné de l'oeil et s'était avachi sur la glace. Pendant un instant horrible, elle avait cru qu'il était mort et qu'elle était toute seule.

« C'est okay, c'est juste que c'est vraiment difficile de dormir avec des côtes cassées quand quelqu'un est couché sur vous, » haleta-t-il.

« Pardon, pardon, pardon, » dit-elle, s'écartant vivement de lui.

« C'est mieux. »

« Dormons quelques heures et ensuite je réparerai le DHD, » l'incita-t-elle.

« D'accord. Bonne nuit, » acquiesça-t-il. Son acceptation était alarmante. Sa main se détendit et glissa de sa jambe, atterrissant sur sa cuisse.

« 'Nuit... Oh... mon Colonel... » dit-elle lorsque les doigts de Jack s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau.

« C'est mon arme de poing, je le jure, » gémit-il, tentant d'alléger l'atmosphère. Ses mains devaient être engourdies, comme l'étaient les siennes, le froid prenant son tribut sur leurs muscles.

Malgré la gravité de leur situation, elle gloussa. Le Colonel O'Neill était l'une des rares personnes qu'elle connaissait qui pouvait plaisanter aux moments les plus impossibles. Il lui rappelait son père, d'une certaine façon. Du moins de la façon dont elle se rappelait de lui, bien avant la mort de sa mère.

Elle se souvenait lever parfois la tête et l'entendre parler à sa mère, affûtant son humour macabre.

« On ne glousse pas, s'il vous plaît, » demanda-t-il.

« Si nous ne nous en sortons pas, je n'aurai pas de regret, et vous ? » demanda-t-elle, ressentant le besoin de dire quelque chose. Il était peut-être sûr qu'ils sortiraient d'ici, mais pas elle. L'assurance ne changeait pas les probabilités. Et, à moins qu'elle n'arrive à faire fonctionner dans un futur proche un appareil alien qu'elle comprenait à peine, ils allaient mourir ici.

« Je regretterai de mourir, » dit-il doucement. « J'ai promis aux enfants que je les emmènerais à Denver ce week-end. Et vous ? »

Elle soupira. « Rien de prévu pour le week-end, » dit-elle.

« Carter. »

« Je regrette avoir épousé Jonas, » avoua-t-elle.

« Jonas ? » demanda-t-il, visiblement confus.

« Je l'ai rencontré il y a cinq ans. On s'est marié. » Elle secoua la tête, ne voulant pas entrer dans les détails de cette histoire sordide. « Ce fut une erreur. Une énorme et très stupide erreur. »

« Où est-ce que Pete colle là-dedans ? »

« Je ne suis plus mariée, » dit-elle. « Pete est juste un ami. » Elle se pelotonna plus étroitement, faisant attention à ne pas s'appuyer sur lui. « Dormez, mon Colonel. »

ooo

Daniel colla un post-it sur la carte vitrée, tentant d'organiser ses idées. Il entendit des pas et se retourna, apercevant le Général Hammond entrer dans la pièce.

« Dr. Jackson ? »

« Nous venons de recevoir les données de la sonde envoyée sur P5C-11 et 12, aucune n'a une atmosphère respirable. Si elles en ont eu une, » informa-t-il.

« J'ai officiellement informé les autorités que le Colonel O'Neill et le Capitaine Carter sont portés disparus, » dit le Général, révélant la vraie raison de sa visite.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Daniel, reconnaissant la signification des mots du Général. Portés disparus. Ils n'étaient pas perdus, ils étaient portés disparus. Comment les gens étaient-ils portés disparus ? Ce n'était pas comme une bague ou des clés qui s'évanouissaient et qu'on retrouvait sous les coussins du canapé.

« Portés disparus ne veut pas dire que nous cessons nos recherches, fiston, » dit-il d'un ton rassurant.

« Et en ce qui concerne Sara et Pete ? » demanda Daniel.

« Un officier sera envoyé... »

« Général, vous savez ce que Sara pensera quand elle verra quelqu'un en uniforme s'avancer vers la maison ? » demanda Daniel.

« Docteur Jackson, nous avons nos coutumes et nos façons de faire, » dit-il. « Sara O'Neill et Peter Shanahan ont le droit de savoir. »

Daniel soupira. « Est-ce que je pourrais le leur dire ? » demanda-t-il, ne sachant pas pourquoi il se sentait obligé d'interférer. Non, il savait pourquoi. Cela aurait pu être lui. Jack était toujours le dernier à passer la Porte, s'assurant toujours de la sécurité de son équipe avant la sienne. Peut-être que s'il avait entré l'adresse plus vite, ils seraient là.

Il fallait qu'il le dise à Sara et à Pete. Il leur devait bien cela.

« Etes-vous sûr de vouloir faire ça ? » demanda Hammond.

Daniel hocha la tête. « Oui. »

Le Général soupira, détournant les yeux un instant. « Très bien, » dit-il au bout d'un moment. « Vous pouvez y aller. Mais, je dois vous avertir, bien que Mme O'Neill puissent avoir des détails, ce n'est pas le cas de M. Shanahan. »

« Général... »

« Ce n'est pas négociable, » interrompit-il. « Tout ce que M. Shanahan peut savoir c'est que le Capitaine Carter était en mission d'entraînement et qu'elle est portée disparue. » Il regarda Daniel dans les yeux. « Il ne doit pas en savoir plus. Me comprenez-vous, Docteur ? »

Daniel acquiesça. « Oui. »

« J'enverrai le Colonel Rundell pour vous emmener quand vous serez prêt à partir, » dit-il.

Hammond sortit de la pièce, laissant seul Daniel. Trop agité pour simplement attendre, il étudia les post-it. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à écarter la sensation qu'il ratait quelque chose.

ooo

« Si vous ne pouvez pas partager, je vais débrancher le jeu, » menaça Sara à la paire de voix enfantines dont le volume montait.

A quoi pensait donc Jack ? Une seule playstation et deux enfants était un appel aux chamailleries. Bien sûr, il n'avait probablement aucune idée à quel point la console serait populaire, étant donné qu'il était généralement celui à y jouer quand il était à la maison.

« J'essaie de montrer à Cassie comment trouver la clé magique. Mais elle ne veut pas me laisser faire, » se plaignit Charlie.

« Peut-être qu'elle veut le découvrir par elle-même, » dit Sara, s'agenouillant près de lui dans le salon. Cassie, assise de l'autre côté de Charlie, avait son regard rivé sur l'écran de la télé alors que ses doigts agrippaient la manette.

Elle s'adaptait rapidement, cette jeune fille d'une planète alien. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour saisir le concept de l'électricité, de l'eau courante et de la réfrigération.

D'autres choses ne venaient pas aussi vite, comme apprendre à lire.

Mais c'était là que Sara avait eu une surprise. Sa peur première, en adoptant Cassie, était que Charlie devienne jaloux ou ait des problèmes.

A la place, Cassandra semblait avoir juste l'effet contraire. Charlie avait embrassé le rôle de grand frère avec un enthousiasme que Sara n'avait pas cru possible.

Charlie donnait des cours de soutien à Cassie, l'aidait à apprendre ce qu'il y avait à savoir de son nouveau monde. Et, pensa Sara, Cassie aidait Charlie aussi. On aurait dit que, comme il se concentrait davantage sur Cassie, il se focalisait moins sur ses propres problèmes. De petites choses qui l'obsédaient auparavant semblaient maintenant sorties de son esprit. Au lieu de se définir par ses limitations, il se concentrait plus à être un grand frère et un protecteur. « Mais, maman... »

« Charlie. Que ressentirais-tu si nous faisions les choses à ta place ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Maman... »

« Que ressentirais-tu ? »

« Je peux... »

« Tu n'aimerais pas ça, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle savait qu'il était très frustré, surtout quand on l'aidait à faire des choses comme nouer ses chaussures ou de mettre la fermeture éclair de son manteau.

« Non, » reconnut-il à contrecoeur.

« Alors tu vas devoir être patient, » dit-elle en lui donnant une brève étreinte.

« Ok. Hé, maman ? »

« Oui ? »

« Peut-être que le Père-Nöel pourrait apporter à Cassie sa propre playstation ? » suggéra-t-il.

« Et comment brancherions-nous deux playstations sur une seule télé s'il faisait ça ? » demanda-t-elle, lui souriant. Incorrigible était son deuxième prénom.

« Acheter une autre télé ? » suggéra-t-il, en lui faisant un grand sourire.

« Attention, mister, ou tu vas te retrouver à tondre le gazon, » menaça-t-elle. Elle entendit une portière de voiture claquer et leva les yeux, le front ridé lorsqu'elle vit le Docteur Jackson et un autre homme remonter l'allée.

Son estomac fit un saut périlleux et son coeur fit une embardée. Elle se mit sur ses pieds, avec l'envie pressante de les garder à l'extérieur de la maison. Quelque chose clochait. Elle le savait. Jack aurait dû être là il y a quelques heures.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, espérant que les enfants ne remarqueraient pas ce qui se passait. Elle ouvrit la porte pour découvrir le Docteur Jackson, la main levée. « Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Sara... »

« Est-il en vie ? » demanda-t-elle, sortant de la maison et refermant la porte derrière elle.

« Mme O'Neill... » dit l'autre homme. « Je suis le Lieutenant Colonel Tom Rundell... »

« Est-ce que Jack est vivant ? » redemanda-t-elle, regardant Jackson dans les yeux.

« Nous devrions peut-être rentrer à l'intérieur. »

« Mes enfants sont à l'intérieur, » dit-elle. « Maintenant allez-vous me dire ce qu'il se passe ou dois-je aller appeler le Général Hammond ? »

Le Docteur Jackson soupira. « Nous étions en mission. Nous étions sous le feu de l'ennemi. Teal'c et moi avons réussi à rentrer, Jack et Sam, non. » Le monde s'assombrit sur sa vision périphérique et Sara oscilla, remarquant à peine les mains du Docteur Jackson se tendre vers elle. « Nous sommes retournés sur la planète, » poursuivit-il. « Et nous ne les avons pas retrouvés. Mais nous ne pensions pas qu'ils seraient là. Nous pensons que le vortex s'est connecté à une autre Porte des étoiles. Nous devons juste trouver laquelle et nous rendre sur la planète, » dit-il rapidement.

Elle hocha la tête, ses yeux scrutant le voisinage. C'était surréel. Mme Johnson tondait son gazon. Le chien de Sandy Kellerman tirait sur sa chaîne, aboyant lorsque Eddy et Randy passèrent devant la maison des Kellerman sur leurs vélos.

Elle pouvait entendre la musique du camion de glace un pâté de maisons plus loin et sentir l'alcool à brûler du grill de Roger Walker.

« Mme O'Neill, y a-t-il quelqu'un que je puisse appeler ? » offrit Rundell.

« Vous n'avez pas trouvé leurs corps ? » demanda-t-elle, s'accrochant à ce fait.

« Non, » dit Jackson. « Et nous n'allons pas cesser de chercher, » la rassura-t-il.

Elle hocha lentement la tête, nouant ses mains tremblantes devant elle. « Maman ? » La voix de Charlie lui parvint de derrière. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Elle se retourna et vit les deux enfants debout dans l'entrée, Charlie devant et Cassie juste derrière lui. Tous deux paraissaient effrayés.

Elle ne pouvait pas faire cela, pas maintenant. Elle ne pouvait pas les abandonner. Pas quand ils avaient besoin d'elle. Elle prit une profonde respiration, se calmant. Elle se retourna pour regarder le Docteur Jackson dans les yeux. « Faites-moi signe quand vous trouverez quelque chose, » lui dit-elle, se levant.

« Sara ? »

« Mes enfants ont besoin de moi, » dit-elle. « J'apprécie que vous soyez venu me le dire. » Elle se força à faire un petit sourire. « Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

Elle leur tourna le dos et fit entrer les enfants dans la maison, refermant doucement la porte. « Maman ? » demanda Charlie.

« Ca va aller, » dit-elle. « Allez jouer encore quelques niveaux et puis nous sortirons manger des pizza. » Charlie fronça les sourcils, sachant visiblement que quelque chose n'allait pas. « Prends soin de ta soeur pendant quelques minutes, d'accord ? »

Il hocha la tête. « Viens. C'est ton tour, » dit-il, entraînant la petite fille dans le salon.

Entendant le jeu redémarrer, Sara se rendit lentement dans sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte et se laissa glisser par terre. « Jack, que diable as-tu fait maintenant ? » murmura-t-elle, les larmes coulant à flots sur ses joues.

ooo

Sam frappa violemment le panneau du DHD, sentant à peine le choc qui se répercuta le long de son bras. « Bon sang, pourquoi tu ne marches pas ! » cria-t-elle, exprimant tout haut sa frustration. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi diable ne fonctionnait-il pas ? Ce n'était qu'un DHD, pas un supercalculateur Cray. Tout en étant une machine extrêmement complexe, elle était aussi incroyablement simple. Il n'y avait pas d'éléments mécaniques pouvant se casser ou dont l'alignement ne serait plus correct, rien qu'un simple arrangement de cristaux.

« Carter, Carter... » La voix du Colonel crachota dans la radio et Sam abandonna immédiatement le DHD, se précipitant vers lui.

« Mon Colonel ! Monsieur ? »

« Je suis habituellement le premier levé, » dit-il, sa voix basse et légèrement confuse.

« Vous saignez de l'intérieur, je ne sais à quel point c'est grave. Votre jambe cassée est peut-être déjà gelée, je ne sais pas. J'ai essayé de la réchauffer, avec notre dernière sterno pour la cuisine, mais il n'y en a plus, » dit-elle, sachant qu'il n'apprécierait pas qu'elle ne lui dise pas la vérité.

Il lui avait fait peur ce matin, ou plus exactement, quand elle s'était réveillée. Elle se rappela ouvrir les yeux, son corps sans cesse frissonnant l'ayant tiré de son sommeil agité.

Elle avait tenté de le réveiller, paniquant un peu quand il n'avait pas répondu, indiquant qu'il n'était pas endormi, mais inconscient. Profitant qu'il était incapable de protester, elle avait confirmé ses soupçons en relevant son t-shirt, révélant les contusions qui tapissaient ses côtes de couleurs criardes.

Elle aurait dû le savoir, surtout à sa façon de faire attention à ses côtes plus tôt. Et cela lui ressemblait de prétendre qu'il n'avait pas mal. Foutu mâle, il lui aurait passé un savon si elle avait fait cela, cacher une blessure.

« Quelles sont les mauvaises nouvelles ? » demanda-t-il, saisissant son humeur. « Aidez-moi à me redresser. »

« Non, mon Colonel, vous devez guérir. C'est un ordre, » dit-elle, jetant par la fenêtre le protocole.

« C'est moi qui donne les ordres, ici. »

« Ordres du docteur, » corrigea-t-elle, en prenant leur gourde d'eau qui se trouvait sur leur petit sterno. « Je veux que vous buviez ça autant que vous pourrez. Une fois que ce sterno sera mort, nous ne pourrons plus en faire fondre, » lui ordonna-t-elle en l'aidant à boire. Elle avait un peu soif, mais il en avait plus besoin qu'elle. A la façon dont il perdait du sang, il était sans aucun doute déshydraté. « J'aurais dû réussir à vous sortir d'ici à présent, je suis désolée, » dit-elle, ressentant le besoin de s'excuser. Elle n'aurait jamais dû l'écouter, jamais dû dormir. Ils luttaient contre la montre et elle avait gaspillé du temps qu'il n'avait pas.

« Vous y arriverez, vous y arriverez, » la rassura-t-il.

« Je suis sur le panneau de contrôle depuis douze heures, c'est... je ne sais pas pourquoi ça ne marche pas, ça devrait marcher ! Je... quelque chose m'échappe. »

« Capitaine, » dit-il, interrompant ses divagations.

« Mon Colonel ? »

« Il est temps de passer au plan B. »

« Et quel est-il ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Vous prenez le reste des provisions et grimpez hors d'ici. Tentez votre chance à la surface, dirigez-vous vers la lumière du jour, » expliqua-t-il.

« Si je n'arrive pas faire marcher la Porte des étoiles, nous irons ENSEMBLE, » dit-elle, refusant d'accepter son idée. Elle n'allait pas l'abandonner et le laisser mourir seul.

Il soupira. « D'accord. On fera la course, » marmonna-t-il. « Carter ? » dit-il en saisissant sa main. « Je vous demande pardon pour Cassie. Je n'ai même pas pris le temps de réfléchir... »

« Ce n'est rien, » interrompit-elle. « Elle est heureuse, c'est ce qui compte. »

Il secoua doucement la tête. « Vous... »

« Vous et le Général Hammond avez fait ce que vous pensiez être le mieux, » interrompit-elle à nouveau. « Je vais aller voir si je peux faire fonctionner le DHD. Vous, restez là et, euh... gardez un oeil sur le feu. »

« Nous n'avons pas de feu. »

« Alors, ce sera facile. » Elle força un sourire sur son visage. « Je serai juste là-bas. »

Elle repartit en rampant vers le DHD, surprise de découvrir que sa colère à propos de l'adoption de Cassie s'était estompée. Peut-être que les choses s'étaient passées au mieux. Au moins, si le pire advenait, il lui resterait toujours un parent.

Sam n'avait aucune illusion sur la façon dont les choses se passeraient si elle avait eu la garde de Cassie et que quelque chose lui arrivait. Pete et elle n'étaient pas mariés, et il était tout à fait improbable qu'ils le soient un jour. Ce qui, même si le Général ne l'avait pas dit, devait être l'une des raisons du refus ? Sans mentionner le boulot et le style de vie de Pete.

Si Sam avait obtenu la garde de Cassie, et que quelque chose lui était arrivé durant son service, elle savait que Cassie n'aurait pas eu la permission de rester avec Pete. Elle aurait été à nouveau déracinée, donnée à quelqu'un d'autre, échangée comme si elle était un trophée qu'on se repassait.

Confier Cassie aux O'Neill avait été la meilleure décision. Peu importait à quel point Sam détestait cela, elle devait reconnaître ce fait.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule, apercevant juste la silhouette enroulée dans la couverture allongée par terre. Elle n'avait pas été en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit pour la première famille de Cassie, mais elle ferait son possible pour sa seconde famille.

ooo

Daniel se tenait dans la salle de contrôle, étudiant la carte des étoiles. Quelque part. Ils devaient être là-bas quelque part. Il refusait de songer à l'idée qu'ils avaient pu périr dans le vortex.

Cela ne donnait pas cette impression. Il n'avait pas l'impression qu'ils étaient morts, qu'ils avaient juste disparus.

« Daniel Jackson. » Teal'c se joignit à lui. « Je présume que vous avez informé Sara O'Neill et Peter Shanahan de la situation de O'Neill et du Capitaine Carter, » dit-il.

« Oui, » dit Daniel. « Sara ne l'a pas très bien pris. »

« C'était à prévoir, » dit-il.

« Pete, euh, eh bien Pete posait beaucoup de questions. Des trucs auxquels je ne pouvais pas répondre. Il sait qu'il y a quelque chose de plus. J'ai dû prévenir le Général Hammond qu'il se pourrait qu'il se mette à fouiner, » dit Daniel.

« Ce problème n'aurait pas lieu d'être si l'existence de la Porte des étoiles n'était pas tenue secrète aux yeux des peuples de la Terre, » dit Teal'c.

Daniel soupira. « Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de décider. Teal'c, autant je déteste le secret, j'en comprends la nécessité. »

« Comment cela ? »

« Nous sommes une race plutôt... cupide, » dit Daniel. « Si les autres pays découvraient que nous avons la Porte des étoiles, ils la voudraient pour eux-mêmes. »

« Peut-être que la Terre aurait intérêt à ce que cela arrive. Il est de ma compréhension que les nations de votre planète se battent souvent entre elles. Si elles avaient un ennemi commun... »

« Non, Teal'c. Je ne pense pas qu'ils seraient capables de mettre de côté leurs différences assez longtemps pour s'entendre, » dit Daniel.

« Le jour viendra peut-être où il n'y aura pas le choix, » prévint Teal'c.

Daniel s'apprêtait à répondre, mais s'interrompit lorsqu'un faible grondement secoua le complexe. Il regarda instinctivement par la vitre, fronçant les sourcils lorsque les chevrons se mirent à luire pendant quelques secondes avant de s'éteindre. « Teal'c. Avez-vous vu ça ? »

« Oui, » confirma-t-il. « Je n'en connais pas la signification. »

« Moi si, » dit Daniel, un sourire s'épanouissant sur son visage alors qu'une idée se présentait à lui. « Je pensais que quelque chose m'échappait, et maintenant je viens de réaliser que nous avions éliminé un monde que nous n'aurions pas dû. »

ooo

Jack sentit Carter le rejoindre et il se força à ouvrir les yeux. « Je devine que ça n'a pas marché, » dit-il, lisant l'expression sur son visage. Si elle avait réussi, elle aurait souri.

« Je suis désolée, » s'excusa-t-elle.

« Pas de votre faute, » l'acquitta-t-il. Il pouvait la blâmer pour cela. Remarquez, il pourrait aussi blâmer Daniel pour ne pas avoir entré l'adresse de la Terre assez vite. Merde, il pourrait blâmer Sara de l'avoir laissé rempiler. Jeter le blâme ne résolvait rien.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça ne marche pas ! » rouspéta-t-elle.

« Capitaine, plan B : partez, » dit-il, s'efforçant de rendre sa voix ferme.

« Non, mon Colonel, » protesta-t-elle en secouant la tête.

« Sam, je suis mourant. Suivez mon ordre, je vous en prie, » supplia-t-il. Il savait qu'il n'exagérait pas. Il pouvait sentir son corps s'éteindre. Ses bras et jambes étaient depuis longtemps insensibles, et il savait que cela n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec le froid. Son coeur ralentissait et il lui était de plus en plus difficile de respirer et de réfléchir.

Il pouvait sentir le gargouillis d'un fluide dans ses poumons et savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il se noie dans son propre sang.

« Mon Colonel ! » protesta-t-elle.

« S'il vous plait, » répéta-t-il, sachant que c'était la seule chose qui passerait ses défenses. Il ne suppliait pas son second ou un camarade officier, mais une amie. Avec lui, elle était perdue. Sans lui, elle avait au moins une chance de s'en sortir. « Il faut que quelqu'un dise à Sara ce qui est arrivé, » dit-il, la fixant droit dans les yeux. « Elle mérite au moins ça. »

« Je le ferai, » promit-elle. « Il doit y avoir quelque chose à l'extérieur. Je trouverai de l'aide et je reviendrai. »

« D'accord, » dit-il, sachant que, même si elle trouvait quelque chose, ce serait trop tard pour lui. Ils n'avaient pas encore rencontré de planète avec un niveau de technologie décent. I savait que le plus qu'elle pouvait espérer était de trouver des indigènes et un moyen de survivre avec eux. Mais au moins c'était mieux que de rester ici et de finir comme ce Jaffa qu'ils avaient trouvé.

Elle se leva et se mit à rassembler ce qui restait de leurs affaires. Il l'observa distraitement, notant la raideur de ses mouvements. Il espérait qu'elle s'en sortirait. Elle le méritait.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour fourrer quelques trucs dans son sac à dos et elle retourna à ses côtés. « Mon Colonel ? »

« Bonne chance avec la grimpette, » dit-il.

« Je reviendrai, monsieur. Je vous promets que je reviendrai. »

« Rien de ceci n'est de votre faute, Sam, » dit-il. « Faites coucou à Cassie et Charlie quand vous rentrerez. »

« Je le ferai. »

« Maintenant sortez vos fesses de là. »

Elle acquiesça, tirant une gourde de son sac et la mettant dans sa main. « Il n'y en a pas beaucoup, mais ça devrait durer jusqu'à mon retour. »

Il ne la corrigea pas, lui laissant son illusion qu'il résisterait plus que quelques heures. Elle se leva et se tint à la base de la pente. Elle inclina la tête en arrière, étudiant le chemin de son ascension avant de se retourner pour jeter un dernier coup d'oeil avant de commencer à grimper.

Jack la regarda quelques minutes, puis il ferma les yeux, se laissant imaginer le week-end à Denver. Des souvenirs qui, il savait, n'existeraient jamais nulle part ailleurs que dans sa tête, mais les souvenirs qu'il se permit d'avoir le calma et l'emmena dans un sommeil profond et définitif.

ooo

Sam franchit la fine couche de neige, plissant les yeux à la brillante lumière qui l'agressa. Un air glacial frappa son visage et elle sut qu'elle avait réussi à sortir de la fissure.

Poussant le sac devant, elle, elle sortit du trou et se releva, tentant d'ignorer à quel point ses genoux tremblaient. Elle avait réussi, elle avait réussi.

Ses pensées retournèrent vers le Colonel, couché dans cette caverne. Il était mourant. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle y pense, mais elle le savait. Elle avait déjà vu cela, regardé un homme mourir d'une hémorragie interne. Elle savait exactement à quoi cela ressemblait.

« Dites coucou à Charlie et à Cassie quand vous rentrerez. »

Elle le ferait. Elle ferait mieux que cela. Elle s'assurerait qu'il rentre aussi.

La réverbération de la lumière du soleil rendant difficile le fait de voir clairement, elle étudia ce qui l'entourait. Partout où ils étaient allés, les gens s'installaient près de la Porte des étoiles. Ils devaient être là. Quelque part tout près. Il fallait juste qu'elle les trouve. C'est tout ce qu'elle devait faire. Trouver de l'aide.

De la neige... c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir, de la neige, des rochers et le ciel. Rien. Aucun signe de personne.

Non. Ce n'était pas vrai. Il devait y avoir quelqu'un par ici. Un miroitement saisit son attention et elle se tourna dans cette direction, regardant intensément au loin. Etait-ce un mouvement ? Un mouvement signifiait que quelqu'un était là.

Choisissant cette direction, elle se mit à marcher, ses jambes s'enfonçant profondément dans la neige. Elle fixa la lumière tremblotante. Elle ne la perdrait pas. C'était si facile de se perdre dans ce paysage monotone. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se perdre. Cela lui ferait perdre du temps et le Colonel n'en avait pas à perdre.

Obnubilée par son objectif, elle ne remarqua pas la fine croûte de neige. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que, ce qui ressemblait à un rebord n'était rien d'autre qu'une fragile couche de glace, incapable de supporter son poids. Et à l'instant où elle découvrit son erreur, il était trop tard. La dernière pensée dans son esprit alors qu'elle culbutait sur le versant de la montagne ne fut pas qu'elle allait mourir seule, mais que Pete allait être vraiment fâché avec elle. Elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle avait apporté sa veste en cuir préférée au pressing.

ooo

« C'était exactement là où votre homme a dit que ce serait, mon Général, » dit le Capitaine, les conduisant à l'intérieur de la base. « Mes hommes sont allés par air aux coordonnées et sont tombés directement sur la crevasse. »

Il ouvrit une porte et Daniel suivit le Général avec Teal'c sur ses talons. « Vous ne croiriez pas ce qu'ils ont trouvé là-dessous... »

« En fait si, fiston, » dit le Général Hammond. « Ce que vos hommes ont trouvé est classé secret défense. Ils ont l'ordre d'oublier qu'ils ont trouvé quelque chose et de sécuriser le périmètre jusqu'à ce qu'une équipe de Cheyenne Moutain arrive, » ordonna-t-il. « Nous nous occuperons du nettoyage. »

« Comme vous voudrez, mon Général, » dit le Capitaine Jordan. « Bien que, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, nous ne recevons pas beaucoup de visiteurs ici. »

« Vraiment ? Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné, » dit Daniel, frustré par le bavardage de l'homme. Aussi fascinant que cela soit, il se fichait du nombre de personnes qu'il y avait sur la base aérienne de McMurdo. Tout ce qui lui importait était de voir ses amis et de découvrir s'ils allaient bien ou pas.

Il trouvait encore que c'était d'une suprême ironie que, après avoir cherché une douzaine de planètes éparpillées sur des centaines d'années lumières, les deux membres disparus de SG-1 aient été retrouvés ici, sur Terre.

Le Capitaine Jordan lui jeta un coup d'oeil, puis soupira. « Je brieferai mes hommes sur l'importance de ne rien voir, mon Général, » dit-il.

« Cela sera apprécié, Capitaine, » dit le Général Hammond. « Et pour mes hommes... »

« Notre infirmerie est par ici, mon Général. » Il les conduisit le long d'un étroit couloir. La base de McMurdo était beaucoup plus petite que le SGC et ne semblait pas être plus qu'un assemblage de bâtiments trapus, conçus pour leur fonctionnalité, pas pour leur esthétisme.

« Ils ont eu beaucoup de chance. Le Major Marshall, notre médecin, a passé un certain temps dans un service de traumatologie. C'est un super chirurgien, » commença-t-il, les menant dans la petite infirmerie. Elle était encore plus compacte que celle du SGC : la pièce ne comportait que quatre lits, deux étant occupés.

Daniel pouvait voir Jack et Sam couchés dans les lits, tous deux endormis ou inconscients, reliés à un nombre effroyable de machines.

Jordan fit signe au docteur. « Major, voici le Général Hammond, le Docteur Jackson et Teal'c. Ils viennent de Cheyenne Mountain. »

« Mon Général. »

« Major. Quel est leur état ? » demanda Hammond.

« Ils sont tous les deux stables, » dit-il. « Le Colonel O'Neill a des blessures internes et un tibia cassé. J'ai réussi à stabiliser ses poumons avec un tube thoracique, mais il lui faudra une autre opération pour terminer les réparations. »

« Et le Capitaine Carter ? » demanda Teal'c.

« L'état du Capitaine est un peu plus problématique, » dit-il.

« Problématique ? » demanda Daniel.

« Techniquement, elle était morte quand nous l'avons trouvée, » dit-il. « A moitié gelée et sans pouls. Heureusement, nous avons un dicton ici, "Vous n'êtes pas mort tant que vous êtes chaud". Nous l'avons réchauffée et réussi à refaire partir son coeur. »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda Hammond.

« Ca veut dire que nous ne savons pas s'il y a eu des dommages neurologiques ou pas. Et nous ne le saurons pas tant qu'elle ne sera pas réveillée, » dit-il. « Ils souffrent tous les deux d'engelures, et dans le cas du Capitaine Carter, c'est assez sérieux. » Il les mena jusqu'au lit de Sam. Elle était emmitouflée dans des couvertures et Daniel pouvait voir des tâches vives sur son visage, lesquelles, devina-t-il, devaient être les signes d'engelures sur sa peau.

Ses doigts et ses mains étaient enveloppés dans des gazes blanches et des tubes divers y étaient reliés. « Elle s'est cassé un tibia : je pense que c'est quand elle est tombée sur le versant de la montagne. La fracture a provoqué une complication dans sa circulation sanguine. L'engelure dans son pied gauche est assez grave. »

« A quel point ? » demanda Hammond.

Le médecin secoua la tête. « On ne le saura sans doute pas avant quelques jours. Il faut du temps pour découvrir si les tissus se régénéreront ou ils deviendront gangréneux. »

« La gangrène ? » demanda Daniel horrifié par le mot. « Vous voulez dire qu'elle pourrait perdre son pied ? »

« C'est trop tôt pour le dire, » dit le Major Marshall, se voulant rassurant.

« Combien de temps avant qu'ils puissent rentrer à la maison ? » demanda le Général Hammond.

« Au moins deux jours encore, mon Général, » dit-le médecin. « Je dois ôter le tube thoracique et m'assurer que le Colonel O'Neill peut voyager et supporter la pressurisation. »

« Très bien, » dit le Général. « Je vais vous mettre en contact avec le médecin chef de notre base pour que vous puissiez la briefer. » Il se tourna vers le Capitaine Jordan. « Capitaine, j'aimerai me rendre sur le site. Teal'c, Docteur Jackson, vous pouvez venir avec moi ou rester ici, » offrit-il.

Daniel regarda Teal'c. « J'aimerais rester ici, Général, » dit-il.

« Alors je vous accompagnerai, Général Hammond, » dit Teal'c.

Les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers la porte. « Je serai dans mon bureau à m'occuper de la paperasse, » dit le Docteur Marshall. « Installez-vous comme chez vous. La base est un peu serrée, mais si vous voulez rester ici et rentrer avec eux, je verrai si je peux vous trouver des quartiers, » offrit-il.

« Ce serait très appréciable, » dit Daniel. Marshall hocha la tête et se retira dans son bureau. Laissé seul avec ses deux coéquipiers inconscients, Daniel soupira. Il prit une chaise dans un coin et la traîna entre les deux lits occupés. « Alors, » dit-il, pour remplir le silence pesant, « Vous n'allez pas croire ce que nous avons fait ces derniers jours. »

ooo

Sara était assise à côté du lit, ses yeux passant sans cesse du magasine dans ses mains à la silhouette immobile sur le lit. Il ne semblait pas en mauvais état, mis à part des bleus qui coloraient sa peau pâle. Il portait l'une des tenues réglementaire des hôpitaux, ce qu'il détestait avec passion, elle le savait. Des fils et des tubes entraient et sortaient de sa tenue et des couvertures, sa jambe droite était surélevée sur un oreiller, enfermée en sécurité dans un plâtre en fibre de verre.

Il avait une mine affreuse, mais elle savait que, toutes choses considérées, son état aurait pu être bien pire. Ses côtes cassées se ressoudaient, ainsi que l'incision que les docteurs avaient faite pour réparer les dégâts internes. L'os de sa jambe avait été remis et ne demandait que du temps pour se réparer, tout comme elle savait que l'engelure guérirait.

Il avait meilleure mine que deux jours auparavant, quand le Capitaine Carter et lui avaient été rapatriés par avion de l'Antarctique, tous deux allongés sur le dos et emmitouflés dans des couvertures.

Ils avaient été admis à l'Hôpital de l'Académie, ce dont Sara était reconnaissante. Bien qu'elle avait eu le droit et le privilège de connaître ce qui se passait derrière les portes closes de Cheyenne Mountain, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait obtenu un droit de visite régulier dans la base installée à des dizaines de mètre sous le sol et derrière des centaines de mètres de barbelés.

Il était amoché, mais en vie. Et c'était tout ce qui importait. Sara l'entendit remuer et elle leva les yeux, le magasine oublié. « Jack ? »

« Salut, » dit-il, sa voix basse et rauque. « Tu n'as pas été là toute la journée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non. Je suis rentrée à la maison pour préparer le déjeuner des enfants. Mike est avec eux en ce moment. »

« Je parie qu'il adore ça. »

« Ce n'est pas si terrible. Je crois qu'il va les emmener au bowling, » dit-elle.

« Super, » gronda-t-il gentiment. « Pourquoi est-ce que Mike n'aime pas le baseball ? »

« Probablement parce que toi tu aimes ça, » répliqua-t-elle. « Est-ce que les docteurs ont dit quand tu pourras rentrer ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Probablement dans deux jours. Est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles de Carter ? » demanda-t-il. « Fraiser ne veut rien me dire. »

« Elle est dans la pièce à côté, Jack. Elle ne s'est pas encore réveillée, » dit-elle, sachant qu'il serait inquiet pour sa coéquipière. La femme était dans le coma, ce qui, d'après les docteurs, était une conséquence normale de l'hypothermie.

Ils avaient bon espoir qu'elle se réveillerait, et c'était un optimisme dont Sara espérait faire part à son mari. C'était déjà assez difficile de perdre un ami, mais elle savait que ce serait encore plus dur après ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble : coincés pendant presque une semaine, et seuls au monde.

Il ferma les yeux et s'adossa contre les oreillers. Elle tendit la main et prit la sienne. « Jack, tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Et je t'interdis de commencer tout ce processus de culpabilisation. Je te connais, je sais que tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais. »

« Ce n'était pas assez, » dit-il doucement.

Sara soupira, sachant qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'elle pouvait dire à son mari. Il aurait à se pardonner lui-même et rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ou faire ne l'aiderait. « Jack, je me demandais, est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose pour Pete ? » demanda-t-elle, cherchant à le distraire.

« Comment ça ? »

« Il pose des questions, » dit-elle doucement.

« Quel genre de questions ? »

« Du genre, comment deux personnes ont des engelures alors qu'on a un hiver si doux. Où vous étiez pendant une semaine, » dit-elle.

Il secoua la tête. « C'est classé top secret. »

« Je sais. Et, grâce à l'adoption de Cassie, je sais ce qui se passe réellement, mais il n'a pas ce privilège. »

« Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire... »

« Jack, imagine comment ça va être pour elle quand elle se réveillera et rentrera chez elle. Elle ne pourra même pas dire à la personne avec qui elle vit ce qui s'est vraiment passé. »

« Je ne le pouvais pas jusqu'à récemment, » répliqua-t-il.

« Oui, et j'en étais diablement contrariée, » riposta-t-elle.

Il soupira. « Chérie, je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire. »

« Si on pouvait lui dire... »

« C'était à cause de Cassandra. »

« Je pense que Pete mérite de savoir, » affirma-t-elle.

« Sara... »

« Peut-être pas tout, mais je pense qu'il mérite de savoir, » insista-t-elle. « Jack, combien de fois m'as-tu dit des choses que tu n'étais pas censé me dire ? » demanda-t-elle. « Jack, je t'en prie. »

« OK, » céda-t-il. « J'en parlerai avec Hammond. Mais pas de promesses, » prévint-il.

ooo

Sam passa d'une chaîne à une autre sur la télé, manipulant maladroitement la télécommande. Elle maudit les bandages sur ses mains, puis réalisant l'alternative, décida qu'elles n'étaient pas si mal que cela.

Des doigts douloureux, c'était mieux que pas de doigts.

« Vous savez, pour le prix qu'ils demandent, ils n'ont aucune excuse pour leurs programmes de merde sur le câble. »

Surprise, elle lâcha la télécommande alors que le Colonel entrait en boitillant dans la chambre. « Mon Colonel. »

« Le moins qu'ils pourraient faire, c'est d'avoir HBO. » Il manoeuvra ses béquilles vers son lit et s'installa sur la chaise à côté. « Bien que Sara adore ce Docteur Phil. »

« Il est, euh, intéressant, » dit-elle, se sentant soudain mal à l'aise. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait depuis la caverne, bien qu'elle avait appris par Daniel qu'il allait bien et qu'il sortirait dans deux jours.

Elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas être aussi chanceuse. Les engelures sur ses mains et son visage étaient mineures et guériraient avec le temps. Tout comme les autres contusions et égratignures qu'elle avait récoltées lors de sa chute. C'était sa jambe qui l'inquiétait. Les docteurs disaient qu'ils ne sauraient pas avant des semaines si les tissus guériraient ou pas.

« On pourrait dire ça, » dit-il. « Est-ce que vous vous ennuyez à mourir déjà ? »

Elle gloussa. « Qu'est-ce qui vous a mis sur la voie ? »

« Le fait que Daniel ait été pris à tenter de dérober votre portable du SGC. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je plaisante, » dit-il. « Je sais juste que je m'ennuyais à mourir au bout de deux jours et même si vous avez dormi pendant presque deux semaines, je me suis dit que vous seriez pareille. » Il regarda la pièce, ses yeux se posant sur un vase plein de fleurs. « Je vois que Daniel a été occupé. »

« Il a mis aussi votre nom, monsieur, » dit-elle.

« C'est vrai ? » Elle hocha la tête. « Comme c'est gentil. Alors, comment vous sentez-vous ? » demanda-t-il, son attitude passant du désinvolte au sérieux.

« Ca va » dit-elle. Il acquiesça. « Le Docteur Fraiser dit que je devrais pouvoir rentrer chez moi dans quelques jours. »

« Bien, bien. Et Pete ? »

« Il est à Denver en ce moment. Sur une affaire. Il sera là demain, je pense, » dit-elle. « A propos de Pete, monsieur, je ne comprends pas... » commença-t-elle, posant la question qu'elle mourrait d'envie de poser depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée plusieurs jours plus tôt, surprise de découvrir qu'elle était non seulement vivante, mais en sécurité à l'hôpital de l'Académie. Au cours de sa longue période d'inconscience, Pete avait eu l'autorisation de connaître ce qui se passait au SGC.

« Le SGC est en 'accès ponctuel', et nous nous sommes dit que Pete avait besoin de savoir, » dit-il d'un ton désinvolte.

« Nous ? »

Il soupira. « Sara a abordé le sujet, j'en ai parlé à Hammond et il a été d'accord, » dit-il.

« Sara a abordé le sujet ? »

« Qui mieux que la personne qui a supporté le secret pendant près de quinze ans pour savoir ce que ressent Pete, » dit-il. « Carter, ne vous tracassez pas. Sara avait raison. Et de toute façon, si Cassie va venir vous voir de temps en temps, ce sera plus facile sur le long terme s'il est au courant. »

Sam secoua la tête. « Mon Colonel, je... »

« Nous donnons une fête la semaine prochaine, » dit-il.

« Une fête ? »

« Ouais, ce sera l'anniversaire de Cassie, ses treize ans. Vous et Pete êtes invités. »

« Comment avez-vous découvert quand était son anniversaire ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas moi. C'est Daniel. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous allons faire un barbecue. Doc dit que vous devriez être sortie d'ici là, donc nous aimerions que vous vous joigniez à nous. Nous pourrons même faire une course à béquilles. » Il sourit et fit une grimace, tapotant ses béquilles en aluminium.

« Je ne sais pas, monsieur. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'ils me laisseront sortir d'ici là, » dit-elle.

Il hocha la tête, se mettant sur ses pieds « Bon, l'invitation tient toujours » dit-il. « Et si vous venez, nous pourrons trouver un truc pour occuper Daniel et Teal'c pour les prochaines semaines. »

« Nous ? » demanda-t-elle, ne comprenant pas tout à fait où cette conversation allait.

« Avec la moitié de l'équipe hors jeu pour les prochaines six à huit semaines, ces deux-là ne vont pas savoir que faire de leur temps, » expliqua-t-il. « Je songe à les prêter à SG-3... mais il se pourrait que ce soit au-delà des capacités des Marines. » La porte s'ouvrit et l'infirmière entra, portant le plateau du déjeuner de Sam. Voyant qu'elle interrompait, elle posa simplement le plateau et sortit de la pièce.

« Mon Colonel ? » interrogea Sam, le regardant boitiller jusqu'au lit et soulever le couvercle, faisant une grimace à la vue du sandwich sec et des cornichons mous.

« Vous faites partie de SG-1, Carter, » dit-il, replaçant le couvercle. « Nous ne repartirons pas en mission tant que vous ne serez pas avec nous, » dit-il d'une voix grave. « Et si c'est tout ce qu'ils vous donnent à manger, plus tôt vous sortirez d'ici, mieux ce sera. » Il la regarda. « Vous aimez les pizza ? »

« Oui, » répondit-elle doucement, tentant de suivre la conversation. Le comportement du Colonel la rendait perplexe, le soudain passage de la suspicion à l'ouvertement amical la prenant par surprise.

« Pepperoni ? » Elle acquiesça. « Ok. Je ne promets pas pour la bière, mais je peux livrer la pizza. Dix huit zéro zéro, » dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Autre chose ? »

« Coca light ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Carter ? »

« J'en ai vraiment mare de leur jus d'orange, » se plaignit-elle.

« Coca light, donc, » dit-il. « A dans quelques heures, Capitaine. »

ooo

Pete contourna vivement le fauteuil roulant, ouvrit la portière de la voiture et essaya de ne pas se mettre en travers du chemin. « Oh, il faut peut-être que je recule le siège, » dit-il, en se penchant.

« Pete, ça ira, » dit Sam, tendant la main pour le retenir. Elle lui prit ses béquilles des mains et se leva, attendant à peine que l'infirmière mette les freins du fauteuil roulant. Alors qu'il l'observait, elle s'installa toute seule sur le siège, lui tendant les béquilles.

Il les prit et les mit sur le siège arrière avec le petit sac contenant ses affaires. L'une des bénévoles l'aida à charger les fleurs et il la remercia en s'installant derrière le volant. « Boucle ta ceinture, » dit-il, tournant la clé de contact. « Je détesterais avoir à te mettre une contravention pour ne pas avoir mis ta ceinture de sécurité. »

« Et je détesterais avoir à te frapper avec mes béquilles, » répliqua-t-elle, posant sa tête sur l'appui-tête.

Il rit doucement et passa une vitesse, s'engageant sur la route. Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil, remarquant qu'elle gardait les yeux fermés, donnant l'impression que le court trajet depuis sa chambre jusqu'à la voiture l'avait complètement lessivée.

D'une certaine façon, il se dit que c'était le cas. Il savait que Sam faisait toujours de son mieux pour montrer son meilleur visage et, au cours des deux dernières semaines, il l'avait plus d'une fois surprise à essayer de ne pas paraître fatiguée ou de ne pas montrer qu'elle avait mal.

Son pied guérissait, lentement, et il savait que cela prendrait quelques semaines avant qu'ils sachent quelle serait la gravité des suites de l'engelure. Et ajouté à cela la complication de la fracture : elle allait être au lit pour au moins quelques mois. Et il savait que ses amis s'inquiétaient aussi.

« Le Colonel O'Neill a appelé ce matin. »

« Mmhm. »

« Il voulait nous rappeler la fête d'anniversaire de Cassie. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux. « Pete, je suis fatiguée, » dit-elle, lui donnant la réponse à laquelle il s'était attendu.

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Oui. »

« D'accord, » dit-il comme elle fermait les yeux, et tombait dans la somnolence.

Pete continua à conduire, espérant qu'elle garderait les yeux fermés. Ce serait sans aucun doute plus facile ainsi.

Arrivant finalement à leur destination, il se gara. « Sam ? »

« Je suis impatiente de dormir dans mon propre... Pete. » Elle ouvrit les yeux, tournant la tête pour le fusiller du regard après avoir regardé par la vitre et compris qu'ils n'étaient pas chez eux. « Où diable sommes-nous ? »

« Il m'y a obligé, » dit Pete, ressentant le besoin d'expliquer son action. Il retira les clés du contact et ouvrit la portière.

« Pete. J'ai dit que je voulais rentrer à la maison, » dit-elle, sa voix se transformant en un geignement.

« Nous rentrerons, » lui assura-t-il. Il sortit et ferma sa portière, levant les yeux pour voir le Docteur Jackson et Teal'c arriver de derrière la maison. Ils firent signe et se mirent à trottiner.

« Nous commencions à croire que vous ne viendriez pas, » dit le Docteur Jackson.

« La paperasse et les médicaments, » dit Pete. « Elle n'est pas contente, » prévint-il.

« Nous allons devoir changer cela, » dit Jackson, ouvrant la portière. « Sam, je suis content que vous soyez venue. »

« Je n'ai pas eu le choix, » dit-elle en jetant un regard noir à Pete.

« Ne souhaitez-vous pas passer du temps avec nous, Capitaine Carter ? » demanda Teal'c d'une voix profondément calme.

« Teal'c, ce n'est pas ça... » commença-t-elle.

« SAM ! » Pete se retourna, souriant largement quand il vit Cassie se précipiter hors de la maison, ses longs cheveux aux quatre vents. Elle poussa Jackson et Teal'c et se jeta presque dans la voiture. A son grand soulagement, Sam étreignit la petite fille. « Tu es venue ! »

« Oui, je suis venue, » dit Sam lorsque Cassie se recula. Elle leva les yeux sur eux, cette fois avec un sourire et non pas un regard furieux. « Tu savais, » accusa-t-elle.

Pete haussa les épaules d'un air innocent. « Moi ? »

« Le repas est presque prêt, » dit Daniel. « Nous n'attendions que vous. »

Pete sortit les béquilles de Sam de l'arrière de la voiture et les lui tendit. « Juste pour le déjeuner, » dit-il doucement. « Est-ce que tu es fâchée ? »

« Oui. »

« Est-ce que je vais avoir des problèmes ? »

« Qu'en penses-tu ? » taquina-t-elle.

« Bon, dans ce cas, je ne te donne pas ça, » dit-il en prenant un sac sur le siège arrière.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Ton cadeau pour Cassie, » dit-il en haussant les épaules négligemment.

« Ok, tu es pardonné, » dit-elle, commençant à remonter l'allée.

Le Docteur Jackson prit la main de Cassie et suivit Sam avec Teal'c derrière, observant intensément les béquilles.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison et Pete laissa Daniel mener Sam vers une chaise. « Carter, content que vous soyez venue, » dit le Colonel O'Neill, sortant en boitillant de la cuisine.

« Mon Colonel, » dit-elle, regardant avec curiosité un autre homme entrer à la suite de Sara en portant un grand plateau de burgers.

« Carter, Colonel Frank Cromwell, » présenta O'Neill. « Nous avons servi ensemble autrefois. »

« Mon Colonel. » Elle voulut se lever.

« Ah, restez assis, » dit Cromwell. « Jack ne cesse d'oublier de laisser les grades au vestiaire. »

« Coca light, c'est ça ? » demanda Sara, mettant une canette dans la main de Sam.

« Euh, oui, merci. » Sam la prit, paraissant plus qu'un peu perdue.

« Sam. » Cassie vint en courant de sa chambre, ses bras chargés de quelque chose, Charlie juste sur ses talons. « Regarde ce que Daniel m'a donné pour mon anniversaire. » Elle fouilla et sortit un grand calepin et une petite boîte de peinture à eau. « Il a dit que je peux être une artiste. »

« Bien sûr que tu peux, » dit Sam en souriant.

« Il a dit que tu pourrais m'apprendre à m'en servir. »

« Oh, je ne sais pas Cassie. Je ne suis pas très douée à ça, » dit Sam.

« Alors, Carter, maintenant que vous êtes ici, vous pourriez peut-être répondre à une question, » dit Cromwell, lui tendant une assiette avec un hamburger et tout ce qui va avec.

« Je peux essayer, monsieur, » répondit-elle.

« Télémétrie radar de l'espace profond. C'est ce que vous faites dans cette montagne. »

« Oui, monsieur, » confirma Sam, s'en tenant à la couverture.

« Ok, alors pouvez-vous me dire comment cette tête de pioche, qui s'est procuré son premier télescope pour mater le dortoir des filles sans se faire prendre, arrive à avoir les yeux fixés sur un écran d'ordinateur toute la journée sans devenir complètement cinglé ? » demanda-t-il, souriant largement au coup d'oeil furieux de O'Neill.

« Frank... » gronda-t-il.

« En fait, mon Colonel, je pense que le Colonel O'Neill prétend juste que... c'est un game-boy, » dit Sam, s'efforçant de garder un visage impassible.

Sara s'étrangla et le Docteur Jackson éclata de rire, tandis que Teal'c se contentait de hausser simplement un sourcil.

« Game-boy ? » demanda Cromwell. « Et comment êtes-vous arrivée à cette conclusion ? »

« Quand nous l'avons surpris à utiliser un stylo pour écrire son nom sur l'écran et clamer avoir le meilleur score, » dit-elle, jetant à Pete un regard acéré lorsqu'il revint de la cuisine, ses mains chargées d'une assiette de nourriture et d'une bière fraîche.

Cromwell éclata de rire. « Oui, Jack, c'est officiel. Tu as toujours les plus étranges amis. »

« Regarde dans un miroir, Frankie. Regarde dans un miroir, » dit O'Neill.

Pete s'assit à côté de Sam, laissant la conversation se dérouler autour de lui. C'était bon de voir Sam y participer et devenir à nouveau normale. Tout en mangeant, il observa, étudiant le langage corporel des gens dans la pièce. Il y avait là beaucoup de secrets, des gens jouant des rôles et cachant leur jeu.

Ces gens dans la pièce étaient un mystère.

Et s'il y avait une chose que Pete Shanahan aimait par-dessus tout, c'était les mystères.

Fin


	3. Chapter 3 : A Lamb in Wolf's Clothing

**Evolution : A Lamb in Wolf's Clothing**

_by Denise _

_Spoilers : In the Line of Duty_

_Saison : 2_

ooOoo

Un planeur de la mort hurla dans le ciel et Daniel se baissa vivement, se couvrant instinctivement la tête. Dès qu'il disparut, il leva la tête, faisant signe au gens d'avancer. « Okay, venez, venez. Ne paniquez pas, nous allons vous sortir de là d'un instant à l'autre, » pressa-t-il, espérant désespérément qu'il leur disait la vérité.

C'était incroyable, il n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil, et il espérait qu'il ne le reverrait plus. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se passait. Nasyia était une planète paisible. Les gens étaient accueillants, mais simples, sûrement pas assez avancés techniquement pour éveiller l'intérêt des Goa'uld. Cette attaque n'avait pas de sens.

Remarquez, la violence en avait rarement.

Jack courut vers lui, peinant en portant un jeune garçon dans ses bras. Teal'c apparut aux côtés de Daniel et Jack lui tendit l'enfant. « Je dois retourner chercher Carter, » dit-il, tournant sur ses talons et retournant dans la mêlée. Daniel posa le garçon par terre et lui donna une poussée, l'envoyant à travers le vortex. « Teal'c ? »

« Je dois retourner chercher O'Neill et le Capitaine Carter, » dit Teal'c. « Restez ici. »

Teal'c partit en courant et Daniel resta là pendant un instant, ne voyant pas arriver le tir qui l'envoya s'étaler. Voyant de nouvelles victimes, il se remit tant bien que mal sur ses pieds, et se précipita vers l'homme blessé. « Médecin ! » cria-t-il. Ne recevant aucune réponse et voyant les Jaffa avancer, il saisit l'homme et le traîna vers la Porte des étoiles.

Il monta les marches avec peine et se précipita dans le vortex, trébuchant et tombant de l'autre côté. Presque immédiatement, deux infirmiers furent à ses côtés, les écartant du chemin de la Porte.

« Je veux une quarantaine médicale complète jusqu'à ce que ces gens aient pu être examinés, » ordonna Hammond en criant pour être entendu par-dessus le chaos provoqué par la fuite. « Le Colonel O'Neill et les autres ? »

« Juste derrière moi, et une douzaine de Jaffa juste derrière eux, » informa Daniel, fixant la surface bleue tremblotante. Comme en réponse à ses prières, Jack, Sam et Teal'c la franchirent en trébuchant, poursuivis par un nuage de gaz et de poussière. Sam boitait fortement et il était évident que les deux hommes la soutenaient.

« Fermez l'iris ! » cria Teal'c. Les lames métalliques se refermèrent brusquement et le silence s'installa.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Hammond au trio.

« Le Capitaine Carter s'est blessée à la jambe, » rapporta Teal'c, l'aidant à descendre la rampe.

« J'ai juste trébuché, » dit-elle, faisant une grimace en voyant le chariot.

« Jack, est-ce vous allez bien ? » demanda Daniel, fronçant les sourcils à la traînée de sang sur son t-shirt.

Il secoua la tête. « Je suis juste tombé sur le type que Carter tentait d'aider, » dit-il d'un geste dédaigneux. « Ce n'est pas mon sang. »

« Je veux que vous alliez tous à l'infirmerie, » ordonna Hammond. « Vous aussi, Docteur Jackson. Nous ferons le débriefing une fois que vous aurez été examinés. »

ooo

Sam était assise sur le chariot, sa jambe gauche soulevée devant elle. Janet ôtait en faisant attention sa botte et sa chaussette. « Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, » dit-elle.

Janet remonta le pantalon et l'examina. « Je ne vois pas de signe de coup, » dit-elle, tendant le cou et manipulant la jambe de Sam. « Est-ce qu'elle t'a causé des problèmes dernièrement ? »

Sam secoua la tête. « Elle me fait juste mal. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Elle me fait... mal, » dit Sam. Janet la regarda fixement, l'incitant silencieusement à élaborer. « Comme quand ça fait mal... beaucoup. Sur la planète, elle a simplement... lâché. »

« Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit plus tôt ? » demanda Janet.

« J'ai pensé que tous les os une fois cassés faisaient mal, » dit Sam, grimaçant à quel point l'excuse semblait piteuse.

Janet sourit. « C'est le cas. Mais ça ne devrait pas faire mal à ce point-là, pas après quatre mois. » Elle reposa la jambe de Sam. « Je veux faire une IRM de ta jambe. »

« Tu penses qu'il y a un problème ? » demanda Sam. « Je pensais que l'engelure était complètement guérie. »

« Elle l'est. Même si ta jambe sera toujours sensible à la chaleur ou au froid. Je veux juste m'assurer qu'il n'y a rien d'autre. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses que c'est ? » demanda Sam, inquiète.

« Si je le savais, je n'aurais pas besoin d'une IRM, » dit Janet avec un sourire rassurant. « Je vais appeler l'Hôpital de l'Académie et prendre un rendez-vous pour cet après-midi. »

« J'ai un débriefing... »

« Et ensuite, je t'excuserai auprès du Général, » continua-t-elle. « Pourquoi ne pas aller te laver, » suggéra-t-elle, regardant la pièce remplie par-dessus son épaule. « La plupart des réfugiés vont être envoyés à l'Hôpital de l'Académie et je vais les suivre. Si tu peux être là dans une demi-heure, je t'emmène. »

« D'accord. » Sam se laissa glisser du chariot, posant délicatement sa jambe par terre. La douleur lancinante qui l'avait assaillie sur la planète était partie, remplacée par la douleur sourde habituelle.

Elle boitilla hors de l'infirmerie, jurant intérieurement pour ne pas en avoir parlé plus tôt. Elle n'avait pas exagéré quand elle disait que sa jambe lui faisait mal depuis des mois. Mais elle avait attribué cette douleur à la combinaison de sa cheville cassée et de la guérison des tissus endommagés par l'engelure. Et il y avait eu aussi plusieurs semaines de rééducation, ce qui la laissait souvent avec des spasmes musculaires et des crampes que seules les mains habiles de Pete semblaient soulager.

Elle avait, enfin, été déclarée apte à retourner en service actif il y avait seulement un mois, juste à temps pour aller avec son équipe dans leur mission clandestine pour empêcher Apophis d'attaquer la Terre. Elle recevait encore des engueulades de Pete pour ça. Il n'est peut-être pas militaire, mais il avait son idée sur le fait de suivre les ordres. Bien sûr, elle pensait qu'une certaine envie avait sa part aussi.

Découvrant le vestiaire vide, elle y entra, tourna le signal sur femme et verrouilla la porte. Ouvrant son casier, elle sortit une tenue propre et ses affaires de toilette, puis se dirigea vers les douches. Il lui fallut vingt minutes pour se doucher et s'habiller, et elle sortit en boitillant dans le couloir, ses cheveux encore mouillés.

Elle devrait être à l'heure pour rejoindre Janet avant son départ pour l'hôpital. Si elle avait de la chance, Sam se dit qu'elle serait chez elle pour le dîner.

ooo

« Charlie, nous allons être en retard, » dit Sara, regardant en arrière à son fils et Cassie alors qu'ils traînaient derrière elle.

Cassie et lui flânaient derrière, bavardant ensemble. Sara soupira et s'arrêta, attendant que la paire la rattrape. Elle jura que si on ne savait pas qu'ils n'étaient pas du même sang, on ne le l'aurait pas dit. Ils étaient devenus vraiment proches au cours des six derniers mois et, en dépit de ses doutes, la jeune fille s'était fait une place dans la famille.

Les choses n'étaient pas parfaites, loin de là. Cassie avait souvent de mauvais cauchemars, réveillant parfois toute la maisonnée. La semaine dernière, les deux enfants avaient été privés de sortie parce qu'ils s'étaient battus. Mais, toutes choses considérées, cela aurait pu être pire.

Sara espérait juste qu'ils seraient capables d'accélérer l'apprentissage de la lecture de Cassie pour qu'elle puisse aller normalement à l'école l'année prochaine. Pour le moment, elle recevait des leçons particulières d'un enseignant de l'académie. C'était pour cela que Cassie les accompagnait au rendez-vous de Charlie chez le docteur.

Sara n'avait aucun doute que Cassie rattraperait le niveau scolaire, mais le côté culturel allait prendre du temps.

« On arrive, » dit Charlie la rattrapant. « Que va faire Cassie pendant que je serai avec le Docteur Rogers ? »

« Elle va devoir attendre, » dit Sara, la frustration faisant surface dans sa voix. Passer d'un enfant à quasiment une paire de jumeaux dans la maison n'avait pas été si facile que cela, bien qu'ils y étaient arrivés.

« J'ai apporté mon livre, » dit Cassie en levant le petit sac.

« C'est bien, » dit Sara. « Et dès que Charlie en aura fini, nous irons déjeuner, » promit-elle en regardant sa montre. Bon sang, Jack, où es-tu, se demanda-t-elle. Il lui avait promis qu'il serait là.

A cause de ses blessures, Charlie avait un rendez-vous tous les trimestres avec son neurologue, rendez-vous que Jack ne ratait jamais.

« Où est papa ? » demanda Charlie.

« Je suis sûre qu'il sera là, » dit Sara. « Il est probablement pris par son travail. »

Elle mena les enfants dans l'hôpital, se dirigeant vers le bureau du Docteur Rogers. Si Jack ne se montrait pas, elle... oh, il passerait plus de temps sur le canapé cette fois, c'est sûr.

« Madame O'Neill. »

« Sam ! »

Sara regarda le Capitaine Carter, surprise de la voir debout à côté de l'ascenseur. « Capitaine, bonjour. » La femme s'agenouilla, permettant à Cassie de l'étreindre.

« Cass, tu vas bien ? » demanda Carter en plissant les yeux.

« Elle va bien. Je dois voir le Docteur, » dit Charlie.

« Le docteur ? » demanda Carter.

« Un rendez-vous de routine, » rassura Sara. « Est-ce que tout va bien pour vous ? »

Carter sourit. « Oui, je viens faire un test, » dit-elle. « Ils ont essayé de le faire hier, mais l'IRM faisait des siennes. »

Sara hocha la tête. « Je suppose que vous n'avez pas vu Jack dernièrement ? »

Carter fronça les sourcils. « Hmm, pas depuis hier soir, désolée. Est-il censé être là ? »

« Oui, » dit Sara. « Peut-être qu'il est à l'étage. » Sara appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Lorsque la cabine arriva, ils y montèrent tous les quatre.

« J'ai apporté mon livre pour le lire pendant que j'attendrai, » dit Cassie.

« C'est bien, » la félicita Carter.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Sara s'apprêta à sortir. « Nous y voilà, » dit-elle.

« Est-ce que je peux attendre avec Sam ? » demanda Cassie.

« Comment ? »

« Je veux attendre avec Sam, » dit-elle, sa voix à la limite du geignement.

Carter parut un peu mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle rencontra le regard de Sara. « Cassie, je suis sûre que Mme O'Neill préférerait que tu restes avec elle, » dit-elle.

« Mais... »

« Et tu vas simplement être assise dans une salle d'attente pendant qu'ils font leurs tests, » dit-elle.

Sara regarda Cassie, remarquant l'expression dépitée. « Tu sais quoi ? Une salle d'attente n'est pas très différente d'une autre, » dit Sara. « Cassandra, si tu veux aller attendre avec le Capitaine Carter, c'est d'accord, » acquiesça-t-elle.

« Etes-vous sûre, madame ? » demanda Carter.

Sara hocha la tête. « Notre rendez-vous devrait prendre à peu près une heure. On pourra se retrouver à la cafétéria. Vous pourrez vous joindre à nous pour le déjeuner, » invita-t-elle impulsivement.

« Oh, non, je ne pourrais pas... »

« Bien sûr que vous pouvez, » dit Sara, ressentant le besoin de se tourner vers la femme. Il y avait une part en elle qui était jalouse du capitaine. Après tout, elle avait l'opportunité de partager une partie de la vie de Jack à laquelle Sara n'aurait jamais accès. Ils avaient vécu des aventures ensemble, alors que Sara discutait avec lui quel papier peint elle voulait utiliser et si oui ou non faire un aménagement paysager du jardin.

Mais elle ressentait aussi le besoin de connaître la femme parce qu'elle savait que, malgré toutes leurs aventures, le Capitaine Carter avait aussi la tâche peu enviable de garder les fesses de Jack. D'après lui, sans les efforts de la jeune femme dans l'Antarctique, le SGC ne les aurait jamais retrouvés. Elle devait au Capitaine la vie de son mari, et un déjeuner ou deux semblait être le moins qu'elle pouvait faire.

« Rejoignez-nous là-bas dans environ une heure ? » demanda Sara.

Carter hocha la tête. « D'accord. Merci, » dit-elle alors que Sara et Charlie sortaient de l'ascenseur.

Une heure et demi plus tard, Sara emmena Charlie à la cafétéria, scrutant la pièce à la recherche de la jeune capitaine. Elle les vit assises dans un coin, les verres à moitié remplis de jus de fruits devant elles. Sara fit un signe de la main et mena Charlie vers elle. « Désolée d'être en retard, » s'excusa-t-elle.

« Ce n'est rien, » dit Carter, son humeur sombre.

« J'ai fini mon livre, » dit Cassie, en levant le livre d'un air triomphant. Elle apprenait vite, ayant déjà atteint le niveau de lecture d'un élève de CM2 ou de sixième.

« C'est super, » s'enthousiasma Sara.

« Maman, est-ce que je peux avoir à boire ? » demanda Charlie.

« Charlie, nous allons déjeuner dans un instant... »

« Mais Cassie en a. »

« Cassie a attendu longtemps. »

« Uniquement parce qu'elle est allée avec Sam, » répondit-il d'un ton chamailleur.

Sara prit une profonde inspiration, prête à se mettre en colère contre son fils. Il connaissait les règles. « Tu vas ruiner ton appétit, » dit-elle d'un ton calme.

« Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas, » s'excusa Carter.

« Ce n'est rien, » dit Sara. « Ca arrive tout le temps. Et si je veux être honnête, Jack est le pire de tous. » Elle baissa la voix, « Il adore manger des cochonneries. Il casse la croûte tout le temps et ensuite prend ses repas complets. Je jure que s'il n'y avait pas son métabolisme, il pèserait une tonne. »

La femme eut un petit sourire, l'expression limitée à ses lèvres uniquement. Impulsivement, Sara sortit deux billets de son portefeuille et les tendit à Cassie. « Cassandra, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas montrer à Charlie où tu as eu ta boisson ? » demanda-t-elle, tentant d'avoir un peu d'intimité avec Carter.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui, vas-y. » Sara attendit qu'ils soient hors de portée d'oreille et regarda Carter. « Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-elle, posant sa main sur le bras de la femme.

« Comment ? » Elle leva les yeux, comme si elle était surprise.

Sara haussa les épaules. « On dirait que, quel que soit le test que vous avez passé, ce n'était pas bon. »

« C'est euh... »

« Ah, tu es là. » Le Colonel O'Neill se pencha au-dessus de l'épaule de sa femme et lui fit une bise sur la joue. « Je suis désolé d'être en retard, » s'excusa-t-il. Alors que Sara observait, Carter baissa les yeux, visiblement changeant d'avis quant au fait de se confier à elle. « Hammond m'a accueilli à la porte ce matin avec une pile de rapports que je DEVAIS absolument faire. »

« Ce n'est rien, » dit Sara doucement, fronçant les sourcils au ton de la voix de son mari. Il semblait n'avoir aucun remords, mais paraissait presque tapageur, comme s'il s'efforçait d'être joyeux. « Le Docteur Rogers n'avait rien de nouveau à dire. »

« Non ? »

« Non. Juste que Charlie progressait comme il s'y attendait et qu'il réagissait bien aux séances de rééducation, » informa Sara. Leur fils allait en rééducation deux fois par semaine maintenant, ce qui était bien moindre que les sessions quotidiennes des semaines qui avaient suivi l'accident. Sara savait qu'il boiterait probablement toujours, mais l'espoir était que Charlie pourrait être aussi normal que possible.

« Je, euh, dois retourner au travail, » dit Carter en se levant de table.

« Vous alliez vous joindre à nous pour le déjeuner, » rappela Sara.

Carter secoua la tête. « Merci, mais j'ai le drôle de sentiment que ces rapports que le Général Hammond veut sont les miens. Mon Colonel, Mme O'Neill. »

Elle s'éloigna rapidement et Sara regarda la femme s'enfuir de la cafétéria. « Alors, où allons-nous pour déjeuner ? » demanda Jack, s'asseyant sur le siège abandonné par la femme.

« Est-ce que ça t'a semblé bizarre aussi ? » demanda Sara.

« Quoi ? »

« Le Capitaine Carter. Comment elle est partie précipitamment d'ici. C'était bizarre. »

Jack secoua la tête. « Elle est née comme ça. »

« Jack, » protesta Sara lorsque les enfants les rejoignirent.

« Papa. Tu es venu. » Charlie s'assit sur le siège à côté de lui. Cassie était derrière lui. Elle marchait vers Jack puis ralentit, le sourire s'effaçant de son visage.

« Cassie ? » La jeune fille se rapprocha doucement d'elle, allant se tenir derrière Sara. Sara se tourna sur sa chaise et tendit ses bras, les enroulant autour de la taille de Cassie. « Ma puce, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Cassie ne répondit pas, mais elle recula encore derrière Sara, comme si elle tentait de se cacher. « Cassie ? » Sara se tourna vers Jack. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec elle ? »

Jack haussa les épaules, se mettant debout. « Je ne sais pas. Alors, Charlie, où veux-tu aller déjeuner ? »

Sara fixa Jack emmener Charlie hors de la cafétéria. Elle regarda Cassie derrière elle, fronçant les yeux à la peur et la perplexité sur le visage de la jeune fille. « Chérie, est-ce que ça va ? » Cassie la fixa et hocha lentement la tête. « Est-ce que tu veux aller manger quelque chose ? » Elle secoua la tête. « Ok. Que dirais-tu de laisser les garçons aller dehors et nous, nous prendrons un sandwich pour nous, » suggéra-t-elle. « Qu'en dis-tu ? »

« D'accord, » dit finalement Cassie de sa petite voix hésitante.

« Alors allons-y, » dit Sara en essayant de paraître enthousiaste. Elle tendit la main et prit celle de Cassie. Ensemble, elles sortirent de la cafétéria, apercevant Jack et Charlie qui les attendaient au bout du couloir. « Il nous faudra d'abord nous débarrasser des garçons avant d'aller nous amuser. »

ooo

George Hammond s'adossa à son fauteuil, observant les trois membres de SG-1 le débriefer de leur mission sur Nasyia. Habituellement, quand une équipe rentrait sous le feu ennemi, George préférait débriefer le plus tôt possible. Cependant, le problème médical du Capitaine Carter avait retardé le débriefing, même si avec plus de deux cents réfugiés à s'occuper, il fallait qu'il ait une vue d'ensemble de la situation.

« La planète n'avait pas connu d'ingérence de la part des Goa'uld depuis plus de trois siècles. Les Nasyians sont... sont... étaient un peuple pacifique. Ils étaient enthousiaste à l'idée de former une alliance et de nous aider à installer un poste de recherche, » rapporta Jackson. « Il n'y aucun moyen de prévoir cette attaque. Nous n'avons même pas aperçu le vaisseau mère quand les Planeurs ont assailli le village. »

« Ce n'est pas courant que les Goa'uld arrivent sans prévenir et efface de la surface un peuple pacifique sans raison apparente, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda George.

Jackson acquiesça. « Dans le passé, il y avait toujours une raison quelconque, ils semblent le plus souvent attaquer les civilisations qui arrivent à un point où leurs technologies pourraient être une menace, mais ce n'était pas le cas ici. »

« Peut-être qu'ils ont découvert que nous étions là, » suggéra Carter.

« Comment l'auraient-ils pu ? » demanda Jackson. « Ou plus important, pourquoi ce Goa'uld en particulier s'en soucierait ? »

« Il est possible qu'ils aient un intérêt renouvelé en rapport à notre récente interaction avec Apophis, » dit Teal'c.

Jackson haussa les épaules. « Bah, la vérité est que nous comprenons encore très peu leur société. »

« J'ai vu les Goa'uld anéantir des civilisations entières – sans raison, sinon qu'ils en tiraient du plaisir, » dit Teal'c.

« Alors quoi, Nasyia était la prochaine sur la liste ? Je souhaiterais en partie que ce soit aussi simple, mais je ne veux pas les sous-estimer, » dit Carter.

« Nous ne saurons peut-être jamais pourquoi ils ont attaqué, » dit Hammond. « Quelle est la situation des survivants Nasyians ? »

« Nous avons réussi à secourir 237 personnes. Les grands brûlés et l'excédent que notre infirmerie ne pouvait pas prendre en charge ont été transférés à l'hôpital de l'Académie de l'Air Force. Le reste attend le temps qu'on leur trouve une nouvelle planète, » dit Jackson.

Il se pencha en avant. « Monsieur, je pense qu'il est important de découvrir pourquoi Nasyia est devenue une cible Goa'uld. »

« Je suis d'accord ! Mais le déménagement des réfugiés est la première priorité. Je vous assigne les trois nouvelles équipes SG de 10 à 12 pour vous aider. Je veux qu'on trouve à ces gens une nouvelle planète le plus vite possible. Rompez. » Il se leva et les autres firent de même.

« Mon Général ? » dit Carter. George se tourna pour la regarder. « Puis-je vous dire un mot ? »

Hammond hocha la tête et lui fit signe vers son bureau. Il s'assit et lui indiqua de prendre un siège. « Que puis-je faire pour vous, Capitaine ? »

« Mon Général, je ne pense que pas que je vais être d'une grande aide pour trouver une nouvelle planète. »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Je sais que le Docteur Fraiser sera là pour vous le dire, mais elle va me retirer du service actif pour un temps, » dit-elle doucement.

« Capitaine ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda George, tout de suite inquiet.

« Elle a découvert ce qui s'est passé sur la planète. Apparemment, la fracture n'a pas très bien guéri et l'os est infecté. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pense. Ils vont faire une biopsie demain pour s'en assurer. Ca va prendre du temps pour traiter ça, » dit-elle d'une voix calme. Mais George vit au-delà de la façade et lut la peur dans ses yeux. Il n'était pas docteur en médecine, mais il connaissait une ou deux choses sur les blessures. Et suffisamment pour savoir que les infections des os étaient parmi les pires à avoir. « Je peux continuer à travailler, monsieur. Mais étant donné ce qui s'est passé sur la planète, le Docteur Fraiser pense que ce serait mieux si je ne suis plus en service actif et hors de la rotation des missions off world. »

« Ca me semble raisonnable, » acquiesça George. « En avez-vous déjà parlé avec le Colonel O'Neill ? »

« Non, mon Général. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion. »

George hocha la tête. « Très bien. Informez le Colonel O'Neill et je transférerai un remplaçant quand SG-1 partira à la recherche d'une nouvelle planète pour les Nasyians. »

« Merci, monsieur. » Elle se leva et se tourna pour sortir de la pièce.

« Capitaine ? »

« Mon Général ? » Elle se retourna.

« Prenez soin de vous, » dit-il avec sincérité.

« Je le ferai, monsieur. » Elle sourit et sortit de la pièce. George soupira, pas impatient de trouver un remplaçant pour la femme. Remarquez, cela faisait partie du commandement. Il espérait juste que le remplaçant qu'il trouverait serait temporaire et non pas permanent.

ooo

Sam entra dans son labo, ne se donnant plus la peine de cacher sa claudication une fois qu'elle fut hors du couloir. Elle s'assit sur sa chaise et releva sa jambe gauche, posant sa cheville sur son genou. Elle se massa le mollet, sachant que cela n'allégerait pas la vive douleur, mais ressentait le besoin de faire quelque chose.

Les mots du Docteur Fraiser résonnaient dans sa tête. Ostéomyélite. Biopsie. Antibiotique. Amputation.

Elle avait peur. Plus peur qu'elle ne l'avait été dans aucune des missions. Plus peur qu'à n'importe quel moment de sa relation avec Jonas.

Perdre sa jambe. C'était un terme si fade. La perdre. Ouais, comme si elle allait la laisser posée quelque part et s'en aller. Ou peut-être que ce serait comme une chaussette dans le sèche-linge, elle s'évanouirait simplement. Elle se réveillerait un matin et elle serait partie. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait mettre une annonce dans les objets trouvés.

L'absurdité de ses pensées la frappa et elle s'étrangla légèrement, portant sa main à la bouche. Perdre sa jambe. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre sa jambe. Ils la renverraient de l'armée. Cela était plus que certain. Il n'y a avait pas tellement de place dans l'armée pour les estropiés.

Le téléphone sonna et elle prit une respiration sifflante, tâtonnant pour prendre le récepteur. « Carter, » dit-elle, espérant que sa voix semblerait normale.

« Capitaine Carter, c'est Sara O'Neill. »

« Mme O'Neill, y a-t-il quelque chose ? »

« C'est Cassie... »

« Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? »

« Oui, en fait, non. Capitaine, pourriez-vous venir ici, s'il vous plait ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Madame ? »

« Cassie s'est enfermée dans sa chambre et elle ne veut pas sortir, » dit Mme O'Neill.

« Madame, je n'ai pas vu le Colonel O'Neill de la journée et... »

« Je ne veux pas de Jack, » interrompit-elle. « C'est vous que Cassie demande, et uniquement vous, » dit-elle. Elle pouvait entendre la panique et le désespoir dans la voix de la femme. « Capitaine, je sais que je demande beaucoup, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre. Elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre, elle panique totalement et elle ne veut pas sortir et dit que la seule personne en qui elle a confiance, c'est vous. »

« J'arrive tout de suite, » dit Sam, prenant sa décision en un clin d'oeil. Elle raccrocha le téléphone et ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et prit son sac à main. Ne se donnant pas la peine de se changer, elle se précipita hors de la montagne.

ooo

Sara fit les cents pas, se précipitant sur la fenêtre donnant devant la maison chaque fois qu'une voiture passait. « Il faut à papa au moins une demi-heure pour rentrer à la maison, » dit Charlie de sa place sur le canapé. « Il faudra probablement plus longtemps à Sam. »

Sara lui jeta un regard acéré, puis à l'escalier, espérant pouvoir y voir Cassie. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui arrivait à la jeune fille. Elle avait été bien plus tôt dans la journée après leur départ de l'hôpital. Après avoir mangé, Sara était retournée à la maison pour découvrir que Jack et Charlie étaient déjà là, ayant préféré un hamburger plutôt qu'un repas au restaurant comme Cassie et elle.

Remarquant qu'il lui fallait des provisions, Jack s'était porté volontaire pour garder les enfants à la maison pendant une heure pour que Sara puisse aller faire les courses sans être encombrée par eux. Elle était rentrée à la maison et Jack était parti. Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard qu'elle s'était rendue compte que Cassie était dans sa chambre et plusieurs minutes après, elle avait découvert que la jeune fille s'était barricadée à l'intérieur.

Une portière de voiture claqua et Sara se précipita à la fenêtre, soupirant quand elle reconnut la femme qui remontait en boitillant l'allée. « Elle est là, » dit-elle inutilement à Charlie en passant à côté de lui en direction de la porte d'entrée. Elle l'ouvrit juste au moment où Carter arrivait sur le porche. « Je suis si contente que vous soyez là, » dit-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec elle ? » demanda Carter.

« Elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre et ne veut pas en sortir, » dit Charlie.

« Il m'a fallu une heure pour arriver à la faire parler. J'étais à deux doigts d'appeler la police, et puis elle a dit qu'elle ne sortirait que pour vous, » dit Sara.

« Pourquoi moi ? » demanda Carter.

« Elle vous aime bien, » dit Charlie, ne se rendant pas compte à quel point ces mots affectaient Sara. Oui, Cassie aimait bien le Capitaine. Même Jack savait qu'elles avaient un lien spécial que ni lui ni Sara ne pourrait jamais briser. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Sara s'était plutôt méfiée de la femme, jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne conscience que Carter faisait tout son possible pour ne pas interférer et semblait en fait essayer d'aider Sara et Jack à créer une relation forte avec la jeune fille, en dépit du fait que, Sara le savait maintenant, le Capitaine avait voulu adopter Cassie.

« Elle est là-haut dans sa chambre, » dit Sara. Carter hocha la tête et grimpa l'escalier. « Reste en bas, » ordonna Sara à son fils.

« M'man... »

« Charlie, » avertit-elle.

« Ok, » geignit-il se laissant retomber sur le canapé. Sara monta tout doucement l'escalier, tentant de s'approcher assez près pour entendre tout en gardant ses distances, ne voulant pas effrayer l'enfant.

« Cassie, c'est moi, » entendit-elle Carter dire. « Est-ce que je peux entrer ? » Sara recula de quelques pas, assez près pour entendre mais toujours hors de vue. Carter jeta un coup d'oeil dans sa direction et haussa les épaules. « Cassie ? Est-ce que je peux entrer ? » répéta-t-elle.

Le verrou de la porte cliqua et Sara soupira de soulagement lorsque la porte peinte en blanc s'ouvrit lentement. Carter poussa le reste et se glissa lentement dans la pièce. « Salut. Ta maman dit que tu es un peu contrariée par quelque chose. » Cassie était assise par terre, le dos appuyé dans un coin de la pièce. Sara s'avança pour être vue et la tête de la fille se releva brusquement, mais elle ne répondit pas, son regard passant rapidement au Capitaine Carter. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Il va me tuer, » dit Cassie, sa voix pas plus qu'un murmure.

« Qui ? Qui va te tuer ? » demanda Carter, le front fortement plissé.

Cassie jeta un oeil à Sara, le visage empli de peur. « Papa, » murmura-t-elle.

« Oh, non, Cassie. Ton papa ne ferait pas ça, » dit Carter.

« Si, il le fera, » insista-t-elle.

Carter regarda par-dessus son épaule, puis reporta son attention sur Cassie. « Je suis sûre que même s'il a dit quelque chose, il ne le pensait pas. Parfois, les adultes disent des choses qu'ils ne pensent pas. »

« Il le pensait, » dit-elle d'un ton sincère.

« Cassie, ton papa t'aime. Il ne ferait jamais rien qui te ferait du mal, » insista Carter.

« Maintenant, si. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il est un Goa'uld. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Sara.

« Cassie, de quoi parles-tu ? » demanda Carter.

« Tu ne me crois pas. »

« Je te crois, » insista Carter. « Dis-moi juste comment tu sais que ton papa est un Goa'uld, » demanda-t-elle.

« Je pouvais sentir quelque chose d'étrange à l'hôpital chaque fois que je m'approchais de lui. Et puis, quand tu étais au supermarché, je l'ai vu. »

« Tu as vu quoi ? » demanda Sara.

« Il savait que je pouvais sentir quelque chose et il est venu à moi et m'a soulevée, puis sa voix est devenue toute drôle et ses yeux ont brillé et il m'a dit que si je le disais à quelqu'un il me tuerait, » dit-elle, les mots sortant en un flot précipité. Alors qu'elle parlait, ses yeux s'étaient emplis de larmes et sa voix s'était mise à trembler.

« Oh, ma puce, ça va aller, » dit Carter, enveloppant la petite fille dans ses bras.

« Capitaine ? » demanda Sara, tentant d'enregistrer le fait que sa fille venait d'accuser son mari d'être un alien.

« Je ne sais pas, » dit-elle, sa main caressant le dos de Cassie alors qu'elle s'accrochait à elle. « Mais je dois appeler le Général Hammond. »

« Il se pourrait que tout ceci soit... » dit Sara, s'interrompant, ne voulant pas accuser Cassie d'être une menteuse devant elle. « Un malentendu, » se corrigea-t-elle.

« Il se pourrait, mais nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque, » dit Carter. « Si elle a raison, il doit être arrêté. »

ooo

Jolinar de Malkshur marchait dans l'étrange couloir gris, s'efforçant d'avoir un air d'assurance et de calme sur le visage de son hôte. Proche. Elle était proche. Elle pouvait sentir le chaappai juste à quelques étages de là, le naqahdah faisant chanter son sang. Il lui fallut toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas se précipiter dans cette salle de contrôle et quitter cette planète maudite.

Patience, se dit-elle, patience. Elle savait pour avoir puisé dans la mémoire de son hôte qu'il devait partir bientôt en mission. C'était là qu'elle partirait. Ce serait très simple. Tout ce qu'elle devait faire était de réussir à passer les défenses de la Terre et poser les pieds sur une autre planète.

La plupart des planètes, elle le savait, ne gardait pas leur chaappai comme les Tau'ri le faisaient. Il n'y aurait pas besoin de 'hacker' dans un ordinateur ou de risquer la capture ou d'être blessé. Elle et son hôte pourraient partir, sans dommage et sans être remarqués, pour une courte période de temps, du moins. Les autres membres de son équipe remarqueraient probablement son absence. Cependant, cela n'aurait pas d'importance s'ils le remarquaient, l'important était qu'ils ne fassent rien pour l'empêcher de partir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard.

Son hôte la combattait et elle ralentit, consacrant davantage d'efforts à le contrôler. Il était fort. Très fort. Il n'avait pas peur d'elle, pas comme un hôte avait habituellement peur d'un symbiote. Il savait ce qu'elle était, même si c'était une connaissance des plus basiques de son espèce. Il l'appelait goa'uld et l'ignorait quand elle essayait de le corriger.

Elle n'était pas un goa'uld, pas un exploiteur. Elle avait essayé de lui expliquer cela, mais il l'avait ignorée, ne démordant pas de sa préconception qu'elle était un salopard de goa'uld. Il était plein de fougue. D'ordinaire, elle aurait admiré son esprit, sa force. Mais, à cet instant, elle trouvait cela ennuyeux. Plus il la combattait, plus elle devait consacrer d'énergie à le contrôler. Elle n'aimait pas contrôler, ce n'était pas sa façon de faire. Cependant, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle savait, en puisant dans sa mémoire, que si elle était découverte, elle serait emprisonnée. Et cela ne pouvait pas arriver. La connaissance qu'elle portait en elle était trop vitale pour la perdre pendant qu'elle passerait des jours ou des semaines à tenter de s'échapper.

Non. C'était mieux qu'ils ne sachent jamais qu'elle avait été là.

Quelques heures de plus. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Quelques heures de plus. Puis SG-1 recevrait sa mission et elle pourrait quitter ce monde. Elle pourrait rentrer chez elle, s'assurer que sa connaissance serait transmise à ses frères Tok'ra et la recherche d'un hôte pour remplacer celui-ci pourrait commencer. Présumant, bien sûr, qu'il n'ait pas accepté et fait la paix avec l'idée de leur fusion.

Une partie d'elle espérait cela. Son hôte était un homme honorable, fort et brave. Il ferait un fantastique Tok'ra et elle savait que ses connaissances en matière de tactique les aideraient grandement. Cependant, son sexe serait un problème. Beaucoup d'hôtes Tok'ra acceptaient des relations avec le même sexe, mais pas celui-ci. Elle savait qu'il trouverait l'idée d'être intime avec Lantash et Martouf odieuse. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle le quitterait en toute probabilité, soit en faveur d'un hôte femelle, ou un mâle qui n'avait pas de préjugé sur le sexe de son partenaire.

« Jack ! » Jolinar se retourna, identifiant la personne qui avançait vers elle.

« Daniel, » salua-t-elle, prévoyant de faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour que la conversation soit courte. Elle avait déjà frôlé la catastrophe aujourd'hui, découvrant avec étonnement que le naqahdah dans le sang de la jeune fille alien lui avait donné la capacité de sentir la présence d'un symbiote.

Ce n'était pas une chose à laquelle Jolinar s'était attendue. Tous les symbiotes pouvaient sentir la présence d'un autre, pourtant il n'avait jamais été établi ce qui leur conférait cette capacité. A cause de cela, elle n'avait pas ressentit le besoin de rester loin de la jeune fille. Heureusement, elle avait pu faire taire l'enfant, pour le moment, en tout cas. Elle n'avait aucun doute que Cassandra partagerait tôt ou tard sa connaissance. Jolinar espérait juste que quelques heures passeraient avant que son secret ne soit dévoilé.

« Je suis, euh, je suis surpris que vous soyez là, » dit Daniel en le rattrapant.

« Où aurais-je pu être ? Vu que nous allons partir chercher un nouveau monde pour les Nasyians dans deux heures ? » demanda Jolinar, tentant de garder la voix de son hôte décontractée.

« C'est juste que... avec Cassie et tout, je pensais que vous seriez chez vous, » dit Daniel.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Cassie ? »

« Eh bien, ce que j'ai entendu dire, c'est qu'elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre. Sam est allée voir si elle peut la faire sortir, » expliqua Daniel.

« Carter n'avait pas à partir. Pas sans me le dire, étant donné que nous partons off world dans peu de temps, » dit Jolinar, puisant dans la soudaine explosion de colère et d'inquiétude de son hôte.

« Je pensais qu'elle vous l'avait dit. »

« Me dire quoi ? »

« Sam ne va pas off world, » dit Daniel. « Elle a un rendez-vous avec le médecin cet après-midi pour une biopsie. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » Jolinar regretta immédiatement d'avoir ignoré la suggestion de son hôte de lire l'information qui les attendait quand ils étaient arrivés à la base ce matin. Jolinar savait que cela faisait partie de la routine d'assimiler de telles informations, mais elle avait pensé que son insistance n'était qu'une façon de la combattre et de la distraire.

« Sa jambe s'est infectée. Elle va avoir un lourd traitement pour voir s'ils peuvent la sauver, » dit Daniel.

« Vraiment ? Quel dommage, » dit Jolinar, faisant prendre à son hôte le visage de l'inquiétude. Bien qu'elle ressentait aussi l'inquiétude de son hôte pour le Capitaine Carter, son attention était détournée par les autres mots de l'homme. Carter était en train de parler à Cassandra. Ce n'était pas bon. S'il y avait une personne à qui la jeune fille se confierait, c'était le Capitaine. Ils seraient au courant.

Réalisant soudain qu'elle n'avait plus le temps, elle tourna sur ses talons, voyant brusquement l'étroit couloir gris non pas comme un refuge, mais comme une prison. Elle n'arriverait jamais à passer le chaappai, pas maintenant. Si les Tau'ri ne savaient pas qu'elle était là, ils le sauraient bientôt.

Sortir. Elle devait sortir. Trouver un endroit où se cacher. Trouver un autre moyen de partir de cette planète et de rentrer chez elle.

« Jack ! » lui cria après Daniel. « Où allez-vous ? Jack ! »

Jolinar l'ignora, sa seule concentration étant à présent de s'enfuir. Elle devait sortir d'ici et trouver un endroit sûr.

ooo

« Que s'est-il passé précisément ici ? » demanda Hammond, étudiant le quatuor rassemblé autour de la table dans la salle de briefing, le Docteur Fraiser s'étant joint aux trois membres de SG-1 qui restaient.

« Nous n'avons pas tous les détails, monsieur, mais je pense qu'il est raisonnable de penser qu'il y avait un goa'uld sur Nasyia, » dit Sam, ressentant le besoin d'exposer l'évidence.

« Vous disiez qu'il n'y en avait pas. »

« Au départ, mon Général, nous n'avions vu aucun signe, » dit-elle. « Habituellement, quand il y a un goa'uld, il y a un palais ou une mine ou quelque chose du genre. Ce que nous avons vu était un village paisible. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Les apparences étaient apparemment trompeuses. »

« Ou peut-être que nous avons simplement vu ce que nous voulions voir, » dit Daniel.

« Daniel ? »

« Eh bien, pensez-y. Kawalsky s'est promené dans cette base pendant des jours et nous n'avions jamais su qu'il avait un goa'uld. Quand nous avons analysé les données du MALP, nous avons juste présumé que s'il y avait la présence d'un goa'uld, ce serait visible. »

« Mais tous ceux à qui nous avons parlé ont dit que cela faisait des générations qu'il n'y avait pas eu de goa'uld sur la planète, » rappela-t-elle.

« Le goa'uld du Major Kowalsky était immature, » dit Janet. « Il était incapable d'exercer un contrôle complet sur son hôte. »

« C'est vrai, » concéda Daniel. « Mais vous avez examiné Jack hier, et jusqu'à ce que le Docteur Warner fasse une IRM sur Kawalsky, nous ne le savions pas. Le goa'uld a visiblement un autre moyen d'entrer dans l'hôte que par la nuque. Un qui ne laisse pas de trace. »

Janet haussa les épaules. « Le but du parasite est de s'attacher au système nerveux. Le tissu mou à l'arrière de la gorge pourrait marcher. Il est possible qu'il puisse pénétrer dans le corps ailleurs, peut-être dans l'abdomen et remonter jusqu'au cou, » théorisa-t-elle.

« Oh, mon Dieu, » murmura Sam. « Sur la planète, je... ma jambe m'a fait mal et j'ai trébuché. Le Colonel est revenu pour moi, mais il est tombé par-dessus ce corps. Il y avait du sang, mais il a dit qu'il s'était mordu la langue et que ce n'était pas un problème. »

« Vous pensez qu'il est possible que c'est à ce moment-là que cela s'est passé ? » demanda Hammond.

Sam haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Je... les choses étaient confuses avec l'attaque et tout le reste, mais je pense que c'est la seule fois où nous avons été séparés. Et le Docteur Fraiser a mentionné le sang. »

« Si le Colonel O'Neill s'est réellement mordu la langue suffisamment fort pour qu'elle saigne, j'en aurais vu les signes, » dit Fraiser.

« Ca n'explique toujours pas pourquoi il n'y avait aucun signe de la présence d'un goa'uld sur la planète, » dit Hammond.

« Et si c'est parce que le goa'uld ne voulait pas qu'il y en ait ? » suggéra Daniel.

« Docteur Jackson ? »

« Et si le goa'uld n'était pas là pour conquérir la planète, mais pour se cacher ? »

« C'est possible, » dit Teal'c. « Cependant, le besoin naturel d'un goa'uld de régner et de dominer rendrait une telle tactique peu probable. »

« Pas s'il est en fuite et craint pour sa vie, » insista Daniel. « Pour autant que nous sachions, un goa'uld a une espérance de vie de plusieurs siècles, sinon des millénaires. Se cacher pendant vingt ou trente ans ressemblerait à se cacher pendant un week-end pour nous. »

« Alors, en supposant que Cassandra ait raison et qu'il y a un goa'uld à l'intérieur du Colonel O'Neill, il pourrait simplement s'évanouir dans la nature pendant une vingtaine d'années ? » demanda Hammond.

« Je ne le pense pas, mon Général, » dit Sam.

« Capitaine ? »

« Mon Général, il y a une différence entre la Terre et les autres planètes : c'est l'accessibilité à la Porte des étoiles. Il est possible que le goa'uld ne voulait pas venir ici, il a juste été surpris par l'évacuation. »

« Si c'est vrai, il ne souhaitera pas rester ici, » dit Teal'c.

« Exact. Je veux dire, si j'étais dans la même position, la première chose que je voudrais faire serait de partir de la planète et de rentrer chez moi, » dit Sam.

« Que voulez-vous dire, Capitaine ? »

« Mon Général, le goa'uld a accès aux connaissances et à la mémoire du Colonel O'Neill. Il sait qu'il ne lui sera jamais permis de bâtir un royaume ici. Et il sait aussi que la Porte des étoiles est sa seule voie de sortie de cette planète. Du moins pour le moment, je pense qu'il restera près d'ici, peut-être même tentera-t-il d'accéder à la Porte, » expliqua-t-elle.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Poster plus de gardes ? » suggéra Daniel.

« Je pense que le contraire serait plus efficace, » dit Teal'c.

« Un piège, » dit Janet.

« En effet. »

Daniel secoua la tête. « Je ne pense pas que Jack tombera dans le panneau. Il saura que c'est ce que nous ferons. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas anticiper nous-mêmes, » dit Hammond. « Je vais ordonner aux équipes de patrouilles extérieures de permettre à O'Neill d'accéder à la base, cependant, il ne lui sera PAS permis de quitter cette planète, même si nous devons utiliser la force. »

« Général, » protesta Janet.

« Docteur, les connaissances du Colonel O'Neill ont trop de valeur pour qu'elles tombent en des mains ennemies, » dit-il.

« Si le Capitaine Carter a raison et que la possession de O'Neill n'était pas dû au hasard, mais un acte délibéré, nous devons considérer la possibilité qu'il dissimule un appareil de destruction sur cette base, » dit Teal'c.

Hammond acquiesça. « S'il y a un eu un quelconque sabotage ici, je veux qu'on le trouve. Teal'c, j'aimerais votre aide. Vous connaissez mieux que personne ce qu'il faut chercher. » Teal'c hocha la tête. « Je pense vraiment que nous devons continuer à chercher le Colonel O'Neill. »

« Mon Général, Pete pourrait peut-être nous aider, » intervint Sam.

« Capitaine ? »

« Nous n'avons aucune juridiction en dehors de la montagne, même pour rechercher l'un des nôtres. Pete pourrait... faciliter les choses avec la police locale. »

« Il se pourrait que cela soit à notre bénéfice, » acquiesça-t-il. « Capitaine, il me faut le moyen de contacter le Détective Shanahan. Teal'c, présumant qu'il accepte, et une fois que vous aurez examiné la base, vous travaillerez avec Shanahan pour appréhender O'Neill. Docteur Jackson, j'aimerais que vous travailliez avec le Docteur Fraiser. Je veux que tous les Nasyians soient examinés pour s'assurer que le Colonel O'Neill soit le seul porteur d'un goa'uld. »

« Mon Général ? » demanda Sam, attendant sa tâche.

« Capitaine, vous avez d'autres problèmes à gérer, » dit-il, bénéficiant d'un regard de remerciement de Fraiser.

« Mon Général, » protesta-t-elle.

« C'est un ordre. J'ai déjà perdu un officier, je n'ai pas l'intention d'en perdre un autre. » Il se leva, signalant la fin du briefing. « Rompez. »

ooo

La porte de la salle VIP s'ouvrit et Sara leva la tête, faisant signe au Capitaine Carter d'entrer. « Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda-t-elle en un murmure. Cassie était endormie sur le lit et Charlie était assis dans un fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce, jouant avec son game-boy avec le son coupé.

« Le Docteur Fraiser dit qu'elle va bien, » dit Sara, ramenant le Capitaine Carter près de la porte. Les deux femmes sortirent dans le couloir pour pouvoir parler sans réveiller Cassie. « Il lui a seulement fait peur. »

« C'est bien, » dit Carter. « Humm, je ne veux pas dire que... je veux dire... »

« Je sais ce que vous voulez dire, » interrompit Sara. « Et merci. »

« Si vous voulez, je peux vous apporter quelques trucs, » offrit Carter.

Sara secoua la tête. « Quels trucs ? »

Carter fronça les sourcils. « Eh bien, est-ce qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de vêtements ou autres choses ? »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

Carter parut surprise. « Je pensais que vous resteriez ici pour le moment. »

« Ici ? »

« Au moins jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions le Colonel O'Neill et... »

Sara secoua la tête. « Nous ne restons pas ici. J'ai juste amené Cassandra pour que le Docteur Fraiser puisse s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Dès qu'elle se réveillera, nous rentrerons chez nous. »

« Etes-vous sûre de vouloir faire ça ? » demanda Carter.

« Capitaine ? »

« Madame, le Colonel O'Neill est toujours dehors quelque part. »

« Je sais. »

« Et il a un goa'uld en lui. »

« Je sais cela aussi, » dit Sara d'un ton calme, tentant de cacher son dégoût à l'idée que son mari soit possédé par une de ces créatures. Elle savait que c'était ce qui avait tué Charlie Kowalsky, l'autorisation qu'elle avait reçue donnant à Jack la possibilité de lui dire cela. Et elle savait à quel point un goa'uld pouvait être cruel, si la façon dont la femme de Daniel avait été traitée était un exemple. Mais elle refusait de croire que même possédé par cet alien son mari pouvait être dangereux. Jack ne lui ferait pas de mal, ni aux enfants. Elle le savait au plus profond d'elle-même.

« Mme O'Neill, avec tout mon respect, votre mari est un homme très dangereux en ce moment. »

Sara secoua la tête. « Jack ne me ferait jamais de mal, ni aux enfants, » insista-t-elle.

« Cassie... »

« Il lui a fait peur, c'est tout. S'il avait voulu lui faire du mal, il l'aurait déjà fait. Nous retournons chez nous. »

« Mme O'Neill, je pense toujours que c'est... »

« Je sais que vos intentions sont bonnes, Capitaine. Et merci pour votre sollicitude, mais je connais mon mari. Il doit savoir que vous le recherchez, il ne sera pas assez stupide pour revenir à la maison. Et même s'il le fait, il ne nous fera pas de mal, » dit Sara, sa voix déterminée et calme. « A moins, bien sûr, que ces gentils officiers ne nous retiennent et nous gardent ici contre notre volonté. »

Carter la fixa un long moment, presque comme si la femme voulait la prendre au mot. « Je parlerai au Général, » dit-elle au bout du compte.

« Merci, » dit Sara, saisissant la poignée de la porte. Elle rentra dans la pièce et ferma la porte, laissant le Capitaine à l'extérieur.

« Maman ? »

Sara sourit, mettant un doigt à ses lèvres pour faire taire Charlie. Elle s'avança jusqu'à lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. « Dès que Cassie se sentira mieux, nous rentrerons à la maison, lui dit-elle.

« Mais papa... »

« Ton papa sera à la maison quand il se sentira mieux, » dit-elle. « Est-ce que tu es d'accord ? » Il la regarda pendant quelques secondes, puis hocha la tête. « Bien, pourquoi ne me montrerais-tu pas comment on joue à ce jeu ? » dit-elle, cherchant non seulement à le distraire, mais elle aussi. En dépit de l'assurance qu'elle avait montrée au Capitaine Carter, elle n'était pas tout à fait prête à faire face à ce qui l'attendait. Elle le serait, quand il le faudrait. Mais pas tout de suite. Parce que pour le moment, elle ne pensait pas pouvoir gérer le fait que l'homme dans son lit la nuit dernière n'était pas son mari.

ooo

Daniel suivit Janet alors qu'elle marchait dans les couloirs surpeuplés de l'hôpital de l'académie. Les Nasyians étaient confinés dans une aile gardée par les soldats du SGC, juste au cas où quelqu'un serait trop curieux. Heureusement, les Nasyians étaient trop reconnaissants pour mettre en question leur quasi captivité, chose pour laquelle Daniel ne savait pas s'il devait être reconnaissant ou perturbé.

« Combien de temps pensez-vous que ça prendra pour tester tout le monde ? » demanda-t-il.

Janet secoua la tête en lui jetant un regard. « Des jours, » dit-elle simplement. « Au moins nous savons ce que nous cherchons, mais étant donné que nous devons être sûr que rien ne... se cache, nous devons faire un scan complet du corps, » expliqua-t-elle. « Et ça prend du temps. »

« Au moins, ça nous donnera du temps pour leur trouver une nouvelle planète, » dit-il, cherchant le bon côté de la chose.

« Comment ça se passe ? » demanda-t-elle, le précédant dans l'aile sécurisée.

Il haussa les épaules. « Nous cherchons. Trouver une planète est aisée, trouver une bonne planète est difficile. Nous ne voulons pas les faire déménager plus d'une fois. »

« Je sûre qu'ils apprécieront, » dit-elle d'un ton ironique.

Daniel ne répondit pas, trop conscient que le docteur trouvait les mesures de sécurité abusives. Il savait qu'elle comprenait leur nécessité, mais elle pensait aussi que des hommes armés étaient un peu exagéré pour garder des réfugiés traumatisés et blessés. « Je vais aller parler avec eux, » dit-il.

Janet hocha la tête. « Très bien. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, bipez-moi ou laissez un message à mon bureau. »

« Je le ferai, merci, » dit-il. Il se détourna et longea un des couloirs, jetant un oeil à travers les portes ouvertes. Il vit une femme debout à côté d'une fenêtre ouverte et il s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte. Sentant apparemment sa présence, elle se retourna. « Oh, excusez-moi. »

« Votre monde, est un endroit incroyable, » dit-elle, pas ennuyée par son intrusion.

« Il peut l'être. Hum, je suis Daniel, » se présenta-t-il.

« Vous êtes l'un des hommes qui nous ont sauvés. »

« Oui, » confirma-t-il.

« Nous vous devons de grands remerciements, » dit-elle sincèrement.

« Pouvons-nous, euh, pouvons-nous parler un peu ? »

« Bien sûr, » accepta-t-elle.

« Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'étrange ? »

« Etrange ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Des gens. Peut-être des amis à vous qui agissaient différemment, » finit-il, tentant d'obtenir des informations sans trop la forcer.

« Je ne m'en souviens pas. » Elle secoua doucement la tête.

« Et... une blessure ? » demanda-t-il.

« Une blessure ? »

« Peut-être une coupure ou une cicatrice sur la nuque de quelqu'un. » Il tourna sa tête, montrant du doigt la base de son crâne. Il traça de son doigt la base du crâne jusqu'en haut du cou. « Ici ? »

« Non... Attendez, » dit-elle doucement. « Oui. Mon mari »

« Votre mari ? »

« Oui. »

« Avez-vous souvent des visiteurs qui passent la Porte des étoiles ? »

« La Porte des étoiles ? »

« Le cercle, le euh, chaappai, » dit-il.

« Parfois, » dit-elle.

« Avez-vous eu un visiteur avant que votre mari ait cette cicatrice ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non. Mais il y avait un vaisseau. »

« Un vaisseau ? »

« Oui. Un vaisseau qui s'est écrasé. Mon mari et d'autres hommes du village sont allés pour aider, mais c'était trop tard, » dit-elle.

« Trop tard ? »

« Le pilote était mort. Ils l'ont enterrée et sont revenus. »

« Est-ce qu'ils ont rapporté quelque chose ? Récupéré des choses du vaisseau ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Un peu, des bouts de métaux, ses provisions. Ce n'était pas comme si elle en aurait l'utilité, » s'excusa-t-elle. « Et nous n'avons pas la capacité de fabriquer le métal. Arlan a fabriqué sept socs de charrue à partir du métal. »

« Non, non, vous avez raison, » dit-il. « Un cadavre n'a pas besoin de possession. »

« A-t-il agi étrangement par la suite ? S'est-il mis en colère, à parler drôlement... est-ce que ses yeux ont brillé ? » Elle le fixa, une expression peureuse traversant son visage. « Je devrais vous laisser vous reposer, » dit-il, se rendant compte qu'il était allé un peu trop loin.

Elle hocha la tête et Daniel sortit de la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui. Eh bien, maintenant il savait d'où venait le serpent de Jack, malheureusement, cette information ne l'aidait pas beaucoup pour trouver son ami.

L'esprit distrait, Daniel se mit à marcher dans le couloir, s'arrêtant brusquement quand Janet sortit d'une chambre. « Whoa, » dit-il, tendant ses bras pour la stabiliser. « Je suis désolé. Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

« Quoi ? Oui, » marmonna-t-elle, le fixant un instant. « Je, euh... il, euh... » Elle leva des mains tremblantes au niveau des épaules pour montrer la chambre qu'elle venait de quitter. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit le drap tiré sur le lit, la silhouette reconnaissable d'un corps dessinée par le contre-jour.

« Je suis désolé, » dit Daniel, faisant une pause pour froncer les sourcils. Habituellement, Janet n'était pas à ce point bouleversée en perdant simplement un patient, mais elle avait été très occupée dernièrement, et il savait qu'elle avait eu le temps de faire la connaissance de la plupart des réfugiés.

« Ca arrive, » dit-elle, distraitement. « Vous avez fini ? »

« Oui, » dit-il. « Je pense que je sais d'où vient le goa'uld qui est en Jack. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle, soudain intéressée.

Daniel hocha la tête. « Oui. Le mari de Talia. Je pense que quand il a été tué, le goa'uld est entré en Jack. »

« C'est très possible, » dit-elle. « Cependant, je ne comprends pas en quoi savoir d'où vient le goa'uld va nous aider à trouver le Colonel O'Neill. »

« Hmm, eh bien, ça n'aide pas, pas vraiment, » dit-il. « Mais, vous savez, ça veut probablement dire que le goa'uld de Jack était le seul, » dit-il.

« C'est vrai, probablement, » acquiesça-t-elle. « Venez, allons manger quelque chose, » suggéra-t-elle.

« Humm... et pour... » Il fit signe du doigt par-dessus son épaule, en direction de la chambre.

Elle tourna la tête et regarda dans la pièce et haussa les épaules. « Il n'y a rien de plus que je puisse faire pour lui, » dit-elle.

Elle le tira dans le couloir et il se mit à marcher avec elle, la laissant le précéder vers la cafétéria.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarqua la grande silhouette qui se glissa dans la chambre, émergeant juste quelques secondes plus tard.

ooo

Sara jeta un coup d'oeil par la porte d'entrée, fronçant les sourcils à la vue de la berline bleu marine garée un peu plus haut dans la rue. « Les gars, il vous faut un hobby, » soupira-t-elle. Elle ne savait pas encore combien de tout cela elle pourrait supporter. Ils étaient restés là toute la journée et toute la nuit depuis deux semaines.

Peut-être qu'elle avait fait une erreur quand elle avait quitté la montagne, mais elle n'avait pas pu encaisser davantage. Le Général Hammond n'avait pas été très content, préférant ouvertement qu'elle et les enfants restent à Cheyenne Mountain jusqu'à ce que Jack soit trouvé. Mais elle avait réussi à le convaincre. Cassie n'avait pas aimé cela. Elle avait clairement fait savoir qu'elle préférait rester dans la montagne. Et ils y étaient restés une nuit, puis Sara l'avait convaincue de rentrer à la maison, utilisant les hommes qui étaient de surveillance pour la rassurer. Sara savait que pour rien au monde Jack ne ferait du mal à aucun d'entre eux, mais c'était une leçon que Cassie devait encore apprendre.

« Maman ? » Charlie s'arrêta à ses côtés. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien, » dit-elle, forçant un sourire sur son visage.

« Ils sont toujours là ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, » répondit-elle, maudissant le côté observateur de son fils. « Le Général Hammond est simplement prudent, » dit-elle.

« Ils pensent que papa va venir ici. »

« Oui, » confirma-t-elle.

« Ils sont stupides. »

« Charlie. »

« Maman, c'est vrai, » insista-t-il. « Papa n'est pas assez stupide pour revenir ici. Il doit savoir que c'est le premier endroit qu'ils chercheront, » dit-il, sûr de sa logique d'enfant. « Il ne reviendra pas ici tant qu'il n'ira pas mieux. »

Sara sourit, réconfortée par la confiance inébranlable de son fils en son père. Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux. « Que dirais-tu qu'on emmène Cassie au parc ? » suggéra-t-elle.

« Elle ne voudra pas, » dit-il, la suivant vers l'escalier.

« Je sais, » répondit Sara en montant l'escalier. Elle avança jusqu'à la chambre de Cassie et frappa à la porte, l'ouvrant après un instant. Cassie était assise sur son lit, un livre ouvert sur ses genoux. Elle avait été silencieuse pendant ces deux semaines, passant la plupart de son temps dans sa chambre. « Coucou. » Sara s'avança pour s'asseoir à côté de Cassie sur le lit. « Nous allions sortir et jouer, tu veux venir ? » demanda-t-elle, gardant sa voix enjouée. Cassie secoua la tête. « Ce sera amusant, » insista Sara.

« Je ne veux pas y aller, » dit Cassie.

« Viens, » plaida Charlie.

« Je ne veux pas y aller, » répéta Cassie, haussant la voix.

« Cass... » La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, interrompant Sara.

« J'y vais, » dit Charlie, se portant volontaire, sortant en vitesse de la chambre.

Sara le laissa aller, se fiant aux gardes à l'extérieur pour qu'ils ne laissent personne sonner à la porte si elle représentait un danger. « Cassie, tu ne peux pas rester ici pour toujours, » dit-elle d'une voix douce, caressant la jeune fille. « Jack ne te fera pas de mal, je te promets, » dit-elle.

« Il a dit qu'il le ferait, » murmura-t-elle.

« Il avait tort, » insista Sara.

« Maman, regarde qui est là, » dit Charlie, précédant Frank Cromwell dans la chambre.

« Frank. » Sara serra Cassie d'un air rassurant et se laissa glisser du lit, retouchant maladroitement ses cheveux. « Je ne savais pas que tu venais. »

« Moi non plus, » dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Je passais en voiture et je me suis dit que j'allais dire un petit coucou, » dit-il d'un ton nonchalant.

« Nous allions au parc, » dit Charlie. « Mais Cassie ne veux y aller. »

« Pourquoi ça ? » demanda-t-il, s'approchant du lit de Cassie. Sara recula, sentant que peut-être Frank pourrait donner à sa fille l'assurance qu'elle ne pouvait pas.

Cassie se ratatina légèrement dans le lit, puis leva les yeux sur lui d'un air méfiant. « Je ne veux pas y aller, » dit-elle.

Il haussa les épaules. « D'accord. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit comment ton papa et moi on s'est rencontré ? » demanda-t-il, s'asseyant sur le lit. Elle secoua la tête. « C'était il y a presque vingt ans. Nous venions tous les deux de passer lieutenant. Il avait des problèmes avec son combat au corps à corps. Il se faisait chaque fois botter les fesses. Devine qui lui en a appris assez pour passer l'examen ? » demanda-t-il. Elle hésita quelques secondes, puis le montra du doigt. « Ouaip. Et je peux encore lui botter les fesses. Alors, que dirais-tu d'aller au zoo avec nous, et pourquoi pas manger des hot-dogs et de la glace ? » suggéra-t-il, jetant un regard d'excuse à Sara.

« Et si papa vient ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Il ne reviendra pas avant d'aller mieux, » dit Charlie.

Cassie les regarda tous les deux, puis tourna ses yeux sur Sara. « Tout ira bien, » la rassura Sara.

« D'accord, » accepta Cassie. Frank descendit du lit et Cassie le suivit, se baissant pour prendre ses chaussures. « Je veux voir Sam, » dit-elle en mettant ses tennis.

« Le Capitaine Carter, » expliqua Sara, répondant au haussement de sourcils de Frank. « Elle est à l'Hôpital de l'Académie. »

« Ah oui, j'en ai entendu parlé, » dit-il. « Nous pourrons aller la voir si tu penses qu'elle accepte les visites. »

« Je suis sûre que oui, » dit Sara, s'en voulant pour son oubli. Elle aurait dû y penser plus tôt. Cassie adorait le Capitaine et s'il y avait quelqu'un pour qui elle surmonterait sa peur et sortirait de la maison, c'était le Capitaine Carter.

« Ca me semble un bon plan, » dit Frank. « On va au parc s'amuser un peu, manger quelque chose, puis on ira rendre visite à Carter en rentrant. »

Cassie accepta et en quelques minutes, tous les quatre sortaient à l'extérieur, les manteaux à la main. C'était peut-être le printemps dans le Colorado, mais l'air était encore frais. « Merci, » dit Sara en montant à l'avant dans la voiture de Frank. « Ca fera un bien fou de sortir un peu. »

« Je t'ai dit que je serais toujours là, » dit-il doucement, mettant la clé de contact. « Prochain arrêt, le parc, » dit-il, haussant sa voix et regardant par-dessus son épaule. « Ceintures de sécurité mises ? »

Obtenant un oui, il s'engagea sur la route et Sara appuya sa tête contre le siège, fermant les yeux. Tout cela était si normal. Et si elle essayait suffisamment fort, elle pourrait prétendre que la personne assise à côté d'elle était son mari et non son meilleur ami.

ooo

Sam zappait les chaînes, luttant contre l'ennui alors que les talk-show défilaient et illuminaient l'écran. Vous penseriez qu'avec toutes les technologies que l'Air Force possédait, ils auraient pu pourvoir leurs hôpitaux du câble.

Elle changea de position, tentant d'alléger la sensation d'engourdissement dans ses fesses. L'infection dans sa jambe s'était fortement aggravée il y a quelques jours. Elle ne réagissait pas aux antibiotiques conventionnels, aussi le Docteur Fraiser avait pensé que ce serait mieux qu'elle soit transférée à l'hôpital pour essayer des antibiotiques par intraveineuse. En plus de cela, ils avaient opéré sa jambe, tentant d'endiguer l'infection à la source.

Le résultat était qu'il était réellement difficile pour elle de se déplacer, devant utiliser des béquilles ou un fauteuil roulant. C'était ce qu'elle détestait le plus : être impuissante et dépendante des autres. Elle refusait de penser à ce qui arriverait si le traitement échouait.

Renonçant à la télé, elle tendit la main pour prendre son mug d'eau, avalant une grande gorgée. Elle avait incroyablement soif, quelque chose à avoir avec les effets secondaires des antibiotiques, ainsi qu'un des symptômes de sa fièvre. L'infection de sa jambe avait commencé à avoir un effet sur le reste de son corps. Non seulement sa jambe lui faisait mal la plupart du temps, mais elle se sentait malade maintenant, presque comme si elle avait toujours le rhume, sans le nez qui coulait.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et elle gémit, pas du tout d'humeur à recevoir un autre visiteur. Daniel, et même Teal'c, avaient été gentils et fait l'effort de passer au moins une fois par jour. Au début, elle attendait impatiemment leurs visites, écoutant avec enthousiasme les nouvelles et l'occasion d'alléger l'ennui. Mais, comme les jours passaient, elle commençait à vouloir qu'ils ne viennent pas. C'était trop difficile désormais, trop difficile de faire semblant. Trop difficile de sourire aux nouvelles dont elle s'en fichait. Trop difficile d'ignorer la possibilité qui devenait de plus en plus réelle avec chaque jour qui passait : qu'ils ne guériraient pas l'infection et que le seul moyen de sauver sa vie serait de l'amputer de sa jambe.

« J'espère que nous ne vous dérangeons pas, » dit Sara O'Neill, passant la tête par la porte. Cassie la dépassa en courant, et sauta sur le bord du lit de Sam tandis que Charlie entrait plus lentement en boitillant, suivi du Major Cromwell. « Cassie voulait venir vous voir. »

« Euh, non, c'est bien, merci, » dit Sam, surprise.

« Je t'ai apporté ça, » dit Cassie, tendant à Sam un petit bouquet de fleurs sauvages en piteux état.

« Je l'ai aidée à les cueillir, » dit Charlie.

« Elles sont magnifiques, » dit Sam, regardant autour d'elle quelque chose pour les mettre dedans. Cromwell s'avança et se pencha pour récupérer un des gobelets de café de Daniel dans la poubelle. Il lui prit les fleurs et se dirigea vers le lavabo où il rinça le gobelet et le remplit d'eau, plongeant les fleurs dans le vase de fortune.

« Voilà, Capitaine, » dit-il, redonnant les fleurs à Sam.

« Merci, monsieur. »

« Nous sommes allés au parc, » dit Cassie. « Il y avait des balançoires. »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Sam.

« Elle aime les balançoires, » dit Charlie. « Mais elle n'a pas voulu jouer sur le manège, » se plaignit-il.

« Ca lui donne le vertige, » expliqua Sara. « Comment vous sentez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je vais bien, » dit Sam, ne voulant pas entrer dans les détails.

Sara hocha la tête, jetant un oeil à Cromwell comme si pour avoir la confirmation des mots de Sam. « Est-ce que tu pourras venir avec nous la prochaine fois ? » demanda Cassie, ne semblant pas consciente de la tension dans la pièce.

« Cassie, je ne... »

« Bien sûr que oui, » interrompit Sara. « Nous irons même pique-niquer. Le temps s'améliore. »

« Mme O'Neill... »

Le portable de Sara sonna et elle le sortit. « Maman, tu es censée l'éteindre, » dit Charlie. « Le panneau le disait. »

« Allô ? » répondit-elle, ne faisant pas attention à son fils. « Oui. Vous en êtes sûr ? » Sam la regarda, saisissant le ton de sa voix. « Très bien. On arrive tout de suite. » Elle raccrocha, ouvrit sa bouche, puis se reprit en se rendant compte que les enfants étaient dans la chambre. « Frank, je dois aller faire une course, » dit-elle. « Est-ce que tu peux emmener les enfants à la maison ? »

« Sara ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien. Je... c'est juste que je dois faire quelque chose, » dit-elle, le regard avec un air désespéré. « C'est important, Frank. »

« Ok, » céda-t-il. « Pas de problème. Où puis-je te déposer ? » demanda-t-il.

« Merde, » marmonna Sara.

« Mme O'Neill ? » demanda Sam, sachant instinctivement ce qu'était le coup de fil. Il devait avoir un rapport avec le Colonel. C'était la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser qui serait à ce point important, mais que malgré tout Cromwell ne pouvait pas être mis au courant.

« Il faudra qu'on aille à la maison et je prendrai ma voiture, » dit Sara.

« Peut-être pas, » dit Sam, décrochant le téléphone. Ses quatre visiteurs la fixèrent pendant la courte conversation. « Le Docteur Fraiser est encore là, » rapporta Sam, raccrochant le téléphone. « Elle peut vous déposer si vous descendez à son bureau maintenant. »

Sara soupira. « Frank ? »

« Vas-y, » dit-il. « Je ramènerai les enfants à la maison et je t'y attendrai. »

« Merci, » dit-elle, saisissant le bras de Frank. « Et merci, » dit-elle à Sam. Elle sortit précipitamment de la chambre, laissant Sam seule avec Cromwell et les enfants.

« Vous savez ce qu'était ce coup de fil, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne peux pas en parler, monsieur, » dit Sam.

Cromwell soupira. « Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne me surprend pas ? » marmonna-t-il. « Très bien, les enfants. Il est l'heure de rentrer, » déclara-t-il.

« Mais je ne veux pas partir, » protesta Cassie.

« Cassie, » dit Sam. « Tu dois faire ce que le Major Cromwell te dit de faire. »

« Mais, Sam... »

« Cassandra. » Sam la regarda dans les yeux. « S'il te plait. » Elle hocha lentement la tête. « Si ta maman dit que c'est d'accord, peut-être que tu pourras revenir un autre jour. »

Charlie s'avança et saisit la main de sa soeur, la tirant doucement du lit. Il la conduisit hors de la pièce et Sam regarda le trio partir. Avec de la chance, son instinct était bon et ils avaient trouvé le Colonel. Elle espérait juste que le goa'uld en lui était parti et pria qu'il n'ait pas fini comme Kowalsky.

ooo

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » demanda Sara marchant à grands pas devant le Docteur Fraiser alors qu'elles entraient toutes les deux dans la montagne. Daniel Jackson les attendait, retenant l'ascenseur.

« Physiquement, oui, » dit-il comme les portes se refermaient. Il appuya le bouton pour le niveau vingt-trois tandis que le docteur appuyait sur le vingt-et-un.

« Je dois faire mon rapport, » expliqua-t-elle.

« Physiquement ? » insista Sara.

« Il ne parle pas vraiment, mais apparemment il a vécu dans la campagne ces deux dernières semaines. Il était sale et... » Il s'interrompit quand les portes s'ouvrir, ne voulant pas lui dépeindre son état.

« On se retrouve en bas, » promit Fraiser. Les portes se fermèrent.

« Heureusement, le symbiote en lui semble le protéger de toute infection ou maladie, donc à part être un peu plus maigre, il est plutôt en bonne santé, » poursuivit Daniel.

« Surtout pour un homme avec un alien qui contrôle son corps, » dit-elle d'une voix tendue.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Daniel sortit, indiquant à Sara de le suivre. Il la conduisit dans la salle d'observation, faisant signe vers les grandes baies vitrées. « Le verre est traité, il ne peut pas vous voir, » dit-il. Elle s'avança, posant ses doigts sur la surface lisse.

Jack était en bas, retenu par des liens sur un chariot. Par ordre du Général Hammond, les soldats à l'extérieur avaient laissé Jack pénétrer le périmètre. Il avait réussi à entrer, et avait presque atteint la salle de contrôle. Daniel avait le sentiment que, dès que ce foutoir serait terminé, le Général Hammond allait revoir toute la sécurité de la base.

Il avait presque fallu utiliser la force pour le neutraliser, ou plus précisément, Teal'c et un zat, ainsi que le Sergent Williamson et son pistolet. « Que lui est-il arrivé ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Teal'c l'a zatté, ça n'a pas marché, donc l'un des soldats... »

« Zatter ? »

« Le Zat. C'est une arme non mortelle que nous avons acquise. Eh bien, elle n'est pas totalement non mortelle, le premier tir étourdit, le deuxième tue et le troisième... »

« J'ai saisi l'image, » interrompit-elle. « Quoi d'autre ? »

Ils avaient ôté les vêtements de Jack et il ne portait que le bas de pyjama de l'infirmerie, lequel ne cachait pas le grand bandage blanc sur sa poitrine. « Apparemment les goa'ulds sont résistants aux zats. L'un des soldats a dû lui tirer dessus pour l'empêcher de passer la Porte. Le bon côté de la chose c'est que le goa'uld semble guérir sa blessure. Elle guérira probablement sans même une cicatrice, » dit-il, introduisant une note d'enthousiasme dans sa voix.

« Oh, je me sens tellement mieux, » dit Sara avec esprit. « Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Que... »

« Comment allez-vous ôter cette chose de lui et me rendre mon mari ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Nous, euh, nous ne le savons pas encore. » Alors qu'ils observaient, un autre officier entra dans la salle, renvoyant les infirmières. « C'est le Colonel Makepeace, » présenta Daniel. « Vous savez, nous devrions peut-être... »

« Il va l'interroger ? » demanda Sara.

« Humm, oui. »

« Je reste, » dit-elle.

« Salut, Jack. Tu as vraiment merdé, tu sais. Je veux dire, vraiment, vraiment merdé, » dit Makepeace.

« Vous êtes faible, » dit Jack, tournant lentement la tête comme le colonel tournait autour de lui.

« Et qui est attaché maintenant ? »

« Votre tactique ne marchera pas sur moi, » dit Jack, sa voix étonnamment sûre. « Mon hôte connaît toutes vos tactiques. Je crois savoir qu'il vous en a même enseigné quelques unes. »

« Ca ne marchera pas, hein ? » demanda Makepeace.

« Vous devez me laisser partir. »

« Après tout le mal que nous avons eu pour attraper ta pauvre carcasse ? » dit Makepeace. « Je ne le pense pas. » Il tira un tabouret et s'assit à côté de Jack. « Que diriez-vous de ça, vous quittez Jack et on jettera vos petites fesses à travers la Porte. »

Jack se contenta de jeter à Makepeace un regard froid et tourna sa tête, fixant droit le mur en face. Sara resta là quelques minutes et se retourna.

« Sara ? » demanda Daniel, craignant avoir pris la mauvaise décision en l'amenant ici dans la salle d'observation.

Elle saisit une chaise et la roula près de la vitre, s'asseyant avec un soupir. « Vous feriez mieux de prendre un siège, Daniel. Ca va prendre du temps.

ooo

Le Colonel Robert Makepeace s'assit sur le tabouret, les bras croisé sur son torse. Il fixa Jack, s'efforçant de se rappeler que la personne allongée attachée sur le lit n'était pas son ami et un rival, mais l'incarnation du mal. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant près d'une heure, chacun ignorant silencieusement l'autre. Et la seule chose que Bob regrettait presque, était sa seconde tasse de café de ce matin.

« Laissez-moi partir, » dit finalement Jack. « Laissez-moi passer la Porte des étoiles. Je trouverai un autre hôte et vous renverrai votre ami, » marchanda-t-il.

« Vous pouvez faire ça ? Quitter un hôte sans le tuer ? » demanda Bob, étrangement intrigué. Toute leur connaissance disait 'une fois un hôte, pour toujours un hôte'. Remarquez, aucune de leur connaissance ne venait de ceux qui 'savaient'.

« Oui. C'est possible, mais pas facile. Je pourrais mourir, mais je promets d'essayer. »

« Le Nasyian est mort quand vous l'avez quitté, » dit Bob, suivant son intuition. C'était un pari. Ils n'avaient qu'un soupçon quant à la provenance du serpent en Jack.

« Le Nasyian est mort en premier, » dit Jack, confirmant leur théorie. « C'est pourquoi je l'ai quitté. Il était au-delà de mes capacités naturelles de le guérir. »

« Que faisiez-vous en lui pour commencer ? » demanda Bob. Le comportement de ce goa'uld n'avait pas de sens. Il n'y avait rien qui valait la peine d'être conquis sur Nasyia. Et, jusque là, le serpent n'avait fait aucune demande.

« L'esprit de O'Neill serait intact. Il vous reviendrait tel que vous le connaissiez avant, » dit Jack, ignorant la question de Bob.

« Vous savez que je ne peux pas vous faire confiance. »

« J'aurais pu vous tuer et bien d'autres à n'importe quel moment. La facilité avec laquelle j'ai accédé à cette base est risible. Mon hôte était très surpris. »

Bob ricana. « Vous ne pensez pas que vous y être entré parce que nous vous avons laissé ? Je vous en prie. Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack. Le BABa de la tactique : pas besoin de courir après le gibier quand il est assez stupide pour venir à toi. » Bob se pencha en avant, posant ses mains de chaque côté du chariot. « Deux esprits ne valent pas mieux qu'un, Jack. Tu es stupide, ainsi que ton serpent. »

« Je n'ai rien fait pour vous blesser. Pourquoi me gardez-vous ici ? »

« Parce que, bien que tu sois un emmerdeur, Jack, tu en sais bien trop sur nous pour que nous te laissions partir. Alors, quelle cellule préfères-tu, celle du niveau 16 ou du niveau 22 ? »

ooo

_« Je vous ai dit que ça n'allait pas marcher, »_ dit Jack. Il sentit monter la colère de Jolinar. Une chose sur laquelle cette créature n'était pas tolérante était qu'on lui dise qu'elle avait eu tort. Si cette fichue créature l'avait écouté, ils ne seraient pas là maintenant. « Laissez-moi lui parler, » demanda Jack.

_« Vous... »_

_« Vous n'avez pas arrêté de me rabâcher que nous étions une équipe. Eh bien, c'est le moment de le prouver, »_ dit Jack, perdant sa patience. Pendant ces deux semaines, ils avaient fait les choses à la façon de Jolinar, y compris l'idée farfelue du serpent de traverser la Porte et de retourner chez son peuple. _« Laissez-moi lui parler, »_ demanda Jack.

Il sentit la créature s'effacer, toujours pas habitué à la sensation. Jolinar ne lui avait donné le contrôle qu'une poignée de fois, en grande partie en réponse aux accusations de Jack sur le fait que la créature lui mentait. Jack secoua légèrement la tête et prit une profonde respiration, tentant de retrouver son équilibre. « Je dois parler à Teal'c, » dit-il.

« Vous n'êtes pas en position d'émettre des exigences, » dit Makepeace. « Vous voulez parler à Teal'c, vous devez me laisser parler à Jack. »

« Tu es en train, » dit Jack.

« Aahah. »

« Ecoute, idiot de Marines. Sors ta tête de ton cul et amène Teal'c ici, » exigea Jack, perdant le peu de patience qui lui restait. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça.

Makepeace fut pris par surprise et tendit son cou, levant les yeux vers la salle d'observation. Qui que ce soit qui était là haut, avait dû lui faire signe d'y aller car il descendit du tabouret et dit, « Ne bouge pas de là, » dit-il.

« Très drôle, » marmonna Jack, ses mains tirant sur ses liens.

_« Je ne vois en quoi parler au Jaffa aidera notre situation, »_ dit Jolinar.

_« Il est la seule personne, ici, susceptible de croire votre histoire farfelue, »_ dit Jack. _« J'ai essayé de vous le dire, il ne vont pas simplement nous laisser passer la Porte. Il nous faut gagner leur confiance et Teal'c est celui qui nous mettra sur cette voie. »_

_« J'espère que vous avez raison. »_

_« Ouais, comme si. Qu'allez-vous me faire si j'ai tort ? »_ demanda Jack. _« Ne pas me parler ? Oh, ça c'est une idée, peut-être que vous pourriez sortir de ma tête et me laisser tranquille, »_ fulmina-t-il.

A l'intérieur de sa tête, Jack sentit la créature soupirer, ou d'aussi près que cela pouvait ressembler à un soupir et il ferma les yeux. Avec de la chance, Teal'c allait venir. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de convaincre le Jaffa qu'il était qui et ce qu'il disait être et que le SGC devait non seulement faire confiance à Jack, mais le croire aussi.

ooo

La porte de la salle d'observation s'ouvrit et Sara se retourna, reconnaissant la silhouette corpulente du Général Hammond. « Général. » Elle se leva, se tournant pour lui faire face.

« Mme O'Neill, Docteur Jackson. Comment va-t-il ? » demanda-t-il, s'avança vers eux.

« Vous ne pensez pas que vous y être entré parce que nous vous avons laissé ? Je vous en prie. Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack. Le BABa de la tactique : pas besoin de courir après le gibier quand il est assez stupide pour venir à toi.» La voix du Colonel Makepeace résonna à travers les haut-parleurs, le ton moqueur de l'homme clairement audible. « Deux esprits ne valent pas mieux qu'un, Jack. Tu es stupide, ainsi que ton serpent. »

« Pas très bien, » dit Sara d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

« Il a la voix d'un goa'uld, » dit Daniel.

« Comment allez-vous ôter cette chose de lui ? » demanda Sara, retournant son regard vers son mari. Elle grimaça au ton de sa voix. Il paraissait si froid, si dur. Sa voix réverbéra légèrement et parut presque mécanique, avec juste assez de ressemblance avec la riche et douce tonalité de la voix de son mari.

« Nous ne le savons pas encore, » reconnut Hammond. « En vérité, Mme O'Neill, notre expérience avec les goa'uld est assez limitée. »

« Limitée ? Que voulez-vous dire par limitée ? »

« Il n'y a eu qu'un autre membre de cette base qui a été pris comme hôte, » dit le Général.

« Et ? » demanda Sara, sa frustration grandissant.

« Il n'a pas survécu, » dit Daniel.

« Etes-vous en train de me dire que c'est comme si mon mari était mort ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Sara. Un goa'uld possède l'esprit et le corps de l'hôte. Il est très possible que le... ce, euh... »

« Mme O'Neill, » interrompit Hammond. « Il est très possible que le corps de votre mari en bas est tout ce qui reste. Son corps vit peut-être, mais son esprit, tout ce qui fait Jack O'Neill ce qu'il est, est parti, » dit Hammond.

« Ecoute, idiot de Marines. Sors ta tête de ton cul et amène Teal'c ici. » La voix de Jack résonna fortement à travers les haut-parleurs, sans aucune résonance des mots précédents. Sara regarda fixement quelques secondes, puis éclata de rire, lui attirant les regards de Daniel et du Général Hammond.

« Mme O'Neill ? » dit Hammond, inquiet. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« C'est mon mari, » dit-elle.

« Sara... »

« Daniel, vous le connaissez. C'est Jack, » insista-t-elle.

Daniel la regarda et haussa les épaules. « Elle a raison, Général. Ca ressemblait à Jack. »

Sara regarda à travers la vitre, voyant le Colonel Makepeace les regarder, cherchant un conseil. « Laissez-le parler à Teal'c, » demanda-t-elle.

« Mme... »

« Général, s'il vous plait. C'était mon mari qui parlait et il veut parler à Teal'c. S'il vous plait, laissez le faire ça. »

Le Général la fixa quelques secondes, puis soupira, hochant la tête à l'homme au-dessous de lui. Makepeace saisit le signal et quitta la pièce, vraisemblablement pour aller chercher Teal'c.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Daniel.

« Maintenant, nous voyons ce que le Colonel O'Neill dit à Teal'c, » dit Hammond.

Sara l'ignora, reprenant son siège et regardant à travers la vitre. Ils l'avaient, du moins physiquement. Maintenant, tout ce qu'ils devaient faire, c'était de sortir cette chose de sa tête et elle aurait à nouveau son mari.

ooo

Teal'c entra dans la pièce, s'astreignant à prendre un visage impassible. O'Neill était allongé, attaché sur un lit étroit, ses bras et ses jambes retenus par de solides bandes en cuir. Il savait que O'Neill avait été blessé et le bandage blanc propre sur la poitrine de l'homme était un témoignage muet de ce fait. Son ancien chef était un peu plus mince et quelques contusions coloraient sa peau, contusions dont Teal'c ne savait pas s'elles étaient dues à sa capture ou à la période où il était en fuite.

« Vous avez requis ma présence ? » demanda Teal'c, ignorant à la façon dont son symbiote se tortillait en présence du goa'uld.

« Teal'c, vous devez me laisser partir, » dit O'Neill.

« Ils ne vous laisseront pas partir, » dit Teal'c d'une voix calme.

« Teal'c, les Tau'ri sont devenus forts depuis le temps où les Goa'uld étaient ici. Vous savez que les Grands Maîtres ne permettront pas que ceci demeure ainsi. Je peux vous donner des informations qui pourront vous aider à vous défendre contre une attaque. »

« Les Tau'ri sont plus puissants que vous ne le pensez, » dit Teal'c, parlant au goa'uld. « Une attaque Goa'uld de la Terre a déjà été déjouée. Comme vous le savez d'après les souvenirs de votre hôte. »

« Oui, je sais, Teal'c, j'étais là, » dit O'Neill, ressemblant bien plus à son ami qu'à un goa'uld. « Et d'après le serpent dans ma tête, il y a probablement des attaques de plus grandes envergures qui sont en préparation. »

« C'est probablement pour cette raison que vous souhaitez que les Tau'ri vous croient, » dit Teal'c, ne souhaitant pas être pris pour un idiot comme avec Kawalsky.

« J'ai une info pour vous, Teal'c. Tous les Goa'uld ne sont pas pareils. Il y en a quelques uns qui s'opposent aux Grands Maîtres. Ils se nomment les Tok'ra. »

« Tous les Goa'uld recherchent le pouvoir pour eux-mêmes et trahiraient leur propre frère pour l'obtenir, » dit Teal'c.

« Certains recherchent le pouvoir pour un but plus grand. Tous les Goa'uld ne sont pas les ennemis de la Terre. Les Tok'ra sont réels, peu importe ce qu'Apophis vous a dit, » dit calmement O'Neill. Trop calmement. Il n'y avait pas de déclamation, pas de cris, juste l'affirmation d'un fait.

« Je n'en ai pas encore rencontré, » dit Teal'c, refusant de croire les mots de O'Neill. Cela ne pouvait être vrai. Les Tok'ra n'étaient qu'une légende, des histoires racontées pour effrayer les jeunes Jaffa. Ils représentaient des excuses mythiques que les Jaffa utilisaient pour justifier leurs faiblesses et leurs échecs.

« Maintenant, si, » dit O'Neill. « Le nom du Serpent est Jolinar de Malkshur. »

ooo

Hammond regarda le petit groupe rassemblé dans la salle d'observation. « Que vient-il de se passer ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il y a une vieille légende parmi les Jaffa à propos d'un groupe de Goa'uld qui s'opposeraient aux Grands Maîtres. Ce groupe est appelé la Tok'ra. Ce Goa'uld, Jolinar de Malkshur, clame faire partie de ce groupe, » dit Teal'c.

« Pouvez-vous être sûr qu'il est qui il dit être ? » demanda Daniel.

« Non, » dit Teal'c. « Si les Tok'ra étaient facilement identifiables, les Grands Maîtres les auraient écrasés il y a de cela des siècles. »

« La résistance, » s'écria Daniel.

« Comment ? » demanda Sara.

« Tok'ra – contre Ra. La résistance, » expliqua-t-il.

« La Tok'ra est une petite alliance de Goa'uld qui s'oppose aux Grands Maîtres. C'est mon maître Bra'tac qui m'a le premier parlé d'eux. »

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? » demanda Sara. « Je pensais que vous disiez que c'était un goa'uld qui était dans la tête de Jack. »

« Ca l'est, probablement, » dit Daniel, ignorant son regard perçant. « Physiquement, en tout cas. Il est possible que ces Tok'ra soient simplement... différents d'un point de vue politique.

« Ceci pourrait être à notre avantage, » dit Teal'c.

« Teal'c ? »

« Général Hammond, si le goa'uld qui est à l'intérieur du Colonel O'Neill est effectivement un Tok'ra, il pourrait posséder de grandes connaissances tactiques. Nous pourrions en bénéficier si nous pouvions le persuader de les partager avec nous, » expliqua-t-il.

« Il est aussi possible que ce goa'uld en lui mente, racontant une histoire plausible pour gagner notre confiance, » dit Hammond.

« Ce serait une sacrée histoire, » dit Daniel.

« Jack saurait cela, » dit Sara. « Il sait que vous ne lui ferez pas confiance. »

« C'est vrai, » dit Hammond.

« Je pense que Jolinar dit la vérité, » dit Teal'c.

« Moi aussi, » dit Daniel.

« Eh bien, pas moi, » dit Hammond. « Pas encore. » Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Sara et soupira. « Je suis désolé, Mme O'Neill. Mais le Colonel O'Neill reste où il est pour le moment. » Il se retourna, prêt à sortir de la pièce.

« Général, » dit Sara. Hammond se retourna. « Pourriez-vous au moins... Jack n'aime pas être attaché. Pourriez-vous au moins lui donner des vêtements et le mettre dans une cellule ? » demanda-t-elle.

Hammond la fixa quelques minutes, puis hocha la tête. « Je verrai ce que je peux faire, » promit-il.

ooo

Jack faisait les cents pas dans l'espace restreint de sa cellule, cherchant sans cesse un moyen de sortir. _« Je vois qu'une chose est universellement constante, »_ dit Jolinar.

_« Quoi donc ? »_ demanda Jack, plus pour tuer le temps que par désir d'apprendre quelque chose. Au cours des semaines passées, Jolinar et lui avaient atteint un compromis, d'une certaine façon. Le serpent restait en dehors de ses souvenirs personnels et Jack essayait de faire de même. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il aimait bien la créature. Ce foutu truc était entré dans son corps sans son consentement. Cependant, après leur compromis, Jolinar avait respecté sa parole.

_« Les cellules de prison sont incroyablement similaires, peu importe la planète. Certaines sont juste plus... avancées que d'autres. Personnellement, j'ai découvert que plus une cellule est technologiquement avancée, plus il est facile de s'en échapper. »_

_« Alors, quoi, vous avez un moyen de sortir d'ici ? » demanda Jack._

_« Au contraire, plus la race est primitive, plus leurs cellules sont robustes, »_ dit Jolinar d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

_« Personne ne vous y a invité, »_ répliqua Jack, remettant sur la table une longue dispute non réglée. _« En fait, je me rappelle très bien vous demander-dire de partir une douzaine de fois. »_

_« Dix-huit fois, en tout, »_ corrigea Jolinar. _« Et je vous ai promis que je le ferai. Dès que je pourrais retourner à mon peuple et leur transmettre ce que j'ai appris. »_

_« Ils ne vous-me laisseront pas partir, »_ dit Jack, soupirant en se passant les doigts dans les cheveux. Jolinar avait accepté de lui laisser le contrôle physique, ce qui confirmait à Jack à quel point le serpent avait travaillé dur pour réparer la blessure par balle. Le serpent était malade, il ne voulait pas entrer dans les détails, mais Jack savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Pas des informations, quelque chose d'autre. C'était comme Carter quand elle avait emmené Cassie dans le bunker, ne voulant pas lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait réellement.

_« Il le faudra. »_

_« Vous ne comprenez pas, »_ dit Jack. _« Nous n'avons pas uniquement affaire avec le SGC. Très bientôt, le NID sera impliqué. »_

_« NID ? »_ Jack ferma les yeux, alimentant le symbiote de ses souvenirs de Maybourne et de ses comparses.

Il sentit l'humeur du serpent changer de la confiance en soi à l'inquiétude. _« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Parce que nous avons peur de ce que nous ne comprenons pas, »_ dit Jack. _« C'est pourquoi c'était une mauvaise idée de revenir ici. »_

_« Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit cela plus tôt ? »_

_« Pourquoi ne me disiez-vous pas pourquoi vous étiez si désespérée sur Nasyia ? »_ demanda Jack.

_« C'était une attaque fortuite. »_

_« Je vous en prie. Les goa'uld n'avaient pas attaqué Nasyia depuis des années. Pourquoi maintenant ? »_

_« Ca n'a pas d'importance, »_ dit Jolinar d'un ton sans réplique, déterminée à garder ses secrets.

La porte s'ouvrit et Jack leva les yeux, regardant le Docteur Fraiser entrer dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle. « D'humeur pour une partie de poker, Doc ? »Un frisson lui traversa la colonne vertébrale et Jack fixa la petite femme avancer à grands pas ver lui, le visage froid et fermé.

_« Non. »_ La peur de Jolinar envahit le cerveau de Jack et son coeur se mit à battre à tout rompre.

_« Que se passe-t-il ? » _

_« Je suis désolée, » _s'excusa Jolinar. _« J'aurais dû considérer la possibilité qu'il ait survécu. »_

Jolinar se précipita pour prendre le contrôle, éloignant Jack des barreaux, sa retraite désespérément réduite. _« De quoi diable êtes-vous en train de parler ? »_ demanda Jack.

Fraiser tendit son bras, et enroula ses doigts sur la porte de la cellule, l'ouvrant à la volée. Ses yeux brillèrent sinistrement et elle leva sa main, un étrange anneau portant trois pierres scintillant faiblement dans sa paume. « Kree Shak, Jolinar. Par décret des Grands Maîtres, tu mourras avec déshonneur par le pouvoir de l'Hara'kash, » dit-elle, sa voix résonnant de façon sinistre.

« Doc ? » tenta de dire Jack, sa bouche ne réagissant pas à sa direction. « Entends ceci. Le temps des Grands Maîtres est compté. Dis-leur que je suis morte avec espoir. Ma mort ne fera qu'alimenter le feu qui brûle avec force en chaque Tok'ra, » s'entendit-il dire.

_« Ne luttez pas contre moi, »_ dit Jolinar, repoussant sans ménagement Jack au fond de son esprit. Incapable de bouger, Jack ne put que regarder un faisceau de lumière émaner de l'anneau, transperçant son crâne. La douleur l'envahit comme un raz-de-marée brûlant, l'envoyant s'écraser violemment contre le mur. Il sentit Jolinar crier et la créature se tortiller de douleur, onduler sous sa peau.

Se sentant désincarné, Jack observa Frasier s'avancer vers lui, sa petite silhouette poussant sans peine son corps contre le mur, l'anneau le clouant là.

Il lutta pour respirer, ayant l'impression d'être la corde dans un jeu de tir à la corde. Jolinar poussa, Frasier poussa à son tour et Jack était pris au milieu, son corps subissant le gros de la bataille. Avec un grondement féroce, Frasier plissa les yeux et la force de l'anneau décupla. Jolinar trébucha en arrière, chancelant sous l'attaque incessante. Sentant le contrôle lui retourner, Jack plongea en avant, levant un bras pour écarter Frasier de lui. La femme cria, tombant en arrière.

Son instinct de survie prenant le dessus, Jack plongea sur elle, arrachant l'anneau de ses doigts. Il le fourra sur sa propre main, ne le sentant même pas arracher la chair de ses doigts. Ignorant la douleur atroce dans sa tête, il se concentra, activant l'appareil. Il tenta de faire attention, essayant d'épargner le docteur, mais il savait qu'il la blessait quand même. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait la stopper, la libérer.

La femme cria, ses mains s'agrippant aux bras de Jack, luttant pour se libérer. Jack sentit sa force faiblir, s'écoulant lentement de lui. Il devait arrêter, pour se sauver. Mais il continua, déterminé à tuer l'Ashrak, déterminé à libérer le docteur, déterminé à ce qu'elle n'ait pas en face d'elle la perspective qu'un éternel emprisonnement.

L'inconscience tournoya autour de lui, le tirant, le raillant, et l'entraînant avec elle. Il lutta contre l'inexorable force pendant encore quelques précieuses secondes avant qu'elle ne le réclame, le tirant sous la surface, le gardant au fond, et l'emprisonnant dans une noirceur impénétrable.

ooo

Le Docteur Warner vérifia les données inscrites sur la feuille, tirant un stylo de sa poche pour écrire quelques notes. « Docteur ? » Il regarda en direction de la voix, son dos se raidissant à la vue du Général Hammond.

« Monsieur ? »

« Repos, » dit l'homme. « Comment vont-ils ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ils sont tous les deux stables, monsieur, » informa Warner. « Le symbiote du Docteur Frasier est mort : il semblerait que l'anneau soit capable de tuer le symbiote en faisant un minimum de dégâts à l'hôte. Son IRM montre quelques irritations sur le cerveau, cependant ce n'est rien de plus grave qu'un traumatisme crânien classique. »

« Et le Colonel O'Neill ? »

« A peu près pareil, monsieur. Cependant, les dégâts sont un peu plus sévères. Apparemment, quand le Docteur l'a attaqué – je veux dire le goa'uld qui était en elle, » corrigea-t-il. « Il essayait d'endommager aussi bien l'hôte que le symbiote. »

« Et les deux symbiotes sont morts ? »

« Oui, monsieur, » répondit Warner. « Nous avons réfléchi à une tentative pour les enlever, mais étant donné la façon qu'a le symbiote de s'enrouler autour du système cérébral de l'hôte, nous pensons qu'il serait mieux de laisser leurs corps les absorber. »

« Est-ce que cela est dangereux pour eux ? » demanda Hammond.

« Nous ne le pensons pas, monsieur, » répondit Warner. « A dire la vérité, Général, nous suivons le courant. Etant donné le traumatisme dont ils ont souffert, nous pensons que ce serait peut-être mieux si nos traitements étaient aussi peu invasifs que possibles, » dit-il. « S'il devait y avoir le moindre signe d'infection, je connais un excellent neurochirurgien que nous pourrons faire venir. »

Hammond acquiesça. « Très bien. Tenez-moi informé. »

Le Général quitta la pièce et Warner retourna à ses patients, se positionnant pour pouvoir voir ses deux patients de part et d'autre du rideau les séparant. Ses deux patients étaient inconscients, un état dans lequel ils se trouvaient depuis qu'on les avait transportés à l'infirmerie. D'une certaine façon, il souhaitait qu'ils se réveillent pour pouvoir vérifier qu'ils n'avaient aucune autre blessure que celles qu'il avait découvertes. Mais d'un autre côté, il souhaitait honnêtement qu'ils restent endormis pendant quelque temps. Parce qu'il savait que leur blessures physiques étaient probablement le moindre de leur soucis.

ooo

Jack soupira et laissa tomber son game-boy sur ses genoux. Ennui. Il s'ennuyait vraiment, vraiment, vraiment. Des voix passèrent le rideau et il leva les yeux, espérant et, en même temps, craignant la compagnie.

Les visiteurs allègeraient grandement son ennui. Remarquez, les visiteurs n'étaient pas très drôles quand ils restaient juste là, debout, passant leur poids d'un pied à l'autre, presque aussi mal à l'aise qu'un prêtre dans une orgie.

« Faim ? » demanda Daniel, passant la tête par le rideau.

« Affamé, » dit Jack, se redressant dans le lit. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il était encore à l'infirmerie. Oui, on lui avait tiré dessus. Et, oui, Fraiser avait fait de son mieux pour frire son cerveau, et, oui, il avait été possédé par un goa'uld. Mais c'était la semaine dernière. La blessure par balle n'était rien de plus qu'un point rouge sur son torse. Le mal de tête était à un niveau supportable et le goa'uld... il ne voulait pas y penser. Il était parti. C'est ce qui importait.

« Je ne savais pas si vous seriez réveillé ou pas et j'ai pensé qu'un sandwich froid se conserverait et... »

« C'est très bien, » interrompit Jack, tendant la main pour prendre le sac. « Dites-moi juste que vous m'avez pris des chips. »

« J'ai même pris des cookies, » dit Daniel en prenant un tabouret.

Jack déroula un des sandwiches, mordant d'un air affamé dans le pain frais rempli de viande et de fromage. « C'est parfait, » dit-il, marmonnant la bouche pleine.

« Je me suis dit que vous en auriez marre de la nourriture du mess, » dit Daniel, mangeant son propre sandwich un peu plus lentement. « Comment allez-vous ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je vais bien, » répondit vivement Jack. Daniel haussa ses sourcils et Jack se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé trop vite. « Daniel, non. »

Daniel haussa les épaules. « Ok. Mais vous savez que Hammond ne vous laissera pas retourner au travail tant que vous n'aurez pas parlé à quelqu'un, » prévint-il.

« Comment va Fraisier ? » demanda Jack, changeant délibérément de sujet.

Daniel soupira et posa son sandwich. « Elle, euh, est ok, » dit-il.

« Ok ? »

« Ca va prendre du temps, » dit Daniel. « Ca, euh... Ca l'a vraiment chamboulée, Jack, » dit-il. « Elle ne mange pas, elle ne dort pas. » Il soupira et se recula, abandonnant son sandwich. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour elle. »

Jack posa son propre sandwich, son appétit évanoui. Il n'avait pas de réponse facile pour son ami. Jack ne pouvait pas dire que son temps avec Jolinar avait été une partie de plaisir, parce que c'était tout sauf ça. Cependant, il savait que même si Jolinar et lui avaient réussi à atteindre une sorte de compromis, Fraiser n'avait pas eu ce luxe. L'Ashrak l'avait possédée, prenant la direction de son corps et l'utilisant pendant plus d'une semaine sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

« Elle s'en sortira, » dit-il. « Elle est comme Carter. Toutes les deux sont foutrement plus fortes que vous ne le pensez. » L'expression de Daniel changea et Jack en eut la chair de poule. « Daniel, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Où est Carter au fait ? »

« Jack, Sam est à l'hôpital. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Juste avant tout ça, ils ont fait quelques tests, pour tenter de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas avec sa jambe. Rien ne semblait contrecarrer l'infection. »

« Rien ? »

« Janet tentait quelque chose de nouveau, mais maintenant qu'elle... » La voix de Daniel s'estompa, et il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux. « Ils vont amputer sa jambe demain, » dit-il, sa voix tremblante.

« Daniel ? Que diable entendez-vous par amputer ? » demanda Jack. « Elle s'est juste tordu sa cheville. »

« Le chirurgien a peur que plus il attend plus Sam perdra d'os. Il espère que s'il... qu'il pourra peut-être sauver son genou. S'il attend trop longtemps, elle pourrait perdre jusqu'à sa hanche. »

Jack s'effondra contre son oreiller, son sandwich devenu de la pierre dans son estomac. Elle allait perdre sa jambe ? Ce n'était pas juste, c'était... elle allait perdre plus que sa jambe : elle perdrait aussi sa carrière. « Ecoutez, on doit pouvoir faire quelque chose, » dit-il. « Sûrement qu'un de ces trucs que nous avons rapportés... »

« Ils les ont essayés, Jack, » interrompit Daniel. « Il n'y a rien d'autre qu'ils puissent faire. »

Rien d'autre qu'ils puissent faire. Sept petits mots qui étaient le glas pour son amie. Rien d'autre qu'ILS puissent faire. « Daniel, qu'a-t-on fait des affaires que j'avais ? »

« Jack ? »

« Quand ils m'ont pris, qu'a-t-on fait des affaires que j'avais avec moi ? » répéta Jack, se redressant sur le lit.

« Je ne sais pas... »

« Trouvez-les, » ordonna-t-il, repoussant les couvertures sur ses jambes.

« Jack, vous n'êtes pas censé... »

« Bon sang, Daniel ! Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. Allez voir Hammond, trouvez les affaires que j'avais avec moi et retrouvez-moi dans les vestiaires. » Jack se leva, s'aidant du lit pour se stabiliser lorsque la tête lui tourna légèrement. « Allez ! » ordonna Jack.

« J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites, » marmonna Daniel, se mettant sur ses pieds et sortant précipitamment de la pièce, faisant ce que Jack avait demandé, avec de la chance.

Jack le regarda partir et prit une profonde respiration. « Moi aussi, » dit-il doucement en prenant son peignoir. « Moi aussi. »

ooo

Sam était couchée dans le lit, fixant le plafond, étrangement fascinée par les reflets dansants au-dessus d'elle. Les lumières étaient éteintes dans la chambre, uniquement illuminée par la lumière venant du couloir et des reflets du parking à l'extérieur trempé par la pluie.

Elle devrait être endormie, du moins elle savait que c'était ce que le médecin avait espéré quand il lui avait donné le sédatif il y a une heure. « Un petit quelque chose pour vous aider à vous détendre, Capitaine, » avait-il dit, injectant calmement le contenu de la seringue, que le Colonel aurait surnommé le cocktail joyeux, dans sa perfusion.

Mais elle ne voulait pas se détendre. Elle ne pouvait pas. Pas quand elle était à quelques heures d'être emmenée dans un fauteuil roulant à travers les couloirs dans la salle d'opération où ils prendraient un scalpel, une scie et commenceraient à la tailler comme la dinde de Thanksgiving.

Des larmes remplirent ses yeux et elle les laissa tomber, coulant sur ses temps et mouillant ses cheveux. Ca allait arriver. Ils étaient à court d'excuses, d'idées, de temps.

D'après le docteur, elle montrait les premiers symptômes de septicémie, un signe certain que son corps perdait la bataille et que l'infection gagnait.

Sa jambe ou sa vie, avait-il dit, ses manières brusques, aussi déchirantes soient-elles, étaient rassurantes. Au moins il était honnête.

Se sentant totalement étourdie par les médicaments et le dîner qu'elle n'avait pas mangé, elle regarda ses pieds, âprement consciente que ce serait l'une des dernières fois qu'elle le ferait.

Tout cela avait été vain. Ces deux dernières années. Son mariage avec Jonas. Le soutien de Pete. Les faveurs du Général Hammond... tout avait été vain.

ooo

Le coup de feu résonna sur les murs blancs et elle ne détacha pas ses yeux de lui alors qu'il tombait, s'effondrant sur le tapis jaune usé. Ses yeux étaient ouverts, fixant sans voir le plafond tâché. Sa chemise devenait petit à petit rouge, le sang la trempant et teintant le fin tissu en coton d'une teinte écarlate.

Il était mort. La prise de conscience la pénétra, la frappant avec toute la force de la balle qu'elle venait d'envoyer dans la poitrine de Jonas. Mort. Il était mort. Et elle l'avait tué. Oh, mon Dieu, elle... elle l'avait tué. Elle avait tué son mari. Ils viendraient pour elle. Jonas avait des amis. Beaucoup d'amis. Ils seraient en colère et ils viendraient pour elle et l'enfermeraient et... Son coeur se mit à cogner sourdement et sa respiration devint haletante. Elle ne pouvait pas... non, jamais ils ne comprendraient. Ils l'enfermeraient et la fourreraient dans un minuscule trou et oublieraient même jusqu'à son existence.

Une pagaille. Elle avait fait une pagaille de tout. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Rien. Rien ne tournait rond. Elle aussi. Elle... elle baissa les yeux sur le pistolet dans sa main, le canon encore chaud. Pas de zones d'ombre. Ils ne pourraient pas l'enfermer si elle n'était... ce serait tellement facile. Simple et net. Pas d'échec. Personne ne pourrait être en colère contre elle, personne ne pourrait être déçu par elle. Ce serait fini. Tout serait fini. Plus d'hurlements, plus de cris, plus de manipulations. Plus d'échecs.

« Hé, est-ce que vous avez fini avec ça ? » Elle se tourna lentement, plissant les yeux à la vue d'un homme qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, une main tendue, l'autre tenant un pistolet. « Le mien, euh, ne marche pas très bien en ce moment. Ca vous dérange si je vous empreinte le vôtre ? »

« Que... »

« Je m'appelle Pete, et vous ? » demanda-t-il, s'avançant lentement. « Est-ce que c'est lui qui vous a fait ça ? »

Timidement, sa main gauche se leva sur son visage, passant sur la blessure enflée sur sa pommette. Jonas avait été en colère contre elle, contrarié par ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle savait qu'il serait en colère, savait qu'il n'avait pas voulu entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire.

Il se tint devant elle et prit doucement l'arme de sa main. Il la fourra dans sa poche et remit son propre pistolet dans son étui. Plaçant ses mains sur ses épaules, il l'assit doucement sur le canapé. « Est-ce que vous voulez que j'appelle quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-il, s'agenouillant devant elle.

Fixant le corps de Jonas, elle secoua simplement la tête.

ooo

Une silhouette fantomatique entra dans la chambre et Sam leva les yeux, les clignant pour éclaircir sa vision. Il bougeait comme un spectre, silencieux, avec grâce. Elle devrait être inquiète. Elle devrait avoir peur. Elle devrait appeler à l'aide.

Au lieu de cela, elle le fixa simplement, l'étudiant s'avancer vers son lit. Il repoussa les couvertures, découvrant sa jambe bandée. Il sortit de sa poche un objet rond. Il le tint au-dessus de sa jambe et elle haleta lorsqu'il le mit en marche brusquement, une chaude lumière jaune en jaillissant pour baigner sa jambe. Son front se plissa et il ferma les yeux alors que son visage était contorsionné par la concentration. Une vive douleur s'élança dans sa jambe et elle grimaça, ses mains s'enfonçant dans le matelas.

Son autre main jaillit et saisit sa jambe sous le genou pour l'empêcher de l'écarter alors que la lumière s'intensifiait. Sa jambe était chaude, presque trop chaude, puis la douleur cessa, remplacée par une sensation presque plaisante de soulagement.

Il parut se tenir là une éternité, tenant l'étrange lumière au-dessus de sa jambe jusqu'à ce qu'il l'éteigne brusquement. Il s'avachit, ses deux mains tendues pour se retenir au lit. Sa vision aveuglée par le soudain retour à la quasi obscurité, elle put à peine voir son contour comme il s'éloignait du lit, sortant doucement de la chambre.

Sam tenta de se relever et d'attraper l'interrupteur, mais ses bras refusèrent de la supporter. Elle retomba sur les oreillers, l'épuisement l'enveloppant comme une force sirupeuse. Elle lutta pour garder les yeux ouverts, mais échoua lorsque les médicaments prirent finalement le dessus et elle s'endormit.

ooo

Daniel regardait par-dessus son épaule, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi l'infirmerie était aussi déserte, mais heureux qu'il n'y ait pas de témoin. « Allez remettre ça en place, » ordonna Jack en s'effondrant sur son lit.

« Jack ? » Son ami paraissait vidé, son visage pâle et tiré. Cela rappela à Daniel comment il avait parut ces premières semaines après son retour de l'Antarctique. « Vous ne paraissez pas en grande forme. »

« Ca ira, » dit-il d'un ton négligent. « Vous devez aller remettre ce truc à sa place. » Jack fit un signe de tête vers l'étrange objet circulaire que Daniel avait retiré des objets confisqués à Jack quand on l'avait arrêté.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? » demanda Daniel, le soulevant pour l'étudier de plus près. C'était rond, de la taille de sa paume. La base était une pierre ronde d'une couleur rougeâtre enchâssée dans une armature en or avec deux spirales, créant une sorte de poignée.

« C'est ce que vous cherchiez, » dit Jack.

« Ah bon ? »

« Vous l'avez étudié, essayant de déchiffrer l'écriture au dos. »

« Est-ce que j'ai réussi ? » demanda Daniel d'un ton plein de sous-entendu.

« Non, » déclara Jack. « Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que c'est, ou comment ça marche. » Jack le fixa du regard, défiant Daniel de corriger ses mots. Daniel songea à le corriger, d'insister pour découvrir ce que diable il s'était passé. Y songea, puis écarta l'idée.

« Très bien », acquiesça-t-il. « Est-ce que vous pensez que je découvrirai un jour ce que c'est ? Je veux dire, ça ressemble à une sorte de Danish, mais... »

« Un de ces jours, vous le découvrirez, » dit Jack, ôtant ses chaussures et se glissant sous les couvertures, allant apparemment dormir avec le pull qu'il avait porté à l'extérieur.

« Au moins j'ai quelque chose à chercher, » dit Daniel avec esprit.

ooo

Jack regarda Daniel quitter la pièce, se détendant inconsciemment quand il fut seul. Il s'allongea sur le lit, tenant distraitement sa main au-dessus de sa tête. Il pouvait encore le sentir, le pouvoir coulant dans ses veines. Il comprenait maintenant. Comprenait l'attrait. Il se rappelait ce qu'il avait ressenti, se rappelait avoir le ruban enroulé autour de sa main. Il pouvait sentir le pouvoir, se rappeler tuer d'une pensée.

C'était enivrant, tonifiant.

C'était la raison pour laquelle ils conquéraient, pour laquelle ils régnaient. Cette fabuleuse sensation de pouvoir.

Il pourrait le refaire. Ce serait tellement facile. Cela ne serait pas aussi bon que ça l'était auparavant, le naquahdah dans son sang lui permettait effectivement d'utiliser aussi bien l'arme de poing que l'appareil de guérison, mais sans un symbiote vivant en lui, son pouvoir et son contrôle serait négligeable.

C'était ce qu'ils trouvaient de si intoxiquant, de si attirant. C'était ainsi qu'ils imitaient les dieux. Ce n'était pas avec leurs costumes ou leur arrogance. Ce n'était pas parce que les autochtones étaient stupides ou aveugles. C'était parce que les goa'uld tenaient littéralement le pouvoir de la vie et de la mort dans la paume de leurs mains.

Il s'était senti bien quand il avait guéri Carter. Il s'était senti puissant, magistral, spécial. C'était une sensation aussi agréable que la première fois qu'il avait sauté d'un avion, que lorsqu'il avait appris que Sara était enceinte. Il ne voulait rien de moins que ressentir à nouveau cela. Et il le voulait si fort qu'il avait dû se forcer pour redonner l'appareil à Daniel et qu'il avait dû se retenir de le reprendre et de le garder.

Jack leva sa main, l'étudiant dans la faible lumière de l'infirmerie. Il avait ce pouvoir en lui. Cela faisait partie de lui maintenant. Jolinar lui avait fait cela, mêlant son sang avec celui de Jack. C'était un changement qui ne diminuerait ni ne partirait jamais.

C'était donc un changement que personne d'autre ne pourrait savoir. Jack n'était pas stupide. Il savait exactement ce qui arriverait si le NID découvrait ces changements. Ce serait à nouveau comme avec les Tollan. Ils l'emmèneraient et l'enfermeraient... pour sa propre protection, bien sûr.

Ils étaient au courant de son nouveau groupe sanguin, il n'y avait aucun moyen de cacher cela. C'est juste qu'ils ne devaient pas tout savoir sur le nouveau Jack O'Neill amélioré. Il avait à présent un nouveau secret. Mais c'était ok. S'il y avait une chose que Jack O'Neill savait faire, c'était de garder un secret.

ooo

Pete gara la voiture devant la porte, ouvrant le coffre. Il sortit de la voiture, laissant tourner le moteur. « J'aurais dû louer un 4x4, » se dit-il en haussant les sourcils au petit chariot de fleurs et de ballons. Sam éclata de rire et se redressa du fauteuil roulant, ignorant la main de l'infirmière. « Je pourrais toujours les éclater, m'assurer qu'il y a plein de place, » menaça-t-il.

« Eclate mes ballons, Shanahan, et tu auras besoin de ses soins à elle, » menaça-t-elle en montant sur le siège passager.

Pete chargea les dernières fleurs sur le siège arrière et remonta dans la voiture. Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil. Elle était un peu pâle, un peu maigre, mais elle était en bonne santé, heureuse et en un seul morceau. « Tu sais, je déteste avoir à te le dire, mais je te l'avais dit, » dit-il.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

« Je t'avais dit que ta jambe irait bien, » dit-il. « Je savais que tu gagnerais. » Elle eut un petit sourire, soulevant sa jambe gauche pour la masser distraitement. Elle eut une expression étrange, les yeux au loin, une expression qui l'effraya. « Sam ? Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, » dit-elle doucement. « Je vais bien. Très bien ».

Fin


	4. Chapter 4 : Beginnings and Endings

**Evolution : ****Beginnings and Endings**

_by Denise_

_Spoilers : Matter of Time_

_Saison : 2_

ooOoo

Jack roula sur lui-même, sa main s'étirant instinctivement pour ne rencontrer que des draps vides, froids. Il soupira, roula sur son dos et leva ses bras sur son visage. D'en bas, il pouvait entendre les enfants parler, se disputant sur qui allait avoir les dernières céréales pour le petit déjeuner. La voix de Sara arrivant jusqu'en haut de l'escalier, calmant les enfants.

Ils paraissaient si... si normaux. Riant et se disputant, discutant et se taquinant. Ils ne donnaient pas l'impression d'une famille qui ne tenait que par un fil. Mais c'était le cas. Et c'était entièrement de sa faute.

Il avait encore des cauchemars, beaucoup de cauchemars. Des souvenirs continuaient de filtrer dans son cerveau, des souvenirs qu'il savait ne pas être les siens. Au début, c'était juste des sensations. Une image bizarre ici et là, mais cela s'était empiré après l'utilisation de l'appareil de guérison sur Carter. C'était comme si en puisant dans cette force intérieure, il avait ouvert les vannes d'un trésor d'émotions et de sensations.

C'était l'une des raisons qui faisaient qu'il dormait dans la chambre d'ami. L'insomnie et les cauchemars étaient assez terribles par eux-mêmes : c'était encore pire quand votre femme était aux premières loges, posant des questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre.

Et c'était là une autre raison, celle qui lui rongeait les entrailles plus que les souvenirs embêtants et extrêmement gênants de Jolinar. Il n'avait pas fait l'amour à sa femme depuis plus de deux mois. Ce n'était pas par manque d'intérêt, en tout cas pas en ce qui le concernait. Les rares fois où il avait essayé, Sara avait dit non. Eh bien, pas expressément, et pas au début. La première fois, elle était fatiguée, puis à nouveau fatiguée, puis pas d'humeur. Puis elle avait commencé à se coucher tard, clamant qu'elle avait des insomnies. Jack l'avait crue... jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre qu'elle dormait sur le canapé.

Il n'est peut-être pas le plus futé du lot, mais il pouvait certainement saisir une allusion. C'était donc pour cela qu'il avait fait intimement connaissance avec le lit de la chambre d'ami.

En grognant, il repoussa les couvertures, passant les jambes par-dessus le bord du lit. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour s'habiller et se laver : il avait, lentement mais sûrement, transféré de plus en plus de ses affaires dans la chambre d'ami. Il descendit les marches, se plaquant un sourire sur le visage avant d'entrer dans la cuisine. « Charlie, mange tes flocons d'avoine, » dit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils.

« Je mange des froot loops, » corrigea-t-il.

« Je n'aime pas les flocons d'avoine, » intervint Cassie.

« C'est bon pour toi, » dit Sara en prenant sa place à table. Elle leva les yeux sur Jack et lui fit signe vers le comptoir.

« Tu veux que je te fasse quelques toasts ? »

« Ca ira, » dit-il, prenant un bol. Il se versa une bonne dose de froot loops dans le bol et un peu de lait par-dessus, prenant la quatrième chaise. Il mangea, écoutant les enfants continuer à se chamailler à propos de leurs corvées. Jack mangea, observant Sara du coin de l'oeil. Elle mangeait lentement, évitant ses yeux.

« Papa, est-ce qu'on peu aller au ciné ce soir ? » demanda Charlie.

« Hein ? »

« Je veux aller au ciné ce soir, mais maman dit que tu dois nous emmener, » dit-il.

« J'ai une réunion de l'association parents-professeurs, » dit Sara d'un ton légèrement défensif.

« C'est ok, » dit Jack. « On mangera un burger et on ira voir un film, » dit-il, délibérément nonchalant. Sara soupira, se levant et portant son bol à moitié plein dans l'évier. Il la suivit dans le salon. « Sara ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien, » dit-elle, écartant la question.

« Hé, je pensais... Est-ce que tu penses que Mike est libre ce week-end ? » demanda-t-il impulsivement, ignorant l'humeur de Sara. Il savait que s'il disait quelque chose, ils se disputeraient. Et il ne voulait pas se disputer.

Elle secoua la tête, fronçant les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

« Et si Mike gardait les enfants ? Nous pourrions aller à Denver, peut-être voir un spectacle, avoir un peu de temps pour nous ? » suggéra-t-il.

« Jack... »

« Sara, » dit-il en s'approchant d'elle, la prenant dans ses bras. « Je veux arranger les choses, » dit-il. « S'il te plait. »

Elle le fixa, le regardant dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Le téléphone sonna et elle sursauta. Jack regarda par-dessus son épaule, puis elle. Le téléphone sonna à nouveau et il entendit Charlie répondre. « Sara ? »

« Papa ! » appela Charlie. « C'est le travail. »

Jack l'ignora, sa prise s'affermissant sur les bras de Sara. « Sara ? »

« Papa ! »

Elle ferma les yeux, s'arrachant à sa prise. « Réponds au téléphone, Jack, » dit-elle en tournant sur ses talons et quittant la pièce.

Jack la regarda partir, faisant un pas dans sa direction. « Papa, ils disent que c'est important, » insista Charlie.

Il jeta un dernier regard dans le couloir vide, puis tourna sur ses talons, prenant le téléphone des mains de Charlie. « O'Neill, » aboya-t-il en rencontrant le regard de son fils. « Ouais, ok, » dit-il après avoir écouté quelques secondes. Il raccrocha.

« Nous n'allons pas au ciné, c'est ça ? » demanda Cassie.

« Je ne le pense pas, » dit Charlie.

« Je dois aller travailler, » leur dit Jack.

« Nous irons au ciné quand tu rentreras, » dit Charlie.

« D'accord, » acquiesça Jack, se penchant pour donner à chacun une étreinte. Jetant un dernier regard au couloir, Jack leur dit de dire au revoir à Sara. Il prit ses clés et sortit précipitamment de la maison.

ooo

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Jack, entrant à grands pas dans la salle de contrôle. Carter était assise et elle leva la tête lorsqu'il entra. Il était content de la voir à nouveau au travail. Entre ses congés à lui à cause de Jolinar, et ses congés à elle pour gérer la succession de son père, l'équipe avait passé plus de temps hors service qu'en service au cours des deux derniers mois. Sans mentionner toute la pagaille avec Carter se faisant sucer son cerveau par des petits alien gris et Daniel qui avait dû faire face à la mort de Sha're.

Graham Simmons était assis à côté d'elle et le Général Hammond se tenait derrière eux.

« Mon Colonel, il y a environ une heure, il y a eu une ouverture non programmée de la Porte. Nous avons reçu le code d'identification, mais rien d'autre. Nous avons rouvert la Porte de P3W451. Apparemment, un trou noir s'est formé dans ce système, » dit Carter.

« Ca ne semble pas bon, » dit Jack.

« Non, » confirma Hammond.

« Qui était là-bas ? » demanda Jack.

« SG-10, monsieur, » rapporta Simmons.

« Les secours ? » Jack s'avança plus près, et posa ses mains sur le dossier du siège de Sam.

« Pas avec un trou noir, monsieur, » dit Sam doucement. « Quiconque passera la Porte ne reviendra pas. »

« Nous avons un plus gros problème à régler, » dit Hammond gravement.

« Mon Général ? »

« C'est le trou noir, mon Colonel, » dit Carter. « Ou plus spécifiquement, la gravité du trou noir. La Porte ne veut pas se désengager. »

« Et la fenêtre des trente-huit minutes ? »

« Nous l'avons dépassée il y a cinq minutes. »

« Alors fermez-la, » dit Jack.

Elle secoua la tête. « Nous avons essayé, monsieur, » dit-elle. « Ca ne marche pas. »

« Les condensateurs de la Porte auraient dû se décharger maintenant, » dit Simmons.

« Et si nous coupions le courant à la source ? » demanda Jack.

« Mon Colonel ? »

« Ca pourrait marcher, » dit Sam. « Mon Général, si nous coupons la source d'énergie de la Porte, ça pourrait être suffisant pour la fermer, » informa-t-elle.

« Faites-le, » dit l'homme. « Capitaine, il me faut un rapport pour Washington, » poursuivit le Général.

« Les téléphones ne marchent pas, monsieur, » dit Simmons.

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai dû monter au niveau seize pour trouver un téléphone qui marchait pour appeler le Colonel O'Neill, » dit-il. « Le téléphone sécurisé le plus proche est au NORAD. »

Hammond haussa les épaules. « Alors, je suppose que je vais monter à la surface, » dit-il. « Poursuivez. »

Jack le regarda partir, puis se tourna vers Carter.

« Mon Colonel ? »

« Les disjoncteurs ? » demanda-t-il. « Je devine que c'est là où je dois aller pour couper le courant. »

« Oui, monsieur. Désolée. » Elle rougit légèrement en regardant par-dessus son épaule. « Le Sergent Siler sait où ils sont. Vous voudrez probablement son aide. »

Jack hocha la tête. « Siler. » Il fit signe à l'homme de le suivre et sortit de la pièce. Ils montèrent rapidement au niveau 17, Jack utilisant sa carte pour accéder à la portion sécurisée. Les disjoncteurs et les générateurs principaux se trouvaient à l'abri derrière une grande porte sécurisée.

« Carter, nous sommes arrivés à l'enceinte principale, » dit Jack, appuyant sur le talkie-walkie qu'il avait pris dans la salle de contrôle.

« Nous allons d'abord isoler les condensateurs, » dit-elle. « Mon Colonel, déclenchez les disjoncteurs 90 à 94 sur le panneau 6. »

« Compris. Stand by. » Jack fit signe à Siler et l'homme s'avança, enroulant ses mains gantés autour des énormes disjoncteurs. Ils tirèrent sur les manettes, tous deux grinçant un peu des dents lorsque des étincelles se mirent à pleuvoir. « Très bien. On se fait un peu arroser ici, » dit-il en reculant pour éviter de se faire brûler.

« Mon Colonel, tirez sur les disjoncteurs principaux, » dit Carter.

Jack hocha la tête, sachant que c'était ce qu'elle allait dire. Siler saisit l'un des grands leviers et hocha la tête.

« Monsieur, nous devons le faire en même temps. »

« Compris. A un... 3...2...1. » Jack abaissa le levier, devant user de tout le poids de son corps pour accomplir la tâche.

Des étincelles jaillirent à nouveau sur eux et Jack recula, se mettant à l'abri alors que des arcs électriques sortaient du panneau, frappant Siler.

« Mon Colonel, est-ce que ça va ? » appela Carter.

« Siler est blessé. Est-ce que ça a marché ? » demanda Jack, content de découvrir que le Sergent n'était que blessé et qu'il était toujours conscient.

« Négatif, monsieur. Même avec le courant coupé, elle ne veut toujours pas se fermer, » dit-elle.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » demanda Jack.

« Elle doit puiser son énergie du trou noir lui-même. Je vais vous envoyer une équipe médicale. »

« Oui, ce serait bien », dit Jack en se mettant sur ses talons alors que les lampes des alarmes clignotaient. « Tenez bon, Siler, » dit-il.

« Oui, monsieur, » murmura l'homme en fermant les yeux. « Je parie que vous souhaitez n'avoir jamais répondu à ce coup de fil, monsieur ? »

« Comment ? Oh, vous n'avez aucune idée, Sergent, » dit Jack en soupirant. L'équipe médicale se précipita dans la pièce et il se mit debout, s'écartant de leur chemin. Il attendit qu'ils aient stabilisé et mis Siler sur un chariot puis les suivit hors de l'enceinte, refermant la porte sécurisée derrière eux.

Ok, la solution facile n'avait donc pas marché. Maintenant c'était le moment d'être créatif.

ooo

Frank Cromwell sortit de son 4x4, prenant une profonde respiration en regardant autour de lui. Super. Juste super. La première fois de l'année qu'il réussissait à avoir une loge pour un match des Rockies et il fallait que quelque chose tourne de travers.

« Sergent, depuis combien de temps avez-vous perdu le contact avec cette base ? » demanda-t-il, apercevant un jeune homme qui paraissait travailler ici.

« Il y a maintenant quatre heures, monsieur. Mais c'était 'funky' pendant un moment avant ça, » dit-il.

« Est-ce là un terme militaire ? Que signifie exactement 'funky', Sergent ? » demanda Frank.

« Tout le monde parlait vraiment lentement, comme quand les piles sont usées sur votre Walkman, » dit-il.

« Hum. » Frank secoua la tête. Ces gamins étaient plus jeunes chaque année. « Est-ce que ce puits me mènera directement au niveau -28 ? »

« Oui, monsieur, mais je ne sais pas comment vous allez descendre là. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons apporté notre équipement. Messieurs, attachez-les, » ordonna-t-il à ses hommes. Il alla les rejoindre à l'ouverture du puits. Wilkins ouvrit l'écoutille et Frank regarda en bas, illuminant le trou avec sa lampe.

« Dégagé. »

Frank attacha son harnais et se percha au-dessus de l'ouverture. « Une fois que nous serons en bas, notre objectif est de prendre le contrôle de cette base. Si la moitié de ce que j'ai entendu est vrai, il y a un drôle de merdier là en bas. Ne croyez pas ce que vous voyez, et faites encore moins confiance. » Il leva la tête, saisissant les yeux de son second. « Potter, si vous n'avez pas de nos nouvelles dans une heure, vous n'en aurez pas. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. »

« Oui, monsieur. »

Frank vérifia son équipement une dernière fois. « Ok, les gars : allons sortir ces geeks de là. »

Il se laissa glisser du bord et descendit dans le trou, son appréhension luttant avec son anticipation. Enfin, il allait enfin connaître le petit secret de Jack.

ooo

Daniel se dépêchait dans le couloir, marchant vite pour rester à hauteur de Janet. « Est-ce qu'ils ont dit ce qui n'allait pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ils le font rarement, » dit-elle, en le regardant par-dessus son épaule. Ils se trouvaient tous deux dans le bureau de Daniel, en train de faire une pause café quand les alarmes s'étaient déclenchées et que le courant avait été coupé.

« A votre avis, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » dit-elle, sa voix sonnant légèrement désespérée. Elle était stressée, il pouvait l'entendre dans sa voix. Elle avait été souvent stressée dernièrement, depuis sa possession par l'Ashrak. Toute cette expérience l'avait fortement affectée et il y avait des moments où il avait cru qu'elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Elle avait été distante et contrariée, visiblement choquée par tout ce qu'elle avait vécu.

En y regardant de plus près, ils avaient découvert que l'Ashrak avait sauté en elle d'un des blessés Nasyians qui se trouvait dans l'hôpital pour être traité. Elle se rappelait vaguement de l'homme levant un bras bandé pour la tirer vers lui. L'Ashrak était entré en elle de force, se cachant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en mesure d'accomplir sa mission, tuer Jolinar.

« Ca va aller, » la rassura-t-il. « Jack s'est probablement écrasé son orteil. » Daniel regretta immédiatement ses mots quand elle s'arrêta, une expression de malaise traversant son visage. « Janet... » Il tendit sa main pour la réconforter lorsqu'une lumière brillant jaillit dans le couloir faiblement éclairé. Ils regardèrent une torche sortir du puits d'évacuation, de brillantes étincelles tombant en pluie par terre.

« Que diable ? »

L'écoutille tomba, atterrissant avec un bruit métallique qui résonna. Plusieurs silhouettes vêtues de noir se laissèrent tomber dans le couloir, leurs fusils en position. « Ne bougez pas ! Contre le mur ! Vite ! Vite ! Identification ! » cria-t-il. Choqué, Daniel se dépêcha d'obéir, faisant de son mieux se rester entre l'homme et Janet. Janet passa sa main sous son chemisier pour sortir son identification tandis que tout ce que Daniel pouvait faire était de se tenir là, les mains maladroitement appuyées contre le mur. « Docteur Fraiser, » lut l'homme.

« Cromwell ? » demanda Daniel, reconnaissant finalement la voix. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Docteur Jackson ? » Une main sur son épaule le fit tourner.

« Oui. Qui diable êtes-vous ? Baissez ça ! » dit Janet, tapant sur le canon du fusil de Cromwell.

« Colonel Cromwell, Air Force, Opérations Spéciales, » se présenta-t-il. « Il y a cinq heures, tout contact a été perdu avec cette base. Je suis là pour découvrir pourquoi. »

« Colonel, j'ai été appelé pour une urgence médicale, » dit Janet.

« Mes supérieurs avaient des raisons de croire que le SGC avait été envahi par des aliens hostiles. »

« Est-ce qu'on ressemble à des aliens ? » demanda Daniel. « Ou à des ennemis ? »

« Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'ils ont été mal renseignés, » dit Janet, l'agacement vif dans sa voix.

« Merde, de ce que j'ai lu sur ce qui se passe ici, Docteur Fraiser, Docteur Jackson... merde, vous pourriez être l'un des leurs pour tout ce que je sais. » Il fit signe à ses hommes d'avancer. « Vous restez avec nous. »

« Colonel, j'ai dit que j'allais à une urgence médicale, » insista Janet.

« Et j'ai dit que vous veniez avec nous. A moins, bien sûr, que vous vouliez que je vous lie comme une volaille et vous envoie à la surface. » Daniel regarda Janet et haussa les épaules, n'aimant pas l'idée, mais aimant encore moins l'idée d'être séparés. « Avancez ! Marchez à l'arrière ! » ordonna Cromwell, sa voix stridente traversant le couloir. Daniel saisit la main de Janet, déterminé à ce qu'ils ne soient pas séparés, comme ils suivaient le reste des hommes de Cromwell, laissant le groupe les guider dans le couloir.

ooo

Jack suivit l'équipe médicale qui transportait Siler à l'infirmerie, surpris de découvrir que Carter et Teal'c étaient déjà là. Il n'avait pas entendu que l'un ou l'autre avait été blessé. Bien sûr, étant donné le grand feu d'artifice que Siler et lui avaient subi, c'était probablement un petit miracle qu'il n'y ait pas plus de blessés.

« Siler a reçu une assez bonne décharge. Comment allez-vous, Teal'c ? »

« Je ne souffre que de simples brûlures électriques, O'Neill. Rien de plus, » dit son ami Jaffa.

« Il sera indisponible pour le service actif pendant quelques jours, » dit Carter, donnant à Jack un diagnostic plus réaliste. Un grondement grave résonna à travers la pièce. Jack regarda deux bouteilles sur les étagères s'entrechoquer, lui rappelant la dernière fois qu'il avait assisté à un tremblement de terre. Il regarda Carter, cherchant une explication. Pour il ne savait quelle raison, il ne pensait pas que c'en était un.

« Carter ? »

« Ondes de gravité. Mon Colonel, je pense que le vortex nous isolera du champ gravitationnel du trou noir, mais apparemment notre espace-temps a commencé à se dérégler comme sur P3X-451, » dit-elle.

« Est-ce que vous voulez bien arrêter ça ? » dit-il, soudain frustré par son apparent enthousiasme concernant leur mort imminente.

« Nous avons un problème, monsieur, » dit-elle.

« Merci. Pensez à quelque chose, » ordonna-t-il.

« A vos ordres, monsieur, » marmonna-t-elle.

Jack sortit dans le couloir d'un pas raide, sa destination étant la salle de contrôle. Il n'aurait jamais dû répondre au téléphone ce matin. Il aurait dû laisser Charlie prendre le message. Ils auraient pu enrôler Mike pour s'occuper des enfants, sauter dans la voiture avec Sara, trouver un joli hôtel et passer un peu de temps ensemble.

Au lieu de cela, il était là : embringué à réparer une situation qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Un groupe de personnes tourna au coin et Jack s'arrêta, haussant les sourcils à la vue des soldats qui envahissaient la base. « Colonel ! » dit Fraiser, s'extirpant du milieu du groupe.

« Dégagé ! »

« Cromwell ? Que diable fais-tu ici ? »

« Tirer tes fesses de là, Jack, » dit Cromwell, faisant signe à ses hommes de se mettre au repos.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Jack d'un ton sarcastique. « Allez-y, » dit-il à Janet et Daniel.

« Ca fait cinq heures, Jack. Ca a inquiété pas mal de monde là-haut. Où est le Général ? » demanda Cromwell.

Le front de Jack se rida. « Comment ça cinq heures ? »

« C'est le temps que cette base est resté hors contact avec l'extérieur. Le Pentagone soupçonnait une attaque alien. »

« Et ils t'ont envoyé ? » demanda Jack en dépassant Cromwell. Son ami marcha à côté de lui, la troupe suivant derrière. Jack appela l'ascenseur, jetant un regard noir plein de sous-entendus aux hommes de Cromwell lorsqu'ils tentèrent de s'entasser tous dans la cabine. « Prenez les escaliers, c'est bon pour vous, » dit-il avec esprit, appuyant le bouton pour fermer les portes.

« Tu es vraiment un con, » marmonna Cromwell.

« Il en faut un pour en reconnaître un autre. » Les portes s'ouvrirent et Jack sortit, précédant Cromwell vers la salle de contrôle.

Cromwell siffla, s'arrêtant net sur ses pas pour fixer la baie. « Alors, c'est ça la Porte des étoiles. Quel est le problème ? »

« Nous avons ouvert la Porte sur une planète qui est en train d'être aspirée par un trou noir. Très mauvais. Très dangereux, » dit Jack.

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

Les marches émirent un son métallique et Carter se précipita dans la salle. Apparemment, elle avait pris les escaliers. « J'ai pris la liberté de fermer l'iris, mon Colonel, » informa-t-elle.

Jack acquiesça. « Capitaine Carter, Cromwell est venu nous secourir. »

« Monsieur ? »

« Le Pentagone craignait que vous étiez sous attaque extra-terrestre quand nous avons perdu le contact. »

« Il y a de ça combien de temps ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Un peu plus de cinq heures. Pourquoi ? »

Carter fronça les sourcils. « Ma montre dit 1330. Et la vôtre ? »

« Vous retardez, Capitaine. Il est presque 1900. »

« Bon sang ! Mon Colonel, je dois sortir de ce niveau, » dit-elle en se tournant vers Jack.

« Capitaine Carter, » filtra la voix de Simmons à travers les haut-parleurs. Jack se tourna pour voir l'homme debout sur la rampe, tenant un appareil de mesure.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Lieutenant ? »

« Le champ s'agrandit. J'ai plus de 7 G à l'iris, » rapporta-t-il.

« Gardez vos distances, Lieutenant. Mon Colonel, pour une raison ou une autre, l'étirement de notre espace-temps semble être en avance sur le champ gravitationnel au lieu d'en être le résultat. C'est probablement un effet de loupe dû à la Porte des étoiles elle-même, mais je ne peux pas en être sûre, » radota-t-elle.

Jack hocha la tête, tentant de suivre. « N'essaie même pas de prétendre que tu as compris ça, » dit Cromwell.

« L'important, messieurs, c'est que le temps passe beaucoup plus lentement ici qu'à l'extérieur de la montagne, dit Carter.

« Le temps, c'est le temps, » dit Cromwell d'un ton dédaigneux.

« Non, monsieur, pas d'après la relativité, » corrigea Carter. « Maintenant, avec un champ gravitationnel de l'intensité de celle d'un trou noir, le temps ralentit. »

« Nous ne sommes pas dans un trou noir. »

« Pas encore, » dit Jack.

« Mais nous sommes connectés à son champ gravitationnel par la Porte des étoiles et il s'étend dans cette direction comme une bulle. C'est pourquoi je dois partir, mon Colonel. Je dois contacter le Pentagone et tenter de trouver une solution avant que le champ gravitationnel ne s'étende au-delà de la salle d'embarquement. »

« J'en viens, Capitaine, » dit Hammond, entrant à grands pas dans la salle. « Colonel Cromwell, je présume. »

« Général Hammond, » salua Cromwell, se mettant au garde à vous. Hammond retourna le salut.

« Vous rentrez de Washington, monsieur ? » demanda Jack, légèrement confus.

« Aller-retour. Après que quelqu'un là-haut ait réussi à m'expliquer ce qui se passait, nous avons passé une nuit blanche en session avec le Président et les Chefs d'Etat Major. J'ai été parti près de dix-huit heures. »

Jack plissa les yeux. « Je pensais que vous étiez au téléphone. »

« Ca veut dire que la dilatation temporelle empire avec l'expansion du champ, » dit Carter.

« C'est le consensus. Nous avons installé un poste de commandement à la surface, pour surveiller l'évolution de l'expansion. »

« Je dois y monter, » insista Carter.

« Les experts que nous avons consulté pensent que nous allons devoir commencer une séquence d'autodestruction pour détruire la Porte des étoiles, » dit Hammond.

« Super, » grogna Jack.

« Ils m'assurent que le champ de gravité présent en ce moment autour de la Porte aidera à contenir l'explosion à l'intérieur de la montagne et ne menacera pas la population civile. »

« Avec tout mon respect, monsieur, je ne le pense pas, » contra Carter.

« Si nous ne le tentons pas, nous perdons la planète à travers ça. » Hammond montra du doigt la Porte à travers la baie.

« Nous réussirons peut-être à détruire la base, monsieur, mais la Porte des étoiles et le vortex resteront intacts. Qu'arrivera-t-il à la planète dans ce cas ? » demanda Carter, ne renonçant pas à sa théorie. Il devait lui passer la main : elle pouvait être comme un chien avec un os quand elle l'avait décidé.

« Les ordres ont été donnés au plus haut niveau, Capitaine, » dit Hammond. « C'est notre devoir d'obéir à ces ordres. »

« Mais, mon Général... »

« La décision a été prise, Capitaine. N'oubliez pas que ces gens là-haut y ont travaillé pendant bien plus longtemps que vous. C'est la solution qu'ils ont trouvée. »

« A vos ordres, monsieur, » dit Carter, cédant.

« J'ordonne l'évacuation immédiate et complète du SGC. Il me faut deux volontaires pour rester derrière pour donner à notre personnel le temps nécessaire. »

« Je resterai, monsieur, » dit Jack.

« Moi aussi, monsieur, » dit Cromwell.

« Quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« On dirait que tu es coincé avec moi, Jack. »

« Bien ! Il faut deux officiers pour initier le compte à rebours, » dit Hammond. Jack soupira, se reculant comme le Général s'avançait pour se saisir du microphone. « Attention ! Ici le Général Hammond. Tout le personnel a l'ordre d'évacuer cette base immédiatement. Je répète, tout le personnel doit se présenter au niveau principal immédiatement ! C'est tout ! » Il donna l'ordre d'abandonner la base.

Carter regarda Jack, lui demandant silencieusement son soutien. Il secoua simplement la tête. « Vous avez entendu le Général, allez-y. »

« Attendez cinq minutes, puis commencez le compte à rebours. Bonne chance, » dit Hammond.

« Merci, monsieur, » répondit Cromwell.

« Assurez-vous de vous donner assez de temps pour sortir, » dit Sam.

« Du temps, oui, » dit Jack.

Hammond et Carter partirent et Jack s'affala dans un des sièges, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer Frank.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda Frank en tapotant l'écran.

« Henry Boyd. Bon officier. Malin. Il me rappelle un peu Carter. C'était leur première mission en tant qu'équipe, » dit Jack. « Comment diable as-tu eu cette mission ? »

Frank haussa les épaules. « Je me suis porté volontaire. »

« Je pensais que tu étais plus malin que ça. »

« La chance de sortir tes fesses du feu, et découvrir enfin ton super boulot secret, ça en valait la peine, » dit-il d'un ton décontracté, prenant aussi un siège.

Jack poussa un bruyant soupir, s'adossa au fauteuil et croisa les bras sur son torse. « Alors, maintenant que tu sais. Tu te sens mieux ? »

Frank haussa les épaules. « Alors c'est ça votre grand secret. »

« C'est la Porte des étoiles. »

« Et tu vas sur d'autres planètes à travers ce truc ? »

« De temps en temps. »

Frank secoua la tête, riant tout doucement. « Tu as toujours été celui à ne pas savoir dire non, » dit-il. « Sara est malade d'inquiétude, au fait. Tu aurais dû être à la maison il y a deux heures. »

« Elle y est habituée. »

« Elle ne devrait pas l'être. »

« Oh, et tu es chez toi pour dîner tous les soirs ? » répliqua Jack.

« J'y suis plus souvent que toi. »

Jack lui jeta un regard noir, fermant le poing. « Allons-y, » dit-il, repoussant sa colère dans un coin. « L'ordinateur a besoin de ton code d'autorisation avant qu'il accepte l'instruction. Vas-y entre-le. » Frank l'agaçait, l'avait toujours fait. Ils étaient amis autrefois, et l'étaient encore, d'une certaine façon. Le fait demeurait que la principale raison pour laquelle Frank faisait partie de leur vie était à cause de Sara, parce qu'elle avait négocié la paix entre eux. « Quand ce sera le moment, appuie sur la touche 'entrée' à mon top et cours comme un dératé, » ordonna Jack.

« Compris. »

« Deux minutes. »

ooo

« Mettez-le là, » dit Janet, donnant ses instructions au soldat. Ils posèrent le brancard par terre et installèrent l'homme sur le lit de camp. Ayant l'impression de gêner, Daniel s'écarta pendant qu'elle s'activait au-dessus de l'homme, tirant les couvertures et vérifiant sa perfusion.

Il la laissa s'occuper de Siler encore quelques minutes avant de s'avancer, saisissant avec douceur ses bras. « Il va bien, Janet, » dit-il.

« Je sais. » Janet soupira et lui sourit. « C'est juste que je... parfois je me sens... »

« Comme si tout le monde vous observe et attend de vous voir craquer ? » interrompit-il.

« Un peu, » avoua-t-elle.

« Hé, j'ai le même traitement avec ce qui est arrivé avec Sha're. Ils marchent tous sur des oeufs, » se plaignit-il. « Je pense que la moitié d'entre eux craint que je vais péter un câble. »

« Et l'autre moitié ? »

« Prête à vendre des tickets, » dit-il avec esprit. Elle rit, se détendant un peu. Il y avait eu beaucoup de morts dans leurs vies dernièrement. D'abord Sha're, puis juste un mois après son retour d'Abydos, Sam apprenait que son père était à l'hôpital avec un cancer en phase terminale.

Elle s'était précipitée à son chevet, pour revenir quelques jours après, clairement sombre et renfermée. Il leur avait fallu, à Teal' et à lui, tout un samedi et de la tequila pour découvrir tous les détails. Le fait était qu'au lieu d'accueillir sa fille à bras ouverts, elle n'avait reçu qu'un laconique 'je vais bien' et la forte suggestion de retourner chez elle et de le laisser seul.

Sam avait accepté les souhaits de son père, pour y retourner deux semaines plus tard, avec le Général Hammond à ses côtés – merci à un certain Colonel faisant un commentaire désinvolte sur l'état des choses dans la famille Carter. Hammond avait réussi à percer les défenses de son vieil ami et faire en sorte que le Général Carter permette à Sam de rester.

Elle refusait toujours de parler de tout ce qui s'était passé pendant son mois de congés, mais Daniel avait l'impression qu'ils avaient atteint un certain compromis. Au cours des semaines depuis les funérailles, Daniel avait remarqué une certaine paix dans les yeux de son amie.

Daniel regarda autour de lui, remarquant que Siler était toujours le seul patient de Janet, et qu'elle avait maintenant trois infirmières pour l'aider. « Je pense que je vais aller voir si je peux faire quelque chose pour aider, » dit-il. « Ca va aller ? » demanda-t-il, baissant la voix et se penchant près d'elle.

Janet et lui avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble ces derniers mois. Au début, il l'avait fait pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Ce à quoi Janet avait survécu ressemblait beaucoup à ce qui était arrivé à Sha're, et bien qu'il ne pouvait pas aider sa femme, il pouvait aider Janet.

« Ca ira, » insista-t-elle. « Allez-y. Il n'y a pas grand-chose que vous puissiez faire ici, à moins bien sûr que le Sergent Siler ait besoin de quelqu'un pour réchauffer son lit, » taquina-t-elle, ses yeux étincelant de malice.

ooo

« Une minute, » dit Jack en regardant à l'aiguille des secondes qui défilait trop lentement sur sa montre.

« Peut-être la dernière. Tu sais, Jack, nous étions proches, autrefois, vraiment proches, » dit Cromwell, allant s'appuyer sur la console.

« Ouaip. »

« J'en étais malade quand j'ai découvert que tu étais toujours en vie. Je voulais y retourner pour toi, » dit Cromwell, repêchant le seul sujet dont Jack refusait de parler. Au cours des années, ils avaient atteint un compromis. Jack ne pouvait pas sentir Frank. Sara, cependant, exigeait que l'homme, et leur amitié, continue de faire partie de leur vie, Jack faisait donc de son mieux pour l'ignorer.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? Et ne me dis pas qu'il y a une soudaine pénurie dans le personnel des opérations spéciales. Je sais que tu n'es pas dans le planning des missions pour encore au moins un mois. »

Cromwell haussa les épaules. « J'étais curieux. Est-ce que tu me le reproches ? De plus, Sara m'aurait botté les fesses si j'avais laissé quelque chose t'arriver. »

Jack secoua la tête, jetant un oeil à sa montre. « Finissons-en, » dit-il en se levant.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent en haut des marches et ils se retournèrent, fronçant les sourcils à la vue de Carter. « N'activez pas l'autodestruction, mon Colonel. Ca ne marchera pas. J'ai une autre idée, » dit-elle d'une voix légèrement haletante.

« De quoi diable parlez-vous ? » demanda Jack.

« Tout ce que l'autodestruction fera, c'est de faire effondrer la montagne : ça ne fermera pas la Porte. »

« Et alors ? » Cromwell secoua la tête.

« Et alors, monsieur, si nous utilisons l'autodestruction, tout ce que nous ferons c'est de donner au trou noir un peu plus de matière à aspirer avant qu'il... ne dévore toute la planète, » dit-elle.

« Que faisons-nous alors ? » demanda Jack. « Faire descendre Daniel ici pour parler à ce truc pour qu'il se ferme ? »

« En fait, mon Colonel, nous allons le faire sauter. »

ooo

George Hammond souleva sa tasse de café et la porta à ses lèvres, pour la jeter avec dégoût en apercevant une mouche en train de faire un dos crawlé dans le liquide sombre. « Maintenant je me souviens pourquoi j'ai renoncé au terrain, » marmonna-t-il, jetant le café imbuvable dans l'herbe.

Deux soldats passèrent à côté de George et il les regarda, prenant un instant pour étudier ce qui l'entourait. Deux jeeps étaient garées à l'entrée de Cheyenne Mountain, bloquant efficacement la route. Des tentes étaient éparpillées dans la zone et des gens fourmillaient, certains ne sachant visiblement pas quoi faire.

En toute justice, George savait qu'il aurait pu les renvoyer chez eux ou à Peterson, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Si O'Neill et Cromwell réussissaient, alors il savait qu'il aurait besoin de tous les bras disponibles pour nettoyer cette pagaille. S'ils échouaient, eh bien, dans ce cas, cela n'aurait pas grande importance.

C'était calme à l'extérieur de la montagne, comparativement. Il y avait toujours l'incessant bruit des voitures qui montaient et descendaient l'autoroute tout près. Et un ballet régulier d'hélicoptères atterrissant et décollant de Fort Carson. C'était presque paisible, de camper sur l'herbe. Heureusement, le temps était chaud, ils étaient donc relativement confortables.

« Je n'en ai rien à foutre ! » La voix stridente d'une femme traversa la clairière et George se retourna, plissant les yeux sous la lumière du soleil. Deux soldats se tenaient sur le chemin de la femme, une civile si sa tenue était une indication. « Je veux des réponses. »

Sa voix parut familière à George et il s'avança vers elle, sachant très bien que, si elle connaissait un peu les grades militaires, elle saurait qu'il aurait des réponses.

« Madame, ceci est une installation de haute sécurité et... »

« Je sais fichtrement bien que ça l'est, » dit-elle d'une voix forte, interrompant le sergent. « Mon mari travaille ici depuis deux ans et je serai prête à parier que je sais mieux que vous ce qu'il y a en sous-sol, » défia-t-elle.

Comme il s'approchait, George soupira, reconnaissant la femme. « Repos, Sergent, » ordonna-t-il.

« Mon Général. »

« Général, enfin, » s'exclama la femme, jetant aux deux soldats un regard méchant.

« Mme O'Neill, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, faisant un signe de tête aux deux hommes de les laisser.

« A vos ordres, mon Général. »

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Je dois savoir où est Jack. »

« Mme O'Neill, en dépit de votre statut, vous savez que je ne peux pas vous dire... »

« Général, » interrompit-elle. « Mon mari a été appelé au travail il y a plus d'une semaine. Depuis, je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle. »

« Nous avons une petite crise en ce moment. Mes hommes sont occupés, » se déroba-t-il.

« Général. » Elle s'avança plus près, jetant un coup d'oeil aux deux soldats qui étaient juste hors de portée de voix. « Même si Jack était envoyé en... voyage, il m'aurait appelé pour me mettre au courant. J'ai essayé d'appeler le numéro qu'on m'avait donné, mais rien ne marche. J'ai essayé d'appeler les autres membres de son équipe, mais il n'y a aucune réponse. Je veux juste savoir où est mon mari, » exigea-t-elle à voix basse.

« Le Colonel O'Neill fait quelque chose d'une importance vitale pour cette base, » la rassura-t-il, sachant que, pour un membre de la famille, ses mots n'étaient rien d'autre que du vent.

« Général, je vous en prie, » dit-elle. « Je sais que je ne peux pas être au courant de tout ce qui se passe, mais... »

« Mon Général. » Un des soldats s'avança. « Je m'excuse, monsieur, mais le paquet est arrivé. »

George se tourna pour apercevoir un camion s'arrêter, Teal'c attendant à peine l'arrêt pour en sauter, ses longues jambes l'amenant rapidement à l'arrière du camion. Il se retourna vers Sara. « Mme O'Neill, je dois vous quitter maintenant, » dit-il, posant une main sur elle. « Je vous promets qu'à l'instant où je sais quelque chose, je vous appellerai personnellement, » promit-il.

La femme l'ignora, fixant avec de grands yeux la grande bombe que Teal'c sortait de l'arrière du camion, ne faisant apparemment confiance à personne pour l'aider. « C'est grave, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Oui, madame, ça l'est, » confirma George.

Elle hocha lentement la tête. « N'oubliez pas où je suis, » dit-elle. « J'ai deux enfants qui veulent savoir pourquoi leur père n'a pas respecté sa promesse de les emmener au cinéma. Je veux quelque chose de mieux à leur dire que 'top secret'. »

Avec cela, elle tourna sur ses talons et retourna d'une démarche raide vers sa voiture.

George se permit le luxe de la regarder partir avant de se tourner vers Teal'c. « Est-ce que c'est ça, fiston ? »

« Oui, Général Hammond. »

George hocha la tête. « Descendez-le, » ordonna-t-il. Teal'c acquiesça. « Teal'c ? » Il se retourna. « Souhaitez-leur bonne chance de ma part, » demanda-t-il.

Teal'c acquiesça à nouveau et se dirigea à grands pas vers l'entrée, sa sombre silhouette rapidement avalée par la mâchoire béante de Cheyenne Mountain.

ooo

« Les combinaisons anti-G devraient vous aider à résister à l'augmentation de la gravité quand vous allez descendre, » dit Sam, aidant Siler à attacher les cordes que O'Neill et Cromwell utiliseraient pour placer les explosifs.

« Quelle est cette bombe que nous délivrons ? » demanda Cromwell.

« C'est une charge orientée. Nous voulons concentrer la force de l'explosion vers le vortex, espérant qu'il y ait assez d'énergie pour le faire sauter, comme ce qui nous est arrivé en Antarctique, » dit-elle, sachant que Cromwell ne saisirait pas la référence, mais que O'Neill si.

« Bien. Où est-elle ? » demanda le Colonel, n'ayant pas besoin de plus d'instruction qu'elle ne lui en avait déjà donné.

« Ils sont en train de modifier le rendement de l'ogive avec mes calculs et on l'apportera par avion de Travis. »

« Combien de temps tout ça va prendre ? »

« Eh bien, mon Colonel, avec de la chance, environ 5 minutes, comparati... »

« Comparativement ? » interrompit O'Neill. Sam acquiesça.

« Quand vous êtes prêts, mes Colonels. Je ne sais pas combien de temps encore l'iris va tenir, » dit Siler, les interrompant et allant droit au but.

« Ils doivent attendre la bombe, » dit Sam. Juste à ce moment-là, Teal'c entra précipitamment dans la pièce, la volumineuse bombe tenue entre ses mains sûres.

« Vous avez été rapide, » dit O'Neill en fronçant les sourcils en direction de l'homme.

« Cela fait en fait plusieurs jours, » corrigea Teal'c.

« Oui. Je le savais. »

« Tous ceux qui n'ont pas besoin d'être là devraient remonter à la surface, » dit Sam.

« Vous disiez que c'est une charge orientée ? » Cromwell demanda, passant ses plaques militaires par-dessus sa tête.

« Ca reste une bombe, monsieur, » dit Sam, les lui prenant. « Même si la charge est orientée, le souffle englobera toute la pièce. »

« Est-ce que la bombe n'aurait pas pu être déclenchée par une télécommande ? » demanda Teal'c.

« Elle doit être placée à une certaine distance de la Porte et à un angle précis. Le timer ne peut être mis en marche avant qu'ils soient en position à cause de la dilatation temporelle, » dit Sam en glissant le harnais sur ses hanches. Elle prévoyait de rester dans la salle de contrôle, ne serait-ce que pour leur dire quand faire exploser la bombe. De plus, il était hors de question qu'elle les laisse seuls pour mettre en pratique son plan. Ils allaient risquer leurs vies sur sa parole et il lui fallait être là.

« Mince, elle est... »

« Bien plus maligne que nous. Je sais, » interrompit Jack. Il ôta ses propres plaques militaires et les lui tendit. Les deux hommes s'accrochèrent aux cordes.

Sam recula, le harnais gênant ses mouvements. Heureusement, Teal'c resta aussi : sa présence était une force rassurante.

Les deux colonels glissèrent le long des cordes, leurs mouvements fluides ralentissant comme ils s'approchaient de l'effet du trou noir. Ils parlaient et plus ils s'éloignaient, plus leurs voix changeaient, la gravité et la dilatation temporelle distordant de plus en plus leurs voix.

« Ils semblent avancer très lentement, » commenta Teal'c.

« Uniquement de notre point de vue, » dit Sam d'une voix absente, ses yeux fixés sur les deux hommes.

« Euh, Capitaine. » La voix de Siler rompit la contemplation de Sam et elle tourna la tête, fixant un fauteuil rouler à travers la salle, aspirée par la gravité du trou noir. Le son d'un craquement emplit l'air et Sam sentit son coeur faire un bond. Elle se retourna, regardant avec stupéfaction l'épaisse glace à l'épreuve des balles éclater en mille morceaux, lesquels tombèrent vers la porte en une pluie étincelante.

« Mon Colonel ! Attention, mon Colonel ! » hurla Sam, tentant de les prévenir. Elle regarda, impuissante, le verre passer près d'eux, certains morceaux les frappant, d'autres s'écrasant contre l'iris. Le métal tremblota et se froissa, s'effondrant sur lui-même dans la Porte des étoiles comme si ce n'était rien de plus que du papier aluminium. « Merde, » marmonna-t-elle.

« Capitaine Carter ? »

« La gravité, » dit-elle, son corps tirant sur le harnais. On aurait dit qu'elle pesait plusieurs centaines de kilogrammes. Chaque mouvement était difficile, comme si elle essayait de marcher à travers la boue. « L'iris les protégeait un peu, mais sans lui, je ne sais pas s'ils arriveront à remonter. »

Teal'c changea de position, enroulant une main massive autour de la corde de Cromwell. « Alors nous devrons les aider, » dit-il.

Sam fit de même, prenant la corde de O'Neill dans sa main. Alors qu'elle observait, le Colonel O'Neill arma la bombe : vingt secondes impossibles. Dès que sa main se fut éloignée, Sam tira sur la corde. « Maintenant, Teal'c ! » Elle se pencha en arrière, tentant d'utiliser tout son poids pour les éloigner de la bombe. Siler vint à ses côtés, prêtant mains fortes. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur les chiffres rouges sur la bombe, les regardant s'égrener. Vite. Ca allait trop vite. Ils ne réussiraient jamais à remonter. Elle ne l'éloignerait jamais assez loin.

Dix.

Il était trop près. A peine un mètre de la bombe.

Neuf.

Il n'y aurait pas de flamme, pas vraiment. Juste un souffle.

Huit.

Le souffle l'écraserait, transformant son intérieur en purée.

Sept.

Il suffoquerait, se noyant dans son propre sang.

Six.

Tout cela était de sa faute. Son idée.

Cinq.

Il mourrait à cause d'elle.

Quatre.

Et si elle avait tort ? Et si ça ne marchait pas ?

Trois.

Alors il serait mort pour rien.

Deux.

Ce n'était pas juste. Il ne méritait pas de mourir.

Un.

Comment pourrait-elle regarder Cassie en face et lui dire qu'elle avait tué son nouveau père ?

Un brillant éclair de lumière assaillit ses yeux et elle cria, ayant à peine le temps de noter une force la frapper violemment avant de perdre conscience.

ooo

La lumière des phares filtra par la fenêtre de devant et Pete leva la tête, tendant le cou pour avoir une meilleure vue. Les phares s'engagèrent dans l'allée et il soupira en se levant.

Il marcha doucement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrant et sortant sur le porche. A son grand soulagement, il reconnut la voiture et se précipita au devant. « Sam, » dit-il lorsqu'elle ouvrit la portière. « Je pensais que tu ne rentrerais jamais. Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Je pense que oui, » dit-elle doucement, détachant sa ceinture de sécurité. Il se recula comme elle sortait lentement de la voiture. Voyant son sac sur le siège arrière, il le prit et ferma la portière tandis qu'elle remontait la courte allée.

Il la suivit et elle entra dans le salon, s'effondrant sur le canapé. Sa tête roula en arrière et elle ferma les yeux. Pete posa son sac et s'assit à côté d'elle. Son visage était pâle et égratigné, et des bandages recouvraient la paume de ses mains. « Que t'est-il arrivé ? »

« Une très longue journée au bureau, » murmura-t-elle.

« Chérie, tu es partie depuis deux semaines, » dit-il.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent. « Hein ? »

« Tu es partie au boulot il y a deux semaines. »

« Deux ? Wow, je n'avais pas réalisé que la dilatation temporelle avait été si grande, » marmonna-t-elle.

« Dilatation temporelle ? » demanda Pete, se demanda si l'une de ces égratignures cachait un traumatisme crânien.

Elle hocha doucement la tête, fermant les yeux. « Nous avons ouvert la Porte sur une planète qui était près d'un trou noir. La gravité du trou noir était si intense qu'elle a tout déréglé, même le temps. Pour nous, seules quelques heures se sont écoulées, mais... »

« Deux semaines, » interrompit-il.

« Mhmm. »

« Comment as-tu arrangé ça ? »

Elle changea de position, blottissant sa tête contre son épaule. Elle avait dû trouver quelque chose, parce qu'il savait qu'elle ne serait pas là si elle avait échoué. Ou, du moins, elle serait beaucoup plus grincheuse. Il espérait juste qu'elle était trop fatiguée pour le régaler de tous les détails. Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur pour une explication impliquant des mots de plus de quinze syllabes...

« Nous l'avons soufflée, » marmonna-t-elle, soupirant doucement.

« Vous l'avez soufflée ? »

« Mmhm. »

« Le trou noir ? »

« La Porte des étoiles. »

« Mais je pensais que la Porte des étoiles était impossible à détruire ? »

« Elle l'est. »

« Mais vous l'avez soufflée ? »

Elle hocha la tête sur son épaule. « Porte des étoiles, boom. »

« Ok, » dit-il doucement. « Porte des étoiles, boom. Qu'est-ce que ton boss pense de ça ? »

« Il m'a dit d'arranger ça. Je l'ai fait. » Elle souleva ses jambes sur le canapé et changea légèrement de position, s'installant visiblement pour la nuit.

« Hé, » dit-il, la secouant légèrement. « Nous devons te mettre au lit. »

« J'aime bien ici, » protesta-t-elle.

« Oui, c'est ça, mes fesses vont être engourdies, » dit-il, la repoussant. Il se leva et elle grogna, s'étalant sur le canapé. « Viens, belle au bois dormant. On dirait que tu vas être courbaturée demain, tu ne veux pas t'endormir sur le canapé. » Il la tira sur ses pieds, supportant en grande partie son poids alors qu'il l'emmenait dans sa chambre.

Une fois là, il l'aida à s'installer sur le lit. Elle s'y allongea de tout son long et se retourna sur le dos, le regardant de ses yeux aux paupières lourdes alors qu'il délassait ses chaussures, pour les lui enlever. Elle commença à détacher les boutons de son chemisier, les bandages à ses mains la rendant maladroite. Elle y arriva finalement et ôta son chemisier, le laissant tomber par terre. « Tu veux ton pyjama ? » demanda-t-il en s'avança vers son armoire. Elle secoua la tête et roula sur elle-même, enfouissant la tête dans les oreillers.

Réalisant qu'elle était trop fatiguée pour faire plus, il saisit le couvre-lit plié au bas du lit et la recouvrit. « A quelle heure dois-tu y retourner ? » demanda-t-il. « Sam ? » Il la secoua quand elle ne répondit pas. « Quand dois-je te réveiller ? » Sa seule réponse fut un petit ronflement et il soupira en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. « Espérons juste que ce n'est pas trop tôt demain matin, » maugréa-t-il, en sortant à pas de loup de la chambre.

Après avoir rapidement fait le tour pour verrouiller toute la maison pour la nuit, il éteignit les lumières et se rendit à sa propre chambre, sachant très bien qu'elle aurait une sacrée histoire à raconter dès qu'elle reviendrait sur la terre des mortels.

ooo

« Coucou, » dit Daniel, passant la tête autour du rideau. « Vous êtes en vie là-dedans ? »

Jack se redressa sur le lit. « Ca dépend de votre définition d'être en vie, » marmonna-t-il.

« Content de vous voir aussi. Mince, Jack, vous avez une mine affreuse, » dit Daniel en s'asseyant sur la chaise.

« Ca a l'air pire que ça ne l'est, » dit Jack d'un ton badin. « Comment vont les choses à l'extérieur ? »

« Assez bien, » dit Daniel. « D'après Sam, dès que la bombe a explosé, le vortex a sauté sur P2A-270. Ils viennent de le fermer. »

« Les équipes off world ? »

« Toutes de retour, et en bonne santé. C'est un peu la pagaille dans la salle d'embarquement, mais rien de trop horrible, » dit Daniel.

« Comment va Cromwell ? » demanda Jack. L'autre colonel était dans un lit de l'autre côté de la pièce, encore inconscient. De ce que Teal'c lui avait dit, Carter et lui avaient réussi à éloigner les deux hommes suffisamment loin de la bombe pour les protéger un peu du souffle de l'explosion. Un peu étant le mot-clé. Jack avait encore l'impression qu'il avait fait dix rounds avec un camion Mack, mais étant donné l'alternative, à savoir être de la pâtée sur le mur, il pouvait accepter.

« Janet dit qu'il va bien. Son traumatisme crânien est un peu plus sévère que le vôtre... et je suis censé vous dire que ce n'est pas une compétition. »

« Janet, » dit Jack, ignorant les derniers mots de Daniel.

« Comment ? »

« Vous l'avez appelée Janet. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Non. »

« Daniel. »

« Ok, très bien, je l'ai appelée Janet, » dit Daniel. « Quel est le problème ? »

« Aucun, » dit Jack, cédant. « Je suis juste... Janet. » Il haussa les épaules.

« Nous sommes amis. Nous discutons. » Il soupira et se pencha en avant. « Elle, euh, après tout ce truc avec l'Ashrak, elle voulait parler et... »

« Vous êtes doué pour écouter, » interrompit Jack.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Parfois. »

« Oh. »

« Occasionnellement. Une fois de temps en temps. Rarement... »

« Arrêtez, » interrompit Daniel. « J'ai saisi le truc. » Il se leva. « Oh, attendez. » Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et sortit deux chaînes avec des plaques militaires. « Sam m'a donné ça. » Il les tendit à Jack. « Il y en a une à vous et l'autre est à... »

« Compris, » interrompit Jack, les lui prenant. « Merci. »

« Ok, bon, je vais rentrer chez moi et... »

« Seul ? »

« Ca ne vous regarde pas, » protesta Daniel, son visage se colorant, confirmant les soupçons de Jack.

« Tirez-vous de là, » dit Jack, roulant ses yeux. « Est-ce que vous ne voyez pas que j'essaie de dormir ? »

Daniel partit et Jack se rallongea, s'enfonçant dans ses oreillers. Dieu qu'il était fatigué. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur les plaques et il leva sa main, démêlant soigneusement les chaînes. La sienne, il la mit de côté. Il était habitué à la porter pour dormir, mais pour le moment, il n'était pas d'humeur.

Il regarda celle de Frank, puis jeta un coup d'oeil à l'homme couché dans le lit à l'autre bout de la salle. Frank s'en était sorti. Et il connaissait maintenant leur petit secret. Ca allait certainement faciliter les choses à leur prochain barbecue. Le plus dur maintenant serait probablement d'édulcorer cela devant les enfants.

Luttant contre l'ennui, il lut le petit morceau de métal, plissant les yeux quand il arriva au groupe sanguin. A+. Il n'avait jamais su cela. C'était bizarre, malgré toutes les choses qu'ils avaient partagées au cours des années, ceci n'en faisait pas partie.

oo

_Jack rentra à l'intérieur du bâtiment, fourrant le paquet de cigarettes au fond de la poche de sa veste. Prenant de la monnaie, il se dirigea vers le distributeur de snacks. Il acheta des chewing-gums, l'ouvrant adroitement et il en fourra deux dans la bouche. Tout en mâchant, il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, les murs stériles de l'hôpital était maintenant aussi familiers que ceux de sa propre maison._

_Cela faisait un mois qu'il était là, maintenant. Et tous les matins, Jack saluait le lever de soleil avec des sentiments mitigés. Chaque nuit qui passait sans un appel signifiait que Charlie était toujours en vie. Chaque nuit qui passait sans un appel signifiait qu'il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, qu'il était toujours dans le coma. Et chaque jour qui passait sans un appel signifiait que les chances que Charlie se réveille un jour s'amenuisaient._

_Il monta jusqu'à l'étage de Charlie et sortit de l'ascenseur, s'arrêtant dans le hall. Il ne voulait pas retourner à cette chambre, ne voulait pas passer plus d'heures à rester assis là, sans parler à Sara alors qu'ils écoutaient tous les deux le radotage sans queue ni tête de la télé. Ne voulait pas passer encore plus d'heures à fixer le corps immobile de son fils, à se demander si Charlie était encore là, s'il était juste en train de dormir ou s'il n'allait jamais de réveiller et qu'ils ne faisaient que retarder l'inévitable. Il se glissa dans la petite salle d'attente dans le hall, recherchant le réconfort dans la solitude de la pièce._

_« Tu sais, je me sens mal pour lui. » La voix de l'une des infirmières dériva dans le hall et les oreilles de Jack se dressèrent d'une curiosité morbide. Ce serait assez rafraîchissant d'entendre la misère de quelqu'un d'autre._

_« Je sais, le pauvre, » compatit l'autre infirmière. « Je veux dire, il est là à monter la garde et le gamin n'est même pas le sien. »_

_« Je me demande s'il sait. Il se pourrait que le garçon ait été adopté. »_

_« Ce n'est pas marqué dans le dossier. De toute façon, tu n'étais pas là quand le garçon a été amené. Le papa a offert de donner son sang. Si le gamin avait été adopté, et s'il le savait, alors il devait savoir que leurs sangs n'étaient pas compatibles. Crois-moi, il ne le sait pas. »_

_L'ascenseur tinta et les voix des femmes s'évanouirent. Jack sortit lentement de la salle d'attente, son esprit tentant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Non. Ils auraient pu parler de n'importe qui. Merde, il y avait deux douzaines de patients rien que sur cet étage. Et n'importe quel parent offrirait de donner son sang pour sauver son enfant._

_Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Charlie, s'arrêtant à l'embrasure de la porte. Sara était endormie, roulée en boule dans un grand fauteuil à côté du lit. Elle faisait beaucoup cela, passant la nuit éveillée et dormant la journée. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le bracelet en plastique raide enroulé lâchement autour du poignet pâle de Charlie. Il s'avança, attiré par le lit. Faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit, il traversa la pièce, soulevant délicatement le poignet de son fils. Il plissa les yeux, s'efforçant de lire les lettres imprimées en noir._

_A+._

_C'était le groupe sanguin de son fils. A+._

_Jack reposa soigneusement son poignet et sortit ses plaques militaires de sous sa chemise. B-. Il savait cela. Il connaissait son propre groupe sanguin. B-._

_Sara était O-. Il savait cela, se rappelant l'accouchement de Charlie. Elle avait eu besoin d'une transfusion sanguine et il se rappelait l'infirmière crier le groupe sanguin de Sara. O- et B-... Il y avait beaucoup de choses que Jack ne savait pas. Beaucoup de futilités dont il ne s'était jamais donné la peine de s'en remplir la tête. Mais une chose qu'il se souvenait de l'infirmière avec qui il était sorti... B et O ne donnaient pas A._

_La trahison enveloppa son coeur de sa poigne glaciale et il leva la tête, ses yeux se posant sur les deux silhouettes endormies dans la pièce. Il sortit d'une démarche raide de la chambre, sachant qu'il fallait qu'il se tire de là avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose qu'il regretterait._

oo

« Colonel ? Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

Jack leva la tête, les mains de la femme le sortant de ses souvenirs. « Lieutenant ? »

« Vous fixiez le mur depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Est-ce que vous allez bien, monsieur ? » demanda Rush.

« Bien, » dit Jack, forçant un petit sourire sur son visage. « Très bien. »

« Si vous le dites, monsieur, » dit-elle d'un ton sceptique. « Puis-je vous donner quelque chose pour dormir ? »

« Non, ça ira. Merci. » Jack écarta la femme de ses pensées, se rallongeant sur le lit pour l'encourager à partir. Heureusement, elle obtempéra et il fut laissé seul. Ses doigts passant sur les lettres sur le morceau de métal dans sa main, il regarda à l'autre bout de la pièce, son regard fixé sur la forme allongée. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai... n'est-ce pas ?

ooo

« On dirait que votre papa est là, » dit Sara, reconnaissant le 4x4 de Jack lorsqu'elle se gara devant la maison.

« Quand même ! » cria Charlie. « Je ne pensais pas qu'il rentrerait un jour. »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que nous pourrons aller voir le film, maintenant ? » demanda Cassie.

« Il faudra qu'on en parle à votre père. » Sara coupa le moteur et retira les clés du contact. « Il se pourrait qu'il n'ait pas très envie de sortir ce soir. »

« Si, » insista Charlie en ouvrant la portière de la voiture. « Il a promis. »

Cassie le suivit et les deux remontèrent l'allée en vitesse, laissant Sara prendre les deux sacs de provision. Elle entra dans la maison en souriant au trio de voix qui venaient du salon. Un rapide coup d'oeil confirma que Jack était assis sur le canapé, un enfant de chaque côté. Ils riaient et discutaient, plus vite que Sara ne pouvait déchiffrer les mots.

Elle rangea les courses, les laissant avoir leur réunion. La porte-fenêtre claqua et soudain la maison fut silencieuse. Elle sentit Jack la rejoindre. « Où sont les enfants ? »

« Ils jouent dehors, » dit-il. « Nous devons parler. »

Sara se retourna, le ton sérieux de sa voix lui donnant la chair de poule. « Jack ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Il s'approcha, cherchant quelque chose dans sa poche. Il sortit une paire de plaques militaires et les lui tendit. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Frank va bien, au fait, » dit-il, lâchant les plaques dans sa main.

« C'est bien, mais... »

« Tu sais, les Jaffa ont une phrase... Del Mar to kim... ou quelque chose comme ça. » Sara regarda fixement son mari, ses mots étranges la rendant perplexe. « Traduit approximativement, ça veut dire cocu. Ce qui est un terme que je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il s'appliquerait un jour à moi. » Sa voix était froide et il la regarda, ses yeux rivés sur les siens.

« Jack... »

« Tu sais, en fait je l'ai su depuis des années. Je m'étais finalement convaincu que la biologie n'avait pas d'importance. Je l'ai élevé, nourri, changé ses couches. Charlie est mon fils, même si je n'étais pas là quand il a été conçu. »

« Jack... »

« Est-ce que c'est ce que vous faites tous les deux quand je suis off world ? Est-ce que c'est pour ça que Frank est toujours dans les parages ? Pour ça que tu étais si déterminée à ce que nous restions amis ? Combien de fois, Sara ? Combien de fois a-t-il dormi dans notre lit ? »

« Jack, ce n'est pas ça, » protesta-t-elle.

« Alors c'est Frank. Il est le père de Charlie, » accusa Jack. Sara le regarda fixement, prenant conscience de la magnitude de son erreur. Il hocha lentement la tête.

« Tu pourras me joindre à la base. Quand je trouverai un autre endroit, je te le ferai savoir. »

Sara secoua la tête, ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes. Elle s'avança, prenant son bras. « Jack, s'il te plait... »

Il se secoua pour se débarrasser de sa main et recula. « Dis aux enfants que je passerai vendredi soir. Nous irons voir un film alors. »

Il tourna sur ses talons et sortit de la maison, la démarche raide, la laissant seule. Le silence grouilla autour d'elle et elle s'effondra sur une chaise, couvrant sa bouche d'une main tremblante. Son alliance étincela faiblement dans la lumière, l'éclat doré se moquant d'elle alors que l'irrévocabilité de sa situation se faisait jour.

C'était fini.

Fin


	5. Chapter 5 : A Word from the Wise

**Evolution : ****A Word from the Wise**

_by Denise_

_Spoilers : 1969_

_Saison : 2_

ooOoo

Jack trébucha dans la pièce, merci à la petite main bien placée au creux de ses reins. « Merci, » railla-t-il alors que la porte se refermait avec un bruit métallique. Il surveilla la pièce, pas surpris de découvrir que le SGC n'avait pas beaucoup changé. « Que diable se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il en se retournant vivement vers Carter.

Elle secoua lentement sa tête et s'assit lourdement sur une chaise. « Je ne sais pas, mon Colonel. »

« Nous étions dans la salle d'embarquement, » dit-il.

« Nous étions, » acquiesça-t-elle.

« Et nous ne le sommes plus. »

Elle hocha la tête. « Je suis presque certaine que nous avons remonté le temps, à vue d'oeil, environ trente ans. Pendant une seconde ou deux, je pense que nous étions simultanément dans les deux périodes, c'est pourquoi la Porte des étoiles a semblé être là un instant puis a disparu l'instant d'après. »

« Un petit problème dans les calculs, Capitaine ? »

« Je suis désolée, mon Colonel. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, » s'excusa-t-elle.

« Daniel et Teal'c ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Ils étaient juste derrière nous, monsieur. Ils auraient dû nous suivre à travers. »

Il soupira et s'assit à table à côté d'elle. La pièce était une chambre de caserne classique, quatre lits, superposés, et une petite table avec quatre chaises autour.

Il n'y avait pas de salle de bain, pas de wc ou de lavabo. Ce qui, Jack le savait, était une mesure d'économie. Généralement, les gens qui étaient assignés en caserne étaient de rangs inférieurs et avaient tous accès à une salle de bain commune au bout du couloir. « Une autre éruption d'énergie ? » demanda-t-il, se référant à leur petit séjour en Antarctique.

Elle secoua la tête. « Je ne le pense pas, monsieur. La dernière fois, on tirait sur la Porte, nous avons été éjectés à l'autre bout. Là, ça ressemblait à un transfert normal. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

« Si nous sommes réellement dans le passé, notre objectif principal est de ne RIEN faire. »

« Pardon ? »

« Il y a un truc appelé le paradoxe du grand-père. » Jack la dévisagea, haussant un sourcil. « Si vous retournez cinquante ans en arrière et tuez votre propre grand-père, votre père ne serait jamais né. »

« Donc vous êtes en train de dire que si nous changeons notre propre passé... »

« Nous pourrions changer notre monde d'une façon que nous ne pouvons pas imaginer. Nous pourrions même cesser d'exister, avec tout ce et ceux que nous connaissons, » dit-elle.

« Corrigez-moi si j'ai tort, Capitaine, mais... n'avons-nous pas déjà altéré l'histoire rien qu'en étant là ? »

Sam hocha la tête. « Nous devons nous concentrer à limiter les dégâts. Et au minimum détruire nos armes et appareils plus avancés technologiquement. »

« Ca va être un peu dur. »

« Nous ne pouvons dire non plus à qui que ce soit sur qui nous sommes ni d'où nous venons. »

« C'est une base top secrète. L'anonymat ne sera pas facile ici, » dit Jack.

« Monsieur, nous ne pouvons pas leur dire qui nous sommes. Nous ne pouvons qu'espérer que Daniel et Teal'c n'aient jamais quitté notre SGC. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Nous pourrions avoir besoin de leur aide. »

« Imaginez la larve de Teal'c dans de mauvaises mains ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui en disait long.

Jack entendit le raclement des clés dans un verrou et leva les yeux, regardant impassiblement un officier entrer. Il débita quelques mots dans une langue étrangère et Jack regarda Sam, la reconnaissant, mais prétendant le contraire.

Elle secoua lentement la tête, soit ne la reconnaissant pas elle-même, soit faisant semblant. « Venez avec moi, » dit l'officier.

« Ouais, » maugréa Jack. Il jeta un regard à Carter et se leva, suivant l'officier hors de la chambre. Il aurait dû se porter pâle ce matin-là.

ooo

« Que diable s'est-il passé ? » demanda Daniel, entrant en trombe dans la salle de contrôle.

« La Porte vient de se refermer, » dit Harriman.

« Oui, je l'ai vue, » dit Daniel. « Ouvrez-la. »

« Contre ordre, » dit le Général Hammond en avançant.

« Général Hammond ? » demanda Teal'c. « Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas ouvrir la Porte pour P2X-555 et rejoindre le Capitaine Carter et O'Neill ? »

Le Général soupira. « Dans mon bureau, messieurs, » ordonna-t-il. « Sergent, envoyez un MALP sur P2X-555 pour vérifier que le Colonel O'Neill et le Capitaine Carter ne sont pas là-bas. Et informez SG-5. Présumant que le Colonel et le Capitaine ne sont pas là-bas, SG-5 complètera la mission. »

« A vos ordres, mon Général. »

« Général, » insista Daniel.

« Docteur Jackson, Teal'c. En haut. » Daniel suivit le Général en haut de l'escalier et dans son bureau, déclinant l'offre de s'asseoir.

« Que se passe-t-il, Général ? » demanda Daniel. « Jack et Sam pourraient avoir des problèmes alors même que nous discutons. Pourquoi ne pouvons nous pas aller les aider ? »

« Docteur Jackson, ceci va vous paraître bizarre, mais s'ils sont où je pense qu'ils sont, ils ont toute l'aide dont ils ont besoin, » dit-il d'un ton énigmatique.

ooo

Sam était assise à l'arrière du camion, regardant fixement le Colonel. Depuis son retour dans la cellule, il avait été d'un calme qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Pour une étrange raison, ils ne l'avaient pas interrogée. Elle ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle était l'officier subalterne ou peut-être qu'ils n'aimaient interroger les femmes. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela ne l'avait pas dérangée. D'après l'odeur du Colonel, elle aurait probablement encore mal à la tête à cause de la fumée.

« Où pensez-vous qu'on nous emmène ? » demanda-t-elle, s'accrochant au premier sujet qui lui vint à l'esprit pour remplir le silence pesant.

« Où envoyons-nous nos problèmes ? »

« Zone 51, super, » marmonna-t-elle en soupirant. « Le Nevada en été, et moi qui n'ai pas pris mon maillot de bain. »

« Les probabilités sont qu'ils vont nous séparer, » dit-il, ignorant ses mots. « Alors, nous n'allons pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour... »

« Nous échapper et, avec de la chance, vivre le reste de notre vie sans modifier l'histoire, » interrompit-elle.

« Ou ? » Il haussa ses sourcils.

« Je n'arrive pas à penser à un 'ou' pour le moment, mon Colonel. »

« Il y a un 'ou', » insista-t-il obstinément.

« Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas simplement faire qu'un truc se passe parce que vous voulez que cela soit ainsi, » dit-elle.

« Capitaine... où il y a une 'volonté', il y a un 'ou'. Elle plissa les yeux en le regardant, se demandant si les interrogateurs avaient fait plus que de l'asphyxier. « 'moyen', » se corrigea-t-il.

« Mon Colonel, je ne sais pas où ni quand nous sommes. Je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont nous sommes arrivés ici, je n'ai donc aucun point de référence sur quoi me baser pour nous sortir de là... » Le camion fit une embardée et elle s'arrêta, s'efforçant de garder son équilibre avec ses mains menottées. « Ca ne sent pas bon. »

« Si vous avez l'opportunité, tirez-vous de là, » dit-il.

« Monsieur ? »

« Faites-moi confiance, vivre dans le passé doit être mieux que ce qu'ils ont prévu pour nous dans le Nevada, » dit-il d'un ton froid.

La porte s'ouvrit et un jeune homme s'avança, pistolet en main. « Crevaison ? » demanda Jack.

« C'est moi qui ai arrangé ça, » avoua le lieutenant. « Avant que je fasse ce que la note me demande de faire, je dois savoir qui vous êtes et qui vous a donné ça. »

Sam dévisagea l'homme, se demandant si c'était une sorte de ruse, peut-être qu'on leur tendait un piège pour qu'ils soient tués pendant une tentative d'évasion. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'étiquette portant son nom, tentant d'assimiler l'information. « Oh, mon Dieu, » murmura-t-elle. « Mon nom est Samantha Carter, et... vous m'avez donné cette note, monsieur. »

« Carter ? » demanda le Colonel.

« Mon Colonel, avant notre départ, le Général Hammond m'a donné cette note et m'a dit de la garder dans ma poche de veste jusqu'à ce que je sois de l'autre côté, » expliqua-t-elle.

« Elle m'est adressée. De mon écriture, » dit le lieutenant.

« Que dit-elle ? » demanda Jack.

« Aide-les. Et vu que vous aider me conduira sans aucun doute en cour martiale, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi je devrais faire ça, » demanda Hammond.

« Parce que c'est votre idée, » dit Sam. « Bien que c'est une que vous n'aurez pas avant quelques années. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je sais que c'est assez difficile à comprendre, mais... nous avons remonté le temps. »

Hammond fronça les sourcils, ne les croyant visiblement pas. « Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas vous aider... »

« Nous pouvons le prouver, » dit Jack. « Quelle est la date ? »

« 4 août 1969. »

« Soixante-neuf. Carter, que s'est-il passé en soixante-neuf ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je ne... l'alunissage, » dit-elle, saisissant le premier souvenir qui lui passait par la tête.

« Le monde entier est au courant de ça, » dit Hammond, écartant cela.

« Mais pas tant de gens savent que vous l'avez regardé au chevet de votre père dans sa chambre d'hôpital... seulement deux jours après sa première crise cardiaque, » dit Jack.

« Comment saviez-vous ? »

« Parce que nous vous connaissons. Nous vous connaîtrons. Et pour une raison ou une autre, il y a trente ans, vous avez décidé que nous allions avoir besoin d'aide. Autrement, vous ne seriez pas là avec une note. Allez-vous maintenant vous écouter ? ou non ? »

Sam le dévisagea, essayant de lire les pensées de l'homme. Même s'il ne décidait pas de les aider, pourraient-il le maîtriser ? Techniquement, elle savait qu'ils le pouvaient, mais les menottes compliquaient un peu les choses. Et combien en restait-il à l'extérieur ? Ils auraient à tirer pour tuer, sans aucun doute.

« Il y a deux autres hommes, en incluant le chauffeur, » dit-il, se penchant pour ouvrir les menottes du Colonel.

« Merci, merci. »

Hammond se tourna vers elle et Sam grimaça lorsque sa main heurta la coupure sur le dos de sa main. « Aïe, » s'écria-t-elle en retirant automatiquement sa main.

« Désolé, mademoiselle. Est-ce que je vous ai fait mal ? » s'excusa-t-il.

« C'est 'Capitaine'. Et ce n'est rien, Lieutenant. » Elle prit un instant pour savourer la nouveauté d'avoir un rang supérieur à son supérieur. « Hum, puis-je voir la note ? »

Il la lui tendit et s'assit à côté d'elle. « Ecoutez, nous ne voulons blesser personne, mais nous allons devoir assommer ces gars d'une façon ou d'une autre, » dit le Colonel.

« Est-ce que ça fera l'affaire ? » Hammond leva un zat et Jack le prit.

« Parfait, appelez à l'aide, » demanda Jack.

« Quoi ? »

« Nous nous sommes mystérieusement échappés, » dit Sam, fourrant la note dans sa poche.

« Ah. » Hammond hocha la tête, se mettant sur ses pieds. Il ouvrit les portes à l'arrière du camion et sauta. « A l'aide ! »

Jack fit signe à Sam de passer derrière lui et il leva le zat. Elle s'accroupit, tentant de se faire la plus petite cible possible. Les deux autres hommes apparurent à l'arrière du camion et le Colonel descendit l'un d'eux, sautant du camion pour atteindre l'autre.

Sachant que la voie était libre, Sam se redressa et le rejoignit. « Où est le reste de nos affaires ? » demanda-t-il.

« Hum, le Major a ordonné que ce soit transporté dans un autre camion pour raison de sécurité. Ils devraient être juste derrière, » dit Hammond, fixant avec stupéfaction les deux hommes inconscients.

« Très bien. Allongez-vous par terre. Allez. » Hammond se dépêcha de suivre son ordre et Sam se mit de l'autre côté du camion, hors de vue de la route.

Elle entendit le son de l'autre camion qui arrivait. Il s'arrêta et elle entendit les portières s'ouvrirent. Le zat tira deux fois et Sam attendit, ne sachant pas combien de personnes se trouvaient dans le camion. « Dégagé, » dit le Colonel.

Elle vint près de lui alors que Hammond se relevait. Elle suivit le Colonel à l'arrière du second camion. Il y monta et releva la toile cirée, révélant deux grandes caisses. Il fouilla dedans, lançant à Sam un zat et un GDO. « Tout ce que vous nous avez confisqué est dans ces deux caisses ? »

« Excepté pour vos deux pistolets à rayon, oui, » répondit Hammond.

Le Colonel hocha la tête et recula. « Observez bien. » Il tira trois fois avec le zat, désintégrant tout. « Très bien, votre Major machin avait des bandes vidéo de ce truc en fonctionnement. »

« Euh, oui. C'était dans ces caisses avec tout le reste. »

« Bien, » dit le Colonel en sautant en bas du camion. « Carter ? »

« C'est bon, monsieur. »

Jack acquiesça. « Vous avez de l'argent ? » demanda-t-il à Hammond.

« Euh, oui, je dois en avoir un peu. » Le lieutenant fouilla sa poche et en sortit une liasse de billets. Jack la lui prit.

« Je vous le rendrai, avec intérêt, » promit-il.

« Une dernière chose, » dit Sam. « Vous devez gardez secret tout ce que vous avez vu et tout ce que nous vous avons dit, et je veux dire pour le restant de votre vie. »

Hammond hocha doucement la tête. « 'Général Hammond'. J'aime comme ça sonne, » acquiesça-t-il. « Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? »

« Eh bien, ce sera mieux si vous ne savez pas. Mais je veux que vous sachiez que ce que je suis sur le point de faire, c'est pour vous éviter d'être traduit en cour martiale. » Le Colonel tourna vivement sur lui-même et tira sur Hammond avec le zat. Le lieutenant s'avachit sur l'asphalte, inconscient. « Nous devons quitter cette route. »

Il se dirigea vers les arbres et Sam le suivit, jetant un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule. Elle trottina pour le rattraper, reconnaissante qu'ils soient dans le passé. Avec de la chance, ils avaient au moins deux heures d'avance avant le début des recherches. « Mon Colonel ? » demanda-t-elle, en le rattrapant finalement. « Quel est le plan ? »

« Trouver la Porte des étoiles, » dit Jack.

« C'est tout ? »

« Elégant dans sa simplicité, ne trouvez-vous pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Et si nous ne la trouvons pas ? »

« Il y en a une en Antarctique. »

« Oui, et nous avons failli mourir là-bas, la dernière fois, » dit-elle, agacée par son attitude désinvolte. « Même si nous trouvons la Porte des étoiles, comment allons-nous rentrer ? »

« Eh bien, ça, c'est dans la note, non ? »

« Humm, non, monsieur, » avoua Sam à contrecoeur.

« Non, monsieur ? »

« Elle n'explique pas comment rentrer, du moins pas en termes explicites. »

Il tendit sa main et elle lui remit la note, reculant en anticipant sa réaction. Il n'allait pas aimer ça dans un bon jour. Et ils n'étaient définitivement pas dans un bon jour. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas été dans un bon jour depuis des semaines... des mois. En fait, il avait été un emmerdeur de première.

« Aide-les, » lut-il. « 10 août, 9h15. 11 août, 6h03 PM. C'est très utile. »

« Eh bien, je suppose qu'il devait être délibérément énigmatique pour ne pas risquer de changer son propre passé, » offrit-elle en guise d'explication.

« 10 août... c'est énigmatique, » dit-il en lui redonnant la note.

« Le Général Hammond me l'a donnée en main propre, ce qui veut dire que ça a une signification, » insista-t-elle.

« Alors vous feriez mieux de trouver ce que ça veut dire, parce que j'ai déjà vécu les seventies, je ne suis pas d'humeur à recommencer. »

Il tourna sur ses talons et s'en alla à grands pas, la laissant sans autre choix que de suivre. Peut-être qu'elle devrait retourner en arrière, voir si la patrouille était déjà arrivée. Comparé à passer le reste de sa vie avec le Colonel le Grincheux, la captivité ne semblait pas mal du tout.

ooo

Le tic-tac de l'horloge résonnait à travers la salle silencieuse et Sara se retrouva à tambouriner avec ses doigts, lesquels glissaient en douceur sur la surface polie de la table. Elle poussa un soupir et leva à nouveau les yeux sur l'horloge, sa colère grandissant à mesure que les minutes s'égrenaient.

« Peut-être que nous devrions remettre... »

« Non. » Sara interrompit son avocat. « S'il n'est pas là maintenant, il ne viendra pas. »

Elle se tourna vers l'avocat de Jack et le regarda dans les yeux. « Pourquoi ne pas faire ce que nous pouvons faire sans lui ? » suggéra-t-elle.

« Mme O'Neill, je ne peux pas prendre la place de votre mari... »

« Je ne vous le demande pas, » interrompit-elle. « Ecoutez, c'est simple. Je déménage à Denver pour aller vivre avec mon père pendant un temps. Je pense que nous arriverons à vivre agréablement avec lui. Si dans six mois je décide que ça ne marche pas, j'aimerais la moitié du prix de la maison pour l'utiliser en garantie pour emprunter et acheter ma maison. Notre compte bancaire et nos économies, nous pouvons simplement couper ça en deux. » L'avocat gribouilla sur son calepin. « Nous avons acheté quelques actions pour l'éducation de Charlie, je les veux, bien sûr. Il y a quelques meubles de ma grand-mère dans la maison, je les veux aussi, ainsi que ma voiture. » Elle plissa les yeux en regardant son avocat. « Je pense que c'est tout. »

« Votre mari est Colonel de l'US Air Force. Il va toucher une pension assez conséquente, et ayant été son épouse pendant quinze ans, vous pouvez prétendre à... »

« Rod, nous en avons déjà discuté, » interrompit sara. « Mike est... très à l'aise financièrement. Ses biens seront ma pension. »

« Et si quelque chose arrive ? Une maladie catastrophique, » insista-t-il, utilisant un vieil argument. Elle et son avocat avaient débattu de ce sujet jusqu'à la corde depuis leur première réunion il y a deux mois. Il était un bon avocat et pensait, sans aucun doute, aux meilleurs intérêts de sa cliente – ainsi qu'à ses honoraires. Et il n'écoutait pas quand elle essayait de lui dire que c'était de sa faute. Ok, oui, le boulot de Jack avait beaucoup compté dans sa faute... mais elle devait être honnête et reconnaître que leur mariage allait se terminer par le résultat d'une bêtise faite il y a seize ans.

« J'y ferai face quand ça arrivera, » dit-elle, sa voix glaciale.

« Et la garde des enfants ? » demanda l'avocat de Jack. Sara fronça les sourcils, tentant de se rappeler du nom de l'homme. Richard, c'était ça. Richard.

« Je pense, étant donné l'horaire de travail de Jack, que Charlie sera mieux avec moi. Ses médecins sont à Colorado Springs et je suis sûre que nous pourrons nous entendre pour les week-ends et les vacances. Jack pourra voir Charlie quand il voudra. »

Richard feuilleta ses feuilles. « Il y a aussi une adolescente... »

« Cassandra reste avec Jack, » dit Sara.

« Pardonnez-moi ? »

« Cassandra a été adoptée. C'était l'idée de Jack que nous l'adoptions. Et elle a aussi... certains besoins qui seront mieux remplis à Colorado Springs. Mon fils et moi vivrons à Denver. Cassandra peut vivre avec Jack... ou peut-être qu'il pourra lui trouver un autre foyer, » dit-elle, se détestant de paraître aussi dure.

Elle savait que ça briserait le coeur de Charlie, mais elle ne pouvait simplement pas gérer deux enfants, surtout pas avec tous les problèmes médicaux de Cassandra en plus de ceux de Charlie.

« Mme O'Neill, ceci est... »

« Pas vraiment inhabituel, » interrompit Sara. « Les parents divorcés se partagent souvent les enfants. » Sara soupira. « Jack travaille. Son absence à ce rendez-vous en est la preuve. Si Jack a la garde, Charlie passera la plupart de son temps avec une baby-sitter... »

« Je suis sûr que le Colonel O'Neill accepterait volontiers de modifier son horaire de travail, » interrompit Richard.

Sara secoua la tête. « Je ne demanderai pas à Jack de faire ça. »

« Mais vous le faites si vous lui laissez la garde de Cassandra, » dit Richard d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

« Cassandra est une réfugiée. Jack l'a ramenée à la maison comme un petit chiot perdu. C'est une belle enfant, mais je ne peux pas m'occuper de deux adolescents toute seule. » Sara se leva. « Ce sont mes termes. Soit Jack les accepte, soit nous allons devant le juge. Je ne considère pas mes demandes déraisonnables... et Jack non plus, je pense. » Elle ramassa son sac à main et le passa sur son épaule. « A supposer qu'il rentre à la maison rapidement, faites-moi savoir ce qu'il en dit. »

Elle sortit de la salle, son coeur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle sortit rapidement de l'immeuble, ne se détendant qu'une fois à l'intérieur de sa voiture. « Ok, ça aurait pu être pire, » murmura-t-elle, sachant très bien que le vrai test serait quand Jack rentrerait à la maison... s'il y arrivait.

ooo

Sam farfouilla dans les rangées du magasin de vêtements d'occasion, tentant de trouver le bon mélange de taille et de prix. Heureusement pour eux, le jour de paie avait dû être quelques jours plus tôt, mais ils n'avaient quand même eu qu'un peu plus de cent dollars. L'essence était étonnamment bon marché étant donné le prix auquel ils étaient habitués, mais ils ne savaient pas combien de temps l'argent leur durerait.

Ils essayaient donc d'économiser, ce qui signifiait qu'une seule tenue de rechange pour chacun. Avec de la chance, cela ne leur prendrait pas trop longtemps pour découvrir le moyen de rentrer chez eux.

Son esprit retourna à la note. 'Aide-les. 10 août, 9h15. 11 août, 6h03 PM'. Ils n'étaient donc coincés ici que pour une semaine, en présumant que la note contenait la clé pour rentrer chez eux. En présumant qu'elle comprenne comment ils avaient atterri dans le passé, et en présumant qu'elle trouve un moyen de les ramener dans le futur.

C'était beaucoup de présomption, et beaucoup de réflexion... et elle ne savait absolument pas par où commencer.

« Carter. » La voix de Jack coupa ses réflexions. « Nous n'avons PAS toute la journée. » Il apparut à côté d'elle, jean et veste dans sa main. « Si vous ne trouvez pas quelque chose, vous pouvez simplement porter votre treillis. »

Il tourna sur ses talons et se dirigea d'un pas raide vers la caisse du magasin. Sam ferma les yeux, serrant les doigts autour d'un cintre. Elle commençait à en avoir marre de cela, marre de sa mauvaise humeur et de son horrible attitude. Oui, c'était probablement sa faute s'ils se trouvaient là. Elle avait dû se tromper dans ses calculs, mal évaluer quelque chose. Mais ce n'était pas comme si elle l'avait fait exprès. Et elle était tout autant coincée ici que lui.

« Carter ? » Il lui jeta un regard noir. Vérifiant rapidement la taille, elle prit une jupe en jean, sachant qu'elle irait avec à peu près n'importe quoi, même le chemisier et les bottes qu'elle avait déjà choisis. Elle se dépêcha vers la caisse, posant ses vêtements sur le comptoir pour payer.

L'employé plissa les yeux en les regardant, ses yeux passant en revue leurs treillis. « Vous savez, il fait froid la nuit, » dit-il, appuyant sur les touches de sa caisse enregistreuse.

« On est en août, » dit Jack, sortant les billets de sa poche. Il les tendit au caissier et prit ses vêtements, laissant Sam prendre les siens.

« Il vient de rentrer ? » demanda-t-il, lui rendant la monnaie.

« Oui, » répondit-elle, saisissant l'opportunité pour expliquer la mauvaise humeur de Jack.

Le caissier hocha la tête. « Je le pensais bien. Mon frère est juste comme ça. » Il lui tendit la monnaie et se baissa, sortant deux vestes de sous le comptoir. « Quelqu'un vient juste de les apporter. » Il les lui tendit. « Elles devraient aller. »

Sam secoua la tête. « Je ne... »

« Au frais de la maison. Considérez ça comme un présent de bon retour à la maison. Même si vous n'en avez pas besoin maintenant, ça viendra. »

« Merci, » dit Sam en prenant les vestes. Il avait raison. Ils n'en auraient probablement pas besoin avant un mois ou plus, mais si elle ne trouvait pas un moyen pour rentrer chez eux, elles seraient utiles. Surtout qu'elle savait que jamais l'argent qu'ils avaient ne durerait aussi longtemps.

« Sam ? » Jenny passa sa tête par la porte. « Jack veut partir. »

« J'arrive, » dit Sam en souriant à la femme. « Merci, » dit-elle à nouveau à l'employé.

« Paix, ma soeur, » dit-il, levant sa main, ses doigts formant un V.

Sam sortit à l'extérieur, plissant les yeux à cause de la brillante lumière du soleil. Jenny lui sourit et tendit ses mains.

« Laissez-moi vous aider. » Elle prit les vestes. « Elles sont cool, » dit-elle en passant ses doigts sur l'une d'elles. Maintenant qu'ils étaient dehors, Sam pouvait voir ce que l'employé lui avait donné. L'une des vestes était d'une couleur brun clair, faite d'une sorte de lourd tricot. L'autre était une veste de motard classique en cuir noir, que le Colonel allait adorer, elle le savait. Il portait beaucoup de vestes en cuir, en portait même un en hiver en guise de manteau.

« Oui, c'est vrai, » acquiesça Sam.

Elles retournèrent au bus. Michael se tenait à l'extérieur, deux sacs en papier à ses pieds, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. « Michael ? »

« Il se change, » répondit Jenny. « Si nous partons bientôt, nous pourrons atteindre Lubbock avant la tombée de la nuit. »

« Ce qui est une bonne chose, » dit Jack, sortant du bus. « Plus vite on sera à New-York, mieux ce sera. » Il regarda ostensiblement Sam et il haussa les sourcils.

« Oui, » dit-elle, saisissant ce qu'il voulait dire. « Je dois aller me changer. » Elle monta à l'intérieur du bus et alla jusqu'à la zone de vie. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour ôter ses treillis et les échanger contre la jupe et la blouse de paysanne. Les vêtements allaient, ce qui était une bonne chose parce qu'elle savait qu'ils n'avaient vraiment pas le temps de les échanger.

Le Colonel avait raison : leur meilleure chance de rentrer chez eux était probablement lié à la Porte des étoiles. Et trouver Catherine était le moyen le plus sûr de découvrir où les militaires avaient caché la Porte

« Vous êtes décente ? » demanda Jack.

« Oui, » répondit Sam, pliant soigneusement son treillis et les fourrant dans un coin. Il lui faudrait demander au Colonel ce qu'ils devaient faire avec leurs vêtements. Cela semblait dommage de les détruire, surtout qu'ils n'avaient qu'une seule tenue de rechange, mais elle savait aussi que même les étiquettes à l'intérieur des vêtements pouvaient modifier la ligne du temps. Cela et le fait qu'ils étaient également d'un style qui n'existerait pas avant plusieurs années

Michael aidait Jenny à porter les provisions et Sam remonta à l'avant du bus, lui prenant le sac des mains. « Je vais l'aider à les ranger, » offrit-elle. Le garde-manger/cuisine du couple consistait en une grande glacière, une malle et un camping-gaz. Cela signifiait qu'ils devaient s'arrêter souvent pour acheter de la glace et les denrées périssables, mais ils semblaient s'en sortir plutôt pas mal.

« Je pense alors qu'il est temps de partir, » dit Michael, sortant les clés de sa poche. Il retourna à l'avant du bus et s'installa sur le siège conducteur. Sam se dépêcha de ranger les provisions avant de s'asseoir sur la banquette. Elle estimait qu'il leur faudrait deux jours pour atteindre New-York. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait approximativement vingt-quatre heures pour trouver ce qu'elle aurait à faire avec la Porte des étoiles quand ils la trouveraient.

ooo

Jack traversa la clairière, s'aidant de la lueur tremblotante du feu de camp pour se guider. Michael et Jenny étaient dans le bus, le jeune homme ayant demandé un peu 'd'intimité' pour le couple. Jack vit Sam assise toute seule près du feu, son regard apparemment rivé au loin.

Elle avait été silencieuse toute la journée : en fait, elle avait été plutôt silencieuse depuis leur évasion de Cheyenne Mountain. Quand Carter était silencieuse, il fallait toujours s'attendre à un ennui. Habituellement, quand ils étaient off world, elle ne devenait silencieuse que quand elle était blessée ou fâchée. Et étant donné qu'elle n'avait aucun problème physique, il avait une assez bonne idée de la raison de son mutisme. Et il était presque sûr que la responsabilité lui en incombait.

Rationnellement, il savait que leur situation n'était pas de sa faute. Même si elle avait fait une erreur dans ses calculs, ils avaient toujours su qu'ils risquaient quelque chose de semblable chaque fois qu'ils franchissaient l'horizon des événements.

Il arriva au feu de camp et s'assit à côté d'elle, pas surpris quand elle ne prêta pas attention à sa présence. Il saisit le pot de soupe qui chauffait sur le feu et en versa deux tasses, et lui en tendit une. « Merci, » dit-elle d'un air distrait, son regard toujours fixé sur le feu.

Jack étendit ses jambes, donnant par inadvertance un coup de pied sur une des branches. Elle s'embrasa brièvement, des étincelles montant dans le ciel noir.

« Une éruption », marmonna-t-elle soudain.

« Quoi ? » demanda Jack.

« C'est la seule explication. Nous avons dû être envoyés en arrière à cause d'une éruption solaire, » dit-elle en se tournant pour le regarder.

« Je pensais que vous disiez que vous vous étiez trompée dans vos calculs, » dit Jack.

Elle secoua la tête. « Je ne pense pas. Mon Colonel, l'une des choses qu'on m'a demandé d'étudier après la première mission sur Abydos, c'était les autres applications possibles de la Porte des étoiles. Y compris le voyage dans le temps. »

« D'accord. Qu'avez-vous découvert ? » demanda Jack, ressentant le besoin de recoller les morceaux dans sa relation avec la femme. Il n'avait certainement pas été dans son assiette ces derniers jours, et il savait qu'il s'en était pris à elle.

« Et si une énorme éruption solaire s'était produite juste au moment où nous voyagions entre la Terre et une autre Porte des étoiles ? Si le trou de ver lui-même était redirigé plus près du soleil à cause du champ magnétique de la Terre, l'augmentation de la gravité pourrait nous propulser en arrière sur la Terre, » émit-elle comme hypothèse.

Jack secoua la tête. « Si c'est si facile, pourquoi ne l'avons-nous pas essayé auparavant ? »

« Parce que les éruptions solaires sont impossibles à prédire. La lumière met plusieurs minutes pour parcourir la distance entre le soleil et la Terre, donc le temps qu'une éruption d'une magnitude suffisante soit confirmée, c'est déjà trop tard. »

« Alors comment est-ce que ça va nous aider à rentrer à la maison ? » demanda Jack, minimisant sa déception.

« 10 août, 9h15 du matin. 11 août, 6h03 du soir. C'est sur la note, » dit-elle.

« L'heure et la date des prochaines éruptions solaires ? »

« Oui. Le Général Hammond a dû se servir de mes propres recherches pour découvrir ce dont nous avions besoin. »

« D'accord. Alors de quoi avons-nous besoin ? »

« Ceci n'est qu'une hypothèse, je pense donc que la première chose est de trouver un observatoire, pour voir ce qui se passe après demain. S'il y a une éruption solaire, nous saurons que nous sommes sur la bonne voie. Ensuite, il nous faudra trouver la Porte des étoiles. »

« C'est à DC, » dit Jack.

« Mon Colonel ? »

« Il y a environ un an, Daniel fouillait dans les archives. Il m'avait fait chercher tous les entrepôts où la Porte avait été stockée. De 1966 à 1978, elle était dans un arsenal à DC. »

« Je sais qu'il y a un observatoire à Pittsburgh, » dit Sam.

« Carter ? »

« Mon père avait été en poste là-bas. Nous y sommes allés lors d'une sortie scolaire, » expliqua-t-elle.

« Ok. » Il poussa un soupir. « Nous arriverons à Pittsburgh demain dans la nuit : nous vérifions votre théorie le lendemain, puis on va à DC., » dit-il.

« Bien, monsieur. » Elle s'apprêta à se lever.

« Carter, » dit-il, lui prenant la main. « Je, euh, j'ai été un con dernièrement, je vous demande pardon, » s'excusa-t-il.

Elle se rassit. « Monsieur, si je puis... »

« Sara et moi allons divorcer, » dit-il, disant les mots tout haut pour la première fois. Il ne l'avait dit à aucun membre de son équipe. Daniel ne savait même pas ce qui se passait exactement. Il savait qu'il y avait une certaine tension entre Jack et Sara.

« Ca explique, » dit-elle doucement.

« Ca explique quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Quand un officier supérieur vit à la base pendant une semaine, les gens le remarquent, » dit-elle d'un ton penaud.

Jack grogna. Ouais, cela aurait été trop beau que personne ne remarque qu'il avait emménagé dans l'une des suites VIP pendant une semaine il y a deux mois. Hammond était au courant, mais Jack lui avait demandé de n'en rien dire. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était de recevoir de la sympathie pétrie de platitudes. « J'ai dit que je faisais désinfecter la maison, » marmonna-t-il.

« Daniel y est passé en voiture : il a vu que Sara était toujours là et... »

« Il a fait le rapport, » interrompit Jack.

« Oui. Je suis désolée, » dit-elle sincèrement.

« C'était forcé que ça arrive un jour, » dit-il. « Nous étions censés avoir une réunion avec nos avocats hier, » avoua-t-il. « Pour décider qui garde quoi et tout le reste. »

« Et vous l'avez ratée. » Elle serra son bras. « Je suis... »

« Ne le soyez pas, » interrompit-il. « Ce n'est pas comme si vous saviez ce qui allait se passer. »

« Mais, je... »

« Carter, arrêtez, » ordonna-t-il. « Buvez vote soupe, » dit-il en remarquant le mug dans sa main.

« Mon Colonel ? »

« Le bus est territoire interdit pour l'instant, vous n'avez pas envie d'aller vagabonder dans les bois dans le noir, alors vous feriez aussi bien de manger, » dit-il, ramassant son mug et avalant une grande gorgée du liquide refroidi.

« Pourquoi est-ce que le bus est territoire interdit ? » demanda-t-elle, l'imitant. Il haussa un sourcil en la regardant. « Oh, » dit-elle, son visage rougissant un peu.

« Oui. » Il soupira et se pencha en arrière, ramassant une longue baguette pour remuer le feu. « Comment s'est passé votre divorce ? » demanda-t-il impulsivement. Normalement, c'était une question qu'il n'aurait jamais posée à quelqu'un, du moins pas à une femme sous ses ordres qu'il connaissait depuis à peine un an. Mais il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lui parler, pour il ne savait quelle raison.

Quand il y réfléchissait, il ne savait vraiment pas grand-chose sur elle. Son père avait été général, elle avait été mariée à un homme du nom de Jonas Hanson, et elle vivait avec un flic qui s'appelait Pete. Elle avait un penchant pour le Jell-O bleu et avait l'habitude agaçante de s'immerger dans son travail.

« Je n'ai pas divorcé de Jonas, » dit-elle doucement, reposant son mug.

« Carter ? »

Elle émit grognement. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ne soyez pas au courant, » dit-elle en le regardant.

Il secoua la tête, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. « Non, je ne suis pas au courant. Vous n'êtes pas mariée et vous vivez avec Pete. Du moins c'est ce que vous avez dit, si je me rappelle bien, » dit-il, se souvenant du temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble coincés sous un glacier de l'Antarctique.

Elle soupira, enroulant ses doigts autour de son mug, en s'adossant contre une souche. « Mon père n'a jamais aimé Jonas. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi, mais... parfois, je me demande si je ne l'ai pas épousé juste pour prouver à mon père qu'il avait tort, » dit-elle, sa voix basse.

« Vous savez ce qu'on dit, avec le recul... » Elle inclina la tête pour le regarder.

« Oui. Ca l'était avec Jonas. En regardant en arrière, je peux voir ce qu'il faisait. Nous déménagions souvent, parfois deux fois par an. Jonas travaillait dans l'intendance et il me disait toujours que déménager était une bonne chose. Qu'on le réclamait. Il restructurait l'endroit, rationalisait les procédures, et les rendait plus efficaces. Que nous déménagions parce que dès qu'il réglait les problèmes d'une base, on avait besoin de lui ailleurs. »

« C'est, euh... eh bien... »

« Il mentait, » interrompit-elle. « Il s'est avéré que Jonas... manipulait les comptes. »

« Détournement de fonds ? »

« Oui. » Elle hocha la tête. « Et il continuait à s'en tirer en soudoyant les bonnes personnes. »

« Pendant combien de temps ? »

« Des années. C'est une autre raison pour vouloir m'épouser. »

« Hein ? »

« J'étais son assurance, » dit-elle d'un ton amer.

« Il comptait sur votre père pour le tirer d'affaire. »

« Oui, » confirma-t-elle.

« Mais ça commençait à le rattraper. » Elle soupira. « J'étais lasse de tous ces déménagements. C'était toujours pour lui. Ca servait sa carrière. La mienne souffrait. Les choses ont commencé à changer quand le Général Hammond m'a contactée pour la Porte des étoiles. J'ai été transférée au Pentagone et Jonas n'avait pas d'autre choix que de me suivre. » Elle grimaça.

« Je me doute qu'il n'a pas aimé ça, » dit Jack.

« Vous vous doutez bien. Il n'avait aucun ami sur la côte est. Et ses amis de la côte ouest n'ont pas aimé perdre leur argent facile. Finalement, il y est retourné. »

« Et il a fait pression auprès de vous chaque fois qu'il revenait, » dit Jack.

« Ouaip. » Elle hocha la tête. « Et après votre mission sur Abydos et que le projet Porte des étoiles a été fermé, les recherches se sont taries. Rapidement, je n'avais aucune raison de ne pas aller avec lui. » Elle posa son mug. « J'ai redemandé ma mutation en Californie. Le problème était que, pendant que je n'étais pas là, il était devenu négligent. Les gens commençaient à avoir des soupçons. »

« Qu'a-t-il fait ? » demanda Jack doucement.

« Il m'a fait porté le chapeau, » dit-elle. « En fait, c'est assez pathétique tellement ça a été facile. »

« Vous aviez tous les deux le même dossier, » dit-il.

« Ouais. Mêmes lieux, mêmes dates. Il a changé quelques trucs, a donné l'impression que je l'avais utilisé... utilisé son identité pour les détournements de fonds. Le problème était que j'ai découvert ce qu'il faisait avant qu'il puisse finir. J'ai alors fait la seconde grande erreur de ma vie. Je l'ai confronté. »

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

« Il, euh, il m'a frappée et m'a jetée dans l'escalier du sous-sol et m'y a enfermée, » dit-elle d'une voix égale. « Il a ensuite achevé de me faire porter le chapeau pour ses détournements de fonds et a fait croire à mon supérieur que j'avais déserté. »

« Carter. » Il tendit sa main et la posa sur son épaule.

« Il m'a fallu une semaine pour trouver un moyen de sortir de là, » dit-elle, ignorant le geste, son regard fixé sur le feu. « Le problème, c'est qu'il est rentré à la maison plus tôt. » Sa voix s'estompa et il resta silencieux, l'étudiant. Ses mains se mirent à bouger sur ses genoux, les doigts de l'une caressant l'autre. « Il avait son arme de service et son plan était de me tuer et de jeter mon... corps et de me faire condamner pour ses crimes. »

« Vous l'avez descendu, » dit Jack, faisant le rapport. Il devait être mort. S'il ne l'était pas, il serait mentionné sur son dossier.

« Je l'ai tué. » Elle se tourna pour le regarder en face. « Puis j'ai passé la majeure partie de l'année suivante à tenter de laver mon nom et à démontrer la fausseté de tout ce qu'il s'était donné tant de mal à prouver. »

« Vous y êtes arrivée, ou vous ne seriez pas là, » dit-il.

« Uniquement grâce à beaucoup d'aides, » dit-elle. « Pete fut le premier policier à arriver sur les lieux, et je pense, le seul qui m'a crue. Il, euh, il n'a pas cessé de fouiller et de fouiller. Les amis de Jonas lui ont mis beaucoup de pression, et sur son supérieur. »

« Il allait les mettre à jour. »

« Oui. La plupart des personnes ne se serait pas donné la peine, mais lui si. Et il l'a finalement fait, découvert assez de preuves pour prouver que je n'y étais pour rien. Il a prouvé que j'ai tué Jonas en légitime défense. Je lui dois littéralement ma vie, » dit-elle sincèrement.

« Est-ce que c'est pour ça qu'il est venu dans le Colorado ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Pas tout à fait. Il y a eu un prix à payer pour me soutenir. »

« Ils l'ont viré ? »

« Non. Pas tout à fait. Mais on lui a fait clairement savoir qu'il n'était plus le bienvenu en Californie. Il a remué beaucoup trop de boue concernant les mauvaises personnes. »

« Vous êtes donc venus ici tous les deux ? »

Sam hocha la tête. « Oui. J'ai donc bien peur de ne pas être de très bon conseil, » dit-elle avec regret. « Mais je connais un bon avocat de la défense si jamais vous en avez besoin un jour. »

« Je ferai avec le mien, » dit-il. Il entendit un craquement et se retourna, voyant Michael et Jenny sortir du bus. « Je pense que notre bannissement est terminé. Nous devrions dormir un peu. »

« Nous pourrions rester dehors, » offrit-elle.

« Carter ? »

« Ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions jamais dormi dehors, » dit-elle. « Nous pourrions aller chercher quelques couvertures et nous pourrions rester ici près du feu, » suggéra-t-elle.

« Vous êtes sûre ? »

« Oui. » Elle lui fit un sourire. « Ca sera sympa. »

« D'accord, » accepta-t-il. « Je vais aller chercher les couvertures. Je reviens tout de suite. » Il se dirigea vers le bus, dans l'intention de prendre leurs couvertures avant que les jeunes reviennent. Assez étonnamment, pensa-t-il en prenant les couvertures et les oreillers, il ne redoutait pas la pensée de dormir sur le sol dur : en fait, il en était étrangement impatient.

ooo

Daniel fixait la télé, remarquant à peine lorsque Janet se joignit à lui et lui tendit un verre, « Tiens. »

« Comment ? Oh, merci. » Il le lui prit, prenant une gorgée, puis il se pencha et posa le verre sur la table basse.

Il se redressa, fixant à nouveau les images changeantes de la télé sans les voir. « Tu es à des années lumière, » se plaignit-elle.

« Je suis désolé, » soupira-t-il. « C'est juste que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à eux. »

« Ils s'en sortiront, » le rassura-t-elle, lui caressant le bras. Il avait été ainsi ces derniers jours, depuis que la Porte s'était refermée en les laissant, Teal'c et lui, au SGC alors que Sam et le Colonel O'Neill étaient... ailleurs.

« Jan, la dernière fois que c'est arrivé... »

« La dernière fois que c'est arrivé, vous rentriez sous le feu ennemi, » lui rappela-t-elle. « La situation est totalement différente, » le rassura-t-elle.

« Je sais, c'est juste que je souhaiterais être avec eux. »

Il s'avachit sur les coussins du canapé, l'air abattu et elle eut mal pour lui. Il prenait cela très à coeur. Il avait fallu toute sa force de persuasion pour le faire sortir du SGC pour la soirée. Et même alors, il n'avait accepté de partir qu'après avoir donné le numéro de leur portable respectif et avoir extorqué la promesse d'être appelé à l'instant où le SGC aurait des nouvelles.

« Je sais, » dit-elle.

« Si j'étais là, peut-être que je pourrais les aider à rentrer à la maison, » continua-t-il.

« Où crois-tu qu'ils sont ? » demanda-t-elle, sentant qu'il avait besoin d'en parler.

Son front se plissa. « Hum, ils ne peuvent pas être sur Terre, » dit-il. « Il n'y a que deux Portes des étoiles et nous contrôlons les deux. Et ils ne sont jamais arrivés sur la planète... »

« Est-ce comme la dernière fois ? » demanda-t-elle. « Tu penses qu'ils sont quelque part entre les deux ? »

« C'est le seul endroit où ils pourraient être, » dit-il. « Mais le Général Hammond ne veut même pas entendre parler d'une mission de secours, » dit-il.

« Aucune ? »

« Non, aucune, » dit-il, frustré. « Ca n'a pas de sens. C'est comme s'il s'en fichait. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas, » dit-elle. « Il ne ferait pas ça à ses hommes. »

« Ca y ressemble pourtant, » dit-il. « Il ne veut même pas nous laisser chercher, il ne semble pas inquiet. Jan, ça n'a aucun sens. » Il se tourna pour la regarder. « Quelles autres explications y a-t-il ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Peut-être qu'il sait simplement que tout va s'arranger, » dit-elle, offrant la seule assurance qu'elle pouvait.

ooo

« On ne sera pas long, » dit Sam lorsque Michael arrêta le bus sur la chaussée.

« Ce serait peut-être mieux si vous ne restiez pas trop près, » dit Jack, lui donnant l'envie de se cacher sous terre à l'idée de l'attention que le bus psychédélique allait attirer.

« C'est cool, » dit-il. « Nous irons attendre quelques blocs plus loin. »

« Il nous faut des provisions, » dit Jenny.

« Ok, » dit Jack en suivant Sam hors du bus. « Allez faire des courses, puis revenez nous chercher. »

La portière se referma et le bus s'éloigna sous un nuage de fumée. « Cet endroit n'a pas changé d'un poil, » dit Sam en se dirigeant vers l'observatoire. « C'est comme dans mes souvenirs. »

« Quand est-ce que vous êtes venue ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pardon ? »

« Quand est-ce que vous êtes venue ici ? »

« Hum... j'étais en quatrième, » dit-elle, se retournant pour surveiller les alentours pendant qu'il trafiquait la serrure.

« Ce qui veut dire que vous ne viendrez pas ici avant quoi, sept, huit ans ? » Le verrou céda et il ouvrit la porte, la tenant pour qu'elle entre.

« Plutôt dix, » avoua-t-elle. « J'avais oublié ça. »

« Pour autant que vous n'avez pas oublié comment faire marcher ce truc, » railla-t-il, lui suivant à son tour alors qu'elle le précédait dans la salle d'observation.

« Je m'en souviens. J'espère juste que personne n'a remarqué que nous étions là. » Elle appuya sur des boutons sur la console de commande, mettant en marche l'équipement sans ouvrir le grand toit en forme de dôme.

« De quoi avons-nous besoin ? » demanda-t-il, l'aidant à démarrer les trucs. Ce n'était pas vraiment le télescope qu'il avait fait marcher sur Hanka, mais c'était suffisamment ressemblant pour qu'il comprenne.

« Dès que nous serons proches de l'heure, nous ouvrirons le toit, alignerons le télescope et regarderons le soleil, » dit-elle, s'asseyant dans l'un des fauteuils. « Oh, et nous devons nous souvenir d'utiliser le filtre alpha à hydrogène. » Il haussa ses sourcils.

« Si nous ne l'utilisons pas, nous, euh, eh bien, nous grillerions nos yeux, » dit-elle, avec un petit sourire.

« Griller nos yeux ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton sceptique.

« En fait, c'est davantage faire des dégâts irréparables à notre rétine, ça revient pareil. »

« Ok, nous utiliserons le filtre, » acquiesça-t-il, l'idée de brûler la rétine ne semblait pas bonne. « Rien d'autre ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non. »

« Ok, encore combien de temps ? »

Elle jeta un oeil à sa montre. « Quinze minutes. »

« Que se passe-t-il si ça ne marche pas ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Nous restons ici. »

« Dans le passé ? »

« C'est la seule chose que nous puissions faire, mon Colonel, » dit-elle. « Même si nous trouvons la Porte des étoiles et allons sur une autre planète, nous serons toujours trente années dans le passé. Et si nous faisons cela, nous risquons de bouleverser le développement d'une seconde planète, » expliqua-t-elle.

Il soupira, acceptant son verdict. « Alors, nous resterons ici. »

Elle hocha la tête. « Et d'essayer de vivre le reste de notre vie sans rien modifier. »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes et Jack regarda l'aiguille des secondes sur l'horloge faire le tour du cadran, encore et encore.

« Que feriez-vous ? » demanda-t-il, sentant le besoin de remplir le silence.

« Monsieur ? »

« Disons que nous sommes coincés ici. Que ferez-vous ? »

Elle y réfléchit une minute. « Je ne sais pas. » Elle le regarda. « Nous ne pouvons pas nous engager dans l'armée, c'est sûr. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Tout d'abord, il n'y a qu'un seul Jack O'Neill dans l'Air Force, » sourit-elle.

« En fait, il y en a deux, » corrigea-t-il.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Mais l'autre n'a qu'un seul L et n'a absolument aucun sens de l'humour, » dit-il d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

Elle rit doucement. « Indépendamment de cela, nous ne pouvons pas risquer que nos empreintes digitales se retrouvent dans la base de donnée et de créer des problèmes pour nos futurs nous quand ils s'engageront. »

Il haussa les épaules. « D'accord, l'armée est out. Bien que c'est probablement une bonne chose. Je doute que vous l'aimeriez beaucoup maintenant. »

« Mon Colonel ? »

« Le mouvement de libération des femmes n'en était qu'à ses débuts, » dit-il.

« Ah. Bon, dans ce cas, je pourrais peut-être enseigner, » dit-elle en souriant avec enthousiasme.

« Une prof ? » Il haussa les sourcils. C'était probablement la dernière chose qu'il pensait qu'elle dirait. Elle ne cessait jamais de l'étonner. C'est juste qu'il ne l'avait jamais cataloguée dans cette catégorie.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« C'est juste que je pensais que vous veniez de dire que nous devions minimiser le contact avec les gens, dans ce cas, est-ce que prof est un bon boulot ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

Elle le dévisagea un long moment, son visage se grimaçant. « Vous avez raison, » acquiesça-t-elle.

« Ecoutez, je ne voulais pas dire, » commença-t-il, ne voulant pas complètement écraser son enthousiasme. S'ils étaient coincés ici, il savait que cela allait être dur pour eux deux. Ils auraient à trouver un moyen de se fondre dans la masse, trouver un moyen de contribuer à une société qui n'était pas prête pour eux.

Pour lui, se dit-il, ce serait facile. Il pouvait vivre une vie tranquille. Trouver un endroit isolé, probablement dans les montagnes et simplement prendre une retraite anticipée. Mais il savait que la vie tranquille n'attirerait probablement pas Carter. Elle prospérait en résolvant des problèmes, en poussant son cerveau dans ses derniers retranchements pour comprendre ce que les autres trouvaient incompréhensibles.

Malheureusement, ce genre de choses n'était pas très compatible avec le fait de ne pas se faire remarquer. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'attirer l'attention sur eux en aucune façon. Il ne savait sincèrement pas si elle serait heureuse avec le rôle que la société lui imposerait.

« Non, vous avez raison, » dit-elle. « Et si je recalais celui qu'il ne faut pas ? »

Ses épaules s'avachirent et il posa une main sur son bras. « Nous rentrerons chez nous, » la rassura-t-il.

« Oui, » dit-elle d'un ton peu convaincu.

« Carter, je vous avais dit quand nous étions en Antarctique que nous rentrerions chez nous, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mon Colonel... »

« Hé, oui ou non ? » insista-t-il.

« Oui, » acquiesça-t-elle.

« J'avais raison alors, et j'ai raison maintenant, » dit-il. « Nous allons réussir à rentrer. » Il regarda sa montre. « Et dans à peu près trois minutes, le soleil entrera en éruption et nous saurons. »

« Trois ? Oh, mon Dieu, j'ai failli oublier. » Elle sauta sur ses pieds et ouvrit le dôme, lui donnant de rapides instructions pour faire tourner le télescope. Il suivit ses indications et se tint derrière elle lorsqu'elle grimpa la petite échelle pour regarder à travers l'objectif.

Il tourna en rond pendant qu'elle regardait, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire. « Alors ? » demanda-t-il, impatient. Elle l'ignora et il fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. « Carter ? » N'obtenant toujours pas de réponse, il secoua sa jambe. « Capitaine, » dit-il sèchement.

Elle rit et baissa les yeux sur lui. « Vous ai-je déjà dit combien j'adore quand j'ai raison ? » demanda-t-elle avec un large sourire.

« Nous rentrons chez nous ? » demanda-t-il.

« Nous rentrons chez nous, » dit-elle. Elle se retourna et descendit les marches. Ses pieds se prirent dans sa jupe et elle trébucha, tombant en avant.

Il mit instinctivement ses mains devant pour la rattraper. Le poids les déséquilibra tous les deux et ils s'écroulèrent par terre. Elle atterrit sur lui, son corps pressant le sien au sol et lui coupant le souffle. Il leva les yeux rencontrant son regard surpris. Le temps se figea un instant comme il la regardait, regardait vraiment son visage pour la première fois.

Elle lui rendit son regard : ses yeux bleus grands ouverts et ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il y vit la gentillesse, gentillesse et force, prenant conscience qu'il voyait enfin la vraie Samantha Carter. Pas la Capitaine, pas la fille de général, mais la femme.

« Pardon, » murmura-t-elle, s'écartant de lui. « Je ne suis pas habituée à porter une jupe. Est-ce que ça va ? » Elle se leva et tendit sa main, l'aidant à se relever.

« Oui, » dit-il. « Il faut plus qu'une chute pour me descendre, vous le savez. » Il lui sourit. Il regarda posément sa montre. « Nous ferions mieux d'y aller. »

« Oui, » dit-elle. « Bien. » Elle regarda autour d'elle et il crut la voir rougir légèrement, ses joues se colorant. « Nous ferions mieux d'y aller, » acquiesça-t-elle.

ooo

Sam était couchée sur la banquette, le bruit régulier des pneus sur la route la berçant dans un état semi hypnotique. L'éclat occasionnel des phares passant à travers les vitres, illuminait brièvement l'intérieur, puis l'obscurité reprenait le dessus.

Ils conduisaient pendant la nuit, de peur que la Porte soit trop bien gardée et qu'on les empêche d'y accéder s'ils attendaient jusqu'à l'aube pour voyager.

Elle était donc allongée là, regardant la lumière passer sur le visage du Colonel. Il dormait, fatigué après avoir conduit toute la journée. Elle remarqua que son visage était plus doux quand il dormait, plus en paix et ouvert. Elle n'avait jamais fait cela auparavant, l'étudier.

Quand ils étaient off world et campaient, leurs tours de garde coïncidaient rarement et même quand c'était le cas, elle était généralement trop occupée à garder un oeil sur l'extérieur pour donner plus qu'un coup d'oeil rapide à ses coéquipiers.

Il y avait quelque chose en lui, quelque chose qui l'attirait vers lui. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Jonas, d'une certaine façon. Mais il était aussi très différent. Il avait quelque chose que Jonas n'avait pas, le sens de l'honneur et de l'intégrité, et elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui confier sa vie. Il la respectait, ce que Jonas n'avait jamais fait.

Elle l'aimait bien, elle l'aimait vraiment bien. Et cela l'effrayait. Elle était effrayée de trop l'aimer. Une des premières leçons qu'elle avait apprise en tant que femme dans l'armée, c'était que la seule chose qui était plus détestée qu'un traître, c'était une femme adultère. C'est pourquoi elle avait toujours fait attention à être prudente avec ses coéquipiers. Cela aidait qu'ils fussent tous mariés, ou l'avaient été jusqu'à récemment. Oui, Daniel était veuf depuis peu et la femme de Teal'c vivait à des années lumière de là, mais quand même, marié c'était marié. Et 'marié' était sa ceinture de sécurité avec le Colonel. Le fait qu'il soit marié l'empêchait de penser à toutes ces choses qu'un bon second ne pensait pas à propos de son supérieur.

Et sa ceinture de sécurité s'était à présent envolée.

La dernière chose à laquelle elle s'était attendue était d'apprendre que Sara et lui allaient divorcer. Les rares fois où elle était allée chez eux, ils avaient semblés si heureux ensemble. Bien sûr, il y avait de petits moments de tension ou des mots durs, mais tout le monde en avait. Dieu sait que Jonas et elle avaient eu leurs moments aussi.

Ceci expliquait sa mauvaise humeur des deux derniers mois. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était qu'un divorce était stressant. Elle espérait juste qu'il n'y aurait pas de conséquence à son absence à la réunion. Elle se sentirait horrible s'il était puni à cause de leur petit voyage. Il méritait tellement mieux.

ooo

Charlie était assis en haut des marches, tendant l'oreille pour entendre la conversation de sa mère. Elle était au téléphone au rez-de-chaussée et, grâce à l'heure tardive et la nature calme de la maison, il pouvait entendre sa voix monter jusqu'en haut des marches.

Il savait que ses parents divorçaient, et savait ce que ce mot signifiait. Son père ne vivait plus avec eux : il avait un petit appartement de l'autre côté de la ville. Charlie n'aimait vraiment pas aller le voir là-bas, l'endroit était assez ennuyeux. Il n'avait même pas de Game Cube.

Charlie savait comment les divorces marchaient. Sam mère et son père ne vivraient plus dans la même maison et Cassie et lui passeraient de l'un à l'autre, vivant dans un endroit, puis l'autre. Son ami Jimmy préférait vivre avec son père. Il ne voyait pas son père très souvent, mais quand il le voyait, son père lui achetait plein de trucs sympas.

Charlie ne pensait pas que son propre père serait comme ça. Son père disait toujours que le temps était mieux que les affaires.

« Nous sommes censés être au lit, » dit Cassie en le rejoignant.

« Chuut, » murmura Charlie. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir. « Elle parle à grandpa. »

Cassie s'assit à côté de lui. « De quoi ? » murmura-t-elle. Elle était troublée. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était un divorce : ce n'était pas quelque chose que faisait son peuple. Les parents se mariaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent et elle ne comprenait pas les choses comme la garde des enfants. Charlie avait dû le lui expliquer.

« De nous, » dit-il.

« Est-ce qu'on a des problèmes ? » demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

« Chuut, » la fit-il taire.

« Nous n'aurons besoin que de deux chambres, Mike, » entendit-il dire sa mère. « Je sais, et j'ai déjà parlé aux professeurs de Charlie. Il peut changer d'école à l'automne. »

« Où ça ? » demanda Cassie. Charlie l'ignora.

« Nous ne déménagerons pas avant juin, ça lui donnera tout le temps nécessaire pour dire au revoir à ses amis. »

« Déménager ? Mais j'aime bien ici. »

« Cassie, tais-toi, je n'arrive pas à entendre, » gronda Charlie, lui donnant une tape amicale.

« Nous continuerons à faire l'aller-retour. Je sais que Charlie voudra voir Jack, et ses médecins sont ici. Il faudra du temps pour en trouver de nouveaux à Denver. »

Cassie prit une aspiration sifflante et Charlie enfonça ses doigts dans son bras, l'avertissant de rester silencieuse. Si leur mère les découvrait, elle les enverrait au lit.

« Non, Mike, je ne sais pas ce que Jack fera avec Cassie. Peut-être qu'il lui trouvera un nouveau foyer. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon problème. Il l'a amenée à la maison : il peut prendre soin d'elle. C'est mieux si elle reste près du SGC de toute façon. »

Horrifié, Charlie se retourna, rencontrant les yeux débordant de larmes de Cassandra. Ses mains étaient sur sa bouche et il pouvait dire qu'elle essayait de ne pas pleurer tout haut. Il se mit sur ses pieds et la releva, la poussant vers sa chambre. Il ferma la porte et alluma la lampe.

Elle s'effondra d'un air abattu sur son lit. « J'ai essayé d'être gentille, » dit-elle doucement.

« De quoi parles-tu ? » demanda Charlie en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

« J'étais méchante et mes parents sont partis, et maintenant Papa Jack va s'en aller et tout est de ma faute, » dit-elle, sa voix s'étranglant.

Charlie regarda fixement, tentant de donner un sens aux mots de Cassie. Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait raison ? Il ne pensait pas qu'il avait été particulièrement méchant dernièrement. Il avait fait quelques erreurs, mais il avait fait bien pire dans le passé et le pire qui s'était passé avait été une fessée. Elle devait avoir tort. Il était impossible qu'elle ait raison.

Elle avait tort et il allait le prouver.

« Habille-toi, » dit-il en se levant.

« Quoi, »

« Maman doit avoir tort, » dit-il, ne voulant pas accuser sa soeur. Elle ne ferait qu'argumenter ou pleurer et alors leur mère saurait qu'ils étaient debout. « Et je vais le prouver, » déclara-t-il en prenant ses vêtements. Ils étaient juste là où il les avait laissés, empilés sur la chaise.

« Comment pouvons-nous le prouver ? » demanda-t-elle, se levant pour se joindre à lui.

« Nous allons aller demander à papa. Maintenant, va, va t'habiller. » Il lui donna une gentille poussée. « Mais ne fais pas de bruit et je viendrai te chercher dans quelques minutes. »

ooo

Le Major Général George Hammond soupira en gribouillant son nom au bas d'un formulaire de réquisition. En vérité, il savait qu'il devrait se préoccuper de savoir pourquoi Siler avait besoin d'un gros stock d'ampoules, mais à cet instant, cela n'avait pas d'importance. De plus, il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à se concentrer sur l'histoire, quelle qu'elle soit, que l'homme avait inventée de toute façon.

Ses pensées ne cessaient de s'égarer trente ans en arrière et à des années lumière de là. Il se demandait où étaient Carter et O'Neill. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer qu'ils avaient réussi leur évasion. Il savait que la division de recherche Thornbird était revenue bredouille après le quadrillage de la forêt. Et que le major avait passé le reste de sa carrière passant d'un poste à un autre, jamais tout à fait capable d'oublier le souvenir d'avoir permis à une paire d'espions de s'échapper.

Heureusement, O'Neill avait eu raison. S'être fait zatté lui avait évité la cour martiale, même s'il avait été privé d'une semaine de paie.

C'était la partie la plus difficile de toute son implication, ne jamais savoir comment tout cela s'était terminé. Il ne saurait jamais s'ils avaient réussi à rentrer chez eux et n'avait pas osé vérifier. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était de leur poser problème. S'ils se cachaient, il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Et... s'ils étaient des espions Soviets, alors cela n'aurait certainement pas été une bonne chose pour lui de se préoccuper d'eux.

Tendant la main dans sa boîte des dossiers à traiter, ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que le bois nu. Haussant les sourcils, il poussa un soupir. C'était l'heure de suivre sa règle personnelle : si la boîte était vide, il était l'heure de rentrer à la maison.

Il éteignit son ordinateur et se leva, rassemblant ses dossiers et les fourrant dans sa serviette. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici 24h/24 pendant 7j/7, juste au cas où ils rentreraient. En dépit de son intérêt personnel envers SG-1, il avait huit autres équipes sous sa responsabilité.

Il descendit l'escalier. Il fallait juste qu'il dise à Harriman qu'il partait. Juste comme il arrivait au bas des marches, les klaxons se mirent à hurler et George accéléra le pas, venant se tenir derrière Harriman. « Sergent ? »

« Activation non programmée de la Porte, mon Général, » dit-il.

Le vortex s'ouvrit dans une éclaboussure et le sergent ferma l'iris avant de vérifier son ordinateur. « C'est SG-1, » dit-il, se retournant pour regarder George.

« Ouvrez l'iris, » dit George. Il sortit précipitamment de la salle de contrôle juste quand l'iris s'ouvrait en tournoyant et deux silhouettes en émergèrent.

« Oui ! » s'exclama O'Neill, jetant ses mains en l'air. « Nous sommes rentrés, » déclara-t-il. « Grâce à un jeune et fringant Lieutenant Hammond. »

« Comment saviez-vous, mon Général ? » demanda Carter. Tous deux portaient des vêtements d'un autre temps et George sut qu'il y avait beaucoup de personnes qui tueraient pour avoir une veste rétro en cuir comme celle que Jack portait.

« Quand j'étais jeune lieutenant, j'ai reçu l'ordre d'escorter deux personnes hors de Cheyenne Mountain. Dans la veste de l'une d'elles, j'ai trouvé une note qui portait mon nom. Inutile de dire que j'ai suivi les instructions qui s'y trouvaient, » dit George, soulagé de pouvoir, enfin, raconter son histoire.

« Mais vous ne pouviez pas savoir quand me la donner. »

« Non, pas avant que je voie la coupure sur votre main. Rappelez-vous quand je vous ai enlevé les menottes, » insista George.

Elle hocha la tête. « Vous attendiez donc que ceci arrive. »

« Depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés, » avoua-t-il. « J'ai failli ne pas vous laisser partir. »

« Mais si vous ne l'aviez pas fait, vous auriez changé votre propre passé. »

Jack secoua la tête et sourit. « Ne la branchez pas sur ça, monsieur, » prévint-il.

« Ca va être un long débriefing, mes enfants. Nous commenc... »

« Mon Général ? » Il fut interrompu par Harriman qui parlait dans les haut-parleurs. « Nous avons un problème à la surface. »

Hammond tourna sur ses talons, se précipitant dans la salle de contrôle. Il prit le téléphone et écouta la voix à l'autre bout du fil. Il remarqua distraitement que O'Neill et Carter l'avaient rejoint, tous les deux curieux concernant le problème. « Sergent, amenez-les ici, » ordonna-t-il, raccrochant le téléphone. « Colonel, je pense que notre débriefing devra attendre, » dit-il.

« Mon Général ? »

« Apparemment, vos enfants sont à la surface, » dit-il. « Je suggère que vous gériez cela et nous débrieferons demain à 9h, » ordonna-t-il.

ooo

Sam suivit Jack à travers les couloirs, trottinant un peu pour rester à hauteur de ses longues enjambées. « Vous savez, mon Colonel, vous devez admirer leur ingéniosité, » dit-elle, tentant de dissiper son humeur sombre.

Il lui jeta un regard glacial et passa sa carte d'accès empruntée à travers le lecteur, poussant le bouton avec assez de force que Sam craignit qu'il n'endommageât le mécanisme. « Carter, soit ils se sont enfuis de la maison, soit... » Il s'arrêta, poussant un profond soupir et se passant la main sur le visage.

« Je suis sûre que Sara va bien, monsieur, » le rassura-t-elle. « Le Général Hammond l'aurait dit si quelque chose... Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien, monsieur. » A la vérité, elle ne pouvait être certaine que la femme allait bien. Oui, le Colonel était la personne à prévenir en cas d'accident, et oui, il y avait une attention particulière à cause de l'origine réelle de Cassandra, mais Sam ne pouvait écarter le sentiment que la raison principale de la présence des enfants ici était surtout liée au changement prochain du statut marital du Colonel.

L'ascenseur arriva au seizième niveau et il en sortit précipitamment, attendant à peine que les portes soient ouvertes. Sam suivit, cédant à sa curiosité et son inquiétude pour les enfants. Ses parents n'avaient jamais divorcés, mais elle avait des souvenirs vivaces de la difficulté à découvrir que le foyer avec deux parents s'était soudain transformé en un foyer avec un seul.

Le Colonel s'arrêta juste à l'entrée du poste de garde, pour jeter un oeil par la vitre. Elle le vit s'avachir légèrement de soulagement avant de redresser ses épaules et de pousser la porte pour l'ouvrir. « Charles Robert O'Neill ! Que diable crois-tu faire ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix forte.

Il utilisait son ton de voix que Sam reconnaissait comme étant celui qu'il réservait généralement à Daniel lorsqu'il se montrait particulièrement obstiné. Les deux enfants visiblement sursautèrent et Sam étouffa un sourire, reconnaissant sa tactique. Son père l'avait usée avec elle suffisamment de fois.

« Papa ! » Charlie se mit debout. « Tu es là. »

« Sergent. » Jack se tourna vers sergent du poste de garde qui gardait les enfants dans la pièce.

« A vos ordres, mon Colonel, » dit-il, saisissant l'allusion. « Ma'am. »

Il sortit à l'extérieur et Sam fit mine de le suivre, ayant soudain un peu l'impression d'être une intruse.

« Carter, restez, » dit Jack, lui faisant signe de prendre un siège. Charlie et Cassie étaient assis sur une table en métal, deux canettes de soda devant eux. Sam n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il faisait à l'extérieur, mais elle espérait qu'il ne faisait pas trop froid : les enfants ne portaient qu'un jean, un t-shirt et un léger coupe-vent.

Sam traversa la pièce et prit un siège à côté de Cassie, ressentant le besoin de rassurer l'enfant. Jack tira une chaise pliante et s'assit près de son fils. « Charlie, pourquoi es-tu ici ? Et où est ta mère ? » demanda-t-il. Sam pouvait dire qu'il faisait un grand effort pour garder sa voix calme et régulière. Charlie jeta un regard à Cassie, puis baissa les yeux sur ses genoux.

« Charlie ? » insista Jack.

« Maman parlait à grandpa et elle veut déménager à Denver et m'emmener avec elle, mais elle ne veut pas emmener Cassie et je ne pense pas que c'est juste. Elle a dû se tromper, » dit Charlie, les mots se déversant de sa bouche, de manière presque incompréhensible.

« Quoi ? » demanda Jack, ses yeux se plissant.

« Il dit la vérité, je l'ai entendue aussi, » dit Cassie, intervenant pour défendre son frère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? » demanda Sam.

« Elle a dit que puisque Papa Jack m'a amenée à la maison, Papa Jack peut me trouver un nouveau foyer. Mais je ne veux pas d'un nouveau foyer. Mais j'aime être ici, » dit Cassie d'une voix brisée.

Sam regarda en direction de Jack, se sentant un peu mal à l'aise d'être aux premières loges du commencement des chamailleries pour la garde des enfants. Elle pouvait voir ses traits se figer en un masque froid, dur et elle reconnut les signes. Il était furieux. Il était plus que furieux. Il était littéralement livide et faisait de son mieux pour ne pas montrer sa colère aux enfants. « Vous savez, mon Colonel. J'ai faim, » dit Sam, saisissant la première excuse qu'elle pouvait trouver. « Est-ce que c'est ok si j'emmène les enfants au mess pour qu'ils aient un casse-croûte ? »

Jack la regarda, fronçant brièvement les sourcils avant de saisir sa tactique. « Oui, faites donc ça, » dit-il d'une voix égale. « J'ai certaines choses à régler et ensuite, je viendrai vous rejoindre. »

Sam se leva et fit signe aux enfants de faire de même. Elle les fit sortir de la pièce, ordonnant au sergent à l'extérieur de l'escorter au mess étant donné que le Colonel avait la seule carte d'accès. Quelque chose lui disait qu'ils n'avaient vu que le commencement des 'mauvais jours' du Colonel.

ooo

Jack entra dans son appartement, allumant automatiquement la lumière avant de s'affaler sur le canapé usé. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, il n'arrivait absolument pas à y croire. Sara en colère contre lui, il pouvait l'encaisser. Bien que s'il y avait quelqu'un de lésé ici, c'était lui. Mais qu'elle le fasse payer aux enfants ? Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle pouvait être aussi froide.

Il avait ramené les enfants à la maison, au bout du compte. Les choses n'étaient toujours pas réglées entre Sara et lui, tout ce que sa conversation d'une heure au téléphone avait résolu, c'était sa promesse de parler aux enfants et d'expliquer les choses.

Honnêtement, il ne pensait pas qu'elle reviendrait sur sa décision. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas été très emballée pour adopter Cassie, mais il n'avait pas pris conscience que ses sentiments étaient si profonds. Jack n'avait que compassion pour la jeune fille et il savait que Charlie et elle s'entendaient comme larrons en foire. Le problème était qu'il savait que s'il pressurait Sara pour qu'elle garde Cassie, elle pourrait jouer sa carte maîtresse sur le fait qu'il n'était pas le père biologique de son fils et l'empêcher de le voir.

Il allait avoir besoin d'appeler son avocat et celui de Sara demain, mais Jack savait qu'il devait réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire avec Cassie. Il était malade à la pensée d'essayer de lui trouver un nouveau foyer, mais il savait aussi que son boulot n'était pas très adapté pour la vie d'un père célibataire.

Son boulot était non seulement intrinsèquement dangereux, leur mission récente ne faisait que prouver que n'importe quoi pouvait arriver.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Carter et lui avaient passé une semaine et demie trente ans dans le passé. Et ils avaient failli ne pas réussir à rentrer.

Il avait été scandaleusement facile pour Carter et lui de percer la sécurité de la base et d'avoir accès à l'armurerie. Un petit peu plus difficile de relier les camions pour alimenter la Porte, mais ils y étaient arrivés, bien que s'il n'avait plus jamais à entrer une adresse manuellement, cela ne lui manquerait pas. Ses épaules lui faisaient encore mal après ses tentatives pour mouvoir le lourd cercle intérieur de la Porte.

Jack souhaita avoir su la décision de Sara avant la mission, peut-être qu'alors il aurait pu demander à Cassie si elle avait été heureuse et quelle décision il devrait prendre maintenant pour s'assurer que son futur serait aussi bien que possible.

Il trouvait cela encore complètement surréel quand il pensait à la femme qu'il avait rencontrée aujourd'hui. Il y avait une douce sagesse dans ses yeux qui l'avait calmé, rassuré tout en le rendant nerveux. Il avait une décision à prendre maintenant, et s'il prenait la mauvaise, il pouvait altérer toute sa vie.

oo

_« Où est tout le monde ? » demanda Carter, descendant lentement la rampe métallique. Ses pas résonnaient sinistrement sur les murs et Jack regarda autour de lui. Cet endroit était désert. Il y avait un air d'abandon ici, une immobilité glaçante qui indiquait des années de négligence._

_« Long déjeuner ? » suggéra-t-il, ses nerfs encore vibrant de leur échappée belle. Il n'y avait rien de tel qu'une fuite sous une pluie de balles pour faire battre le coeur à tout rompre._

_« Vraiment long, » marmonna-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle._

_La porte à sa gauche grinça en s'activant et Jack se tendit, ses doigts se resserrant sur le zat. Une vieille femme entra lentement dans la salle, sa robe blanche flottant autour d'elle. « Bonjour, Jack, » dit-elle avec sourire affectueux._

_Jack la dévisagea, essayant de mettre un nom sur le visage. Il y avait quelque chose de familier, mais rien pour qu'il puisse mettre le doigt dessus._

_« Nous vous connaissons donc ? » demanda Carter._

_« Jack me reconnaîtra, » dit-elle en tendant ses bras. « Approche. »_

_Jack regarda Carter qui haussa les épaules. Il s'avança prudemment, surpris quand un frisson familier monta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. « Cassandra ! »_

_Elle éclata de rire, le serrant dans une étreinte d'ours. « Papa Jack. »_

_« Cassandra a treize ans, » dit Carter._

_« Plus maintenant, Sam, » dit-elle. « Je vous ai attendus – toute ma vie, en fait. Vous êtes entrés dans la Porte des étoiles quelques secondes trop tôt : l'éruption vous a donc envoyés trop loin dans le futur. Je suis venue pour vous renvoyer là où est votre place. »_

_« Comment savais-tu que nous viendrions ici ? » demanda Carter._

_« Quand je fus assez âgée pour comprendre, Sam m'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé, et que je serais celle à vous renvoyer chez vous. »_

_« Comme une prédiction qui se réalise, » dit Carter._

_« Mm-hmm, » acquiesça Cassie. « Bien que j'aimerais passer plus de temps avec vous, le timing doit être précis. Vous devez partir. »_

_« Déjà ? Mais il y a tant de choses que tu... »_

_« Sam, toi plus toute autre personne devrais savoir que je ne peux pas, » interrompit Cassie._

_Elle leva sa main et manipula une sorte d'appareil sur son poignet. Jack se retourna, fixant avec stupéfaction la Porte s'ouvrir, complètement, sans son splash habituel. Carter s'avança, sa main sortant le GDO de son sac. Elle remonta la rampe et Jack fit mine de la suivre, s'arrêtant quand Cassie posa une main sur son bras. « Suis ton coeur, Papa Jack, » dit-elle doucement._

_« Cass ? »_

_« Suis ton coeur et tu ne te tromperas jamais, » dit-elle, souriant avant de lui donner une douce poussée. « Maintenant, rentre chez toi, avant de rater le coche encore. »_

_« Mon Colonel ? »_

_Jack jeta à Cassie un dernier regard avant de tourner sur ses talons. « Rentrons à la maison, Carter. »_

oo

Une porte au fond du couloir se referma violemment, tirant Jack de ses souvenirs. Il soupira et regarda sa montre, grognant quand il se rendit compte qu'il était 2h du matin. « Merde, » maugréa-t-il. Son briefing avec Hammond était dans exactement sept heures et il n'avait littéralement pas dormi depuis des années.

Il se redressa, parcourant le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre avec lassitude. En moins d'une demi-heure, il était enfoui sous les couvertures, son esprit commençant tout juste à glisser dans les bras de Morphée. Grâce aux excentricités de l'esprit humain, il se leva et se rendit au travail au matin, sans même se rendre compte que la femme dans ses rêves n'était pas la même femme blonde aux yeux bleus qu'auparavant, mais plutôt une silhouette avenante portant un manteau en peau retournée et des fleurs dans les cheveux.

Fin


	6. Chapter 6 : Riders on the Storm

**Evolution : ****Riders on the Storm**

_by Denise_

_Spoilers : Fair Game_

_Saison : 3_

ooOoo

« Cronos a requis ma présence, » dit Teal'c, sa voix habituellement forte légèrement faible et graveleuse. Sa voix était horrible et sa mine était pire, mais Sam savait qu'il avait de la chance d'être en vie. Ses blessures auraient tué un humain normal.

« Vous y êtes donc allé. Seul ? » demanda Jack, le ton de sa voix exprimant précisément à quel point il pensait que la décision de Teal'c avait été stupide.

« C'est ce qu'il a requis. Quand je suis arrivé, il a nié avoir fait la requête. Avant que je puisse partir, nous avons été attaqués, » dit Teal'c, déconcerté par l'humeur de son commandant.

« Par qui ? » demanda Sam.

« Une force invisible, » répondit-il. Elle leva les yeux sur les autres personnes rassemblées autour du lit de leur ami. Daniel grimaça et le Général Hammond haussa les sourcils d'un air sceptique.

« Une force invisible ? » demanda Jack.

« Un Reetou ? » suggéra Daniel.

« Se pourrait-il qu'un Reetou ait traversé la Porte avec les Goa'ulds ? » demanda Hammond.

Sam secoua la tête. « Etant donné comment ils affectaient Teal'c la dernière fois, ça semble improbable. Mais nous pourrions faire un balayage de la base avec l'appareil de transphase. »

« Je ne sens pas la présence d'un Reetou. »

« Je souhaiterais presque que ce soit le cas, » dit Jack. Cela aurait facilité les choses. L'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami, et s'ils pouvaient jeter le blâme sur un ennemi commun, cela permettrait d'apaiser la tension entre le SGC et leur trois invités Goa'uld.

« Teal'c, savez-vous si un des Goa'uld avait une sorte de technologie de furtivité ? » demanda Daniel.

« Non. »

« Quoi ? »

« Hathor avait la capacité d'apparaître et de disparaître, » expliqua Daniel, répondant à la question de Sam.

« D'accord, elle est morte. N'est-ce pas ? S'il vous plait, dites-moi qu'elle est morte, » demanda Jack.

« Oui, » répondit Sam, un frisson courant le long de sa colonne vertébrale en se rappelant le cri étouffé de la femme lorsqu'elle était tombée dans le puits cryogénique. Ses souvenirs étaient encore un peu vagues, embrouillés par la douleur et les nausées. Un peu comme ses souvenirs d'un autre temps en un autre lieu.

oo

_Une figure indistincte s'introduisait dans sa chambre, flottant comme un spectre. Une lumière chaude, orange, baignait son corps, causant une douleur au début, puis celle-ci diminua, remplacée par un soulagement apaisant. La douleur s'effaça, laissant place à une sensation de bien-être et la connaissance que les choses avaient été réparées._

oo

« Je n'ai pas attaqué Cronos, » insista Teal'c, sa déclaration sortant Sam de ses souvenirs.

« Nous vous croyons, Teal'c, c'est juste que je ne pense pas que les autres feront de même. »

« Certainement pas ces assoiffés de pouvoir, menteurs, intrigants et bons à rien, avec leurs tenues criardes, » déclama Jack.

« Sam ? Vous allez bien ? » demanda Daniel ignorant la diatribe de Jack.

Sam cligna des yeux, prenant conscience qu'elle était ailleurs. « Oui, merci. » Elle sourit faiblement. « Mon Colonel, auriez-vous une minute ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Carter ? »

« En privé, mon Colonel, » insista-t-elle.

Jack haussa les épaules et regarda Hammond, qui hocha la tête. « Je dois informer le Président, » s'excusa le Général. Il sortit de la pièce et Jack tira sur la manche de Sam, la dirigeant vers le bureau de Janet.

Ils se retirèrent, laissant Daniel seul avec Teal'c. « Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Jack après avoir fermé la porte.

« Il y a un an, quand j'étais malade, vous... Je me rappelle quelqu'un se tenant au-dessus de moi et d'une lumière orange, et... c'était vous, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

Jack secoua doucement la tête. « Carter... »

« Monsieur, vous avez guéri ma jambe et vous avez utilisé cet appareil que nous avions dans mon labo. Celui dont personne n'avait découvert à quoi il servait, » insista-t-elle.

Il poussa un lourd soupir, croisant les bras sur son torse. « Et si je l'ai fait ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton accusateur.

« Est-ce que vous pensez pouvoir le refaire ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Il la dévisagea quelques secondes, la révulsion passant sur son visage alors que la signification de ses mots le pénétrait. « Non ! »

« Mon Colonel... »

« Carter, bon sang ! Est-ce que vous savez ce qui arrivera si le NID découvre que je peux faire ça ? »

« Savez-vous ce qui arrivera si Cronos meurt ? » répliqua-t-elle. Il lui jeta un regard furieux puis se détourna, faisant les cent pas dans la petite pièce. « Mon Colonel, je ne le demanderais pas si ce n'était pas important, » dit-elle, son ton s'adoucissant. « Mais je ne vois pas un autre moyen pour résoudre ce problème. Nous ne pouvons pas garder Nirti et Yu ici pour toujours. Il nous faudra les laisser partir et ils reviendront avec leurs vaisseaux et nous serons incapables de les arrêter. »

« Carter, j'ai utilisé cet appareil une fois, » dit-il, lui tournant toujours le dos. « UNE FOIS, » dit-il en se retournant vivement. « Et je ne sais toujours pas comment je l'ai fait. »

Sam soupira, comprenant sa réticence. Elle lui demandait de faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas faire, elle le savait. Toute cette affaire de possession par Jolinar était un sujet tabou entre eux. Jack refusait d'en parler, essayait même de faire semblant que cela ne s'était pas passé. Elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Elle avait essayé d'imaginer sa propre réaction, comment elle aurait fait face au fait d'être possédée par un goa'uld. Comment elle aurait géré les différences physiques. Toute sa chimie corporelle était différente maintenant. Il avait du naqahdah dans son sang et un marqueur protéinique que Janet ne comprenait pas.

Il avait également changé en d'autres manières. Bien qu'il avait dit n'avoir aucun souvenir laissé par Jolinar, elle ne pensait pas que c'était le cas. Plus d'une fois quand ils étaient off world, il semblait avoir une compréhension plus profonde, plus riche de la situation qu'elle ne s'était attendue. Elle pensait vraiment qu'il se rappelait plus qu'il ne laissait paraître.

« Mon Colonel, je sais que vous ne voulez pas l'utiliser, et je comprends pourquoi. Mais je ne vois vraiment pas d'autre moyen d'empêcher les Grands Maîtres de nous attaquer. Teal'c n'est d'aucune aide. Ils ne croiront jamais à l'histoire d'un assaillant invisible. Si nous laissons partir Nirti et Yu, ils nous attaqueront. Si nous ne les laissons pas partir, ils nous attaquerons. » Elle s'arrêta, haussant les épaules. « Je ne vois rien d'autre. »

Il la fixa quelques secondes, ses yeux se plissant avant de pousser un soupir, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « Y a-t-il un moyen de diminuer l'audience ? » demanda-t-il.

« Mon Colonel ? »

« Moins il y a témoins, mieux ce sera, » dit-il, acceptant son idée.

Sam hocha la tête. « Je peux parler à Janet. Obtenir qu'elle chasse tout le monde de la salle. »

« Faites-le, » ordonna-t-il.

« A vos ordres, monsieur. » Sam sortit de la pièce, consciente de l'énormité de ce qu'elle lui avait demandé et plus qu'un peu honorée qu'il ait accepté son idée. Elle espérait juste que ça marcherait. Dans le cas contraire, eh bien ils ne vivraient sans doute pas assez longtemps pour le regretter.

ooo

Janet se tenait à côté du lit de Cronos, espérant que son scepticisme ne se montrait pas sur son visage... et que le Colonel ne le prendrait pas mal. Depuis qu'elle était au SGC, elle avait vu beaucoup de choses inexplicables et fantastiques. Et elle avait vu autant de choses horribles. C'était pour cela qu'elle ne protestait pas à l'idée de Sam et du Colonel O'Neill. Si les Goa'uld attaquaient, elle savait que la très grande majorité de la planète serait décimée. « Etes-vous sûrs de savoir ce que vous faites ? » demanda-t-elle. Même si elle était d'accord pour les laisser tenter cela, elle ne voyait toujours pas quel bien cet appareil étrange pouvait faire.

« Je l'ai fait auparavant, » dit-il sèchement, lui jetant à peine un coup d'oeil.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-elle. « Quand ? »

« Janet, vous vous rappelez il y a un an, quand ma jambe a guéri d'un coup ? » demanda Sam.

« Bien sûr, je... » La voix de Janet s'estompa. Elle secoua la tête. « Ce n'était qu'une réaction à retardement aux antibiotiques, » dit-elle.

Sam secoua la tête. « Non. Le Colonel a utilisé l'appareil de guérison sur ma jambe. Il a soigné l'infection. Et il peut guérir Cronos. »

Le ton de sa voix suggérait que ses mots n'étaient pas à l'intention de Janet, mais pour O'Neill, qui les ignorait toutes les deux, sa main droite tendue au-dessus du torse meurtri du Goa'uld. « Vous voulez bien la fermer ? » gronda-t-il. « J'essaie de me concentrer. »

Confuses, Sam et Janet se turent, leurs regards rivés sur la scène devant elles. Après ce qui parut des heures, l'appareil bourdonna et se mit en marche, une lumière chaude jaune orangée sortant à flots de la surface ronde illumina la poitrine de Cronos. Un léger mouvement saisit l'oeil de Janet et elle regard dans cette direction, surprise de rencontrer le regard de Cronos. Il la regarda fixement, gardant le contact visuel pendant que le Colonel guérissait son corps.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'appareil s'éteignit brusquement et Janet vit le Colonel chanceler. Elle tendit instinctivement son bras pour le stabiliser.

« Vous m'avez guéri, humain. Je suis sûr que vous n'avez épargné ma vie que pour empêcher votre propre destruction, » dit Cronos d'une voix faible.

« Ce n'est pas nous qui vous avons attaqué. Et nous vous avons sauvé parce que nous voulons ce traité, » dit Sam.

« Ce n'est plus possible. Nirti et Yu ont sans aucun doute jeté le blâme sur les Tau'ri pour cette attaque sur ma personne ? »

« Bien vu, » dit O'Neill. « Ecoutez, c'est évident pour tout le monde que c'est l'un d'entre eux qui a fait ça. Et si je peux prouver qui c'est ? Qu'est-ce que ça vaudrait pour vous ? »

« Que demanderiez-vous en retour ? » demanda Cronos, intrigué.

O'Neill ôta l'appareil de sa main, le lâchant dans celles de Sam. « Pas grand-chose, dans le grand schéma des choses. »

ooo

Daniel se tenait à côté de Jack, faisant de son mieux pour garder son expression terne et calme. L'enjeu serait élevé dans quelques minutes. Et, bien que ceci n'était certainement pas la première fois que Daniel avait regardé Jack jongler avec le destin du monde, il trouvait que, cette fois, c'était particulièrement stressant.

« Vous nous avez menti sur le fait de ne pas pouvoir guérir Cronos avec l'appareil de guérison, » accusa Jack.

« J'ai sincèrement essayé et j'ai échoué, » répondit Nirti. « J'étais volontaire pour sauver Cronos en l'emmenant à un sarcophage. »

Jack haussa les épaules. « Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non. Mais le fait est que vous êtes le seul Goa'uld ici qui a la technologie pour devenir invisible, » dit-il, allant droit au but et jouant sa carte maîtresse.

« C'est un mensonge ! » cria Nirti.

« Qui ment ? Nous avons contacté les Tok'ra. »

« Ils disent que vous avez fait des expériences sur la modification de phase dans l'intention de combattre les Reetou, » dit Daniel, suivant le script. C'était le maillon faible de leur bluff. Ils comptaient sur le fait que les Goa'uld ne savaient pas que leur contact avec les Tok'ra était au mieux précaire et rien de plus que l'échange occasionnel d'information ou de technologie.

« Vous n'avez pas partagé cette technologie avec les Grands Maîtres ? » cria Yu, à l'insulte qu'il pensait avoir reçue, ne cherchant pas à comprendre plus.

« Ils mentent ! »

« Vous avez osé attaquer Cronos et salir notre rencontre avec les Asgard ? » poursuivit-il, ignorant son intervention.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » protesta-t-elle.

« Vous êtes la seule qui s'opposait à ce traité ! Vous avez longtemps convoité le territoire de Cronos. »

« Gonach ! »

Yu se jeta sur Nirti et Daniel recula, ne voulant pas se retrouver entre les deux créatures qui se battaient. On aurait dit que Jack avait eu raison. Il avait joué sur le fait que des siècles d'inimitié passerait outre leur bon sens et que les deux Goa'uld sauteraient immédiatement aux conclusions.

Soudain Nirti miroita et disparut, devenant invisible devant ses yeux. Yu fut projeté en arrière et Jack s'avança. Daniel se mit à l'abri lorsque les deux soldats qui gardaient la porte levèrent leurs armes. Ils furent tous les deux jetés sur le côté et Daniel vit l'un de leurs fusils flotter au-dessus du sol. « Attention ! » cria-t-il. Les balles sifflèrent dans l'air, frappant le mur avec un bruit sourd étouffé.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment et Daniel présuma que Nirti se précipitait dans le couloir. Il entendit un cri puis un bref échange de coups de feu avant qu'un silence sinistre ne tombe sur le groupe.

« Sécurisé ! » cria la voix d'un homme.

« Médecin ! » cria un autre.

Daniel se remit tant bien que mal sur ses pieds et suivit Hammond dans le couloir, sentant Jack et Yu derrière lui.

L'un des SF se tenait au-dessus de Nirti qui était allongée par terre, le sang tâchant sa robe. Un autre était tout près, à genoux près de Sam qui était aussi au sol.

« Au rapport ! » exigea Hammond.

« Carter l'a rendue visible avec le TER, mais elle a ouvert le feu, » dit le premier SF. « Nous avons répliqué. »

« Carter est en vie, » dit le second.

Daniel se précipita à ses côtés, s'agenouillant par terre. « Sam ? » Il toucha avec douceur son épaule, espérant la réveiller. Elle ne réagit pas, ses yeux restant obstinément fermés.

« Faites venir une équipe médicale, » ordonna Hammond alors que le SF s'éloignait de Sam, retournant garder la prisonnière. « Et escortez cette créature... »

« Elle vient avec moi, » interrompit Yu.

« Yu ? » demanda Jack, dévisageant l'homme.

« Nous nous occuperons de cette hataka, » cracha-t-il. Daniel entendit le claquement reconnaissable des hauts talons de Janet qui courait dans le couloir, répondant à l'appel. Son regard passa de Sam à Nirti, déchirée quant à savoir qui aider en premier. « Prenez soin de votre peuple, guérisseuse, » dit Yu. « Je ne souhaite pas qu'un autre de mes semblables meurt sous vos soins. »

« Je ne suis pas encore mort, » dit Cronos, remontant lentement le couloir et les rejoignant.

« Vous étiez mourant, » dit Yu, oubliant Nirti pour parler à son camarade Grand Maître.

« Les Tau'ri m'ont guéri, » dit Cronos.

« Cronos a dit qu'il soutiendrait le traité et nous n'aurions pas à renoncer à notre Porte des étoiles. J'espérais en quelque sorte que nous pourrions compter sur votre vote, » dit Jack.

Yu regarda Cronos, puis Nirti qui était toujours à terre et saignait. Après quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité, il hocha la tête. « Nous n'attaquerons pas votre monde. Mais, si vous continuez à utiliser votre Porte des étoiles, soyez prévenus. Quiconque sera pris par l'un des Grands Maîtres ne recevra aucun merci. Il souffrira grandement, » avertit-il.

« Bah, ça rend certainement la vie plus intéressante, » dit Jack.

« Avons-nous la permission de partir à présent ? » demanda Yu d'un ton plein de sous-entendus. « Ou devons-nous rester vos invités ? »

Jack regard en direction de Hammond et secoua les épaules. « Ils peuvent partir, pour moi. N'oubliez pas d'emporter vos ordures. » Il fit signe vers Nirti. L'un des SF aida la femme à se relever. Elle se balança légèrement, visiblement affaiblie par ses blessures.

Sans s'en préoccuper, Cronos s'avança et prit brutalement son bras. Il la traîna en avant et Daniel sut que sa blessure par balle allait être le dernier de ses soucis. Hammond fit signe à Jack d'avancer, lui ordonnant silencieusement d'escorter les Goa'uld hors de la base.

Daniel les regarda partir puis retourna son attention sur Janet qui s'occupait toujours de Sam. « Jan ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« Elle s'en sortira, Daniel, » promit-elle, faisant signe à ses deux infirmiers qui venaient d'arriver avec un chariot d'avancer. Daniel s'écarta de leur chemin et les regarda installer son amie sur le lit roulant. Quelques secondes après, ils poussaient Sam vers l'infirmerie, laissant Daniel seul. Il soupira, regardant autour de lui les traces laissées par les coups de feu. Jack portait certainement les négociations à un niveau jamais atteint.

ooo

Teal'c entendit un petit gémissement et tourna la tête, se redressant sur ses coudes pour mieux voir. Dans le lit d'à côté, le Major Carter remuait légèrement, se réveillant visiblement d'un anesthésiant. Elle était couchée dans le lit à côté de lui et s'y trouvait depuis que le Docteur Warner l'avait amenée après l'opération. Le Docteur Fraiser disait que ses blessures, bien que sérieuses, ne menaçaient pas sa vie et qu'elle pensait que le Major récupérerait complètement.

Le Major Carter remua à nouveau et Teal'c se redressa, repoussant les couvertures pour pouvoir sortir du lit. Il marcha tout doucement vers elle, ses pieds nus ne faisant pas de bruit sur le sol carrelé. Il se pencha sur son lit, jurant contre la faiblesse qui l'accablait encore. Il n'était pas habitué à se sentir aussi diminué. « Major Carter ? » Il prit sa main, faisant attention à l'aiguille insérée sous sa peau, qui nourrissait son corps de fluide et de nutriments. « Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? »

Elle ouvrit des yeux vitreux, clignant un peu, comme si elle avait du mal à voir nettement. « Teal'c ? » murmura-t-elle.

« C'est moi, » dit-il. « Souhaitez-vous que je vous appelle le Docteur Fraiser ? »

Elle secoua faiblement la tête. « Soif. »

Elle n'avait pas d'eau à côté de son lit, il retourna donc au sien, versant une petite quantité dans un gobelet et revint près d'elle. Manipulant la paille, il la plaça entre ses lèvres et attendit qu'elle ait aspiré quelques gorgées avant de la lui retirer. Il ne savait pas s'il était approprié qu'elle boive, mais il était incapable de lui refuser sa demande, il s'assura donc que sa prise soit minimale.

« Nirti m'a tiré dessus, » maugréa-t-elle, fronçant un peu les sourcils.

« Oui, » confirma-t-il. « Elle a été capturée et remise à la garde des Grands Maîtres, » dit-il. « Daniel Jackson pense 'qu'elle l'aura', » dit-il, répétant les mots de son coéquipier.

« Ai-je manqué autre chose ? »

« Rien d'important, » informa-t-il.

« Alors je crois que je vais dormir encore, » dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

« Ce serait une sage idée, » dit-il. Il resta debout à côté de son lit encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'elle fut endormie. Il retourna alors à son propre lit, poussant un petit soupir en s'enfonçant sur le matelas trop dur. Elle, plus que la plupart des humains, deviendrait difficile à garder au lit au fur et à mesure qu'elle guérissait et il savait que bientôt il consacrerait son temps libre à distraire sa coéquipière. Il ferait mieux de se reposer tant qu'il le pouvait.

ooo

George lut le dernier des rapports, s'assurant qu'on s'était occupé de tous les détails. « Tout cela semble en ordre, Colonel, » dit-il, posant les feuilles de papier de côté pour être copiées et rangées dans un dossier. Etant donné la nature de leurs négociations et la présence du Secrétaire à la Défense, George savait que remplir ces rapports n'était guère plus qu'une formalité.

« Content de l'entendre, mon Général, » répondit Jack.

« Teal'c ? »

« Fraiser l'a déjà relâché. Elle dit que Carter pourra rentrer chez elle dans un jour ou deux, » répondit Jack à sa question.

George hocha la tête. Il avait déjà lu le rapport du Docteur et savait que Carter et Teal'c avaient juste besoin de temps pour récupérer de leurs blessures. « Très bien. » Jack fit mine de se lever. « Une dernière chose, Jack, » dit George, figeant ses mouvements.

« Monsieur ? »

« Je dois dire que je suis... déçu. »

Le front de Jack se rida. « Mon Général ? »

« J'espérais que, après deux ans, vous me feriez confiance, » dit George. A sa satisfaction, le visage de Jack se grimaça et il baissa les yeux. « Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas parlé de vos nouvelles... capacités ? »

Jack secoua la tête. « Mon Général, je... » Il s'arrêta et s'adossa à son siège, soupirant en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux. « Je pensais que c'était mieux si vous n'étiez pas au courant. »

« Je n'aime pas les surprises, Colonel, » dit George, injectant un ton de réprimande dans sa voix.

« Mon Général, si vous saviez pour les changements, vous seriez dans l'obligation de les signaler, » dit Jack.

« J'apprécie votre tentative de me protéger, cependant vous n'obtenez pas ceux-ci en étant stupide. » Il montra du doigt les étoiles sur son épaule. « Et vous ne les obtenez pas non plus sans apprendre à protéger vos arrières. »

« Je suis désolé, » dit Jack.

George acquiesça, conscient que ceci était probablement le plus qu'il obtiendrait jamais de l'homme. Jack O'Neill était peut-être plus qu'un peu irrévérencieux et, parfois, un emmerdeur de première, mais au fond de son coeur, George savait qu'il était un homme honorable. Et un homme qui vivait un moment très difficile dans sa vie. Non seulement avec sa possession par la Tok'ra Jolinar, mais aussi dans sa vie personnelle.

« Y a-t-il autre chose que je devrais savoir ? » demanda George.

« Vous voulez dire est-ce que j'ai le désir irrépressible de dominer le monde ou commencer à porter des colifichets en or ? Non, » répondit Jack. George jeta un regard noir à Jack et il soupira. « Le Doc dit que j'ai du naqahdah dans mon sang. Vous devez avoir ça pour faire marcher les jouets, » informa-t-il. « Je peux utiliser l'arme de poing aussi, mais je ne la contrôle pas très bien, merde, je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai fait exactement pour contrôler l'appareil de guérison. »

George se détendit un peu, soulagé d'entendre enfin la vérité de la bouche de son officier. « Est-ce que vous pensez pouvoir le refaire ? »

Jack y réfléchit et secoua doucement la tête. « Je ne sais pas, monsieur. Je ne peux pas dire que je sois très à l'aise avec ça. »

George hocha la tête, acceptant ses mots. En un sens, il était d'accord avec lui. Il n'était pas trop à l'aise à la pensée d'un de ses officiers capable d'utiliser les appareils alien. D'un autre côté, cependant, les capacités de Jack pouvaient se montrer être un formidable avantage stratégique pour eux. Autant que la présence et les connaissances de Teal'c. « Très bien. » George se pencha, « Comment allez-vous, Jack ? » demanda-t-il.

« Mon Général ? »

« A la maison, » insista-t-il.

« Oh, j'allais vous en parler, » dit doucement Jack. « Sara est inflexible, elle ne veut pas garder Cassie, mais juste Charlie, » dit-il.

« Avez-vous pu trouver un accord ? »

Jack secoua la tête. « Elle veut déménager à Denver dans deux semaines étant donné que l'école commence le mois prochain. Cassie est toujours avec elle, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps. »

« Avez-vous pensé à une garde d'enfant ? » demanda George. « En présumant que vous souhaitez conserver la garde de Cassandra. »

« Mme Howell, elle vit dans l'immeuble où je vis, a offert de garder un oeil sur elle pendant que je suis au boulot, mais... mon Général, je ne peux pas faire ce travail et prendre soin d'elle, » dit-il.

George hocha la tête. Il s'était attendu à cela depuis que Jack lui avait parlé de son divorce imminent. Il savait par expérience que certains hommes, et certaines femmes, se jetaient dans leurs travails quand leurs vies personnelles se détérioraient. Mais quand ces mêmes personnes avaient des enfants, parfois c'était le contraire qui se passait. Dans un sens, cela ne le dérangeait pas. La famille était importante, et il avait raté suffisamment de moments avec sa famille dans sa vie pour refuser cela à quiconque.

Mais l'officier en lui pleurait la perte de ces personnes, et les capacités et connaissances qu'ils emportaient avec elles.

« Voudriez-vous que je lui trouve un autre foyer ? » demanda George.

Jack secoua la tête. « Je ne veux pas lui faire ça. Elle commençait juste à prendre ses marques avec nous. »

« Très bien. Que puis-je faire alors ? » offrit George.

« Nous allons être hors mission off world pendant un temps jusqu'à ce que Carter récupère. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu plus de temps, » dit-il.

« Et au-delà du futur proche ? » insista George. Il avait une assez bonne idée de ce dont Jack avait besoin, c'était quelque chose que George lui-même avait voulu plus d'une fois au cours des années.

« Vous avez toujours ce dossier de retraite dans votre tiroir ? » demanda-t-il.

George soupira. « Si vous êtes sûr que c'est ce que vous voulez, nous verrons ce que nous pouvons faire. Peut-être que quelque chose qui vous mettra hors mission off world et dans un rôle un peu plus administratif. »

« La paperasse ? » demanda Jack. « Mon Général, nous savons tous les deux à quel point je suis doué avec la paperasse. »

George haussa les épaules. « Ou peut-être l'entraînement. Jack, ce commandement ne fait que croître. Nous avons additionné trois équipes il y a un mois, nous aurons probablement les fonds pour trois de plus d'ici la fin de l'année. Toutes ces nouvelles recrues auront besoin d'être entraînées. »

« Par moi ? » demanda Jack, haussant les sourcils d'un air sceptique.

« Qui mieux que l'un des officiers les plus expérimentés de cette base ? » demanda George. « En tout cas, c'est une option. Et il y en a d'autres. Ne renoncez pas à nous, Jack. Parce que nous ne sommes pas prêts à renoncer à vous. » Jack hocha la tête d'un air grave. « Allez-y. Je suis sûr que vous avez quelque chose de mieux à faire que de rester assis ici. »

Jack se leva et George le regarda partir, soupirant doucement lorsque le Colonel sortit dans le couloir. Il détestait l'idée de perdre l'un de ses officiers, mais il savait qu'il détestait cela encore plus si l'homme finissait tout seul. Jack était un homme trop bien pour souffrir d'un tel sort.

ooo

Jack s'affaissa dans le fauteuil de son bureau, surpris de découvrir qu'il se sentait en fait mieux après sa petite discussion avec Hammond. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point cela avait été stressant de garder son secret. Heureusement et étonnamment, Daniel était resté bouche cousue concernant la guérison de Carter. Peut-être que leur petite tête à tête avec Maybourne et Kennedy lui avait finalement appris quelque chose, que votre meilleure défense était l'ignorance de votre adversaire.

Et ce n'était pas seulement de partager ce que lui avait légué la Tok'ra. Cela le réconfortait dans un certain sens que Hammond soit au courant pour Sara et Cassie. Jack lui avait parlé de son divorce imminent, le fait que Sara connaissait le programme nécessitait cela. Mais il n'avait rien dit concernant Cassie, simplement parce qu'il espérait que Sara reviendrait sur sa décision et garderait la jeune fille.

Malheureusement, elle était inflexible. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à gérer Cassie et Jack la détesta presque à cause de cela.

Il ne savait honnêtement pas ce qu'il allait faire. Il voulait la garder. Ce serait cruel de la déraciner et de renoncer à Cassie comme une sorte de trophée qui passerait de mains en mains. La pauvre enfant méritait mieux. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de la façon de gérer une adolescente. Son appartement n'était certainement pas assez grand, bien que cela ne serait pas un problème une fois que Sara aurait déménagé. En femme généreuse qu'elle était, elle lui permettait de garder la maison. A moins que, bien sûr, elle décidait d'en acheter une à elle. Dans ce cas, Jack aurait à vendre la sienne pour lui donner la moitié de l'argent.

Comparé à ce que certains de ses amis avaient subi, Jack savait qu'il s'en sortait bien. Mais ce n'était cela qui importait, c'était le fait que Sara emmenait son fils dans une autre ville.

Son fils. Jack eut un rire étranglé à cette pensée. Techniquement, non, Charlie n'était pas son fils, peu importait ce que le certificat de naissance de l'enfant disait. Mais pour autant que Jack était concerné, il l'était. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs discussions en tête à tête avec lui pour le convaincre que le divorce n'était pas de sa faute. Et que ce n'était pas celle de Cassie non plus.

Arriverait-il à faire en sorte que cela marche ? Le truc du parent célibataire ? Renoncer au travail de terrain n'était pas une idée aussi terrible que cela. Il commençait à être assez vieux pour que dormir par terre ne soit pas quelque chose dont il était trop friand. Et quarante et quelques années d'abus exigeaient son tribut à son corps. Cela commençait à être plus difficile, les joints craquaient davantage. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il rate un examen physique. Cela ne serait peut-être arrivé que dans quelques années, mais cela serait arrivé un jour.

S'il était retiré du terrain par ordre médical, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais y retourner. Mais si c'était de son propre chef, alors ce serait plus facile de faire des excursions de temps en temps.

La solution de facilité serait de prendre sa retraite, mais Jack savait aussi qu'il deviendra fou s'il n'avait rien à faire. Et, bien que sa retraite serait suffisante pour ses besoins personnels, il avait Cassie à qui penser. Elle devait aller à l'école, acheter des vêtements, tout l'attirail inattendu qui venait avec un enfant.

Ce qui signifiait qu'il avait besoin de travailler. Mais il devait équilibrer ce besoin avec celui de Cassandra. Et Cassandra était une jeune fille qui allait avoir beaucoup de besoins.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Jack sursauta, surpris. « Colonel O'Neill ? »

Jack leva la tête, fronçant les sourcils. Un SF se tenait à sa porte. « Sergent ? »

« Monsieur, j'ai quelqu'un qui veut vous parler, » dit-il.

« D'accord. » Jack lui fit signe d'entrer. Le SF s'écarta et un civil entra. « Shanahan, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? » demanda Jack, se levant pour serrer la main de l'homme.

« Colonel. Je dois vous parler. »

« D'accord. » Il fit signe au SF de les laisser. L'homme sortit et ferma la porte, mais ne partit pas. Jack savait qu'il ne partirait pas tant que Shanahan n'aurait pas quitté la base. Le détective connaissait peut-être certains de leurs secrets, mais il n'avait pas non plus l'autorisation de se balader partout dans la base. Il montra la chaise devant lui et s'assit lui-même. « Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Je dois vous demander une petite faveur. Je viens d'aller voir Sam et le docteur dit qu'elle rentrera à la maison dans un jour ou deux. »

« Oui. La blessure par balle n'était pas trop vilaine, » dit Jack, revivant un instant de gratitude au fait que son second n'ait pas été plus sérieusement blessé. Quelques centimètres d'un côté ou de l'autre et elle aurait pu mourir. Mais la balle de Nirti avait raté tous ses organes vitaux et n'avait fait rien de plus qu'une blessure de chair, littéralement.

« C'est qu'a dit le docteur. Mon problème est qu'on vient de m'attribuer une enquête Fédérale et je dois être à Denver d'ici la fin de la journée. »

« Une enquête Fédérale ? » demanda Jack.

Shanahan sourit. « Dont je ne peux vous dire les détails, mais c'est une grosse affaire. Un truc que nous avons remué ici a mené à quelque chose de gros et je dois être là-bas. »

Jack hocha la tête. « Et... alors ? Vous voulez que j'arrose vos plantes ? » demanda Jack, essayant de découvrir pourquoi l'homme lui disait tout cela. Il savait qu'il était inspecteur de la police de Colorado Springs, et qu'il vivait avec Carter, mais à part cela, Jack s'en fichait. Shanahan semblait un type bien.

« En fait, je pensais plutôt que vous pourriez surveiller Sam pendant quelques jours, » dit-il.

Jack haussa les sourcils. « Je vous demande pardon ? »

« J'ai déjà demandé au Docteur Jackson, mais lui et le Docteur Fraiser ont quelque chose de prévu pour ce week-end et, d'après ce que m'a dit Sam, Teal'c n'a pas l'autorisation de sortir, alors... »

« Alors quoi ? » demanda Jack. « C'est une grande fille, elle peut prendre soin d'elle-même, » dit Jack, légèrement pris par surprise par la requête de l'homme.

« Vous connaissez Sam aussi bien que moi. Elle déteste être malade et elle n'aime pas reconnaître qu'elle ne se sent pas bien. Ce qui veut dire que si elle est à la maison toute seule, elle va demander trop à son corps et se retrouvera à nouveau ici, » dit Shanahan. « De plus, elle a confiance en vous. Elle vous connaît. »

« Que dit Carter de ça ? » demanda Jack.

« Elle est d'accord, » dit rapidement Shanahan.

« Vous ne lui en avez pas parlé, n'est-ce pas ? » accusa Jack, reconnaissant l'expression sur le visage de l'homme. Il avait été dans cette position lui-même une ou deux fois.

« Je pensais en quelque sorte que vous pourriez... »

« Détective, » interrompit Jack.

« Colonel. Vous la connaissez. Si je lui dis qu'elle a besoin que quelqu'un reste avec elle, elle va se regimber et piquer une colère. Je me suis dit que si c'est vous qui le faites, le pire qu'elle fera c'est de vous dire de rentrer chez vous. Et dans le meilleur des cas, ce n'est que pour quelques jours, au plus. »

« Et dans le pire ? »

« Je me fais descendre et vous êtes coincée avec elle pour toujours, » dit-il avec esprit. Jack secoua la tête à l'attitude irrévérencieuse de l'homme. « C'est juste pour deux jours, probablement, juste pour qu'elle se réadapte. »

« D'accord, » accepta Jack, crachant les mots rapidement, avant qu'il ne puisse changer d'avis.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui, vraiment, » dit-il, ignorant la voix insistante au fond de son esprit qui criait un avertissement. Carter était son second, qui était une femme. Techniquement, il ne devrait rien faire pour elle qui pourrait ne serait-ce que ressembler à du favoritisme. Mais il l'avait déjà fait pour Daniel et Teal'c, les aider quand ils avaient été blessés. Et il le faisait à la demande de son petit ami. Comment pourrait-il être plus réglo que cela ? Et puis, elle avait été blessée en participant à son plan. Passer quelques heures à l'aider semblait être le moins qu'il puisse faire. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il avait un carnet de bal plein.

« Super, » dit Shanahan en se levant. Il sortit un porte-clés de sa poche. « Tenez, ce sont les clés de secours. Je ne pense pas avoir le temps de passer faire les courses et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que vous aimeriez manger, de toute façon. » Jack lui prit les clés. « J'ai les clés de la voiture de Sam, j'ai pensé demander à un ami de ramener sa voiture à la maison. »

« Ce qui sert le double but de la faire monter avec moi, » dit Jack.

« Ca aussi, » acquiesça Shanahan. « Merci, Colonel. J'apprécie vraiment. »

Jack hocha la tête. « Bonne chance avec votre enquête, » dit-il.

Shanahan quitta la pièce et Jack baissa les yeux sur les clés dans sa main. Dans quel bordel s'était-il fourré ?

ooo

Sam était assise sur le siège passager du 4x4, une main serrant étroitement l'accoudoir de la portière et l'autre contre elle. Elle savait qu'elle avait eu de la chance et que la balle avait en quelque sorte frôlé ses côtés, s'y plantant dedans mais ne transperçant pas ses poumons. L'une des raisons principales pour Janet de l'avoir gardée quelques jours, autre que la petite chirurgie pour ôter la balle était le joli traumatisme crânien qu'elle s'était fait quand elle s'était, oh avec tellement de grâce, cognée violemment la tête contre le sol en béton.

Sam savait que c'était agréable d'être debout et de se déplacer quelques jours seulement après avoir reçu une balle. Et c'était bon d'être chez soi où elle pouvait se mettre à l'aise. Elle souhait juste avoir un autre moyen de rentrer à la maison qu'avec l'homme qui conduisait le 4x4 en ce moment même.

Elle avait envie de descendre Pete. Comment osait-il se sauver et faire quelque d'aussi idiot que son boulot. Il y avait des centaines de flics à Colorado Springs, mais il était le seul à pouvoir le faire ? Et les congés maladie ? Et la loyauté ? Et le fait d'être un gentil garçon et ne pas la déserter quand elle était dans une mauvaise période ?

« Vous voulez que je m'arrête dans une épicerie ? » demanda-t-il, rompant ses planifications mentales pour faire des dommages corporels à un certain flic.

« Monsieur ? »

« Pete a mentionné les provisions, » dit-il, lui jetant un coup d'oeil en s'arrêta à un feu rouge.

« On commande la plupart des repas, » dit-elle en grimaçant un peu. Ils semblaient tous les deux vivre de nourriture congelée ou de plats à emporter achetés sur le chemin du retour. Avec ses heures imprévisibles au mieux ainsi que les siens, c'était la norme pour eux de passer des jours sans rien de plus qu'un bonjour en passant.

« Oui, moi aussi, » dit-il. « Parfois, c'est trop de boulot pour ne cuisiner que pour soi. » Le feu devint vert et il accéléra. « Avez-vous une préférence pour le magasin ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Je, euh, ne me sens pas vraiment d'humeur à arpenter un supermarché. Je suis sûre qu'il y en a assez dans le freezer pour quelques jours. » Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle avait comme nourriture dans la maison, mais cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance pour le moment. Elle voulait juste faire en sorte que ce trajet soit le plus rapide possible.

C'était une journée chaude et humide, ce qui la fit remercier l'air conditionné du 4x4, mais la brillante lumière du soleil lui faisait mal aux yeux. Ses lunettes de soleil étaient dans sa voiture, et grâce à la super efficience de Pete, sa voiture était devant sa maison. Là où elle ne lui servait à rien.

Au cours des deux derniers mois, elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour garder ses distances avec son supérieur. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était fâchée contre lui, ou agacée. C'était parce qu'un petit instant dans un observatoire trente ans en arrière et à des milliers de kilomètres de là la hantait encore. Elle tombait amoureuse de lui, complètement, et c'était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver.

Il avait été plus qu'ouvert avec elle depuis leur retour du passé, paraissant moins un supérieur et davantage un ami. Il lui avait même demandé des suggestions sur le cadeau à acheter pour l'anniversaire de Cassie.

Dans un sens, Sam apprécia cela. Son acceptation la faisait se sentir plus à l'aise avec les autres membres de son équipe aussi. Tous les quatre sortaient parfois ensemble, allant dîner ou voir un film ou même quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'une pizza chez Daniel.

Elle savait que son divorce se déroulait aussi bien qu'il était possible, et que la garde de Cassie était le seul point de contention. Mais c'était ce même divorce qui contribuait à son sentiment de malaise avec lui. Quand il était marié, il ne représentait pas de danger.

Elle savait qu'il respectait ses voeux et qu'ils ne seraient jamais plus que des amis. Mais maintenant que ce mariage s'achevait, cet obstacle était parti. Et Sam ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle se sentait de plus en plus consciente de sa présence et cela l'effrayait. La dernière fois qu'elle avait ressenti cela pour un homme, c'était avec Jonas et cette pensée suffisait à la faire s'arrêter et réfléchir sérieusement à la situation.

Elle voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais en même temps, elle ne le voulait pas. Si elle parlait, alors ce serait réel et la réalité, il fallait y faire face. La voie la plus facile serait pour elle d'être transférée, mais elle aurait alors à recommencer tout à zéro, avec un nouveau supérieur et une nouvelle équipe, et elle détestait renoncer à l'amitié de ses coéquipiers.

Elle savait qu'elle devait prendre les choses en mains, d'une façon ou d'une autre, et bientôt. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était d'avoir la réputation d'agissements inappropriés entacher le reste de sa carrière. Et il y avait son divorce à considérer. Certaines ex-épouses adoreraient avoir des munitions à utiliser contre leur maris.

« Si vous êtes sûre, » dit-il, la tirant de ses réflexions.

« Oui, j'en suis sûre, » répondit-elle. « Honnêtement, je veux juste rentrer chez moi et me détendre. »

« D'accord. » Il sortit de la route principale et se dirigea vers sa maison. Elle ferma ses yeux, le paysage qui défilait commençant à lui donner un mal de tête. En quelques minutes, le 4x4 se gara sur le trottoir et elle ouvrit les yeux. Ses mains tâtonnèrent pour détacher sa ceinture de sécurité et elle tira sur la poignée de la portière. Descendant prudemment du siège, elle se tint là quelques instants, s'assurant que ses genoux allaient coopérer. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait était de tomber en trébuchant sur quelque chose. Cela le convaincrait sûrement qu'il devait rester avec elle, et elle ne voulait pas cela. Elle voulait un peu de paix, de tranquillité et de solitude pour pouvoir réfléchir et se détendre.

Il fit le tour du véhicule et vint à ses côtés, portant son sac et Sam ferma la portière, s'engageant dans l'allée avant qu'il sente le besoin de lui offrir son assistance. Elle sortit sa clé de sa poche et la déverrouilla, s'arrêtant juste à l'intérieur de la maison. « Je suis désolée que Pete vous ait imposé cela, mon Colonel, » dit-elle en tendant la main pour prendre son sac. « Et j'ai apprécié la ballade. »

« Vous n'allez pas vous débarrasser de moi aussi facilement, alors vous feriez aussi bien d'entrer et de vous installer, » dit-il, la poussant gentiment sur le côté.

« Mon Colonel... »

« Carter, pour l'amour du ciel, épargnez-moi ça. J'ai déjà été blessé par balle une ou deux fois, et j'ai une idée de ce que vous ressentez. » Il referma la porte. « Maintenant, pourquoi n'allez-vous pas mettre quelque chose de plus confortable et je vais voir ce que je peux trouver dans votre cuisine. » Il lui tendit son sac et traversa la petite entrée, en direction de la cuisine.

Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant quand précisément elle avait perdu le contrôle de la situation. « Peter Shanahan, je vais te botter les fesses, » marmotta-t-elle, jetant le blâme pour son invité impromptu sur qui de droit. Se résignant à la situation, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il avait raison sur une chose, elle désirait désespérément mettre quelque chose de plus confortable.

ooo

Jack était assis dans le fauteuil, réprimant un bâillement tandis que les scènes d'un film quelconque défilaient sur l'écran du téléviseur. Carter était allongée sur le canapé, ronflant doucement. Il savait maintenant pourquoi Shanahan voulait qu'il soit là. Sam Carter ne supportait pas très bien les médicaments. Peu après être sortie de sa chambre, portant à présent un pantalon de survêtement et un t-shirt, il lui avait donné les anti-douleurs que Fraiser avait prescrits. En moins d'une demi-heure, elle était clairement dans les vapes et s'était effondrée sur le canapé.

En un sens, cela l'effrayait qu'elle ait pu être là toute seule. Il savait qu'elle aurait eu deux choix. Prendre les médicaments et être dans les vapes ou ne pas les prendre et supporter la douleur.

Jack trouvait les deux choix inacceptables.

Malgré ses doutes de départ, le Capitaine, à présent le Major Samantha Carter était un sacré officier. Il l'avait observée faire face à beaucoup de choses durant cette année et demie, pour certaines, elle avait fait mieux que lui.

Il trouvait qu'il appréciait sa présence à diverses sorties ou réunions d'équipe. Son humeur calme était une bouffée de fraîcheur par rapport aux bavardages de Daniel et au silence de Teal'c.

Elle était vraiment pleine de malice et n'avait pas peur de le montrer. En même temps, elle savait aussi quand ne pas agir et sa capacité à le lire presque comme un livre ouvert sur le terrain lui faisait un peu peur.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi bien en accord avec une autre personne. Ces derniers temps, il se retrouvait à lui payer de plus en plus d'attention. Plus d'une fois, il s'était surpris à l'observer, juste comme il le faisait maintenant.

Il pourrait tomber amoureux d'elle, il le savait. S'il se laissait aller, il pourrait tomber éperdument amoureux d'elle. C'était du déjà vu et les émotions qui refaisaient surface, il ne les avait pas ressenties depuis des années. Des émotions qui étaient, étonnamment, comme celles qu'il avait ressenties la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Sara, quand elle lui était rentrée dedans lors d'un match de hockey et qu'il s'était retrouvé avec du popcorn sur lui.

Il y avait un énorme obstacle sur son chemin et il prenait la forme d'un homme d'un mètre soixante quinze qui portait un pistolet et savait s'en servir, même s'il était civil. Jack avait fait beaucoup de choses 'déplaisantes' dans sa vie, mais braconner sur les terres d'un autre, jamais. Elle aimait bien Pete, l'aimait assez pour quitter la Californie et vivre avec lui. Cela valait un mariage de l'avis de Jack.

D'une certaine façon, cela rendait les choses plus faciles pour Jack. Il savait qu'elle lui était interdite, il n'y avait donc pas cette conscience gênante qui aurait pu être là si elle était célibataire. Il savait qu'il pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir la main baladeuse, et rester professionnel, il devait juste s'assurer qu'elle ne se rende jamais compte de ce qu'il commençait à ressentir. Cela ne pourrait que rendre les choses trop gênantes pour eux deux.

Il entendit un grondement sourd et, plissant les yeux, il se leva. Il se rendit à la fenêtre et écarta le rideau. A sa grande surprise, le brillant soleil du début de la journée était parti, remplacé par des nuages grisâtres de mauvais augure. Une rafale frappa les fenêtres et Jack jura tout bas, reconnaissant les signes pour ce qu'ils étaient.

Il revint vers la table basse et prit la télécommande, puis mit une chaîne locale. Des alertes météo passaient en boucle au bas de l'écran, accompagnées par une image radar couverte de rouge, orange et jaune. Identifiant rapidement que le comté où ils habitaient était le centre de la tempête car une grande tâche rouge marquant l'endroit.

Une autre rafale secoua la maison et Jack se mit en action. Parfois, la retraite était la meilleure partie de la bravoure et il n'y avait rien de mal à chercher à se mettre à l'abri. Il vérifia rapidement la maison, s'assurant que les fenêtres étaient fermées lorsque la pluie se mit à tomber à seaux, ponctuée par d'énormes coups de tonnerre.

Il revint dans le salon, surpris de trouver Carter assise, visiblement réveillée par la tempête. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Tempête, » répondit-il.

Elle se passa la main sur son visage. « Bruyant, » maugréa-t-elle.

Jack entendit un tintement et se précipita à la fenêtre. « Merde, » marmonna-t-il.

« Mon Colonel ? »

« Grêle, » répondit-il, regardant les boules de glace tomber du ciel, arrachant les feuilles des arbres et, il en était sûr, cabossant le toit de son 4x4.

« Ca empire, » dit-elle.

Il se retourna vers elle juste au moment où une petite plainte filtra à l'intérieur. « Tornade ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, » répondit-elle.

« Bon, c'est décidé. Sous-sol, » dit-il, fermant la porte d'entrée.

Elle secoua la tête, ne bougeant pas du canapé. « Non, ça ira. »

« En cas de tornade, on va au sous-sol, » dit-il, s'avançant vers elle. « Alors, allons-y. »

Elle secoua à nouveau la tête, s'écartant de lui. « Non. »

Il saisit sa main et la tira sur ses pieds. « Carter. Au sous-sol. Tout de suite, » ordonna-t-il.

« Non ! » hurla-t-elle en libérant sa main. « Je ne... » Ses mots furent coupés net par un énorme craquement. Jack regarda par la fenêtre et vit une grosse branche cassée en travers de l'allée.

« Si, même si je dois vous jeter par-dessus mes épaules et vous porter, » dit-il, saisissant à nouveau son bras et la tirant derrière lui. Il arriva à la porte du sous-sol et l'ouvrit. Allumant la lumière, il la conduisit en bas de l'escalier, se rappelant après coup qu'elle sortait tout juste de l'infirmerie et n'était probablement pas prête à marcher trop vite.

Le sous-sol était terminé, mais il n'y avait pas de meuble et consistait à rien de plus qu'un banc de musculation et quelques caisses dans une petite pièce et la chaudière dans l'autre. Il faisait frais et Jack se rappela soudain des pieds de Carter uniquement couverts de ses collants. « Tenez, » dit-il, la faisant s'asseoir sur un tabouret qui se trouvait devant le banc de musculation.

A sa grande surprise, elle s'assit docilement, ses bras autour de son ventre. « Ce sera probablement terminé dans quelques minutes, » dit-il. Elle resta silencieuse et Jack la regarda, fronçant les sourcils quand il vit son visage pâle. Elle tremblait littéralement et donnait l'impression qu'elle était à un doigt de s'évanouir. « Carter ? » Il vint à ses côtés, posant sa main sur son épaule. « Vous allez bien ? » Elle l'ignora, ses yeux fixés sur le mur en face. « Carter ? » Il la secoua légèrement.

Elle se mit à haleter, ayant visiblement des difficultés à respirer. « Hé, » Il vint se tenir devant elle. « Hé, » répéta-t-il, mettant un doigt sous son menton et relevant sa tête. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à respirer, » murmura-t-elle.

« Ok, ok, » dit-il se demandant ce qui n'allait pas exactement. On aurait dit qu'elle faisait une crise de panique, mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi...

« Il, euh, il m'a frappée et jetée en bas de l'escalier du sous-sol et m'a enfermée à l'intérieur, » dit-elle d'une voix plate. « Il s'est ensuite évertué à me mettre sur le dos le détournement de fonds et faire croire à mon supérieur que j'avais déserté. »

« Vous n'êtes jamais descendue ici, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, prenant soudain conscience de son problème. Son mari l'avait enfermée dans un sous-sol pendant une semaine avant qu'il ait été tué. Elle secoua lentement la tête. « Bon, » dit-il, lui faisant un sourire. « Bon, ça va aller, » la rassura-t-il. « Je reviens tout de suite. »

Il sortit précipitamment de la pièce, montant rapidement les marches et fonçant dans sa chambre. Il arracha le couvre-lit du lit, s'arrêtant un instant pour jeter un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. La tempête n'avait pas diminué d'intensité, au contraire, elle avait empiré. Il redescendit rapidement au sous-sol, deux marches à la fois. Il vint près d'elle et posa le couvre-lit autour de ses épaules. « Ca continue toujours là-haut, » dit-il. Elle hocha la tête distraitement, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans le tissu.

Il se tenait près d'elle, agacé de se sentir aussi inutile. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. S'il était dans la montagne, il aurait appelé Daniel. Non seulement ce garçon savait comment se mettre à plat ventre, il savait comment réconforter et rassurer comme personne.

« Comment diable faites-vous pour travailler sous la montagne si vous n'aimez pas les sous-sols ? » demanda-t-il, saisissant le premier sujet qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« Le SGC n'est pas un sous-sol, » dit-elle, paraissant s'efforcer de contrôler sa respiration. « C'est juste une base. »

« Qui se trouve vingt-huit étages sous la montagne. »

Elle secoua doucement la tête. « Ce n'est pas pareil, » insista-t-elle.

« D'accord. » Il hocha la tête, « Je peux accepter ça. »

Il resta là quelques minutes de plus, content finalement de voir un peu de couleur revenir sur ses joues et sa respiration ralentir un petit peu. « Alors, euh, quoi ? Pete s'occupe de toute la lessive ? »

Elle rit doucement. « En fait, oui, » avoua-t-elle. « Ou je vais dans une laverie automatique. »

« Vous vous êtes dégotée un bon petit ami. Sara n'a jamais réussi à me dresser à faire ça. En tout cas pas tout le temps, » dit-il. « Je me suis un peu amélioré, mais tout ce truc de trier les couleurs et le blanc, c'est un peu du chinois. Où mettez-vous les trucs gris ? »

« Petit ami ? » dit-elle, tourna sa tête et haussant les sourcils.

« Devrais-je l'appeler autrement ? » demanda-t-il, se demandant quel faux-pas il venait de commettre. « Vous n'êtes pas mariés, mais le fait est que vous habitez ensemble. Ne me dites pas que vous êtes pour ce truc du partenaire ? » demanda-t-il.

A sa grande surprise, elle se mit à rire, le petit rire se transformant rapidement en éclats de rires. « Vous... vous pensez que Pete est mon petit ami ? » Il la fixa, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle trouvait de si amusant. « Pete est gay, » dit-elle.

« Humm, gay ? Comme... »

« Comme gay. Il aime les garçons. Il pense que Daniel est sexy et... »

« Carter, » interrompit-il. « Pete est gay ? »

Elle acquiesça. « C'est pourquoi il est parti de la Californie. Parce qu'il m'a aidé, les amis de Jonas allaient s'en prendre à lui. En fait, ils l'ont fait et, en dépit de ce que vous pourriez penser, ça ne tournait pas bien jusqu'à ce que le Général Hammond me fasse muter ici. Je lui avais demandé si la Police de Colorado Springs avait besoin de quelqu'un. Ce fut le cas, et Pete est venu avec moi et le reste est du passé, » expliqua-t-elle.

« Alors pourquoi vivez-vous avec lui ? » demanda Jack, curieux.

« C'est mieux que de vivre seule, » répondit-elle simplement.

Il haussa les épaules, incapable de contredire ses mots. Alors, Pete n'était, littéralement, rien de plus qu'un camarade de chambrée.

« Vous savez, on dirait que ça se calme un peu, » dit-il, inclinant la tête légèrement.

« Peut-être, » acquiesça-t-elle, juste au moment où le courant fut coupé, les plongeant dans l'obscurité. « Ou pas, » dit-elle d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

Jack cligna des yeux, tentant d'éclaircir sa vision en dépit de l'obscurité totale qui les entourait. « Torche électrique ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit-elle.

« C'est vrai, vous n'êtes jamais descendue ici auparavant. »

« Désolée. »

« Ce n'est rien, » dit-il. « Alors, euh, peut-être que je devrais voir si j'arrive à trouver les marches et... »

Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans son bras. « Pourquoi ne pas rester tranquille et attendre que le courant revienne ? » Il la sentit descendre du tabouret et il recula un peu, ne voulant pas la faire trébucher. Il entendit un petit bruit sourd puis la sentit tirer sur sa manche, le faisant s'asseoir. Il s'assit par terre et se rendit compte qu'elle avait étalé le couvre-lit pour qu'ils s'y asseyent. « C'est mieux que de rester debout, » dit-elle.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et il sentit son bras frôler le sien. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes quand le silence commença à jouer sur les nerfs de Jack. « Dites quelque chose, » demanda-t-il.

« Quelque chose ? »

Il la frappa pour rire. « Malin. »

Elle rit. « Très bien, mon Colonel, de quoi voulez-vous parler ? »

« Carter, nous sommes assis dans le noir, dans votre sous-sol et vous êtes en pyjama. Vous pouvez laisser tomber les grades, » dit-il.

« Seulement si vous m'appelez Sam, » répondit-elle.

« D'accord, Sam. Alors... Pete en pince pour Daniel ? »

ooo

Sara gara sa voiture sur le trottoir, Charlie attendit à peine qu'elle coupe le moteur avant de défaire sa ceinture de sécurité. « Viens, Maman, » pressa-t-il en ouvrant sa portière. « Papa attend. »

« Va devant, » dit-elle, sortant de la voiture. Il monta l'allée en courant et elle suivit plus lentement, chargée de son sac. Jack était en congés la semaine qui venait et Charlie allait rester avec lui.

Sara fit le tour du jardin, ses yeux relevant quelques changements qui avaient été faits au cours des mois depuis son déménagement à Denver et le retour de Jack dans leur maison. Quelques parterres de fleurs étaient différents et elle était presque certaine que les rideaux de la cuisine étaient neufs.

Charlie cria et Sara le regarda se précipiter vers Cassie, les deux enfants s'enlaçant étroitement en une démonstration touchante d'affection fraternelle qui n'avait pas diminué depuis un an que Charlie et elle avaient été séparés. Jack faisait un barbecue aujourd'hui et le jardin était rempli d'invités. Le Docteur Jackson était assis à côté du Docteur Fraiser, son ventre gonflé à peine visible sous le haut flottant. Elle se souvint que Charlie lui avait parlé de leur mariage précipité, à cause du bébé que la femme devait mettre au monde dans quelques mois.

Teal'c était assis sur un autre banc, discutant avec une femme qui, pensait Sara, était la partenaire du Détective Shanahan, alors que Shanahan et un officier aux cheveux sombres se lançaient un ballon de foot à l'autre bout du jardin.

Jack s'occupait du grill, une position qu'il déserta, tendant la spatule à Carter pour pouvoir prendre Charlie dans ses bras. Elle vit son fils montrer du doigt, dirigeant Jack vers elle. Se sentant un peu gênée, Sara resta là, serrant le sac de Charlie.

« Sara, » dit Jack se tenant devant elle. « Laisse-moi te prendre ça. »

« J'espère que j'ai mis tout ce qu'il fallait, » dit-elle. « Il ne savait pas exactement ce que vous alliez faire, alors... »

« Ca ira, » interrompit Jack. « Le déjeuner est presque prêt. Pourquoi ne pas te joindre à nous ? »

Sara secoua la tête. « Non. Je, euh, je dois rentrer. »

« Ok, » acquiesça-t-il. « Oh, attends. » Il sortit de sa poche arrière une petite enveloppe. Il l'emmena prudemment devant la maison, hors de vue des autres. « Nous allons le dire aux enfants ce week-end, mais je voulais te le dire en premier et je ne voulais pas le faire au téléphone, » dit-il.

« Tu vas te marier, » interrompit-elle, sans prendre l'enveloppe.

« A l'automne, » confirma-t-il.

« Je, euh, je suis heureuse pour toi. »

« Nous aimerions que tu sois là, si tu veux bien. »

« C'est pour ça qu'elle a quitté, alors, » dit Sara.

« Hein ? »

« Charlie m'a dit la dernière fois que tu avais un nouveau dans ton équipe. Que Sam travaillait au labo, » se rappela Sara, la discussion sans importance de son fils prenant une nouvelle importance à présent.

« Oui, » dit Jack. « Elle travaille principalement dans les labos, maintenant. Le Major Davis, le gars qui joue avec le ballon de foot, a été transféré ici et a pris sa place. »

« Et Charlie ? » demanda-t-elle, exprimant la question qui était la plus important à son esprit, se fichant de son emploi du temps.

Jack secoua la tête, sachant ce qu'elle demandait. « Charlie peut rester ici quand il veut. S'il veut venir habiter ici, nous ferons de la place, mais je ne vais pas le suggérer. »

« Bien. »

« Mais s'il demande, je lui dirai que c'est une possibilité, » prévint Jack. « Je ne vais pas vous le prendre, à toi et Frank, mais je ne vais pas non plus le laisser croire qu'il n'est pas désiré ici. »

« Frank est parti, » laissa échapper Sara

« Quoi ? »

« Apparemment, il n'aimait pas trop l'idée de la paternité, » dit-elle, sachant qu'elle était un peu injuste, mais pas d'humeur à être totalement honnête. Frank était parti. Cependant, sa paternité toute nouvelle avait moins de rapport avec son départ que sa colère contre elle pour ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité plus tôt.

« Je suis désolé d'entendre ça, » dit Jack sincèrement.

« Oui. » Sara se plaqua un sourire sur le visage, prenant bravement l'enveloppe. « J'ai beaucoup à faire cet automne, mais Charlie sera là, » promit-elle.

« Merci, » dit-il. Il serra dans ses bras. « Je serai toujours là pour toi, » promit-il.

Elle l'étreignit à son tour, sachant qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait, mais que c'était une promesse à laquelle elle ne ferait pas appel. Il était heureux. Vraiment heureux et elle ne se mettrait pas en travers du chemin. « Je dois y aller, » dit-elle, se reculant. « Mike et moi allons dîner dehors. »

« Conduis prudemment. »

« Oui. Je viendrai chercher Charlie samedi prochain. J'appellerai avant. »

« A plus tard, » dit-il, retournant vers ses invités.

Sara jeta un coup d'oeil furtif, souriant quand Jack ébouriffa les cheveux de Charlie avant de prendre une assiette de nourriture des mains de Sam et s'assit à côté d'elle. Ils formaient une famille – c'est juste que ce n'était pas la sienne – plus maintenant.

Tournant sur ses talons, elle retourna à sa voiture, y montant et fourrant la clé dans le contact. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la maison et à son mari qui étaient autrefois à elle et ressentit un instant de regret pour la seule petite décision qui lui avait tant coûté.

Mettant la voiture en marche, elle rentra chez elle, reconnaissant qu'elle n'avait personne à blâmer sinon elle-même.

Fin


	7. Chapter 7 : Checkmate

**Evolution: Checkmate**

_By Denise _

_Spoilers : Aucun_

_Saison : 4_

_Résumé : La fin, et je dis bien LA FIN de 'Evolution series'._

**Note de l'auteur** : Quand j'ai commencé cette fic, jamais je n'avais eu l'intention que cela continue, continue et continue... elle n'a littéralement fait qu'à sa tête.

Mes remerciements du fond du coeur à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé un feedback pour cette fic, ainsi que mes autres. Ces petites gemmes dans ma boîte email étaient de fantastiques 'améliorateur d'humeur'.

Et je ne peux penser à une meilleure façon de célébrer ma 300ème fic que de poster la fin de cette série.

ooOoo

Sam essuya les dernières assiettes, les rangeant dans le placard et fermant la porte. Qui aurait pensé qu'un simple barbecue aurait eu pour conséquence tant de trucs non jetables.

Les restes avaient déjà été mis en sécurité dans les Tupperware et rangés dans le réfrigérateur. Elle savait que Jack et elle allaient en manger un peu, probablement un déjeuner ou un dîner ou deux avant qu'elle ne jette le reste le week-end prochain. Jack se fichait peut-être des expériences biologiques qui croissaient dans son réfrigérateur, mais c'était une habitude qu'elle refusait d'adopter.

En dépit du déjeuner copieux, elle avait une petite faim, aussi elle accrocha le torchon et ouvrit le réfrigérateur. Cherchant le reste du gâteau de Janet, elle le sortit et le posa sur le comptoir. Janet et Daniel devaient passer le reste du week-end à Trinidad, elle n'avait donc pas voulu l'emporter chez elle et le laisser se gâter. Et de toute façon, elle l'avait dit, Sam avait à présent une maison avec un homme et deux adolescents, le gâteau ne durerait pas longtemps.

C'était gâteau fait de mélange, Jell-O et crème fouettée : c'était léger et frais, et étonnamment rafraîchissant. Envoyant balader son régime, Sam découpa une grande part et remit le reste dans le réfrigérateur. Elle se versa ensuite un coca light et retourna au salon s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Posant le gâteau sur la table basse, elle ôta ses sandales avant de le reprendre et d'engloutir une grande bouchée. « J'espère que tu m'en as laissé, » dit Jack en la rejoignant sur le canapé.

« Est-ce que Charlie est installé ? » demanda-t-elle, tendant l'assiette pour qu'il puisse prendre une bouchée. Il prit la fourchette et tailla dans le gâteau.

« Oui, » répondit-il la bouche pleine. « Cassie et lui se racontent leurs vies. » Il ne fallait jamais longtemps pour que Charlie s'adapte car Jack avait insisté pour que son ancienne chambre soit toujours prête, seule la porte fermée montrant qu'elle était vide.

Sam hocha la tête, se penchant pour prendre son coca. « Il lui manque. » Jack et Sara partageaient la garde de Charlie, le garçon vivant avec sa mère. Heureusement, Sara semblait compréhensive et permettait à Jack et Charlie de se voir un week-end par mois. Sam savait que ce n'était pas suffisant pour Jack, mais cela marchait pour Charlie. Il s'était fait de nouveaux amis à Denver et aimait passer du temps avec eux.

« Elle lui manque aussi, » dit Jack.

Il s'adossa contre les coussins du canapé et bâilla. « Et pour le mariage ? » demanda Sam, arrivant finalement à poser tout haut la question qui l'avait travaillée depuis qu'elle avait vu Sara arriver. Sam avait vu Jack l'emmener dans un coin, désirant lui parler du mariage de manière aussi discrète que possible. Bien que ce fût la chose polie à faire, ne pas pouvoir être témoin de la réaction de Sara signifiait que Sam y avait songé pendant tout l'après-midi. Entre jouer les hôtes, jouer dans la piscine avec les enfants et ranger, Sam n'avait pas eu l'opportunité d'être seul avec son futur mari et elle n'avait pas voulu aborder le sujet ni devant leurs invités ni devant les enfants.

« Sara fera en sorte que Charlie soit là, mais elle sera peut-être occupée, » dit-il, la signification implicite claire.

« Ce qui n'est pas une surprise, » répondit Sam en prenant une autre gorgée de coca.

Il secoua la tête. « Non. Ce n'est pas une surprise. » Malgré le fait que leur divorce se soit déroulé de manière relativement amicale, Sam connaissait peu de personnes qui assisteraient au mariage de leur ex-époux. Elle considérait en fait que c'était une sorte de victoire que Sara avait accepté que Charlie y assiste sans s'y opposer trop.

Jack se pencha et prit un peu de crème fouettée du gâteau et tendit sa main pour que Sam puisse la lécher. « Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit combien j'aime les gâteaux ? » demanda-t-il, avec un éclat malicieux dans ses yeux sombres.

« Une ou deux fois, » répondit Sam, léchant obligeamment la crème. « Et nous savons tous les deux combien j'aime le Jell-O. »

Il se pencha, lui enlevant le gâteau d'une main et ses lèvres réclamèrent les siennes. Elle enroula ses bras autour de lui et se recula doucement, l'incitant à la suivre. Une main vint se poser sur sa taille, ses doigts calleux glissant sous son chemisier.

« PAPA ! » cria Charlie, descendant l'escalier en martelant les marches. Jack recula brusquement, tâtonnant un peu car sa main était prise dans le chemisier de Sam. Il s'écarta, tentant de mettre un peu de distance entre eux alors que Sam se redressait, haletant à la fois d'excitation et d'une poussée d'adrénaline. « Cassie ne veut pas me dire où elle a mis mon jeu Sim City, » se plaignit-il, entrant dans le salon, Cassie sur ses talons.

« Ce n'est pas son jeu, c'est le mien, » dit-elle.

« Vous avez tous les deux une copie, » dit Jack, tirant subrepticement un des coussins sur son giron alors que Sam s'efforçait de ne pas éclater de rire.

« Nous AVIONS tous les deux une copie, » dit Cassie. « Charlie a perdu la sienne. »

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai. »

« Si, c'est vrai. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Non. »

« Si, » insista-t-elle, leurs voix devenant plus forte à chaque échange.

« STOP ! » cria Jack de sa meilleure voix du 'Je suis le Colonel, ne jouez pas à ce jeu-là avec moi'.

« Est-ce que vous n'aviez pas écrit votre nom sur vos jeux ? » demanda Sam. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour se rendre compte qu'avec deux enfants, et deux systèmes de jeu, la seule façon d'empêcher les chamailleries était d'avoir assez de tout. Même si 'tout' signifiait deux copies pour chaque jeu.

« Si, » dit Cassie, levant sa main avec le jeu en question. Sam le prit et le tendit à Charlie.

« C'est la sienne, » prononça-t-elle.

« Tu as laissé Jeff Eisen t'emprunter le tien, » dit Cassie, son ton légèrement moqueur.

« Et pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt, jeune fille ? » demanda Jack.

« Papa Jack ? » demanda Cassie tandis que Charlie jubilait un peu.

« Toute cette dispute aurait pu être évitée si tu avais simplement dit à Charlie où était son jeu, » dit Jack. Le sourire de Charlie s'agrandit alors que Cassie perdait le sien. « Et toi, jeune homme. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de prêter tes jeux ? » demanda-t-il. Charlie le regarda quelques secondes. « Alors ? »

« Que je ne dois pas, » répondit-il d'une petite voix.

« Et voilà, » dit Jack en prenant la cartouche des mains de Sam. « Que penses-tu que nous devrions faire avec eux ? » demanda-t-il. Il faisait cela de plus en plus souvent dernièrement, l'impliquant dans la façon d'élever les enfants, lui demandant son avis et, lentement mais sûrement, faisant en sorte que les enfants s'habituent au fait que Sam allait être leur parent.

Sam haussa les épaules, retardant délibérément sa réponse. « Eh bien, je pense que s'ils ne savent pas jouer en harmonie, alors ils ne peuvent pas jouer du tout, » dit-elle. « Peut-être que le game-cube devrait être rangé pour le reste de la journée. »

Les deux enfants firent la grimace. C'était évident qu'ils s'attendaient à une telle réponse, mais avaient espéré le contraire. « Ca me semble une bonne idée, » dit Jack, posant la cartouche de jeu sur la table basse. « Pas de jeu jusqu'à demain après-midi. » Il regarda ostensiblement sa montre. « Je pense qu'il est l'heure pour vous d'aller prendre votre bain. »

« Mais papa... »

« Pas de mais, » dit Jack, coupant la plainte de Charlie. « Tous les deux, en haut et dans votre bain. Si vous prenez votre bain assez vite, vous pouvez redescendre et nous regarderons un film avant que vous n'alliez au lit, » dit-il.

« D'accord, » acquiescèrent-ils en remontant à l'étage.

Dès qu'ils furent partis, Sam poussa un petit cri en enfouissant son visage dans les coussins. « Oh, mon Dieu. »

Jack rit. « Tu es vraiment adorable quand tu rougis, » dit-il, posant son bras sur son dos. Elle s'appuya contre lui, le visage au creux de son cou.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils nous aient presque surpris, » marmonna-t-elle, commençant à rire.

« La joie d'être parents, » dit-il en riant avec elle. « Leur timing est pire que celui de Daniel. » Elle changea de position, se débarrassant des coussins, son dos contre son torse, se pelotonnant alors que ses bras s'enroulaient autour de son abdomen. « Es-tu sûre d'être prête pour ça ? »

« A quoi ? »

« Commencer une vie de femme mariée avec une famille déjà prête ? » s'expliqua-t-il. « Faire face à tous les problèmes de Charlie, sa rééducation, les rendez-vous avec les médecins, » énuméra-t-il. « Son ronchon de père. »

Elle éclata de rire, caressant sa main. « Je pense qu'aussi longtemps que j'aurai le père ronchon, je peux affronter à peu près tout, » dit-elle, embrassant sa main.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-il alors que ses lèvres passaient de sa paume à chaque doigt.

« Mmhm. » Il mordilla son oreille tout en la serrant par la taille et la tirant plus étroitement contre lui.

« Tu sais, je pense que je viens juste de trouver ce que je vais t'offrir pour l'anniversaire de mariage, » dit-il.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Ouaip. »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est une surprise, » taquina-t-il.

« Jack, » dit-elle d'une voix plaintive. « Dis-le moi. »

« Nope. »

« Je veux savoir. » Elle recula sa tête pour le regarder.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, » insista-t-elle.

Il se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille. « Un verrou pour notre chambre. »

« Un verrou ? »

« Ouaip. J'ai pensé à de la vaseline sur la poignée de la porte, mais c'est salissant, » dit-il avec esprit.

« Est-ce que je t'ai dit dernièrement combien je t'aime ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Une ou deux fois. »

« Dans ce cas, pilote, tu installes ce verrou et je te montrerai, » promit-elle.

« Vraiment ? » Elle hocha la tête et il la repoussa, s'extirpant du canapé.

« Jack ? » se plaignit-elle. « Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

« Il y a un magasin de bricolage ouvert 24h/24 pas loin de l'Académie, » dit-il. « Je reviens dans une seconde. »

Sam se mit sur ses pieds, s'élançant vers Jack et le saisissant par le bras. Elle le ramena sur le canapé. « Tais-toi et embrasse-moi. »

ooo

Charlie écouta les gloussements en haut de l'escalier, un sourire fendant son visage. « Non, » dit-il, tendant la main pour arrêter Cassandra.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Nous n'allons pas regarder de films ce soir, » dit-il.

« Non ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Non. Viens. » Il l'éloigna de l'escalier. « Je vais t'apprendre à jouer aux échecs. »

Fin


End file.
